The Dark Prince
by Lord Shinta
Summary: Harry always knew he was different but just before his 16th birthday he receives a package and a letter from Lily that will change the way he views the world forever. dark harry, SevXharry , manip Dumbledore. GRAMMAR FIXED chpts 1-3
1. and the world comes crashing down

AN: The dark prince is re-updated with grammar and spelling corrections! For references make sure to check out my authors profile which provides links to all art for this story. Thank you to my wonderful beta ariawolf80

Disclaimer: anything you recognize from the HP series belongs to JK, Lineage 2 belongs to NCSoft, any OC's belong to me and Adiana.

Chapter 1: The World Comes Crashing Down

Harry curled up into as small of a ball as possible, hiding under the smallest of beds in the cupboard under the stairs. From the kitchen he could hear his uncle yelling, and there was no doubt on what about…or more, _who_. Harry had not been able to finish his chores before his uncle had returned from work. It was nearly impossible for his small, five-year-old frame to complete the massive list of back-breaking chores.

Hearing the shouting stop, little Harry curled up even more under the bed, his eyes watching as a large shadow blocked out the little sunlight allowed in through the cupboard door. Vernon Dursley suddenly flung the cupboard door open, fully intent on beating his freak nephew to death's door.

He stopped dead in his tracks; from under the bed were two golden, glowing eyes looking up at him. Vernon's whole body froze, unable to look away. They seemed like molten lava rolling around golden irises. Feeling a shiver of dread, he quickly turned tail and slammed the door closed, locking his nephew back in the cupboard.

Harry never knew what saved him that day, but whatever it was never showed up again.

HP x HP x HP x Hp x HP x HP

Shaking his head, Harry looked out the window of his best friend's bedroom. He smiled softly, watching the Weasley twins harass the unsuspecting Percy.

Looking up slightly, he blinked, suddenly spying what appeared to be an owl flying towards the Burrow. It wouldn't have been unusual except that this owl was heading for the open bedroom window instead of the kitchen, where the mail was always delivered.

"Hey mate, what are you looking at?" Ron asked, moving up to his friend's side.

He was answered a moment later when the large, tawny owl flew into the room, landing gently on the bed. Attached to its leg was a thick package, yellowed with age.

"That's a delayed package," Ron said in awe, looking at the owl.

"A what?" Harry asked, never having heard about this type of mail before.

"It's a package or letter someone sent through the owl post, but sets a specific delivery date. Come on, open it," Ron said, bouncing on the bed like very small child at Christmas.

Harry rolled his eyes and untied the package, relieving the owl of its burden. The owl hooted and took off out the window, having completed its task. Turning the package over in his hands, Harry sat down on Ron's bed. "There's no return address," Harry said, looking over at Ron as he sat down beside him.

"Think we should give it to mum?" Ron asked "You know, with You-Know-Who running around and stuff?"

Harry shook his head; for some reason, whatever was in this package was making him feel calm and safe.

"I don't think it is anything that could hurt us."

Ron snickered and pulled at Harry's now long hair. "Maybe it is an explanation to what is making you look like a girl." Harry swatted his hand away, growling low.

Since his return from Hogwarts at the beginning of summer, Harry had began to change; during the month of July alone, he had a massive growth spurt and had gone from five feet and six inches to six feet exactly in only those few short weeks. Not only that, but his hair had become tamable and now lay in soft, feathered waves down his back and along his face – a face that had started to take on an almost feminine-like appearance. His voice had also finally dropped several octaves and had taken on a silkier tone, almost like the one Snape used when a student was about to get in some serious trouble.

"Shut up, Ron."

Looking to the door, Harry flicked his wand, locking it and putting a silencing charm around it.

"Ahh, it's so nice being able to hide our magic in with the adults," Ron snickered and poked at the package. "Come on already! Open it!"

Laughing, Harry tore the yellowed paper off, revealing a slightly beaten box. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the box open and blinked.

Inside was a deep crimson blanket with beautiful, gold embroidery. Setting the box down, he gently pulled the blanket out. Instantly, a feeling of security filled him, and he detected two scents that seemed distant, yet so familiar. Looking over the blanket, Harry saw a word embroidered in beautiful script along golden leaves and vines: _' Korirreth.'_ The word – or name - was foreign, but seemed so right at the same time.

"Hey, there is a letter in here as well."

Blinking, Harry looked back into the box; sitting at the bottom was a yellowed envelope that held a very familiar seal on it. "That's my Family crest." Keeping the blanket close, he pulled the letter out of box.

When he broke the aging seal, a thick sheet of parchment fell down on to the bed. Ron reached down and unfolded it. "By Merlin.. It's from your mum, Harry."

With slightly shaking hands, Harry took the letter from his best friend.

'_**Harry, my precious one. If you are reading this, then our worst fears have come to pass and we are no long among this world.'**_

Ron scooted in closer so he could read along with what Harry was saying.

'_**I am writing this in secrecy, for if this were to fall into the wrong hands, I am afraid of the outcome. There are many things you need to know, my precious one. The war is reaching the end; we can all feel it, but for that to happen, it must first reach its worst, and, my littlest dancer, I am afraid your life has been put in the middle of this great and terrible battle. **_

_**But first I must get this out, as you have probably been lied to for your entire life. We, that is myself and James, are not your biological parents.'**_

Harry stopped dead, his eyes becoming as wide as dinner plates. "I'm..."

Ron gently took the letter from his friend's hands and continued where he left off.

'_**I am sure, at this point, someone is reading this to you in your shock. Harry, please understand that this changes nothing in our heats - we love you as if you are our own. **_

_**Nearly a year prior to the date that I am writing this, Dumbledore approached James and I, requesting that we take on the care of the wizarding world's savior. He presented you to us, with glamour charms disguising you to look like James, saying that your real parents had been killed in a Death Eater raid. We were fools to believe him, but during this time, it was not an uncommon of a thing. **_

_**We agreed readily and took you into our lives, and it was instant love. **_

_**Dumbledore used a memory altering charm on everyone that was in close contact with us, making them believe I had been pregnant with you; you were only six days old, so it was not that hard to construct the lie and for people to fall it. **_

_**It was not until a week ago that we discovered the startling truth about your real origins. You, as curious as ever, had crawled in the room where I was practicing a new glamour removal charm. It misfired and struck you. I was so terrified…but in the moments after you were hit, I watched a very, very powerful glamour breaking from around you. **_

_**I cannot believe what Dumbledore has apparently done. **_

_**I was expecting to merely see a young baby with a different face…not the magical creature that you truly are.'**_

Ron stopped and stared with wide eyes at his best friend. Harry was looking back with just as much surprise and confusion.

"Magical creature?" they both said at the same time. Harry's mind was reeling, as was Ron's.

"There's more," Ron said with a loud swallow.

'_**There was no mistaking what you are - an Elf. Of what branch, we are uncertain, for your coloring is unlike anything James and I have ever heard of in any of the Elven races. But there is no mistaking those long, pointed ears.'**_

Harry instantly reached up and grabbed his ears. "They're still normal, mate," Ron said with a smirk, trying to lighten up the situation a bit.

'_**As I am sure you have read or learned if - as James is putting in now - you managed to stay awake during History of Magic class, Elves only live on a forbidden continent that humans have no contact with, and which the elves do not leave for any reason. There is no possible way that Dumbledore could have been entrusted with you by your supposedly deceased parents...he must have taken you from your real parents in order to fight a war he was not able or willing to fight.**_

_**I replaced the glamour charm on you so that Dumbledore will not learn that we have discovered the terrible act he has committed, but I am afraid that I am no match for him in power, and the charms should be wearing off as you reach your sixteenth birthday. **_

_**Harry...the blanket I am sending with you, James uncovered in a secret room in Hogwarts; there is no mistaking - it is the blanket you must have been taken with. Sirius even double checked our conclusions for us. It is apparent that there is very, very strong magic within that blanket, so keep it close to you. Maybe it will help you to find your birth family and take you away from this horrible world, and the people that wish to use you.**_

_**And remember - even if you are not ours by blood, James and I still love you with all of our hearts, and will die to protect you from both Voldemort and Dumbledore.'**_

The two boys sat in stunned silence, neither one knowing what to say. Harry was having the hardest time trying to digest all of this. Lily and James were not his real parents...hell, he wasn't even _human!_

"Wicked!" Ron suddenly yelled after a few minutes, turning to look at a bewildered Harry.

"Now you can really get Malfoy back!" A small smile broke out across Harry's face at this and he shook his head. Leave it to Ron to think of something like that during a life changing revelation.

Standing, Harry moved over to the mirror on the other side of the room and just gazed at his appearance.

"That explains everything," Harry said finally, after several minutes of silence. "How Voldemort," he ignored Ron's shudder, "failed to kill me...Hagrid once said some human magic cannot affect Elves."

Ron's jaw hit the ground, before a goofy grin spread across his face. "Wicked!"

Shaking his head, Harry's eyes suddenly darkened. "Dumbledore," he growled in a very dangerous voice.

"We need to let Herm know…"


	2. Happy Birthday Harry!

AN: updated!

Disclaimer: read the first chapter! Or I sick Zera on you

Chapter 2: Happy Birthday Harry!

...

Harry and Ron stayed up in Ron's room for the remainder of the night, both trying to cope with the startling fact that Harry was not human.

Sometime in the coming hour, Hermione was supposed to be arriving at the Burrow to spend the rest of the summer with them, as she did every year.

"Do you think she got the owl?" Ron asked. They had sent an emergency owl, encoded with their own secret language, about bringing every book she had on elves and their cousins with her.

"I don't know…I just hope Dumbledore isn't still searching all the mail."

"Well, mate, that is why we encoded it."

Harry shook his head, knowing that Dumbledore would be able to decode it very easily if he got a hold of it.

A knock at the door caused both of them to jump. Slowly, Ron walked to the door and opened it, a smile spilling across his face as he saw a flustered Hermione dragging her trunk behind her.

" Ron! What on are earth are you doing with the door locked and silenced?" Ron shook his head and motioned for her to come in before shutting the door behind her and placing the silencing spell back up. "Ron, what on earth is going o-" she stopped mid sentence, her brown eyes landing on Harry for the first time since they had left Hogwarts two months earlier.

"Harry!" she rushed over to him and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Look at you! What happened? You look so different."

"Did you get our owl?" Harry asked, not really in the mood to explain everything at this very moment.

Hermione nodded, looking slightly confused as she pulled out several large books from her trunk and set them on the small table in the room. The two boys walked over and sat down around the tables.

"What did you need these books for?" Hermione tried again, not understanding why the boys were being so closed off.

"I'm not human," Harry said, looking up into her eyes.

Instantly Hermione's hands went up to her lips, trying to hide a surprised gasp. "Harry, what are you talking about?"

Taking a deep breath, Harry and Ron explained to her everything they learned from the letter. She listened, only occasionally asking a question here and there, and looked absolutely furious by the time they were done, having also shown her the letter and blanket, which Harry refused to release.

"How could he? We trusted him and he goes off robbing cradles!"

Ron couldn't help but smirk and even Harry smiled. Hermione was truly a very, very good friend.

"So what can you tell us, Herm?" Harry asked, wanting to get back to the task at hand. The next day was his birthday and, if they all understood the letter correctly, the magic around him would completely fail at that time…and the world would_ really_ see who, and what, he was.

"Well..,not much is really known about Elves; they live on an island that has been lost to human knowledge for hundreds of years. They don't leave the island…no need to ever leave. The rare elf that has, though, were found to be incredibly strong and resisted most of our magic."

"Lily said they didn't know what race of Elf he was…how many are there?" Ron asked, only knowing of one…and that was _Elf._

"well..." Hermione flipped open one of the books she had marked. "There are supposed to be only a few left, as many are extinct due to inner conflict and war. One Elf that came to our world sat and spoke with Rowena Ravenclaw, which is how we know anything about them, however little that is. The only races that still exists are the Dark Elves, Light Elves and High Elves. High Elves and Light Elves have integrated themselves together so they are basically the same race, just with a power difference. Other than those three, very few Blood Elves live, only one Wood Elf, and that's a young female, and Drow."

The two boys took this information in, Harry clutching the blanket closer. "Harry...why are you holding onto that blanket so tightly?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked up and blinked. "I...I don't know. I just feel safe and comforted by it."

"Harry, close your eyes and tell me what you see."

Harry closed his eyes, wondering what she meant. The minute he closed his eyes, two figures appeared against his eyelids, both looking down at him with pure love in their eyes and smiles. He knew who they were instantly. "I see...my mum and dad."

Harry opened his eyes, shocked, and looked at his two friends. "Why was I able to see them?"

Hermione shook her head, not really knowing the answer. "I think it's the blanket…I don't know what kind of magic is in that blanket, but Lily was right - it's strong." Harry gently held the blanket up and closer to his chest.

"What are we going to do, though?" Ron asked, finally voicing what Harry had been thinking before Hermione even showed up.

"I don't know…If Dumbledore was willing to steal a child from his parents and disguise him…there is no telling what he will do now."

The trio fell into silence, none of them knowing what to do. It was some hours later that Harry found himself yawning, unable to keep his eyes open any longer. Ron and Hermione were still over at the table reading over the books she had brought. Figuring it wouldn't hurt if he just closed his eyes, Harry lay his head back down on his pillow.

...

'_Korirreth?'_

Harry bolted upright, sweat dripping down his face, his breathing hard.

'_The hell-'_ He had heard a strange voice in his head.

Calming his breathing down, Harry stood and headed out of the room to use the bathroom. Walking out into the hallway, he stopped dead, hearing voices down in the kitchen - one thing nice about the rickety old house…sound traveled quite nicely. Hunkering down into the shadows, Harry listened to what was going on downstairs.

"What do you mean, his looks are changing?" Harry felt his blood freeze. Dumbledore was downstairs.

'_What the hell is he doing here…it's like three AM.'_

"Well, we thought it was just puberty - he is coming to that age after all," Molly Weasley said. She sounded tired, like she had been woken up. "But he's changing too much."

There was silence that was only broken by the moans and bangs from the ghoul in the attic.

"I see...I'll stop by tomorrow for his birthday party, and if it is as bad as you explained earlier, I'll take Harry to Hogwarts and keep an eye on him."

Harry didn't wait around to hear what else was said. Walking as silently as he could, he snuck back into Ron's room. He didn't dare cast any magic with Dumbledore here; the old fool he would sense it and know that Harry was awake.

Walking over to Ron's bed, he clamped a hand over his friend's mouth. Ron jerked awake and looked up with wide, brown eyes.

"Shh...Keep as quiet as you can, Ron." Harry pulled his hand away and sat down on the bed beside his friend.

"Harry...is that really you?" Ron whispered, rubbing at his eyes. Harry nodded, knowing the glamour had worn off completely - it had been obvious since he could see as if it were still daylight out, having realized it was still the middle of the night when he heard Dumbledore.

"Wicked, man…your eyes are a glowing violet."

Harry placed a hand over his friend's mouth, his head turned towards the door. He could hear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley heading back into their bedroom.

"Ron, I need you to listen, and listen good. Dumbledore knows...I heard him and your parents talking downstairs. He is going to take me away and I don't know what else - I didn't stick around. I need to leave."

Ron pulled Harry's hand away and peered at him with a hard look. "Where are you going to go?" Dumbledore had always managed to find him, no matter where they hid.

"I don't know..."

"Well...I'm going with you."

Harry looked into his friends eyes, seeing the determination in them. "Ron, if you go with me, you're just going to be put into danger."

"I don't care. You're my best mate. And Dumbledore has always been off his rocker." Harry smiled at this. "I'll get Hermione." Ron hopped from the bed, slowly moved to the door and peaked out.

"Your parents are talking in their room and Dumbledore is gone." Ron looked back at Harry, about to ask him how he knew, but decided it would be better to ask later.

Watching his best friend slip from the room, Harry silently moved around, gathering all of his belongings then starting to get dressed. They couldn't wait until morning; if they did, there would be no chance of getting out without Ron's parents alerting Dumbledore, and then, well…Frankly, he was fucked.

A minute or so later, a fully dressed Hermione snuck into the room with Ron. "Harry-"

"Yeah, I know; you're coming with," Harry said, his now violet eyes dancing with laughter. He knew his friends all too well, and even though they fought from time to time, he would never give them up.

"Here." Hermione magically shrunk Harry's trunk and made it so it was feather light.

Ron was rushing around the room, throwing on his clothes and putting stuff in his trunk. "Okay, Herm, do that voodoo you do."

The two blinked and stared at Ron, whose ears turned the same color as his hair. "Dad said it to Mum once; said he heard some muggle saying it." Harry and Hermione both held back the laughter that was threatening to break free.

With a flick of her wand, Ron's trunk shrunk and flew into his pocket. "Alright, Harry...where are we going to go?"

Harry shook his head, not really knowing. "How about away from home for starters?" The group nodded; they needed to stay away from the wizarding world for the time being.

The group was about to leave the room when there was a soft hoot from the window. "Hedwig?" Harry moved over to his beloved owl, seeing a scroll clutched in her talons.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked, moving up beside him. Harry shook his head, not knowing. When he pulled the green ribbon from the scroll, a second scroll dropped from the first one. Ron picked it up while Harry read the one still in his hands.

_**"Potter, **_

_**The second scroll is a type of portkey; it will take you to a safe place. Dumbledore knows and plans on erasing your memory and recasting the glamour. I know you cannot go without the 'golden trio' being together. Make sure you are all holding onto one another before opening the second scroll, and hold on tightly.**_

_**Wait for me when you arrive; I shall arrive not long after.**_

_**SS"**_

The trio blinked at this, all easily recognizing the neat, tiny scroll of their potions master.

"Should we trust him?" Ron snorted; they already knew _his_ answer to that one.

"We have no choice."

Harry took Ron and Hermione's arms in almost a death grip. "Ow, Harry. Merlin, when did you get this strong?"

Harry shot Ron a death glare, before his eyes flew to the door. "Dumbledore is coming."

Hermione didn't wait for Harry to say what was coming next. The minute the door opened, she opened the scroll.

The entering group shielded their eyes against the bright, blue light that filled the room. As it faded, Dumbledore blinked, trying to regain his night vision. As he did, he saw that the room was empty.


	3. the real severus snape

Chapter 3: The Real Severus Snape

...

The trio landed with a hard thud on a cold stone walkway and they all toppled over face first. Heavy rain was hitting their backs, instantly soaking them.

"Oh... that is worse than a portkey and floo trip rolled into one," Ron groaned, sitting up and shivering. Harry and Hermione both sat up as well, also shivering.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked, a slight tremor of fear in her voice.

"I don't know." It was pitch black outside to Ron and Hermione, but to Harry, it was as if the midday sun was shining down on them. "We're in a side alley." On either side of them were old, stone buildings and the street they were on was cobblestone. He couldn't see anyone about outside; he could only imagine why.

Harry whipped around, his wand drawn as a figure suddenly appeared behind them.

"Potter…do you really think that will do you any good if I were a true enemy," snarled a very familiar voice.

Harry slowly lowered his wand. "Professor Snape…what is going on?"

Snape drew back his hood, revealing his cold, black eyes. "Not here. I would prefer not to end up with a cold because I was standing out in the pouring rain."

Yep...good, old Snape; like this day couldn't get any worse.

The trio looked at each other as Snape swept by them and out into the street. "Come on; he's our only chance right now."

However grudgingly, the golden trio fallowed their most hated professor, noticing that the streets were completely devoid of any life as they did. Despite the rain, fires somehow still managed to burn in massive basins of oil held high above the streets, giving off a very dim glow in the storm.

"In here." Snape walked through an old, wooden door. The three looked up at the sign that was hung over the door, but none of them could understand what it said.

Still feeling uneasy, the three followed Snape inside, and were surprised to find themselves in the front of a very nice inn. What shocked them most, however, was the woman standing behind the counter.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ron asked, his jaw dropping.

"That's an orc." Hermione sounded like a kid in a candy store.

"Hey, Ron…mind bringing back some Chinese food when you manage to pick your jaw up?" Ron instantly snapped his jaw shut and turned, glaring at Harry as his ears turned blood red.

The trio moved over to where Snape was speaking with the orc in a strange tongue. The orc nodded, ugly brown eyes shifting over to Harry before moving back to Snape. She pointed to the stairwell and Snape gave what was obviously a curt reply.

"Up here."

Harry didn't like the feeling he was getting; something was wrong about this whole thing.

"Come on, Potter, we don't have all day. That old fool will be looking for you soon." The mention of Dumbledore pushed all bad feelings aside and Harry followed Snape up the staircase, Ron and Hermione directly behind him. They would all be in serious trouble if Dumbledore found them, that much they could all count on.

Walking up only a single flight of stairs, Snape turned to the first door and knocked. A deep, powerful voice answered from the other side. Opening the door, Snape motioned for the trio to enter. The feeling of unease returned as the trio silently entered the room. The room was dark except for a single candle burning low on a bedside table. A figure sat in the shadows of the room at the other end, and even Harry's new and improved eyesight could not make him or her out.

The door behind them instantly clicked shut with a very, very strong locking spell going up around it.

Harry pulled his wand out, followed by the other two. Snape ignored them both and moved in front of them and fell to one knee, head bowed.

"My Lord...as you requested, I have brought the boy to you."


	4. WTF!

**lets see if people read this! chapters are currently being edited by a Beta for grammar errors, so i don't need to hear anymore BS from reviewers about the grammar i know it's not the best but it's also not impossible to read through it and enjoy the story. if twilight can be read so can this! **as of right now my beta has been mia for a month..so

AN: BLOODY HELL! lol i wake up this morning and open my email and all i see is messages from . After the slow response last night i really didn't think people were liking this story but after this morning, well hell! Kept my intrest in this story going :D

no i must remind all of you.. this is based off both Harry Potter and a role play that has been going on for the better parts of 2 years with a friend of mine. So if the char seem mary-sue to you oh well.. their not, these aren't chars we wrote up for this story. I just felt like combining the two :D

Disclaimer: -zips her lips shut and points to the first chapter-

...

Chapter 4: ... WTF!

...

The golden Trio reeled back wands instantly drawn.

"i knew we shouldn't have trust him" Ron hissed shaking slightly, it had been in the back off all of their minds. They had fallen right into a trap.

Harry stood in front of his friends his wand held up in front of him. /wait..why isn't my scar hurting?/

"That is because i am not this dark lord you humans all fear." Harry's jaw dropped, how did who ever it was just read his thoughts. Snape said that people could just shift through memories.. not actually read full thoughts.

The figure chuckled from the shadows a deep haunting chuckle that was full of power. Severus kept to on knee having not been told to rise and would not rise until told to. Hermione placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, they had all heard Voldemort before and this person sounded nothing like him. "Harry... what is going on?" He shook his head just as confused as the other two were but kept his wand up in case they needed to fight their way out.

"who are you." Harry demanded. The figure chuckled once more and stood stepping from the shadows. There were two gasps from behind Harry as the light of the single burning candle hit the face of the figure.

Dark glowing crimson eyes looked at them laughingly from a face nearly identical to Harry's new appearance.

"I am your grandfather Harry."

The sound of a wand hitting the old wooden floor was the only sound made in the small room. Harry stared with wide Violet eyes. "whoa..." Ron said his brown eyes looking this man up and down. He looked...well like a beautiful human.

The man looked over seeing Snape still on bowed knee. "Severus.. my faithful angel, rise" obedantly Severus rose to his feet. His obsidian black eyes looked over the golden trio who all had an array of different emotions flashing across their faces.

"it seems you were right as normal Sev, for this you will awarded greatly." Severus bowed low again.

"My god, there is no need to award me.. i would everything to protect my gods family."

"GOD!" Severus smiled and shook his head, there goes Ron again. Not knowing how to keep his mouth shut. Hermione glared at Ron and stepped on Ron's foot hard, earning her a yelp from said red head.

"come Harry, it has been many years and your mother and father have been awaiting the day you would return to them."

Harry shook his head. "tell me what happened first, i don't know if this just some plan to screw with my mind or what."

the man chuckled once more and sat down on the bed. "i knew that this would come up." he gently brushed some of this cream colored hair back behind his ear. "We are currently in the great kingdom of Goddard. I had Sev bring you here instead of the kingdom of your birth. This Dumbledore would surely look for you there first and i did not want him getting a hold of you before i could"

the man looked out the window of the room "you were only 6 days old when your mother, Adiana brought you out into the market for the first time with your older siblings. It was there that Albus Dumbledore stole you from the carriage Adiana had you wrapped in. he was gone before any of us could react. How he got to this land we do not know. But once he was gone none of us knew where he had gone and you were gone from our view."

the mans crimson eyes looked back over to them, Harry was shaking with rage as was Hermione and Ron. "how could he.."

"it is simple, he needed a scape goat for his war and what better way to fight Voldemort then to disguise a magical creature as a human. If the creature dies then it is no loss he can just get another one." Severus looked disgusted, "how people can trust him is beyond me" the man nodded in agreement.

"Harry.. i know this is hard, your life has been turned upside down.. but I'm sure your appearance grounds what we are saying." Harry slowly lowered his wand, and looked across the room to where a mirror was hanging. He hadn't seen his new appearance yet and Ron and Hermione had made no mention of it.

A small gasp escaped his lips, the face staring back at him was completely foreign yet.. familiar. His hair had turned completely crimson, his eyes indeed were now a glowing beautiful violet. And his face looks almost identical to the man in front of him.

"My god... the old fool has found us." the man stood up and rushed over to the window. Sure enough Dumbledore stood out in front of the Inn his normally twinkling blue eyes frozen over in anger staring up at the window. Behind him were ¾ of the order.

The man growled at this. "he's got some balls, Sev." Severus looked over to the man, "Take them to Rune.. Bucephalus will be waiting for you there, i will deal with Dumbledore" the power in the room started to build.. all coming from the man. "yes my lord"

Severus rushed over to the trio and grabbed Harry's hand. "unless you two wish to stay here i would suggest that you grab hold as well. Ron and Hermione instantly did as they were told and gripped onto Harry tightly. With a small pop the 4 of them were gone.

...

"oh Merlin.. i am never traveling that way again," Ron gasped out rubbing his chest, Harry nodded completely agreeing with his best friend. It had felt like they were being squeezed through a tiny tube. It only lasted a second but seemed to last an eternity. How witches and wizards like traveling this method he would never understand. "I'll stick to cars thank you very much"

the sound of hooves against cobble stone caused the golden trio to look up. A massive pure black Frisian was trotting up to them. "he's beautiful " the two boys nodded for once agreeing with Hermione, though Harry thought the crimson eyes of the horse gave it an almost sinister look.

The horse stopped a few feet away from them. "this is Bucephalus he will take you to safety." Severus said from behind them he was watching the road around them with _SAPPHIRE EYES_!

Harry was about to ask what happened to Severus eyes when Severus rounded on them. "get on the horse before the figure out where you have gone.." Harry nodded and moved up to the horse. Grabbing onto the Main he pulled himself up. Once more the sense of security filled him. Shaking his head he grabbed hold of Hermione's hand and pulled her up behind him and then the two helped pull the lanky Ron on to the very back of the group.

"Professor Snape.. aren't you coming with us?" Hermione asked a hint of worry in her voice. Snape shook his head "no.. but i will soon, Bucephalus will take you safety, trust him"

"Trust him.. he's a horse" Bucephalus turned his large head and if it was possible was glaring at Ron with a death glare. Ron gulped and shrunk back.

"Bucephalus go!" the horse neighed and turned and started to trot off. Behind them they could hear several loud "Cracks!" signaling that Dumbledore was fallowing them. Bucephalus as if he understood kicked his smooth trot into a full gallop. Hermione shrieked and clutched onto Harry for dear life, Ron doing the same.. how he managed to reach Harry around Hermione he would never know. Harry gripped onto Bucephalus main, none of them were used to riding a horse and even though the gaits on this horse were smooth it was a task just to stay on at a full gallop.

At some point Bucephalus hooves hit dirt and then returned to stone. Pulling his head up Harry's eyes widened at what lay in front of them.

A massive castle lay across a expanse of bridge on a solitary island. It was guarded by a massive wall and even from this distance Harry could see all forms of life walking along the top of the wall, many had their eyes turned towards them.

Bucephalus kept up his breaking speed towards the castle. Hermione managed to pull her face up and gasped. "Harry... you need to stop this horse! We're gonna crash into the front doors!"

"i can't! There are no reins" with a sinking feeling in his gut Harry watched as the massive front doors grew closer and closer. Closing his eyes he waited for the impact of the horse to come to a screeching halt.

"Harry?" opening his eyes Harry blinked and looked around. They had come to a stop not out side the castle but inside. /when the hell did we stop?/ his thoughts were cut short as spears and arrows suddenly appeared all around them each of their deadly ends pointed directly at the trios hearts.

...

well here is the 4th promised chapter :D

oh uh what have the trio gotten themselves into now. And who was the strange man in the hotel claiming to be Harry's grandfather.. and that Snape would dare call god!

Will have to wait until after work to find out :P


	5. Confusion, answers and Family

AN: alright chapter 5 am i on a roll or what. :D i am starting this before work but it probably won't be finished until after work and later tonight. A lot of questions will be answered this chapter along with the introduction of new chars. I'm gonna build up Harry and Severus relationship over time.

From here on out there are going to be many different languages spoken so i am going to use different symbols for each

"English"

'Elven'

"_Dark Elven"_

_**/Draconic/**_

/ Thinking to themselves/

/ mind speaking/

for the first little bit if they speak in a different tongue it will be in those actual words, but later on during this chapter everything will be heard in English just with the other little things.

And another thing i know this has come up a couple times but i am still looking for a beta.. i know my grammar sucks! So if you are interested leave a review stating so

Disclaimer: -hangs herself-

...

Chapter 5: confusion, answers, and family

...

The group gulped as one each pressing more against each other trying to become as small as possible. Their wands would be absolutely no help to them as each spear and bow was held by either a elf or dark elf. If the situation hadn't been as life threatening as it was this would have been the sight of the century.

_**/svabol ui yoscam shafaer tenpiswo**_?/

the group of heavily armored and armed guards broke apart slightly making a path for a figure that took everyone's breath away.

"Harry...thats a dragon!" Hermione hissed in his ear, her brown eyes large with horror and shocked surprise.

A man dressed in loose fitting silks approached them, long metallic gold hair laying in front of fully metallic glowing gold eyes, there was no white and no pupil in those eyes. What stood out screaming this was a dragon was the long beautiful metallic gold wings that were folded loosely down his back and the long golden tail that wrapped around his feet.

One of the guards bowed to this dragon and started to speak with him in a strange tongue.

"Hermione.. how can that be a dragon? They don't have that kind of power to change their appearance." Ron said knowing a lot about dragons thanks to his older brother. "He's a gold Ron, honestly don't you read." "this is not the time to be arguing about who reads and who doesn't. If you hadn't noticed we have a shit load of pointy objects pointed at us."

Harry was seriously going to kill Snape when he saw him, so much for this stupid horse taking them to safety.

As if said stupid horse understood Harry's train of thought it's massive back lurched up quickly sending the golden trio up into the air and onto the rain soaked grass. Groaning and rubbing his now sore backside Harry glared at the horse, who if it was possible looked smug at throwing his passengers off.

There was a soft chuckling sound from next to them. Turning his head Harry was now looking up into the laughing eyes of the gold dragon. "it seems that you overstayed your welcome on Bucephalus' back" Harry's eyes widened at the dragon's perfect English, "do not worry.. to have been able to remain on that long is a great honor, normally no one can get near him with out being bit or trampled."

blinking in confusion Harry looked around seeing the guards had all withdrawn their weapons and were now staring down at the trio curiously, well namely him.

"who are you? Where are we?" Harry asked seeing more amusement appearing in those deep golden depths.

"Forgive me... where are my manners. I am Denthanus" There was a audible gasp from Hermione. "_The _Denthanus?" Denthanus nodded smiling gently two large fangs showing as he did. "uh.. Herm mind filling us in?"

"do not worry about it. Herm?" Denthanus asked smiling. "Hermione actually my lord" Ron blinked at this and huffed. "what is it with all this lord stuff!" Harry and Hermione both reached over and smacked Ron hard for this.

"Ron! This is the lord of all Golds dragons.. the most powerful dragon under the God Bahamut." Ron's eyes widened much larger then dinner plates and Harry could have sworn his jaw was some where in mercury by now.

Denthanus chuckled and kneeled down in front of the trio. "That is alright Hermione, no one calls me lord here, for i am nothing more then the high general of this kingdom's army." Harry cautiously pushed himself to his feet and looked around. The castle was large and grand, it was nothing like the castles that were built in england. Hogwarts would have a hard time comparing to this castle.

"where are we?" Harry asked being so confused about everything, it was almost like he was walking in the mist of a very bad yet good dream.

"The kingdom of Rune, and this.. is the castle of your Father." Harry whirled around coming face to face with Denthanus. "welcome home my prince, we have been awaiting your return for 16 years"

Harry reeled back, "wh...what?" the people around him started to talk amongst themselves, many sounded excited while a few of the females actually had tears in their eyes.

Denthanus smiled and gently motioned towards Harry's face. " you hold the unmistakable genes of our lord. And Sev informed me that he was coming home, with the lords son."

" Den, you are making me sound nice." the trio looked up and all three's jaws dropped and they watched Severus Snape most hated potions professor and all around greasy git land gracefully on the ground next to Denthanus not on a broom but with the aid of four massive pure white feathered wings. Shaking the wings out the folded in against Severus' back.

"My Sev, had living among those mortals changed that sweet disposition that much?" Severus rolled brilliant sapphire eyes at this and snapped his fingers. Instantly the familiar face of Severus Snape vanished, replaced in stead by what could only be an angel.

"Yes potter, this is the real me" even his voice had change, the biting tone that they had always known was now no where to be found. His voice was softer and well just plain sexy!

"Harry.. his companions, let me introduce you to Severus, great Ark angel of destruction and head general of the great High God Gran Kain's army."

if their jaws hadn't dropped far enough before, they hit gold this time. "wha...what!" shouted Ron the color gone from his face. "don't looked so shocked Ronald." Severus said his arms crossed against a very well built chest.

" Severus, if i remember correctly was sent to your world by Kain to watch the rising threat of some mortal named Voldemort." Severus nodded now picking at some dirt under his fingernails. "we got word that he would be gone longer for he believed he had come across something that involved the kingdom and the lord... we did not realize it was the lost son until just a few short minutes ago when he informed me that you would be coming."

Harry shook his head, this was all to much and felt a terrible headache coming on. "come let us go inside, I'm sure this day has been long and confusing." Den motioned towards the massive doors of the castle that swung open effortlessly.

Having really no where else to go Harry fallowed Denthanus in fallowed closely by Hermione and Ron. Glancing back he saw that Severus was no where to be seen. "do not worry about him, he lives here i am sure he just went up to his room" Den said almost as if he was reading Harry's mind. "and yes.. Dragons can read minds."

Okay that was another thing to add to the multitude of every going questions that his foggy brain would have no way to comprehend at that very moment in time.

Walking up a long almost ramp the stepped out into what had to be the most impressive and massive throne room any of them had ever seen. The throne room was easily 5 times the length and width of the great hall, and about 9 times as tall. Harry had to crane his neck all the way back just to see up to the massive celling.

"ow.." Harry snickered hearing Ron's neck pop as he was doing the same thing. Looking in front of them, a massive winged throne stood atop a high ramp, large steeps down were on each side of the walk way, a long beautiful crimson aisle runner ran up along the stairs to the throne and what could only be the Rune crest was embroider in gold half way up.

The crest showed two king cobra's wrapping around a sword and met at the winged hilt facing off for battle. It was simple but yet told so much.

"your mother and father are not here at the moment i am afraid." Denthanus said breaking Harry's thoughts. "oh.."

"i am afraid they needed some time to themselves and went to Giran with Lord KrowV and Lady Mfire for a bit of clubbing and drinks."

"whoa...i like them already" Ron said a huge smile on his face. Harry just shook his head, everything was happening so fast and was really making his head spin.

"Harry... are you alright?" feeling a gentle hand on his arm he looked up into Hermione's worried brown eyes. He shook his head only to end up over balancing himself. A stronger but gentle hand gripped his other arm. "come.. we will have a room prepared for you soon but you should lay down.. come." Harry didn't argue as Den still holding onto his arm gently led him up a large spiral stair case onto the second floor. As they walked it started to become less of a regal castle and more into a home type feel. Ron and Hermione were looking on in shocked awe at everything.

"this floor is occupied by a single room only." Den brought the group to a stop out side a set of large cherry wood double doors. On either side was a heavily armed guard, neither guard moved to look at the group and made no moved to stop Den as he pushed one of the double doors open.

"you and your friends shall stay here, i will send a guard to inform your parents of what is happening."

walking into the room the three could only gawk as the door was shut gently behind them. The room was had to be the size of the whole Dursley house if not bigger. "is this just a bed room?" Ron asked in awe. Walking farther into the room Harry instantly felt completely at ease, the smells, atmosphere everything about this room. "Harry look" Harry looked over to where Hermione was pointing. Over a massive marble fireplace was a large painting, "is that your family?" Ron asked moving up beside them.

The painting was unmistakably a family portrait, the sheered size of the family was mind boggling. 15 people either stood, sat or laid around two figures. Nearly all of them had the same eyes and hair as Harry now did. A couple had blond, while three had silver/ gray. There was no mistaking who the two in the middle were. "your parents are beautiful" Hermione said softly Harry nodded there was no other word for it.

Tearing his eyes away from the picture he looked around the room. There was no doubt anymore who's room this was. "must be nice to be a lord huh" Ron said sitting down on the large leather couch in front of the roaring fire.

Walking around the room Harry's hands trailed along the large bed jumping up onto the bed he landed on something hard and furry.. that growled!

Leaping off the bed Harry quickly back tracked across the room as a massive white tiger jumped off the bed after him, ear pinned flat against it's head and all teeth bared. "uh.. Harry.." Harry quickly pulled out his wand pointing it at the large cat. "Den said nothing about a friken tiger!"

they were now officially in a shit load of trouble. Harry took a step back towards his friends knowing the also had their wands drawn. The tiger fallowed them, with almost a confused look in it's amber eyes, thinking quickly for what to do a name flashed across Harry's thoughts. "Serenity"

the tiger stopped mid stride, it's ears coming forward and the growl stopping. The tiger cocked it's head to the side as it sat it's massive frame down looking completely and utterly confused.

"how did you do that Harry... can you speak tiger now to?"

"i.. i don't know, i was just trying to think of something to do when that name came into my mind." blinking he yelped and looked down shocked.

/when the hell did the tiger cross the room!/ the tiger, or Serenity as they figured out was no pushing her large head into Harry's stomach purring up a storm.

/Harry.. if Serenity if up there, she is harmless..give her a minute to recognize your scent, she is your mothers cat and will remember you./

alright this was just getting weird, or he was going insane. He could have sworn he just heard Denthanus speaking to him through his mind live Severus used to do during their occulmancy lessons.

/you are not going insane, this is a power most of the castle possesses./

Harry sank down to his knee's and placed his head into his hands tears falling down his cheeks. This was to much he couldn't take it anymore.

So lost in this thoughts he never heard the door open or the surprised gasps of his friends. It wasn't until two gentle arms wrapped around him did he jump and come back to the world around him. Snapping his head around he found himself looking into two beautiful sea blue eyes filled with tears. It only took a second but in that second he instantly knew who this was, her scent so powerful and so familiar.

"mum?"

tears of joy weld up even more in the young elf's eyes and the arms tightened around him even more.

"my son.. my precious little boy. The gods have brought you back to us." her voice showed his mothers happiness. Lifting his arms he cautiously wrapped them around her, not used to contact like this. Yes he got a bear hug from his friends and Mrs. Weasley, but he never got affection like this from the Dursley.

His mother started to cry harder if that was possible and held him even tighter. Turning his face he buried it in her shoulder. Everything about her felt right... like a giant hole in his heart was mending.

He felt a second hand grip onto his shoulder, this one much larger and much stronger. Raising his head Harry looked into the face of what could only be his father for the first time in 16 years. Tears trekked down his face from brilliant glowing violet eyes.

"My precious little angel." the voice of his father was a smooth deep silk that instantly set him at ease.

"dad.." releasing his mother Harry threw his arms around his father clutching onto him tightly. In return two strong arms wrapped around him holding onto him protectively.

"Zerachiel.. we have him back." his mother said shakily but was smiling with tears of joy running down her face.

"i know my love.. we finally have our son home where he belongs."

Zerachiel smiled down to his unconscious son his eyes full of love.

...

YAY Harry finally found his family XD and to give a little background since i don't want to explain this in the story. Elves and dark elves (in my version) when they are born they instantly remember their mother and fathers scent (and power in a dark elven child) that is why Harry knew with out a doubt that these were his parents.

Next chapter more will be explained and you get to meet the rest of the family XD yes there are 15 children and that just the immediate family (aka tied to Zera and Adi) that not including the grandchildren and sons / daughters -in -law XD

for those of you are that interested i am going to post in my author profile some links to references for what the chars and things look like so feel free to look those up. I will write next to them if they are references or if they are actual drawings of the char by either me or Adi (or commissioned by us)


	6. the great lord of Rune

AN: wow i absolutely love waking up in the morning and seeing my email full of stuff from , granted i would like to see more in the review section but I'm happy seeing all the watchers and favorites. I really didn't think this story would take off like it has, this was just kinda a way to unblock my writers block. But glad everyone likes it and i apologies about the chapter lengths. I'm not a person that can pump out the chapter this fast and write really long chapters.. and unfortunately if i don't keep writing like this i will loose interest in the story.

Disclaimer: -is already dead-

...

chapter 6: the great lord of Rune

...

Slowly violet eyes fluttered open, it took a moment for Harry to get his bearings. Underneath him was what had to be the most comfortable bed he had ever laid on, heavy full blankets laid on top of him keeping him warm. Sitting up he looked around the room, it was his parents bedroom.

His parents... pulling his knee's up to his chest Harry laid his chin on his knees. Only a day ago his life was as it always had been the same. He was Harry Potter the boy who lived, a wizard about to enter his 6th year at Hogwarts with his two best friends. Then in a single night with a delayed letter from what he believed was his mother for 16 years came crumbling down around him.

Now he sat in the massive bed of the lord and ladies room in a castle in a kingdom who knows where. No longer human but some form of elf, his whole life had just crumbled around his ears again.

"why can't i be normal?" he said to himself softly not expecting an answer.

"there is no such thing as normal when you belong to the Claddmtor family."

jumping Harry looked over seeing the cream haired man sitting next to him. "i apologies for not introducing myself yesterday. Everyone here calls me Kain.. or ass hole. Zerachiel.. your father is my son."

Harry rubbed his eyes looking at Kain with a slack jaw, there was no way he could be his grandfather, he was human and looked like he was 19 ...20 tops!

Kain chuckled and suddenly his ears changed to those of an elf. "i can change my appearance at will, but your family got most of your grandmothers features."

groaning Harry fell back onto his pillow. "this is so confusing..." he moaned and was answered with a chuckle.

"your father said the same thing, in some of the same sense." Harry uncovered his eyes and looked up to his grandfather. "what do you mean?"

Kain sighed softly and looked out the window a sad look passing through his eyes. "we had to give Zerachiel up at birth... he has never forgiven us for that."

"are you overwhelming him more with stories of my youngling years?" looking up Harry smiled slightly seeing his father walk into the room. But the smile vanished seconds later when he saw all the blood that covered the black armor he wore.

"who did you kill today?" Kain asked causing Zera to smile.

"Ans" he said with an evil smirk and started to strip out of his armor. Harry looked between his father and grandfather completely and utterly confused.

"you will never let up on the boy will you." it wasn't a question but a statement. Zera smiled wickedly at this and that smile sent a shiver down Harry's back. Voldemort would have cowered seeing that smile.

"he took my baby from me, he will always be on my shit list." pulling the breast plate off Zera set it on the ground by the fire.

Harry looked both confused and horrified. "don't worry.. he didn't actually kill him, almost everyone here is a warrior and they train everyday... and they train with real weapons.. makes them stronger."

Zera walked over and sat down on the bed next to his son having already removed the lower parts of his armor and had a robe wrapped around him. "i know this is a lot to take in, i was in your shoes once." Kain stood up figuring this was a time that his son and grandson needed to be alone together. With a soft smile to Harry Kain simply vanished.

"the..hell." there was no crack associated with apperaition he had just simply vanished.

Zera chuckled lightly and sat a gentle hand on his sons arm. "i suppose no one told you, that there is Gran Kain, high god of destruction."

Harry's jaw literally hit the floor at this. "a..a what!"

Zera shook his head a small smile playing on his lips. "you have the exact same reaction i did when i found out, my whole life i thought i was the bastard son of a dark elf warrior and the high priestess of Eva."

Harry looked up at his father, he had all night to think about his situation at least when it came to his parents. There was no doubt after actually seeing them, that these were his true parents. Just something about their scent and in his fathers case the extreme power.

"but i thought that that god was your father." Harry asked confused. "he is. I guess you would have to understand our family to really understand why my parents gave me up.. but that will be for a later time. But for now, we are so glad you were brought back to us."

Zera leaned over and gently kissed Harry's cheek.

Harry flushed slightly at this, not used to being shown this kind of affection.

"we're keeping the family away until your a little more settled in, we don't want to add on more stress then you are already under."

Harry felt incredibly grateful for this, if the picture above the fireplace was any indication, this was a very very large family.

"what name do you want to go by?" Harry hadn't thought about that, standing he walked over to where his jacket and pulled out his trunk. Knowing it wouldn't matter about the restriction for underage wizardry he pulled his wand out and un-shrunk his trunk.

"what did you just do?" Looking up slightly confused Harry held up his wand. "magic.."

"first time i have ever seen it performed like that."

turning back to his trunk Zera pulled the blanket out and held it out to his father. "your blanket..." Zera gently took the blanket, his long fingers gently running over the embroidery almost lovingly.

"i make these for each of the children born in our family, none are ever the same." Harry saw tears building up in his fathers eyes, he could only imagine how hard this was for this family.

"is this.. my real name?" Harry asked lifting up the corner of the blanket. "yes, this was your birth name, i know you have not grown up with it and your mother and i understand that Harry is the name you grew up knowing. so... it's which ever you choose" Zera smiled down to his son gently.

Harry looked down at the blanket, he knew the name embroidered was the name he always should have been called.

Shaking his head violently he felt a boiling rage building up in him. Dumbledore... the man he trusted with all his heart had been the one to take everything away from him.

"Korirreth.." looking up Harry looked into his fathers eyes. "i want to be called by my true name...at least by my family."

Zera smiled and handed Harry his little blanket back. "thats not uncommon in this world, Zerachiel isn't my real name, your mother and grandparents are the only ones allowed to call me by my real name."

"uh.. where is Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked just realizing they wern't still in the room.

"your friends? I believe Hermione is lost somewhere in my library and Ron is down in the kitchens." a small sweat drop appeared on Harry's head. "go figure..." books and food, he should have known.

" why don't you take a shower since you are awake, I'm sure it will make you feel better."

nodding Harry walked over to what could have only been the bathroom.

Zera waited until the door was closed before growling dangerously, his violet eyes turning rolling molten gold in pure rage.

Dumbledore was going to pay.. and pay with his life.

...

alright i apologies for the short chapter, for some reason i have been staring at the chapter for the better part of 3 hours now and am just having a hard time writing. I think it's because i think i am getting strep and my mind just isn't working.

I am going to try and on every day off that i have at least get one chapter out and i will try to write them longer. But for tonight i am going to leave this chapter here.

Next chapter i will try and explain a little more to what is going on as to Kain and Zerachiel and we will get to meet some of the family i promise.


	7. Family and War

AN: alright lets see if this chapter i can concentrate a little bit more on. For some reason just tonight i am having a hard time concentrating on the storys.

Disclaimer: ...

...

Chapter 7: Family and War

...

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" the double doors flew open and two guards rushed into the lords bedroom weapons drawn looking for what ever was attacking the prince inside.

One rubbed his eyes and stood back up as his companion was hiding behind his hand trying hard not to laugh.

Harry was sprawled across the floor butt ass naked staring up at the tiny winged princess who fluttered above him giving him a toothless smile. Harry looked over to the guards then back to the little girl hovering above him, little white angel wings keeping her up in the air.

"Fauna.. there you are." Harry blinked seeing a male that was a perfect mixture of his mother and father walk into the room, the little girl above him squealed and rocketed over into the man's arms. Sitting up Harry quickly pulled his towel over his lower half.

"ba!" Looking up he saw the little girl pointing at him and bouncing happily in the man's arms. "yes baby... ba." the little girl flapped her little white wings and hovered back over to Harry and set her little frame down on his stomach and held up her little arms babbling cute baby talk happily.

Completely confused Harry wrapped his hands around her middle and picked her up. Instantly the little girl squealed happily.

"welcome home brother." blinking Harry looked up at the man that was now standing next to him. "sorry.. I'm Aunare, the oldest from fathers newest marriage."

"newest marriage?" Harry asked as the little girl in his arms nuzzled into his neck cooing. "yes, our parents.. Adiana was fathers second wife after his first wife died. Our sister Vaeha is the only child from that marriage."

Nodding Harry reeled back as he was smacked in the fact with a wing. The little girl in his arms was flapping her little wings furiously laughing hysterically.

"Fauna what has daddy told you about flapping your wings when someone is holding you." Aunare scolded his daughter gently. Fauna slowly stilled her wings and looked up at him with the most innocent smile like 'what me?' laughing Aunare took his daughter from Harry's arms.

"forgive my daughter, she just got all her feathers a week ago and since her older sister taught her to fly we haven't been able to get her out of the air."

"does everyone here have wings?" Harry asked since so far Severus, Den and now Fauna all had wings.

Aunare shook his head no. "the Dragons or Dragon offspring do, a very rare few of us children have wings thanks to dad.. but my children have wings thanks to their mother. She's an arteias a creature created by the god of wind Sayha you won't see them around here, my wife is the only one in our lands the rest of her race have hidden themselves away in a secret mountain in the high north."

Harry wondered why they hide themselves away but would keep that question for another day.

"Aunare?" a beautiful woman poked her head into the room, she had long midnight black hair and blue eyes. She was currently hovering 2 feet off the ground with large white feather that were tipped in blue.

"in here Arethil, out little monster flew into mom and dads room." Arethil gasped lightly and fluttered into the room her feet never once touching the ground. 'i hope they were not in the middle of you know."

Aunare laughed at this and shook his head standing up and handing their daughter to what was obviously her mother. "oh.. is this the lost brother?" she asked looking down at Harry. "yes, now we should go before dad comes back and gets mad at us for disturbing him."

reaching down Aunare gently smacked his brothers arm. Harry instantly flinched backwards, realizing what he had done Harry tried to look as if nothing had happened but when he looked up he quickly stood and scrambled backwards. Aunare's eyes were glowing molten gold, Arethil turned to her husband and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "baby.. your scaring him." Aunare blinked once and his eyes had returned to their normal glowing violet.

"Sorry, come we should go." turning Aunare left with his wife and daughter, his eyes hard.

Adiana walked silently into the room wondering what on earth was going on. "baby?" she asked walking up to Harry. "are you alright?"

Harry nodded as Adiana gently brushed her delicate fingers along his cheek. He was just starting to relax around his mother when he felt the front of his towel being pulled away from his waist.

"hey!" he yelped and pulled the towel closer and stepped back from his giggling mother. "had to see if my child inherited the family curse" she said with a wink and walked across the room as several maids walked into the room with boxes and bags.

"Family curse?!" Adiana continued to giggle and pulled out a box one of the elven maids handed to her.

"yes.. the Stallion lower half." Harry flushed dark dark red at this and pulled his towel away slightly. His jaw hit the ground and pulled the towel back around himself tighter.

/ wholly shit!/ stallion was a fucking understatement!

"you get that from you father." Adiana said giggling as she brought the box over to Harry and set it gently on the bed. "i borrowed your friend Hermione and we got you some clothes since she said the only ones you had either didn't fit or where from that school you were attending, so we went out and got you some clothes."

moving over to the bed Harry looked down gently pulling the paper away from the box. Inside was a beautiful silk green poets shirt. This was the most the richest thing he had ever seen, the shirt by it's self had to cost more then his firebolt. Pulling the shirt out underneath it was several more silken shirts of the same design in several ranging colors.

"those are your fathers favorite shirts and they look" his mother shivered causing Harry to blanch.. finally understanding what Arethil meant by 'catching them doing you know what'

flushing at the thought Harry quickly pulled the green shirt over his head, it fit perfectly. "your the same size as your brothers so it wasn't that hard to find a size that fit you, here" she handed him the next box which inside were several pairs of black slacks. "uh..." Adiana giggled he set another box down. "Here your friend Ron said you prefer boxers." taking them gratefully Harry took a pair of boxers and pants and rushed into the bathroom to the sounds of his mothers giggling.

"oh come on.. whats so bad about changing in front of your mother."

Okay this was just getting weird, but in way it felt right. He couldn't stop a smile spreading across his face at this. For the first time he felt he truly had a family. They had been separated since he was 6 days old but yet his mother and father took him into their arms and treated him as if they had never been separated.

With the Weasley's it always seemed strained, no matter how motherly Molly tried to be to him it was never what he wanted. Turning slightly he looked into the mirror.

This is who he was now, all those years of quidditch which had never shown up while under the glamorine charm were now obvious under his shirt. His skin which was normally pale from living in the high Scotland mores and not being allowed out side really during the summer months in Surrey was now a rich golden tan. The fact that from what he had seen from the painting anyone that seemed to have more of his fathers genes had that naturally golden tan skin.

His thoughts started to drift to his friends who were probably still in either the library or kitchen. They would have to return to their families soon, he didn't know what would happen to them.

"baby? Are you alright?" Shaking his head Harry left the bathroom "ohh look at you." Adiana purred smiling brightly at her child. Her smile vanished as she saw the look on his face. "Korirreth sweet heart whats wrong?"

Harry wasn't quiet used to the name but hearing if from his mother set his mind at ease slightly. "mum.. i need to talk to dad."

"he's in a lord meeting at the moment, he doesn't like to be disturbed while meeting with the other lords."

"mum... it's really important."

Adiana didn't look to sure but finally nodded, "alright." leaving the room lead her son down past the throne room and to a door where you could hear voices speaking behind it.

Softly Adiana knocked, instantly all the voices silenced and the sound of a chair scraping was heard from inside the room. Stepping back Adiana looked up to her son before looking back to the door as it opened revealing a very old looking dwarf.

"hello master." Adiana greeted with a small smile and Harry could tell it was forced.

"Adiana.. we are in a meeting and are not to be disturbed you know the rules." the old dwarf growled in a very thick Scottish accent.

Adiana huffed her eyes flashing with anger she opened her mouth to yell at the little dwarf when a voice cut off all retaliation.

"Master Flint you will take your seat and not address my Queen as if she were a lowly servant."

Harry shivered at that voice, it seemed when his father was cross Voldemort would not even dare to go near him, preferring to instead turn tail and run with his tail between his legs.

Master flint bowed to what had to be his father and left the doorway, a second later Zera appeared in the doorway.

Harry could only blink seeing a complete 180 turn in attitude in his father. The man that stood in front of him looked everything the lord everyone claimed him to be. He stood taller and his face was schooled in a perfectly emotionless mask, his eyes which had shown love and laughter just hours ago were not completely blank.

"Adi.. Korirreth?" his voice was just as cold as his eyes and held a power in it that Harry had only ever heard when Dumbledore was demanding attention from hysterical students.

"dad...i need to talk to you. It's important." Harry said swallowing nervously his father was a very intimidating figure right now, and in his shadow Harry felt really small.

Looking up he opened his mouth only to shut it a second later when another man stepped up behind his father. He stood just a couple inches shorter then his father and had long silver gray hair pulled into a low pony tail and glowing amber eyes. He looked young about 24 and was just as handsome as his father.

The man tapped Zera on the shoulder. Turning his head Zera looked behind him, the man looked into his eyes as if they were having a staring match. Suddenly the man grabbed his crotch and started doing the all to familiar potty dance.

"i need to go potty Z." he whined in am almost child like voice. The mask his father wore shattered as he burst out laughing. "oh get the hell out of here crow." the man laughed and took off, Zera tried to kick his ass as he ran past. Adiana was giggling and shaking her head, "He will never grow up" Zera shook his head, "nope KrowV will always be a youngling."

it was strange how one second his father was almost frighting to be in front of and then suddenly went back to the person he had been speaking with this morning. It was like his attitudes changed with the flip of a switch.

Zera gently shut the door behind him closing them off from the room beyond where people went back to talking.

"what did you need to talk to me about son?" Zera asked being able to just tilt his head down slightly and see his son.

"i need to go back"

Adiana gasped beside him, "But.. we just got you back..did we do something wrong?" she asked tears building up in her beautiful sea blue eyes.

Harry shook his head "Adiana.. let him tell us why." Adiana wrapped her arms around her son holding him to her closely refusing to let her precious baby leave her arms.

"Ron and Hermione's families are back in England, they came with me and i don't want them to have to face Dumbledore by themselves. And... i still need to defeat Voldemort."

he looked up to his father determination burning in his violet eyes. Zera's own violet eyes swept across his son's face for a brief second landing on the famous scar that he still carried.

a second later there was a small pop and standing beside him was Severus.

"yes my lord?" this was still the biggest shock for him, seeing the most hated potions professor in this form, it honestly didn't suit the man he knew. This form was far to pure and kind, not the snide vindictive snaky man that had tormented him for the past 5 years of his life.

"you were apart of his world, why does my child have to defeat this Voldemort thing" the normal shutter Harry always saw from Severus when Voldemort's name was not present this time.

"he is a human wizard who has turned completely dark and is threatening to destroy every normal human in the world.. including our own." Zera's eyes darkened at this, lord mode as Harry was going to call it back into full swing. "he is even going as far as to say he will become the lord of every living creature. He is insane with power, he believes he can conquer anything as many of the dark creatures of the lands have joined him with the promise of power and victims. He believes that once he uncovers our lands, the orcs and dark elves will join him willingly."

Zera let off a cold haunting laugh that sent shivers of dread down Harry's spine. "fool" Zera growled a wicked smile playing at his lips a completely evil look filling his eyes. "humans are truly pitiful creatures."

Adiana nudged her husband but said nothing. Zera shook his head. "most humans are pitiful." there was a snicker behind them KrowV had returned. "nice save Z."

Zera glared at KrowV before turning back to Sev. " how does this involve my son?"

"a prophecy was made several months before his birth stating that a child would be born at the end of july to parents that had escaped Voldemort 3 times and would be the one to vanquish him, the child would be marked as his equal and that one can not live while the other does." Sev moved up behind Harry and placed a hand on his forehead, bolts of electricity ran though Harry from the spot Severus was touching.

Severus felt the same thing but ignored them as he pulled Harry's bangs back revealing the scar. "this is where Voldemort tried to kill your son when he was only a year old. The spell rebounded ripping Voldemort from his body and this is the mark that was left."

the room suddenly became hot, the heat was coming from the power radiating off Zera. Zera's eyes had gone back to molten gold and Harry could have sword there was actual fire building up in them. Never before had he ever felt this much power, not even from Dumbledore after the final task.

"he just made a fatal mistake." Zera growled out causing Harry to shiver and for the first time ever Harry felt ever so slightly sorry for Voldemort.

"tonight we will discuss this more. I wish to speak with those that you trust." which meant Ron and Hermione.

Harry nodded and allowed his mother to lead him away. He turned back slightly only to see his father and KrowV were gone, Severus had vanished as well.

"do you want your friends baby?" Adiana asked feeling he was slightly depressed. Harry nodded needing to speak with them knowing Ron he would call him and idiot and Hermione well.. she would probably say he was doing the right thing by finishing up his education.

He really wanted to speak with Sirius, he was still the only one that he knew he could trust and give him a straight answer to what was going on.

Not really paying attention to where he was going he stopped and looked around realizing he was in a completely different room. This was by far smaller this his parents but was still the larger then the dorm room in Gryffindor tower.

"This is your room now baby. I had the maids bring all your new clothes here and put them away in the closet and drawers. There is a bathroom across the hallway, you will be sharing it with 2 of your siblings, Valtae and Rizae."

walking over to the bed Harry sat down on it instantly sinking down into the bed. "ohh this is perfect" he purred loving this bed already.

Adiana giggled and walked back to the door. "I'll get your friends, make yourself at home little angel." closing his eyes he sighed contently. The room had no real decorations yet but it felt more homey and comfortable then Dudley's second bedroom had ever been.

"Harry!" Harry had barely opened his eyes when he was pounced by a very hyper Hermione. "your father has the most extraordinary library i have ever seen. He has books from every era of human civilization since ancient Egypt 5000 years ago!"

Ron was laughing behind her and gently pulled her off his friends chest. "Hermione let him breath." smiling gently Harry sat up brushing his clothes off, he noticed with a smiled that both Ron and Hermione were wearing new clothes.

"Harry.. your mother is bloody amazing, she got both of us new clothes." Ron's ears were burning red with embarrassment. This was honestly the first time Ron had anything this expensive given to him.

"the kingdom is amazing Harry, Adiana took both of us into town while you were asleep, there are elves, dark elves, orcs, dwarves and humans all living together in peace here. It really is amazing."

Harry's smiled slowly vanished at this and looked at this two best friends. "i need to talk to you about something,"

he explained everything that he was thinking. "Harry... i love you like a brother.. but i have to agree with Ron on this one. Your an idiot" Harry couldn't help but laugh at this.

"i know it sounds insane, but no on here seems to know about our form of magic, and i want to finish learning it even if it mean dealing with Dumbledore.

And even now that his life had been turned upside down, Voldemort had still taken from him the only family he knew during his early years. And for that he would pay.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other knowing the friend was beyond stubborn and there would be no changing his mind from here on out. "what are you going to do about Dumbledore?" Hermione asked not knowing if their friend had thought about that yet. Obviously Dumbledore wasn't going to let Harry go if stealing him practically out of his crib was anything to go by.

"i don't know, i need to speak with dad about that."

"well you would be speaking with the best person for that." Hermione held out a book causing Ron to groan. "can you go anywhere with out brining a book along with you?!"

Hermione ignored him and opened the book up to a spot she had previously marked. On the page was picture that was easily recognizable.

His father sat atop Bucephalus in a brilliant white and gold armor, two blades sat in holsters against his back. On top of his head was a winged crown with jewels running down through his hair.

"this book highlights all the lords and ladies of each kingdom since their founding. Your father founded Rune.. this kingdom nearly 7 thousand years ago."

both Harry and Ron's jaw drop at this. "dad is over seven thousand years old!"

"whoa..dude"

"i asked your mother Harry and she said elves and Dark elves never age, they can only die if killed or they get really really sick. And your dad was born nearly 700 years after the creation of the races, According to the history books."

"that means." Harry's eyes saddened at the realization that he would watch his friends grow old and die while he remain young forever.

"it's alright Harry, theres along time before anything of that comes to pass." Hermione said with a sad smile and hugged him tightly.

"but.. getting back to topic, this book says that your father is a master battle tactician, he completely out smarted Drakkon the human lord of Aden thousands of years ago by disguising his own men as the conquered kingdoms and at the final battle had Aden surrounded by what Drakkon thought was his own men."

"whoa...thats pretty damn sneaky" Ron said with Harry nodding in agreement.

"i think if anyone can figure this out.. your father can Harry."

Harry nodded taking the book from Hermione and looking down it, it gave a brief description of his father and his accomplishments which went on for many pages. Closing the book he smiled to Hermione and set the book on his night stand. He would read it later to find out more about his father.

"we should decorate your room Harry." smiling as this took his mind off the wizardring world.

"alright, dad won't be done for a while i don't think"

standing up he started to unpack his trunk, he was so glad for his friends and would never let Dumbledore hurt them for being with him.. or Voldemort.

...

alright :D i actually had an easy time writing this chapter but for now i am taking a break to let my better half have the computer for a few hours.. I'm gonna continue writing the next chapter and then type it up either tonight or before work tomorrow.

Please review :D i love reading them and it makes my day when i log onto my email and see all the review alerts and favorite stories.


	8. description

Alright i know this isn't a chapter but i feel this is very important. A chapter will be posted just after this one i promise.

I want to explain some of the terminology that will be showing up in the chapters from here on out since i do not want to spend half the chapters just explaining everything and bore you all so i will explain it all from here on out.

In Lineage 2 for which most of this story is based upon is a MMORPG (Massive media online Role playing Game.. i think lol)

so i am going to explain it a little bit here so please bear with me.

In the world there is only two continents which i have separated in the story but in the game they are just one massive world. And it is inhabited by 8 races, 6 of which are playable but in the story we included all 8. the world in the Harry potter realm are two separate islands hundreds of miles apart in the pacific ocean.

a brief break down of each race.

Giants: (yes like hagrid) were the very first races created by the gods Gran Kain and Einshead, they were a powerful perfect race that ruled over the earth until they decided to declare themselves gods and were destroyed by a rage filled Einshead. Now they are nothing but shadows of their formal selves.

Elves: Elves are incredibly smart and agile, their races worships the goddess of water Eva and dwell in a forest home under the protection of the great mother tree. Their powers are all water based and since they are the weakest of the races they rely on their speed instead of power. They are very beautiful but generally short with either sea green or sea blue eyes and blood hair in shades of yellow, blue, red and white.. but they are always blond.

Dark elves: once known as Brown elves they were cursed by the light elves during the great brown elf / light elf war and now live in a land cursed to forever be dead. They fallow the mother of all elves and the true goddess of water Shilen now the goddess of the underworld and the mother of the dragons and demons of the world. They are a more balanced race, and rely on speed and power both. In the game their skins are a blue ashen gray color (in the RP we turned them back to dark tan and thats how they are in this story) jeweled colored eyes or golden amber and sapphire blue, their hair is almost always gray or white with the rare Black with purple highlights. (in the game there is red too.. but in the story red only belongs to the Claddmtor line)

Dwarves: masters of the mines and earth they are always either a scavenger or a warsmith. Being people of the earth they worship their creator Murph the goddess of earth, Female dwarves look like they are only 10 year old while the males look like they are in their late 70's and reminded everyone of Santa clause. They are slow and bumbling race and not very powerful and only will they ever been fighters. Males are always old with shades of gray hair and beards. Females have ranging hair colors of reds -oranges with bright red or blue eyes

Orcs: yes just as everyone would think.. their big.. their green.. and their ugly. Just imagine the hulk and you have an orc. The race of orc has always fallowed the god of Fire Pagrrio their creator. Both fighter and mystics they are slow and blundering but very powerful races. They are always a dark green in skin color with varying body sizes from standard monster for mystic to Arnold on massive steroids for the fighters. Their hair is always dark in color in corn rows or bald.

Humans: the idiot creation of the great god of destruction Gran Kain humans were the stupidest and slowest of the races, showing no magical power and no real fighting skills. They were the slaves of all the races until the great orc elven wars where the elves thought it would be a good idea to teach the humans their magic, quickly the race created by the great Gran Kain became the most powerful and skilled race on the planet and quickly took over rule. Humans are slow but powerful and rely on their power more then speed. They very in looks (just like us)

Asteria: the winged race of the god of wind Sayha. Not much is really known about this race as after being imprisoned by the giants they took to the high north and refuse to battle and deal with the troubles of the kingdoms. (Arethil is of this race) and in our Roleplay we gave them many different features. Only one that is consistent is that what ever their wings.. their ears are just miniature versions. They range from the royal family with angel wings to butterfly wings.

Kamael: a race just recently introduced to the game. They are believed to have been a creation of Einshead for the purpose or fighting in the great gods war. They are pinked skinned with varying shades of white hair, they have only one white angel wing on their back and pink eyes. They are neither fast nor powerful but they are tricky (frankly i hate this class .) they rely on their powers. (in the role play they exist on a secret island that they can not leave. Uriel ...bloods wife is the only known Kamael on the mainland.)

alright now that i have covered the races i will explain the system for armor and grades as that will come up occasionally and i just started to write it all out in the story and decided it would be better to do that here as well.

In Lineage 2 you are ranked by Grades. NG (non grade) D,C,B,A, and S.

non grade all you can all tell is the very basic, they are just starting out and they are either a fighter or a mystic. They have no specialized class yet and frankly their armors and weapons show that as they are very ratty and rustic looking.

D grade is registered at level 20 (which won't matter in the story) here a warrior has chosen then general profession, Fighter – Ranger – Wizard – or Cleric. Their armors are slightly better in appearance but are still just standard armors with no set bonuses and nothing really special on the weapons.

C grade is registered at lvl 40. here a warrior has chosen his final specialized profession. Here the armors are getting slightly more specific with set bonuses and the abilities they give the warrior. They are slightly better in appearance with a little more shine to them but still frankly look like they were just scrap from the scrap pile.

B grade is the first time you get into really specialized armors and weapons. The armors become more distinct like there is a specific armor for tanks, Damage dealers, archers, daggers, nukers, summoners, and healer and more on the flashy side as do the weapons

A grade is where the armors become based on personal preference on what your classes needs the most. But also very distinctly of specific professions. Here they are the most flash of them all. (Nightmare is red and black. Tallum is black and red. Majestic is bright white and gold. Dark crystal is dark metallic green) and the weapons are completely specialized on each class.

S grade there are only 3 armors, heavy for fighters, light for archers / daggers and robes for mystic. Not many use S because they are so limited. But these armors and ultimate in flashy.

As to the armor styles. Though there are only certain armors to choose from each race is as diverse as they can come when it comes to how their armors look.

Elves: elves are more on the conservative side. Males generally wear armors that cover them completely and are on the more old fashioned look. Females while still on the conservative side still show off their long legs and stomach. Normally they wear short skirts with thigh high boots.

Dark elves: i'm sorry but there is no denying this but they are sluts! Lol!! the males wear very form fitting armors and almost all the time have the area around their thighs revealed and a back flap that when they run you see a thong! (see why i always play a male DE ;) ) the females are very well endowed and will flaunt it half the time their armor barely covering their breasts and cut off just under them. The lower half of the armor is normally just a thong with long thigh high boots.

Orcs: like the dark elves they wear very little armor at all leaving the stomach and on the males the chest exposed along with most the legs.

Dwarves: these have to be the most conservative of the group as they wear armor from head to toe. Everything is covered. Normally the females have a little armored skirt over armored pants.

Humans: they got for the bulk, their armors are almost always bulky and covers them. The robes on the mystics are also more on the conservative style.

Kamael: they are a nice cross between elves and dark elves. The males dress in more Renaissance fencer style clothes while the females love armors with high collars.

I'm sorry it is hard to explain so i am including a link to web site that had taken pictures of every armor D grade and up of every race and placed it so you can easily see it. So please take a look at it since i don't want to even try to explain it all in the story.

/

.com/watch?v=a2vMP251AcI

t

his is a video i found that shows all the different classes (except Kamael this was done before them)

the only time i will truly try and describe the armor is if it is custom made.

Alright now for the different classes, the video there shows primarily what they do but here is the break down of them with the actual class names.

.

it goes from left to right:

Top row: Human's – light elves – Dwarves

Bottom row: Dark elves – Orc's – Kamael

alright well that is all i can think of if there is anymore i will post another one of these.


	9. a world forgotten

AN: for all my readers YAY! I got my cast off!!!!! finally XD. I don't know how good this chapter is going to be mainly cause yes.. i got my cast off but this morning i had to put my best friend of 17 years down T_T so i have been crying all day and my eyes hurt and i am really really depressed and sad at the moment.

And i know this has come up with many people but i know that my grammar is not up to a oxford level, i am writing this story out of my own pure enjoyment i am not twisting anyone's arm or holding a gun to their head to read it. So please you don't need to post in the reviews something i already know. If you have a problem with it.. don't complain unless you are willing to be a beta.

On that note.. i do need a beta if anyone is willing to take up the job.

Disclaimer: i do not own anything from the world of JK and every one of you reading this should know which is hp and which is not. I do not own the world of Lineage 2 that is owned by NC soft. I do own a number of chars and the others are owned by my friend Adiana.

.........................................

chapter 8: a world forgotten

.........................................

Harry stepped back with a pleased smile on his face. The room now felt like his room and not just the empty spare room it had once been.

"feels nice to be able to do magic here with out having to worry about the laws back home." Ron said flopping down on the red and gold comforter. It wasn't the standard Gryffindor colors but darker tones that Harry preferred over the bright and over powering ones in the common room back to Hogwarts.

"made our lives a little easier." Harry said with a smile walking over to the massive fireplace where he had set up a large house banner over the fire since he didn't have a family portrait like his parents did.

"Harry what are you going to do about Dumbledore?" Hermione asked looking up at her friend from her spot on the large leather couch.

"i honestly don't know Herm" he said softly looking out the large floor to ceiling windows. That was going to be the hard part about going back to Hogwarts, dealing with Dumbledore. He didn't know what the old fool would do to him or his friends when they arrived back on September 1st for the sorting feast.

"knowing Dumbledore he will have the order there waiting for me and have probably told the world that i have been kidnapped by some type of dark wizard."

he knew something had been going on since he left because his scar had been bothering him. Voldemort knew he was no longer in england and he was not happy that no one seemed to be able to find the boy wonder. It also did not help that both Dumbledore and Voldemort's head spy was currently dead asleep three rooms and had been since the other day.

Shaking his head Harry walked over to his trunk and started to pull out his school books and homework. He hadn't told his parents that he had work yet but from just listening to his many other siblings at the short break he took for lunch. Their father became a real tyrant when it came to his children having a proper education and doing all their school work and doing it right.

His brother Maiae was an enigma to say the least. He was a light elf and had started out a healer but after an accident in which he killed 3 humans his powers turned dark and was now said to be the most powerful Necromancer in the land.

But he had been talking to Harry during lunch and was retelling all the times he had gotten into fights during their first year at a public type school up in Shuggurtt and how hard his father had come down on him and his siblings for not finishing their homework on time.

It was impossible to pull the wool over their fathers eyes as not only was he best friends with the headmistress of the school... but the headmistress was also a fellow lord under his command and so they kept in constant contact and he kept tabs on all his children's school work.

"that might be the smartest thing to do right now." Ron said with a laugh also having been down in the grand dinning room and heard all the horror stories from the brothers and sisters.

"yeah i don't know what dad will do if he sees my O.W.L.S ." Harry shuttered at this. He knew he passed several of them, but some of them like Astronomy and potions he was not to sure of. And it didn't help that the very potions professor was here and would be able to tell his father what ever he wanted and his father would probably believe the snarky potions professor over him.

"I'm screwed...."

"how are you screwed?"

Harry jumped and twisted around in his chair and looked up at his fathers intimidating form standing behind him. //how the hell did he get behind me so fast?!// he didn't even hear his door open and neither Ron nor Hermione had said anything about his father being there.

"nothing.." Harry smiled up at him with an innocent smile.

Ohhh if Zera had a Adena for the all the times one of his children had given him that look he would have been 100 times richer then he was at the moment.

"don't even try and play innocent with me." he said pinching his son's cheek. Harry yelped and rubbed his cheek and flushed seeing he had been caught.

"this arrived for you today, i believe it is from your school.. it came.. by owl." his father sounded confused and amused at the same time.

"never in all my years have i seen owl post." he said shaking his head as Harry took the large parchment envelope his father was holding out to him. Quickly he shoved it under his school work and went back to work like he hadn't received anything.

From behind him there was a soft snap of fingers and the sound of parchment being pulled against another sheet of parchment.

With a small gasp Harry quickly looked under his books seeing the envelope with his OWLS was no longer under them. //god damn him having telepathy.// Harry growled to himself and lowered his head not daring to look at his father knowing that it was not going to be pretty.

"o....k... this has got to be the oddest grading system i have ever seen. What ever happened to A-F?"

Harry dared to take a look behind him and found a sight that was so hard not to laugh at. His proud father was sitting on his bed turning the parchment over in his hand looking utterly confused.

Taking a glance over to his friends he saw both of them trying so hard not to laugh. Hermione had even gone so far as to hide behind one her many piles of books, all you could see was the top of her head over the books and it was shaking slightly.

Snickering at the look on his fathers face he gently took the paper back and looked over them more throughly.

"they really aren't that bad considering everything that happened last year." Hermione said having moved up behind him and was looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah, i expected Astronomy to be that.. potions is a surprise, though no way in H-E double hockey sticks i am getting in to Snape's advanced potions."

"And why is that?" Zera asked still sitting on the bed.

Harry sighed heavily sending a glare at the door. "because Severus is a greasy son of a." "HARRY!"

Harry blinked and flushed slightly realizing what he was about to say in front of his father. Zera was rubbing his poor ears. It was bad enough to have super hearing around humans.. but it was ten times worse when you had his ultra sensitive hearing and a woman yelling like that.

"nice going Herm, you just rendered the lord deaf." Ron said hiding behind the couch. Hermione turned blood red and this and quickly bowed.

"I'm so sorry my lord." she said hurriedly. Zera merely waved it off and laid back down on the bed.

"What are we going to do about our books?" Ron asked looking over his list. Harry looked down to his as well and frowned.

"Don't you three go to some special place where ever it is to get all your books and such?"

Harry snickered seeing his father not even bothering to sit up to talk and was waiving absently in different general directions as he talked. "are you snickering at me youngling?"

"No!" Harry said smiling happily and returned to his home work. There was dark chuckling from behind him, "what ever you say youngling."

Zera gracefully stood, brushing imaginary lint from his silk shirt. "if you want today we will head to this place you need to get all of your supplies, since i am sure your parents are worried about their children." Hermione and Ron both looked away sure that the Weasley's were in absolute hysterics right about now not knowing where their son was or his friends.

"We'll go after lunch as there are a few things that i need to do before hand." giving them a gentle smile Zera left the room closing the door behind him with a soft click.

................................................................................

Harry looked out the car window in amazement, his father even though he hadn't left the Island of Elmore in thousands of years knew how to travel in style.

The golden trio sat in a very very decked out stretch limo. how his father had gotten it he had no idea, it had been waiting for them when they had ported in on the out skirts of London so as not to really draw attention to them.

Zera had disguised himself and Harry to look like normal humans and in Harry's case changed his hair and eyes back to what they had been and had also changed his hair so that the brilliant crimson red would not stand out to much.

Sitting with them in the car were a couple others, one was his fathers long time friend and fellow dark elven lord KrowV.

It had taken trio a while to get over the fact that KrowV was not only the original lord or Goddard which was founded nearly 8 thousand years ago but he was also one of the first dark elves to be created by his grandmother so that made him over 9 thousand years old.

He was tall, though not quiet as tall as his father and had long gray hair that was held by a black ribbon in a low pony tail. He was handsome but his eyes would have sent Voldemort running for the hills. They were a deep glowing amber that put werewolf's to shame.

KrowV though he looked intimidating was actually a very light hearted and kind dark elf. He and Zera had been friends since they were both only in their young hundreds and were as close as brothers.

Across from the trio was a trio of men that frankly scared Harry to death. Directly across from him was his fathers identical demonic twin brother. His name was one that was given to him by the people of Aden thousands of years ago when he had gone on a massive murdering spree using his brothers body.

He was simply known as Blood by the family, but the whole world knew him as Blood Angel a name that was the equivalent of Voldemort in Aden and Elmore. A cold blooded murder that was surprisingly very kind around his family but was almost manic around others.

Blood had once simply been a demonic soul captured in Zera's body for hundreds of years until an accident involving Blood's now wife Uriel ended up killing both of them. In the processes of bringing Zera back to life Kain had separated the two souls and only Kain knows why gave Blood his own body. He was severely powered down and was under constant watch by Kain's angels.

Blood in all honesty creeped him out before he even learned of his uncles past. He was identical to his brother in looks, but while Zera had the dark tan skin of a dark elf and the blood red hair and violet eyes of his mother Blood was almost translucent his skin was so white. His hair was as black as the darkest night and he had Kain's glowing crimson eyes. What made it worse was he had whole black markings around his eyes and down his cheeks which made him look demonic.

A pure evil smile split Blood's black lips. "are you having fun?" he asked his deep voice dripping with sick joy. Harry violently shivered and quickly looked away.

"Blood leave my son alone." Zera sounded almost bored as the car pulled away from the parking lot they had appeared in.

the other two occupants of the car were his fathers personal body guards. Evil and Bubba both were murders just under Blood in number of lives taken by them.

Bubba was the only light elf in the car. Looking at him you would never expect to see a world class archer and murder. He looked like what your stereotypical light elf would. Beautiful with pale skin, sea blue eyes and long blond hair. He really didn't talk and this was Harry's first time actually seeing him since he came to the castle yesterday.

Evil on the other hand.. looked just that, Evil. He was like KrowV one of the first dark elves created by Shilen at the beginning of the great races. He was the best archer of the dark elves and after several hundred years had grown bored and taken up killing people to kill the time in his immortal life. Like KrowV he had the long gray hair of a dark elf but his eyes were not the normal jewel tones that dark elves had. They were a cold and cruel ice blue that could freeze the fire of hell.

The two of them sat silently and their eyes closed, but were anything but asleep.

Harry's mother had stayed home with the others as someone needed to be there to run the kingdom and since Valtae was still just the heir it fell onto Adiana with Den's assistance.

"what bore." Blood said looking out the window at the lines of identical houses on the out skirts of London.

"no originality... typical humans." KrowV said in agreement. He looked over to the two humans in the car. "no offense of course."

Ron grumbled something about no offense his ass. Harry snickered at this and shook his head. He had to agree with KrowV on that one, it seemed like no matter where he went in the muggle world all the building and houses looked identical. Privet drive drove him insane, all the houses identical down to what car was parked in the driveway.

"Harry how have you been paying for your school supplies these past 5 years?" blinking Harry looked over to his father finding him in turn looking at him. Flushing slightly Harry pulled a couple galleons from his pocket. "James and Lily left a small account for me when they died.. it's enough money to last me through school."

leaning forward Zera took one of the galleon's from his son and sat back examining it. KrowV leaned over looking at it as well. "wow... do they come in any larger denominations or do you just have to carry a shit load around?"

"We keep all our money is a bank in Diagon alley. It's guarded by goblins and dragons.. at least the dragons are a rumor." Hermione said, as a frown appeared on Zera's face.

"Goblins.. are you kidding me?" Blood shook his head taking the galleon from his brother and turned it over in his fingers. "I'm assuming the only reason your 'Ministry' puts up with those little pest is because they are better at money management then they are."

Zera shot his brother a nasty look but didn't say anything no doubt that he too agreed with what his brother said.

A heavy silence fell over the lot, the only sound was that coming from those on the out side of the car. It was nearly 10 minutes later when Zera finally broke the silence.

"do they change currency?" this question was aimed at Hermione.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a second. "they do for most currency but i don't know about yours."

"i don't see why they wouldn't Zera, they are greedy little imps you even breath the word gold in front of them and they will be licking your boots hopping you will give them some." Harry shivered not liking the tone in Blood's voice. His voice on a good note sent shivers down his back, but this tone was one of disgust.

"got a point there." the two lords said at the same time. Instantly both reached over and pinched they other.

"Ow! Jezzes Z you need to cut those damn nails of yours.. i know Adiana loves to get slashed by them but I'm not into that kinky stuff."

The golden trio instantly flushed at this as the others in the car laughed. Zera leaned in close to KrowV and tailed said nails along KrowV's jaw line. "i didn't hear you complain last night."

"Oh that is just wrong" Said Ron gaging as the group of lords burst out laughing. KrowV grabbed Zera's face and pushed him away. "Save that for your wife will ya,"

as if a switch had been flipped all the laughter stopped and the air became electrified. "we're here.."

the trio jumped not expecting the one to speak to be Evil.

A deep dark growl rumbled deep in Zera's chest. "And so are they."

Paling Harry looked out the side window and felt his blood turn to ice. The limo had pulled up a few stores down and across the street but this was far from an area you ever expected to see a limo pull up into, let alone during the middle of the day.

Out side the Leaky Cauldron was Tonk's and Kingsly along with what could only be Bill Weasley.

"Mom and dad are probably inside." Ron said around a large lump in his throat. He was friken dead when he got into the leaky cauldron.

The trio outside the tavern was looking at the limo curiously, but they made no move to leave the front of the Cauldron.

"hmm.. they made this two easy." KrowV chuckled his amber eyes sweeping up and down the street.

"i guess the expected us to come out in full daylight." Zera and blood were looking at each other neither saying a word. After a moment blood nodded and looked at the trio. "you lot stay here."

Hermione and Ron both nodded not wanting to see what would happen if they disobeyed Blood. "let the driver know the plan"

the door facing away from the Cauldron opened and Zera elegantly stepped from the limo, dark sunglasses perched firmly on the bridge of his nose. He might have been the son of two gods but he still had the dark elven eyes and they were ultra sensitive to daylight. The car door was shut by the driver.

Not even giving the trio a glance or the Cauldron Zera made his way across the street and walking right past them walked into the book store that sat on the other side of the Cauldron. The car pulled away from the curb and headed back into traffic.

"We're going to have you two walk up to the place by yourself." said Blood seeing their confused look.

"We passed a train station not far back, we're gonna have it look like you two came up from the train station. The rest of us will sneak in." KrowV gave them a reassuring smile and opened the door when they pulled up to the curb some 2 blocks down and out of view of the Cauldron.

"alright you two, we'll keep an eye on you" the group left the limo, thankfully no one was really paying much attention to them anymore.

"I guess i will see you guys in a little bit." Harry said hugging Hermione tightly. Ron gave him a sound thwack on the back "don't worry mate we'll catch up with you today or next month when term starts."

Harry stepped back between the two body guards with a sinking feeling in his gut. If the order was there so was Dumbledore, how they knew they were coming he could only chalk up to his father and his band of merry killers.

KrowV was peaking out around the corner of the building, "wow.. they swamped them fast." he turned back to the group. "we were right there was more inside, i'm assuming Ron's parents i think broke the door down trying to get out to him."

Harry nodded as he peaked around the wall as well. They were far enough back that the order wouldn't see them through the crowed of people walking down the street but with their heightened eye sight Harry could see them perfectly.

Harry watched Molly holding onto her son tightly and what could only be scolding him as Kingsly gently herded them all back into the Leaky Cauldron.

Just as Tonks shut the door to the tavern Zera stepped from the book store his now Jade eyes watching the Cauldron. Evil moved away from the group and up the street.

"Evil is gonna make sure the group is distracted so we can slip in." Blood moved up to Harry and set a surprisingly gentle hand on his shoulder. "don't worry your friends will be fine.. they will get a lashing.. but i really do not think anything else will happen to them."

Harry looked up to his uncle surprised at the gentle tone in his voice. "i hope so..."

....................................................................................................

AN: alright that is it for tonight XD i am so sorry for the long delay but i finally got my cast off and even though it's off my hand still hurts a lot as the bones aren't completely healed.. i really did a good number to my hand XD

i don't think this chapter came out as well as i wanted but i blame that to my severe writers block. I have been addicted to Ouran High School Host Club lately and so have been doing stuff related to it. But please review!!!! reviews are what keeps me motivated to continue writing and posting.


	10. Diagon alley

AN: T_T come on people 1 review all day! -pouts and walks off- not very motivating to continue writing if i don't know how well this story really is doing.

Well on another note with the economy in the $hit hole i am currently unemployed and as such now have a lot of time to write at least when ever i can get my other half off my computer long enough to let me write

Disclaimer: like every other chapter i only own what you do not recognize from the HP books.

..............................

Chapter 9: Diagon Alley

.............................

How in the world he got into Diagon Alley he would never truly know. The Leaky Cauldron had been filled with students and parents that were heading in and out of Diagon Alley. The only order member Harry had seen was Tonks who was sitting in a booth next to the stairs that led up stairs where he had no doubt that Dumbledore and the others were currently interrogating Ron and Hermione about his wear abouts.

He had to wonder if the Weasley's believed Dumbledore or if they were able to figure out that something wasn't right about the whole thing. Thankfully other then a look at the group as they walked by Tonks didn't give them a second look.

Sighing deeply Harry couldn't help but smile seeing the oh so familiar bustle of Diagon Alley, though it seemed it was more hustle then it used to be. There was no where near as many witches and wizards standing around chatting as there was just last year. The word of Voldemort being truly back had brought back the old fear it was as if the people here were expecting an attack at any moment. Harry remembered Hermione mentioning some type of ward around the alley that kept anyone from porting in and out but he didn't know what other type of wards surrounded the makeshift shopping district.

"i would guess we need to get some money first." Harry shook his head and nodded looking up to his father.

"Gringotts is as the other end of the alley." looking back Harry blinked rapidly, "uh... where did they all go?" everyone except his father was gone.

"Don't worry they are still here, this makes both of us a little less conspicuous." setting a hand on his son's back gently Zera gave him a soft reassuring smile. "this is your territory, lead on"

Taking a deep breath Harry started off down the cobblestone road. People turned and stared but it wasn't the normal stare that instantly went to his forehead, it was mainly young women that were staring with hearts in their eyes.

"They are the same everywhere." Harry couldn't help but chuckle hearing the exasperated tone in his fathers voice as he knew many of the looks were directed at his father. Zera was beautiful in his society here he was breeching on super model in the wizardry world.

Harry could see it now if Lockhart wasn't insane he would be hopping mad for loosing witches weekly best smile to his father.

.........................................................................................................................

The trip to Gringotts was thankfully an uneventful one, other then the adoring looks the two of them got no one dared to approach them and thanks to his hair covering his forehead and his drastic change in looks no one recognized him as Harry Potter, and for the first time in his life he was greatfull for it.

"do i even dare ask how this is still standing?" Harry snickered seeing his father tilting slightly on one foot looking up at the very much so lopsided Gringotts building. "This seems to be a trend among the human wizards doesn't it."

he had to admit his father was right. It seemed like every other building in the wizardry world was tilted in some way. "i am assuming magic, but you would need to confirm that with Hermione."

Zera frowned slightly already able to smell the putrid stench of goblins. It was going to take a lot of self control on his part not to kill the filthy disgusting creatures on sight. Where he grew up they were the perfect training target for newbies to practice on, and frankly after being ganked by about 12 of them when he was first training and nearly killed him and stole all his armor and weapons, Zera had a very very poor opinion of them.

"Dad?" Zera shook himself mentally, "Sorry lets go get some money"

Unconsciously Harry took his fathers arm as they entered Gringotts. He didn't know if it was because the goblins would for sure recognize him and call Dumbledore or if it was because he could just sense the tenseness in his fathers muscles and aura.

Taking a chance he looked down at the goblin that stood guard by the second pair of doors and saw to his amusement and bewilderment a look of horror pass over his disgusting little face. His ugly brown eyes were not looking at Harry but in turn his father.

//thats right.. dad is the son of two gods i wonder if they are sensing that or that he is a dark elf.// Hagrid had told them once that creatures could sense on another, it was how the little creatures that were on the bottom of the food chain knew when to stay away from say werewolves even if they weren't transformed.

Looking back up he was surprised to find himself in line for the exchange portion of Gringotts.

"Dad i have money still in my vault we don't have to stand in this line."

Violet eyes looked down at his son a soft smile playing on his lips. "I want to be the one to buy your things this year, i have missed out on so much i don't want to waste any time trying to catch up." Harry flushed hearing this but couldn't help the giant smile that split his face.

"thank you." smiling more Zera leaned down and kissed Harry's cheek gently and purred to him. Just in the day that Harry had been in the kingdom with his father he had already learned that this was his way of showing his love. Everyone said his father was just a gigantic kitten and it was not uncommon to hear him actually purring in his sleep.

"what a sickening display."

a chill ran up Harry's spine and it took every ounce of self control not to snap out a retort. There was no way he could not recognize that self centered drawl that belong to only one annoyance in the wizardry world.

Turning slowly Harry came face to face with Draco Malfoy and to his shock Malfoy Sr. how he had managed to get out of being sent to Azkaban he would never know.

"I apologize if i made you jealous by showing my son affection. Perhaps your father should show you more."

Harry felt a small sweat drop run down his back, his father had to have the fastest tongue in the world he swore to god.

A very faint tinge of pink appeared on Malfoy's cheeks. People around them had stopped talking and were now watching, it was not often someone dared to talk like that to a Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy walked up to them, his snake cane striking the ground with a sharp click that resounded through the now deadly silent Gringotts. Malfoy Sr. was a tall man but even pulling himself up to his tallest he only came up to Zera's shoulders which didn't make him very intimidating.

Harry watched his fathers eyes become strangely sharper and they moved much quicker then normal.

"If you have come over to threaten me because i made a comment towards your snot nosed over pampered little child over there save your breath for someone that might actually be intimidated or care."

//whoa dad way to get ahead of him!//

you could tell that Malfoy Sr. was obviously not expecting that type of response before he even had a chance to open his mouth. It was actually amusing to see the snarky forked tongue pureblood at a complete loss for words. Though it was short lived as Malfoy Sr. quickly got his bearings back.

"It seems you do not know who are you speaking to." Lucius said his voice a soft venom.

"and i really don't care." Zera shot back not even looking at Lucius.

If there was one way to piss a Malfoy off it was not paying attention or looking at them.

Malfoy Sr. reached out and grabbed a hold of Zera's arm.

What happened next happened so fast that even Harry didn't see what happened. One second he was watching Lucius grabbing his fathers arm and the next the sound of a bone being snapped and Lucius flying through the air and landing hard some 100 feet away on his back.

"Don't ever touch me again." a collective shiver ran down everyone's spine at the venom that was dripping from his fathers voice.

Several goblins were rushing towards them as people were slowly coming to many blinking in confusion at what had just happened.

"My lord.. please come with us." one said in a very hushed tone and bowed just slightly so as not to draw the peoples attention around them.

Harry took a chance and looked up at his father and never before was he more glad to not be on the receiving end. If Lucius didn't shit himself he would be thoroughly shocked.

Breathing deeply to try and calm himself Zera nodded and taking his son's hand fallowed the goblin into a privet room just off the main corridor.

Turning back Harry watched as several order members rushed into the building no doubt having gotten wind from others that there was a disturbance in Gringotts. Quickly he shut the door before any of them noticed they were there. Sighing deeply he moved over to one of the chairs and collapsed in it hoping it would just open and swallow him.

This was not how he wanted to spend his summer before returning to school. It was one thing to hide beneath the rose bushes at his aunts house but to be sneaking around Diagon Alley with three cold blooded murders and two lords was not his cup of tea.

Though this incident just gave him fuel for the school year. Nothing like a good 'my daddy kicked your daddy's ass!' with Malfoy this almost topped the fake moody turning him into a ferret 4th year. There was nothing that could top that.. at least yet. Watching that skinny furry body go bouncing off the floor and ceiling was just classic!

Turning his attention back on his father he silently watched the exchange between his father and the goblin. He noticed with amusement that the goblin was watching his fathers hands very carefully he couldn't tell if it was out of fear of being attack or the fact that many of the fingers were covered in beautiful and ornate rings.

Harry's eyes traveled over them, he recognized one easily as it was pretty obvious being on his left ring finger, it was his wedding band. Aunare told him that his father never removed it, the only time they had ever seen it off his finger was during a massive fight that had nearly driven both his parents to divorce. Other then that one time it never left his hand.

Two identical rings were one each of his middle fingers. Those were part of a set that was not meant to be fashion but protection. They were called Dynasty jewels and were part of a set that offered magical protection against mystics in battle. These were the highest that only masters could afford and wear, he had yet to ever see his father with out them on even yesterday when he was taking a shower he still had them on.

The last ring on his right ring finger was the seal of the kingdom showing his rank as lord. This one came off when he was at home and was sealed away somewhere in his study that was under constant armed guard.

Pulling himself from his thoughts he watched as his father dumped out a fairly decent sized pile of solid gold coins from a small leather bag.

"there is 4.6 billion Adena there. I expect a fair trade over to the Wizardry currency." Harry nearly choked hearing the amount of money that was in that small pile. He didn't know much about the economy in his fathers kingdom but he knew that his whole room only took 120K Adena to decorate and that was a lot of high end stuff.

That small pile was more then he had ever dreamed of seeing that was billions more then he had in his vault right now and he thought that was a lot.

He didn't know what would happen if the Dursley's ever found out his biological farther had this kind of money.

The goblin picked up one of the gold coins examining it and started to scribble down numbers on a piece of parchment very quickly.

After some minutes the goblin sat back and held out the parchment to Zera. Pulling out a small set of reading glasses Zera looked over the parchment, his eyes scanning back and forth very quickly.

"that is acceptable we'll take two million galleons for now place the rest in my son's current vault."

"and what name is the vault under." the goblin asked his scratchy voice grating on Harry's nerves.

"Harry Potter sir." Harry said softly and held out his vault key.

The goblins eyes widened just a fraction as he seemed to place two and two together. "of course Mr. Potter it will be done immediately let me collect the two million Galleons for you."

the goblin left them alone. Curiosity getting the better of him Harry leaned over trying to see how much that _small _some of money equaled out to in wizardry money.

"WHOLY SHIT!!!"

he collapsed into his seat covering his mouth and looked up into his fathers amused eyes. "well that came out of left field somewhere."

Harry flushed brightly at this and sat back. "sorry" //holy shit 20 billion galleon's !// he didn't think the Malfoy's even had that much money.

"Dad?"

"hmm?"

"um... can i give some money to Ron and his family? I don't know how much of the lie Dumbledore has fed them, but they have been my family since my first year at Hogwarts, they helped me out and took me in and Mrs. Weasley treated me as one of her own."

Zera smiled softly hearing this. "i have no problem with that give them as much as you deem fit."

Harry couldn't help but smiled broadly at this. This man that was his father was everything he ever wanted in a father.

"Blood says that they are heading for Gringotts right now if you wish to speak with them." the goblin walked in holding a very large leather bag.

"can i get another 3 million in another bag please."

the goblin nodded and left once more as Zera changed all the money over into that small pouch. It had to be a magical cause there was no way that much gold could fit in that small pouch.

"Can i go out and meet them dad?" Harry was peaking out the door seeing the familiar flaming hair making it's way into the bank thankfully by themselves, no order members to be seen anywhere any more.

"Yes just make sure not to draw to much attention to yourself." Zera stood up and moved to the door as well. His eyes allowed him to see his two body guards and blood positioned around the bank many of them in shadows. If anyone came after his son they would not know what hit them.

Harry gave his father a quick hug before making his way out into the bank. Silently he moved up to Ron.

"took you long enough mate" Ron literally jumped 5 feet in the air.

"oh god Harry don't do that." he hissed out recognizing that voice. Ron grabbed Harry and pulled him away from his family which thankfully was completely oblivious to the fact Harry was standing right behind them.

Walking over to one of the pillars Ron leaned up against it. "oh Harry.. you won't believe how brainwashed Dumbledore has all of them."

that was not a good sign.

"what do you mean?"

Ron heaved a heavy sigh. "Dumbledore has the whole order believing that you were kidnapped by death eaters that were pretending to be your parents and lured you and us away."

Harry shook his head violently "what?! Come on that sounds stupid even to me."

"i know but that is what mom told me he told them. He and the order interrogated us for an hour about where we had been and where you were. Dumbledore is not going to let you go easily."

rubbing his temples Harry started to pace back and forth behind the pillar. "i kinda figured as much."

"i know this is a change of subject but did your dad really snap Malfoy Sr. arm and throw him across the room?!"

seeing Malfoy Sr. on his back clutching his arm resurfaced in Harry's mind's eye. What a sight!

"Yes! You should have seen it.. dad made a smart ass comment to Draco being his normal ass self. Lucius came up to obviously threaten dad and he called it before he even opened his mouth and told him to go threaten someone that would care."

Ron was doubled over he was laughing so hard. " Lucius then tried to pull the 'you don't know who your talking to' and dad was like 'and i don't care' "

Ron stood back up tears running down his face from laughing so hard. "he really said that?!"

"yeah!"

the two boys dissolved into fits of laughter.

"Lucius then grabbed dad's arm and next thing i see is Lucius flying across the hall."

"oh man.. Harry.. your dad is the coolest. It's about time someone put Malfoy in his place."

"Ron?"

"oh crap it's mum. Harry you better hide."

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm not gonna hide from my friends and their families."

"Ronald Weasley what are you doing back here?"

Mrs. Weasley's plump kind face appeared around the pillar. Her eyes widened as they landed on Harry.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry if i made you all worry." Harry said giving her a dazzling smile.

"Harry!" she lurched forward and grabbed him in a bone crushing hug.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you? How did you get away? We need to let Albus know he has been so worried."

It was like listening to a gattling gun, she was firing off the question a million miles a minute. Hearing about Dumbledore, Harry pulled out of her arms his green eyes hard with hate.

"I won't let you take me to him."

"Mrs. Weasley blinked startled, never had she ever heard Harry speak like that before.

"Molly dear what are you doing over here?" Mr. Weasley and many more of the Weasley clan had moved over.

"whoa Harry is that you?" the twins exclaimed at the same time having last seen him mid transformation, but with the green eyes and black hair it was easy for them to tell it was him.

"Yes it's me, and before any of you go running to Dumbledore please.. let me explain something."

Molly looked at Harry and nodded, Harry had never given her a reason to doubt him before and she wasn't about to now.

Sighing Harry explained everything to them, how he wasn't even human and how Dumbledore had taken him from his family and put a charm on him to disguise what he looked like and how lily had discovered this just before their death.

By the end of his telling most of the Weasley family looked ready to kill. "i can't believe Albus would do such a thing"

Molly looked to be in a state of shock, tears trailed down her plump cheeks.

"He's not lying mum, Herm and i went with him, we met his true parents."

Harry looked to his friend thankfully, he had been afraid that Ron would turn against him like he had in the past, this time though he stayed by his side.

"Harry?"

the group looked up seeing Zera move up to the group the large bag of gold in his hands. Molly and Ginny's cheeks both flushed bright red seeing the extremely handsome man.

Zera walked over and gently set a hand on Harry's shoulder. To Weasley clan there was no denying this was Harry's father, the resemblance was uncanny even thought Zera still had the glowing violet eyes. It was nearly impossible to disguise them.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Zera asked looking Mrs. Weasley in the eyes.

Mrs. Weasley flushed even more hearing his voice. She felt like a giddy school girl in front of him.

"Yes."

Zera gently took her free hand and laid a gentle kiss on the top of it as he bowed low.

"I wanted to thank you personally for taking my son into your home and giving him the love that his mother and i were unable to provide."

straighting back up Zera looked at the group. "forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Lord Zerachiel Ezekiel James Kain Claddmtor. Son of the god of the high god Gran Kain and the goddess Shilen, Lord and creator of the Kingdom of Rune."

KrowV had gone through something similar when he introduced himself to Harry earlier, it was the proper greeting for lords and ladies.

The Weasley's all looked like they were about to pass out.

"son..of.. a high god?"

Bill asked recognizing the names he spoke of from many of the tombs he had broken the curses of recently.

Zera nodded with a smile. "i get that a lot from those out side Elmore.."

He suddenly fell silent his Violet eyes going cold and hard. They were looking over the Weasley's shoulder.

Harry fallowed his gaze and felt the blood in his body turn to ice. Looking directly at them was the last person he ever wanted to see.

"Dumbledore..."

................................................................................

AN: alright chapter 9 done! I hope you all like this one i tried to make this one a little bit more light hearted and actually bring the Weasley family into it. But i must ask this.. i don't know how people like the story if they don't REVIEW!!!!!

so please take the couple seconds to click the little button that says review. It makes me feel a whole lot better ^_^


	11. Dumbledore VS Zerachiel

AN: WOW!!!!! i love you guys XD that was a lot of reviews and they still keep coming in. makes me so happy i want to keep writing.

This story has so far become the longest i have ever written. And it will only get much much longer as time goes on. I will try to make each chapter a little longer then the one previously but i can tell you all right now that i will never be able to write a 100 page chapter like some of the writers out there.

Disclaimer: i don't own anything you recognize from the HP world. I do however own Zera. Touch my baby and die!!!!

..............................................

chapter 10: Dumbledore vs Zerachiel

.............................................

"Dumbledore..."

what happened next happened so fast no one inside Gringotts registered what was going on. A large explosion rocked the large stone building.

Girls screamed as people hit the ground covering their heads as a shower of dust and small bits of flooring fell onto them.

Harry watched in horror as his father flew back at them with a cloud of dust and debris. Time seemed to slow around him like it he was watching a slow motion fight scene in a old type movie.

Zera flipped around in the air so that when he struck the pillar he hit feet first. As his feet touched the hard marble stone it cracked from the force of the impact. Moving with the impact all the muscles in his legs tightened as he launched himself off the pillar and landed several feet away completely unhurt.

KrowV rushed forward and grabbed hold of Zera before he could take another step forward. Evil and Bubba moved to stand between them both in stance that would allow them to attack quickly if they needed to.

KrowV was talking to Zera quickly and quietly as Zera's eyes were flickering between violet, gold and red very quickly, his face contorted in absolute rage and hatred for the man that stood not 40 feet in front of him.

Harry looked around trying to find the one person that Dumbledore needed to watch out for the most. He spotted Blood on a banister on the second floor deep in the shadows. You wouldn't even know he was there except the glowing red eyes and the glint of the arrow as it was being drawn back.

Gasping Harry pushed past the Weasley's, he may have hated Dumbledore but he didn't want the old man dead.

KrowV saw him out of the corner of his eye and held up a hand effectively stopping Harry in his tracks.

/stay there youngling../

there was no way that he was ever going to get used to having people being able to speak to him through their minds.

KrowV slowly moved away from Zera as his eyes had settled for ice cold Violet and his face was completely emotionless. The only way to tell he was still enraged was his body language. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and level Dumbledore with a glare that actually caused the old wizard to take a step back.

"Listen and listen well old man." Zera growled his voice a soft deadly growl that made the hair on the back of everyone's neck stand on end.

"The only reason you are not impaled upon my blades is because it seems you have sealed your own fate." his eyes looked over the blackened hand before looking back into Dumbledore's eyes. For the first time ever you could see fear in there normally twinkling blue depth.

"Until then.. you ever touch my child again i will show you what true hell is." Zera's eyes flashed molten gold before returning to the ice violet.

Dumbledore looked shocked but quickly regained his composure as that damn twinkle reappeared in his eyes.

"I am sorry sir, but i did not mean to offend you in any way."

Zera growled lowly deep in his chest, an almost animalistic sound.

"The stench of our foul oder is enough to offend anything that has the unfortunate grace to walk with in 2 miles of you. The stench of your fear is nauseating."

Zera walked up to Dumbledore each step he looked like a predator moving in for the kill.

He stopped only a few inches from Dumbledore his Violet eyes glaring down into Dumbledore's blue ones.

"You may be able to fool these stupid humans that fawn at your feet old man.. but they will not be able to protect you should you dare touch my son again." Zera grabbed the front of Dumbledore's robes and pulled him close enough that their noses were touching. "You took my child from me and my wife. If you were not already dying i would send you to my mother myself..."

Dumbledore blinked being very familiar with the true gods and goddesses. "your mother?" his blue eyes widened even more at this. He had unknowingly taken the child of the son of the god of destruction and the goddesses of the underworld.

"So.. your not as dumb as you appear."

Zera shoved Dumbledore away from him. Over balancing Dumbledore fell to the ground with a soft thump.

People all around them were staring in a mixture of awe and horror. No one knew what had caused the strange handsome man to become enraged with Dumbledore, but it took a lot to stand up and threaten both a Malfoy and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stood and with out saying a word left Gringotts. Blood dropped down from his hiding spot his bow already un-summoned into the bracelet on his wrist. He walked over to his brother and said something to him softly in a language that sounded completely demonic.

Zera nodded in return and walked back over to Harry and gently set his hand on his son's head and gave him a gentle smile.

"are you okay?"

Harry nodded, he couldn't believe how fast his father could switch between killer and father in the blink of an eye.

Even though he was smiling you could tell just by the hardness of his eyes he was still fuming. Maiae had told him yesterday that when his father had a grudge he held onto it forever it seemed. And Dumbledore had put himself on the top of Zera's shit list.

The Weasley's were all looking at him in fear and awe, not many had the balls to stand up to Dumbledore like that.

The people around them had long since stopped staring at the glare Blood shot their direction. You wanted a person that could clear a room with just a glance it was him.

"My apologize that you had to witnesses that, I'm sure you understand." he motioned to the multiple red heads around them.

Molly nodded knowing exactly how he felt. If she ever had any of her children taken from her who ever took them would be one dead mother fucker!

She gave this man some serious credit to have held his cool for that long when dealing with the man that had taken his son away from him.

"I would like to thank you once more for taking care of my son. Please accept this as a token of his mother and my self's gratitude." Evil moved up holding the large bag of gold.

Arthur and Molly's eyes widened seeing what could only have been a massive amount of money.

"There is one million galleon's?" Zera looked to his son wondering if that was right. Harry smiled widely up at his father. "another three million I instructed a goblin to place in your vault."

Molly's eyes filled with tears hearing how much was in the bag and now in their vault. She hadn't told anyone but Arthur that their vault was growing very low and she didn't know how they were going to afford Ron and Ginny's school supplies this year.

"Thank you." reaching forward she hugged Zera tightly. Harry leaped forward expecting the same thing to happen to Mrs. Weasley that happened to Malfoy earlier,

But it never happened, his father simply patted Mrs. Weasley on the head waiting until she dried her eyes and stepped back with flushed cheeks.

"Mr. Claddmtor, how can we thank you for this?" Arthur asked now being the one holding the very heavy bag of gold.

"You don't.. this is my appreciation for taking care of my son. Now i hate to give and run.. but we need to get all his school things and get back home before Adiana begins to worry and sicks dad on me."

Harry and Ron both had to laugh at this knowing that if Kain was sicked on his son chaos was to ensure.

"I'll see you on the train mate."

"Yep, make sure to give Malfoy hell until then" Harry waived to the Weasley family and ran off after his father and their small group.

............................................................................

Their first stop was Madam Malkin's, over the past several days Harry had grown well over a foot and there was no way he was going to ever fit into his old robes again.. well maybe if you chopped him off at the knee's.

He snickered at the image of him legless. Zera looked down at this son //is he going insane?//

shaking his head Zera walked among the rows of fabrics. They pretty much all looked the same, most of them different shades of black and gray with some other normal colors mixed in but pretty much they were all pretty plain.

//don't any of these people believe in wearing anything besides black?// the others had similar thoughts as KrowV sat down in one of the spindle legged chairs watching Harry like a hawk as the other three moved off through out the store all keeping an eye on their lord and prince.

Flinching away from a bolt of very scratchy wool fabric Zera moved up beside his son. "how can you stand wearing this stuff?" he asked seeing the robe his son was currently getting fitted for was made of very similar material.

Harry looked down at his father and looked at the fabric and simply shrugged. "i don't know this is what all our uniforms are made out of.. we just wear this over our shirt. We not all as vain as you are dad about our clothes."

Zera actually flushed slightly at this. KrowV put a hand over his mouth to hide his snickering.

Harry was catching on fast, Zera was exceptionally vain when it came to his appearance and clothes. He refused to wear anything other then leather and silk.

Zera shivered and walked off with a huff. "that stuff is itchy!"

Harry laughed seeing the pout on his fathers face as he flumped down into the chair next to KrowV and proceeded to pout more.

Even though his father was acting like a spoiled little child, he couldn't be happier to have him as a father and to have him in his life at last.

Nothing more could go wrong today.

....................................................................................................................

okay i am ending it there just cause the plain and simple fact i am suffering from massive writers block! Wow was this chapter hard to punch out.. i don't know why but this one was just hard probably because i was having a hard time trying to leave Dumbledore alive and just not slaughter him on the spot.

Zera: -grumbles- should have let me

Blood: yeah! I wanted to smear his entrails -has a hand thrown over his mouth.-

me: Blood.. shut it. We all know you love to kill things and spread blood everywhere. You will get your chance. Just stfu for a while.

Blood: i will destory you....

Me: yeah.. right.. i made you.. -holds up the eraser of death-

Blood: -backs off-

Zera: -rolling on the ground laughing his ass off-

alright well please review and tell me what you think. Tomorrow i will try and get the next chapter out. If any of you have idea's on what should happen during the year please fell free to tell me XD i like drama!

Review review review!!!!


	12. Return to hell

AN: I am really really really sorry it has been so long since I posted up a new chapter. My life has just been hell on earth and because of my stress level I have just had no inkling at all to write anything. I don't even have the inkling to play my game.. Even Aion which I have been waiting for, for over 3 years.

But I promis that I will try and get more out.. But we will see what happens with my work schedual.

AND YES I KNOW MY GRAMMAR ISN'T THE BEST!! i don't need to be told, i'm human i am allowed to be bad at something.. and i will be sending all these chapters to my beta to fix them.

Oh but in the time I have gotten more Art of them done. So here is a better referance of them

Blood: .com/art/Blood-Mark-136793898

if you want go to .com 

and look under my favorits for commissioned art for referances to the chars.

Disclaimer: anything from HP I don't own.. The rest are owned by me or Adiana. 

………………………………....

Chapter 11: Return to hell

………………………………...

Harry stared out the window of the massive scarlet steam engine. The normal scenery that would have been nothing more then a blur the past year were as clear as day to his new eyes. 

Sighing he turned back to look at the empty compartment, they had been underway for a little over an hour and thankfully no one had really bugged him, though he had become a spectacle for people passing by his compartment on the way to the bathroom. 

His grandfather had told him that he and his Great grandmother Enishead had erased the memories of all that were in Diagon alley that fateful day including Dumbledore. 

That admission had been met with much pouting from his father and uncle blood who wanted Malfoy to remember the ass kicking he got till the day he died. 

With erasing everyone's memories they had to return Harry to as much of his old self as his father and mother would allow. His crimson hair had been turned back to black and his eyes returned to Emerald but like all Claddmtors Violet still broke through in little flecks. Adiana had dead set refused for Kain to change his face saying that she refused to loose her baby boy even to that. 

They couldn't change his eye sight so while he still wore his glasses they were just fake lenses that actually helped when it came to the bright sunlight that hurt his eyes. 

Sighing even more he pulled the book his father had given him back out from the spot he had stuffed it and opened to the last marked page. Even though he was going back to Hogwarts… he still had to study the history of his new world and considering the world was around since the beginning of man kind… there was A LOT to learn. 

Slamming the ancient book shut he put his head into his hands. 

"what am I doing?" he asked out loud and turned his head to look out the window. 

Rune had been a safe haven, no Voldemort, no death eaters, no prophecy.. None of it. And here he was.. Throwing himself back into the middle of all of it. 

"Snape was right.. I do have a hero complex." Harry bit out bitterly. 

"your just like your father." 

Recognizing that snaky voice Harry sat up looking to his compartment door. Severus Snape sat down in one of the chairs across from him. 

It was weird seeing him once more in the form of the potions master after seeing him for the past month in his true form. 

A slight flush crossed his cheeks remembering the one time he had accidentally walked in on him getting out of the hot springs. 

It had been a common joke among the higher year boys that the reason Sanpe was so nasty was because he was trying to compensate for his small member.. Well. Harry flushed even more remembering that Severus was anything but small. 

Harry quickly pinched his cheeks and looked over at Severus who was smirking at him. 

"how am I like my father?" for once he knew that Snape wouldn't have a snaky response… he could never speak ill of a god. 

"the hero complex, he does the same thing.. He can never let anyone wronged go with out aid." 

Harry smiled hearing that, pulling his knees up he continued to watch Severus, he loved hearing stories of his parents past. As much as he loved James and Lily for what they had sacrificed for him knowing he wasn't their child. He loved his birth parents more and he wanted to know everything about them. 

Severus glared at a couple students that dared to look into compartment before drawing the curtains across the doors. 

"I am glad this is my last year." he said, it was weird being able to talk to Severus as a normal person, but he had gotten to know the real man behind the mask and he was actually a very sweet kind hearted angel. 

"why is it your last year?" 

Severus looked to him his black eyes flickering brilliant sapphire for a moment. 

"my god is pulling me from Voldemorts ranks.. And once you have left Hogwarts this summer he wants me to return as well." he sighed closing his eyes. "I miss Rune." 

Harry felt sorry for Severus then, he had spent the past 30 years living in a world so far from what he knew, into a world that hated him because he was different where at home he was welcomed with open arms by everyone. 

The two fell into a silence that was both comfterble and heavy with tension… if that was even possible. He didn't know why but he always became tense when around the angel. He never told anyone but when ever he touched him it felt like he was getting shocked by Dudley's joke hand buzzer. 

Slowly his eyes began to fall shut, he hadn't slept well the night before and it was catching up with him. 

Harry was just about to fall asleep when he felt the seat beside him compress and that electric shock running through his body. His eyes flew open only to look up at Severus. 

Severus said nothing but instand pulled him down so he was laying with his head in his lap, and those long thin fingers started to play with his hair. 

"sleep.. I know you didn't sleep last night, and you will need to be awake for when you arrive at Hogwarts." 

Smiling seeing the angel coming through that hard mask, Harry closed his eyes almost instantly falling asleep in Severus lap feeling safe and warm there. 

Severus looked down at the son of one of his gods. "just my luck.. My soul mate is the bloody boy who makes my life miserable" 

………………………………..................................................................

Alright I am really sorry for the short chapter guys, I wanted to get one posted since it has been so long, and frankly I have a hard time sitting at a computer for a long time and I'm trying to get over my writers block when it comes to this story. I promis I will try and write more.. I'm trying to figure out where to take the story line from here. I guess that is where the biggest road block is.

Alright I know it's short but show me love with reviews.. Any idea's are welcome for where to do with this story line.. And if you want me to put in more Zera and blood ^_^


	13. Hogwarts

AN: once more i am terribly sorry for the severe lack to update to this story.. i have not forgotten it trust me, but since the last update my life has still be on the emotional roller coaster and i have not had the time nor energy to update this like i want.

I have been in the ER twice since October, and sick ¾ of the time between then.. i was Married in December ^_^ ... the main thing that has kept me from writing is work.. i littlerly wake up about an hour before having to be at work.. am there for roughly 10 hours and then come home just to go to bed an hour and half later.

So please forgive me!

On another note.. during that time Blood and Zerachiel's fame on Deviantart has gone up! Mainly bloods -.- artist are jumping at the chance to draw the brothers and we also have a fan group created for them which is located here (http : // www . The brothers fan club . Deviantart . Com ) just with out all the spaces (how i keep it from doing what the last chapter did ) go take a look at for all the references for blood and Zerachiel.

Disclaimer: we have all been through this.. i only own my chars which were invented out side the Harry potter universe.

Chapter 12: Hogwarts

Harry jerked awake and looked around blearily. The lack of electric shocks sudden disappearance had caused him to wake from the very nice dream he was having.

Sitting up he rubbed his sleep filled eyes and looked around no longer feeling the train moving under him. His sensitive ears were over run by the noise of hundreds of teenagers talking excitedly and scuffling of trunks and feet and the hoots of disgruntled owls filled them.

Sighing deeply Harry looked out the window knowing that they had arrived finally at Hogwarts. His stomach felt like it weighted about 10 lbs in his abdomen, never before had he been fearful of returning to Hogwarts but this year everything was different and the man that he had once come to trust with his very life was the very man that had betrayed him in the worst possible way.

The sound of the glass sliding compartment door caused him to turn away from the window.

"Hey mate.." Ron moved into the room fallowed by Hermione, both were already dressed in their school robes, their prefect badges pinned right bellow their house crest.

"hey" he said softly standing up and started to rummage through his own trunk for his new school robes.

"you were out light a light the whole trip up here mate." Ron snickered remembering coming into the compartment to find his best friend fast asleep with his head in the Potions master lap who in turn was also fast asleep against the back of the seat.

Harry flushed a dark red at this and glared at his best friends who were both snickering.

"it was cute Harry" Hermione said trying hard to keep a straight face but she was giggling the hardest out of the two.

"oh shut it!" he growled playfully and tossed his baby blanket at the two of them.

He had dead set refused to leave it at home and had brought it with him so that he would have a constant reminded of his family back in Rune while he was stuck here in this hell hole.

It was truly sad how his thinking of Hogwarts had changed so drastically in the last couple months. The castle used to be his saving grace.. his home.. but now.

Shaking his head he pulled his cloak around him tighter and looked at his two best friends. Zerachiel had over the summer made all three of them brand new cloaks. The fabric was the same they used for the robes for the warrior mystic, while it wasn't the fabric for S grade warrior mystics it was a good quality robe and it showed. The fabric was designed to be light weight but also tough enough to help against swords and arrows. Zera had even gone so far as to weave magic into the fabric that would help increase their spells powers and speed. Only C grade and higher mystics had spells woven into their fabric so it was a great honor to have this done for them.

Specially Harry who over the month he was at home had already begun his warrior training. Surprisingly where everyone had expected him to go a mystic route because of his powers as a human wizard he actually took to the Dagger.

Zera had been ecstatic to find out one of his blood children finally had the calling of an abyss walker. Almost all of the children were some kind of heavy armored fighter or a mystic. Only two of the children Zerachiel Jr and Kyree were archers just like Blood.

Apache had become his teacher as he was the Master Ghost Hunter and Gods Warrior for his class. Harry for the first three weeks of training had completely kicked his ass. He was the only Ghost Hunter in history to be able to fully disappear when he used his Silent walk skill, the others became harder to see but if you looked hard enough you could still see a faint out line of them.. not patch.. he full up vanished.

Snapping caused Harry to shake his head and pull out of his memories. "come on mate.. i know you don't want to go.. but we need to get off the train before it leaves with us still on board."

Harry nodded trying hard to shake this feeling deep in his iron heavy stomach.

Stepping out onto the platform all 5 senses were instantly assaulted by the crowed around him. The voices were loud to his sensitive ears, the smell of fear from the younger students nearly caused him to vomit on top of the strong smell of perfumes and collagen from the upper class men. His eyes were burning from the smoke being emitted by the massive steam engine and the bitter cold stung his hands and face.

Pushing his way through the crowed Harry made for the closest carriage not wanting to be in the midst of all this any longer. He could already feel a massive headache coming on and knew it would only get worse when he got into the great hall.

Ron and Hermione fallowed him into the carriage and sat down on either side of him. Feeling rain drops Harry looked up and cussed loudly, it obviously hadn't been for casted to rain tonight because all the carriages were topless.

Looking around as the rain began to come down in one giant sheet he saw all of the students running for the carriages many of the older students were casting water repelling spells.

Lightning crashed above causing the students to really scramble like little ants that has lost their scent track. Feeling the carriage dip to one side the trio now huddled together to try and keep dry and warm, they watched as Neville, Luna and Dean Thomas practically lept onto the carriage. "go already you stupid carriage!" Dean called out pulling his cloak over his head.

The carriage jerked and started down the now mud laden road to Hogwarts. The normally talkative group didn't say a word to each other all concentrating on keeping warm and as little soaked as possible , but considering the torrential down poor it was that was nearly impossible.

It seemed to take an eternity to reach the castle, but when they did all of them lept off the carriage not bothering to use the steps and ran for the castle entrance which was bogged down with students that had the exact same idea as they did.

"Damn it." Harry swore seeing it was completely bottle necked at the main entrance. Grabbing Ron and Hermione he raced for the side of the castle where he knew there were other entrances for the lower classrooms.

The two students gasped as they were grabbed and drug around the side of the castle. "Harry slow down.. we can't run as fast a dark elf." Hermione cried out casing Harry to flush a dark red under his cloak hood and slowed down to a walk.

"sorry.. I'm still not used to being able to run this fast."

the golden trio reached the side entrance and all heaved a huge sigh as the warm castle air hit their chilled skin.

"i wonder why the sky opened up like that?" Ron asked looking out at the worsening weather.

"Dad said that when the weather changes like that is because someone has pissed off the high goddess." Harry supplied remembering a time a few weeks ago when Kain had done just that. The weather had been perfectly sunny and then he had gone up to heaven and messed with his sister and her anger turned the weather into an instant hurricane.

"i wonder if grandpa pissed her off again." he looked at the now howling wind, it looked to be a pretty good indication that is what had happened.

"come on guys.. last thing we want is the teachers looking for us because we are not at the feast."

* * *

reaching the great hall the golden trio snuck in with the massive group of 7th years and made their way over to their normal seats.

Neville was already sitting there and blinked actually seeing Harry for the first time having not really paid attention to him when they had been on the carriage.

"Harry?"

Harry gave the shy boy a dazzling smile as he sat down pulling off his soaking cloak. "hey Neville."

Neville shook his head not believing he was looking at the same boy he had said good bye to on the train at the end of term not three months ago.

Harry pulled his sopping hair into a low pony tail and sighed watching as the students started to pile in around them. Looking up at the head table his eyes first landed on the man that was very quickly capturing his heart.

Severus looked in all honesty like a drenched rat at the moment as did many of the teachers since it looked like they had also been out side, probably helping students getting into the castle.

Laying his head down on his arms Harry just watched the man as his black eyes swept the great hall. Severus eyes landed on Harry, though his scowled darkly his eyes were actually sparkling with a smile. Harry smiled softly watching the man, but soon his smile disappeared as he fallowed Severus's eyes new location. Both of them were looking at Dumbledore who's sparkling blue eyes were regarding Harry from his spot at the head table.

Harry felt as if his skin was crawling right off his body, but knowing if he didn't want his memories wiped he would have to appear as if nothing were different. He plastered one of his normal smiles on his face and went back to talking to Ron and Hermione and even though he was still smiling he was cussing quietly.

Hearing the students quiet down he sighed and leaned back in his chair watching as the new first years were marched into the great hall. In some way's he felt sorry for them, not only because of the person they were also going to learn to trust, but because of the time they were coming in during.

Voldemort was at his height and he was sure Hogwarts was no longer going to be the safe haven it had been once been.

Hell who was he kidding, Harry shook his head grabbing an apple from the table not caring if they were not supposed to eat yet. Hogwarts had never been safe!

The wards that were set up to keep Voldemort out had done such a good job of it his first year, he had been able to piggy back on a teachers head for the whole year, and the fact that Dumbledore didn't even realize it showed him the wards weren't that strong.

Harry laid his head back down on the table still munching on his apple watching the sorting with sheer bordem. Gryffindor got only 4 new first years.. and all of them girls. Ravenclaw ended up with 18 new first years, Slytherin 8 and Hufflepuff 12. was strange that Gryffindor got so little first years, normally they received the most.

Taking a chance he glanced over to the Slytherin table where his emerald and violet eyes met with Draco Malfoy's smug gray ones. Harry's own eyes crinkled into a truly evil smile remembering the ass kicking Malfoy Sr. had gotten.

Draco's eyes widened in shock seeing that evil smile, he was used to glares and disgusted looks from the stupid boy who lived.. not this. That look was unsettling and a shiver ran up his spine.

Seeing he had unsettled Malfoy Harry chuckled darkly having found his new weapon against the young Slytherin.

Severus was watching this exchange from the head table and a very small smirk crossed his lips. This was going to be a very interesting year.

A fork hitting glass caused everyone in the hall to fall silent and all eyes turned to the head table. Dumbledore stood his blue eyes twinkling like always. Severus rolled his eyes just slightly and placed his arms across the table in front of him.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, before we fill your stomachs with out delicious feast I must first fill your head with a few of our rules that our new first years need to take head off.. and some of our higher years."

His twinkling eyes looked at the golden trio at this statement before turning back to the hall as a whole. At this point Harry tuned him out having heard all of this a billion times over.

/_he is a rambling old fool isn't he_./

Harry chuckled slightly hearing Severus in his head, he had gotten used to hearing people speaking to him through his mind since it was the primary way his parents got a hold of him when they were say down stairs and needed to speak with him.

/_you would think he would at least change it up some every other year or so.. so that we couldn't fallow him word for word./ _

Harry had quickly learned how to respond back. It had taken a bit to learn how to only convay what he wanted to who he wanted with out his parents hearing all of his thoughts.. specialy with how his thoughts were going with a certain arch angel as of late.

Severus chuckled in his head /_ just remember the rules your father set down youngling.. if dumbledore ask you to come to his office.. don't. I highly doubht he will aproch you in the hallway.. but if he does call for me I am now incharge of you./_

Harry was about to respond when he watched Severus suddnly go as ridged as a board. Sitting up his sensed power, looking around he noticed he and Severus were the only ones that had noticed anything.

"now with that said let me introduce your new Defense against the dark Arts teachers for the new term. Mr. James Paggrio"

Harry's jaw dropped as the great hall doors opened and a very beautiful man walked through the doors.

All of the students sat up many gasping, the girls all swooning much as they had done with Lockheart. The man was tall, easily as tall as Harry was now with long flowing crimson hair, but as the light caught it orange and gold strands glittered making his hair look like fire. He was pale.. nearly as pale as Blood was his eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses but Harry instantly knew who this man was.

"paggrio…." He said softly causing Ron and Hermione to look at him. "are you serious?" Ron hissed in a low tone Harry nodded not beleiving this.

As Paggrio walked down between the tables he pulled sun glasses down slightly revealing brillant crimson eyes just like his fathers.

Dumbledore clapped gently along with the rest of the staff, though many of them looked utterly confused having never heard anything about this man before this moment.

Severus was having to fight all urge to drop to his knee's at his mind was screaming at him to do.

Dumbledore smiled brightly and shook the man hand. "welcome to Hogwarts my dear professor."

Paggrio smiled and gave a small wave to the group of children before sitting down on the other side of Severus. With out even saying a word Paggrio shook his head and both Severus and him look at Dumbledore and then to Harry.

Dumbledore had unwittingly just hired the God of Fire as his new DADA professor…

…………………………………………….

Alright that is all folks! Please review and let me know if you like where this is going. I had a hard time trying to decide who I was going to make the new DADA professor and where to really go with this chapter I hd 9 different version I was writing during lunch but I am more happy with this version then the others.

Next chapter. Meet Paggrio the dreaded god of fire, and more Severus and Harry alone time

i have also been made aware that on some sentences i have accidentally typed in Zera instaed of Harry.. if you find them please send me a pm with the sentance so i can fix it (sorry really sick so my brain is no longer working


	14. Where art thou father dearest

AN: I cannot begin to apologies enough for the lateness of this chapter. Life has just been hell in a hand basket and this story to a very back burner to the rest of my life at the moment. So once more I am really sorry. I hope that people still like the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognized as Harry Potter.. I do own Zerachiel and several other chars and Adiana owns Adiana and the rest that are now owned by me. (they are now copyrighted chars XD)

...

Chapter 13: where art thou father dearest...

...

For some reason this really didn't come as a shock to Harry. It looked to be a bigger shock to Severus then himself which he found funny since Sev knew his family better than he did.

Sitting back against the couch in the common room Harry allowed his mind to wander back to the one time he had met the God of fire.

_*Flashback*_

_Hitting the ground Harry stared up at the sparkly little Apache's that were circling his head mocking him. It was only 2 weeks till the start of school once more and his father had started him on his training as a warrior. He refused to allow him to go back to the school without some type of training under his belt and the basic knowledge of a weapon._

_Hermione had argued before the trip to diagon alley that no one really used weapons in wizard duals because the wizards could cast faster than an opponent could approach them with a weapon and the wizard could just as easily disarm them. _

_Harry chuckled from his spot on the ground remembering the challenging light that has shined in his father's eyes and told her to try and disarm him. Before Hermione even had her arm raised to cast the disarming spell 4 daggers had embedded themselves into her sleeve and the tree behind her immobilizing her from finishing the cast. Zera had walked up to her with a deadly smirk on his face as he pulled the daggers out. "Your magic relies too much on fancy moves and fancy words. Disable to arm.. They cannot cast..Thus…disabling the wizard and now without a weapon to fall back on.. he's a dead wizard."_

_The shock on her face is what kept Harry laughing to this very day about the event. "Last I understood unless you are the goddess of earth, the ground is not the most comfterble place to lay ones head." _

_Blinking Harry looked up from his spot on the grass not recognizing the voice. Not many talked to him at least in that familiar of a way; he was always addressed as prince by the guards and towns folk. Above him stood a figure with crimson hair that was flecked with gold, oranges and yellows making them almost appear to be flames as it blew in the air. His eyes were a molten crimson and skin a dark tan. _

"_Paggrio? What are you doing here?" the man looked up and smiled just slightly a bored look passing over his face. "Sabriel demanded some of those famous cookies her big brother burns for her." _

_Zera walked over to them flushing just slightly. "Is she pregnant again?" Paggrio laughed lightly. "I wouldn't know.. That would be your department, you are the blood hound." _

_*End Flashback*_

The two had wondered off after that, and that was the last time he saw the god. Harry didn't even realize who that was until Valtae told him a few hours later.

It seems Paggrio was the biggest enigma the world had ever seen. When someone mentioned the God of Fire, the first thing that has always come to mind was a man with a temper to match his element.

Yet, Paggrio was the complete opposite of what you would think. Zera had explained it to him that Paggrio was normally the peace keeper of the gods, calm and quiet it was nearly impossible to anger him unlike the high god and high goddess who both had explosive tempers. He was also the only god that there was no record on earth of what he looked like.

That might explain why Paggrio was the one chosen to play DADA professor. That also ment.. Harry shivered violently.

Paggrio would be in direct contact with his father about all of his school work…

Slumping farther down on the couch he growled at this injustice. First he finds out that stupid git of a potions master is his grandfathers General, and now his DADA teacher is the gods of fire. What's next? His father and uncle show up as students?

Sitting up slightly he groaned loudly putting his hands over his face. That was _exactly_ something his father and uncle would do.

Seemed like he needed to have a word with Paggrio or Sev and see if that is what the two of them had done. Actually..

Sitting up slightly he closed his eyes concentrating, it still took a little time and effort to contact his family especially specific family members.

_/Mom?/_

Silence greeted him for several minutes before a yawn was heard in his head.

_/baby? What is it? /_ Adiana's voice was lace with sleep making Harry feel slightly guilty for calling her.

_/I'm sorry to wake you mom, but…is dad there? /_

He shuffled slightly waiting for his mother's reply seeming to already know what it was.

/_no, he said he was staying with KrowV and Kohril tonight…/_ Harry could almost hear the light bulb clicking on in his mothers head. _/that…/_

He couldn't help but chuckle knowing his father was now in extremely deep shit.

_/I know he won't answer me, so when you find your father make sure to let me or his mother know. /_

_/ Alright mom I will. Want me to cast a few hexes on him when he's not looking? /_

Soft giggling filled his head making Harry feel safe even this far away from his new home.

_/ Just remember your father likes a lot of kinky things. /_ Oh he did not need to know that..

_/be safe my little angel, good night and let me know how your classes go. /_

_/good night mom. /_

Sighing deeply Harry looked up towards the dorms, he didn't know if he really wanted to be here anymore. After the feast _everyone_ had noticed his new looks and he could have sworn he saw hearts in every girl's eyes.

It was just the beginning of the year and already it was turning out to be hell on earth, what else could possibly go wrong?

…..

Alright I apologies once more for its lateness and its shortness, this was one of those chapters that was more a filler and so just needed to get it out so I can move on to the next chapter.

Who wants to see more Zera and blood? Please remember to review that is what keeps me going and I promise the next chapter won't take as long.


	15. a midnight flight

AN: i am really really sorry for the really late updates on this story, so much is happening i barely have time to sit down and type anymore. They are also believing i have permanent nerve damage which makes it so i am suffering almost constant migraines that are debilitating.

Disclaimer: read chapter one for those.

...

Chapter 14: a midnight flight.

...

_blackness was closing in on him, suffocating him. _

_Dark hands gripped onto his power pulling it in all different directions. Crimson serpent eyes glinted among the darkness. /such power... power that i can control.../_

_darkness swirled in thick clouds around his heart squeezing. _

_He couldn't breath!_

The breaking of a thunder clap covered the blood curtailing scream that escaped his throat as he bolted upright in his bed.

Clutching his chest against the sudden pain there Harry looked around franticly sweat dripping into his eyes causing them to burn and blur.

The storm outside was raging with a ferocity only seen in hurricanes. Lightning streaked across the sky in brilliant tendrils lighting the sky every few seconds.

Lowering his head into his hands Harry tried to bring his breathing back under control, his chest felt like it was on fire and adrenaline was pumping through his veins. He knew it was cause he could hear his now normally slow heart beat raging in his ears. To top it all off his scar was on fire, which meant only one thing.

Lowering his hands he saw they were shaking violently, swallowing he pushed himself out of bed glad to see none of his dorm mates had woken up. Most had eaten more then their fill of the feast and so were in a food induced sleep.

Not even bothering to grab his robe Harry rushed from the dorm room, he needed to talk to..

He stopped dead in his tracks half way down to the common room, who was he going to talk to? Normally with things like this he would have gone to Dumbledore, but not anymore.

So who?

Walking down into the common room he moved past the students that had passed out in-front of the dying fire and gently pushed the fat lady open thankfully she was in a drunken sleep. Always amazed him that paintings could get drunk.

Shutting the painting silently so as not to wake her, he tiptoed away and into the shadows. Apache had made sure to pound it into his head the advantages to moving in the shadows.

Moving down the hall silently Harry looked around, there was really only two people here now that he could talk to that he could trust completely. Severus and Paagrio, but which one could he go to about this?

Severus would be the most familiar with the workings of Voldemort, but Paagrio was one of the gods he would be more insightful into the darkness he felt.

/ugh! Why does my life always have to be complicated./ he internally cursed having forgotten the muraders map back in his trunk leaving him high and dry. He had no idea where either personal chambers of the two men were and this also left him out in the open for filtch..wait that was it!

The old bastard never took anyone to Dumbledore deeming it unnecessary for them to disturb the headmaster, he almost always went to Severus thinking he would give them some awful punishment that he more then likely went back to his room and masturbated to.

Shivering violently Harry tried hard not to launch his dinner all over the place, that was not a very pleasant thought.

The only hitch in this would be if he decided to actually be a fairly decent human being and take him to McGonagall. He frowned knowing she would have _no_ problem taking him to Dumbledore and was more then likely under orders from the old fool to do exactly that.

Looks like he was going to have to take his chance on this one, or spend all night wandering the halls in the hope that the dungeon bat was on his normal patrols.

Slipping down the corridor Harry moved into the darkened hall leading to the DADA classroom. Lightning constantly flashed illuminating the hallway, for the billionth time he was grateful that he had inherited his fathers dark elvin vision that allowed him to see in complete darkness. His heightened hearing allowed him to pick up the smallest sound though the thunder was making it harder.

Stopping he tilted his head hearing soft foot falls down the hall, squinting his eyes he could make out a figure down at the end of the hall.

/oh you have got to be fucking kidding me/ the very last person he wanted to deal with in a dark corridor.

Looking around desperately he cursed silently seeing there were no more doors down this hallway, just a old statue that he knew didn't have a secret entrance to hogsmead in it.

Seeing no other choice Harry rushed back the way he came and moved quickly behind the statue, hunkering down the best he could he pulled his wand from it's holster that was kept constantly on his thigh now. With his other hand he pulled out the basic dagger he was using to train with.

Keeping his eyes lidded like his brother taught him he kept his eyes on the old wizard in bright blue robes walking down the hallway, wand held high lumos illuminating the tip of it. If he kept his eyes completely open their glow would have given him away. Keeping them lidded like this allowed him to still see what was going on but made them less noticeable.

Dumbledore's foots steps were getting louder, Harry knew that if he didn't calm down the old fool would be able to hear his racing heart.

Taking deep breaths he willed his heart beat to almost still. That was the first lesson Patch had taught him, an assassin was only a silent killer as long as the enemy didn't know he was there. As most races had heightened hearing, no matter how good your silent walk skill was if they could hear your heart and breathing they would know exactly where you were.

Settling his breathing Harry held his breath as the foot steps halted directly in front of the statue. His hand gripping the hilt of his dagger harder, his wand would be useless against Dumbledore but the blade might bide him some time.

"Harry..i know you are there..why don't you come out, i believe there are things we need to talk about."

/fuck!/

no longer worried about hiding Harry grabbed hold of the top of the statue and threw himself over the top of it and Dumbledore. Landing on the ground Harry rolled and with out missing a beat was up on his feet and sprinting as fast as he could down the hallways towards the moving stairs.

"Harry wait!" he heard quick foot steps behind him signaling the old fool was chasing after him. Not looking back he felt the hair raising on the back his neck, dodging to the left he just missed the spell aimed for his back.

/oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!/ that was a body binding spell..at this full tilt run if that had hit he would have face plowed into the ground and probably shattered a good amount of his facial bones.

/Severus! Paagrio! HELP!/

dodging a stunning spell Harry looked down the hall and felt his blood run cold, McGonagall was now standing at the end of the hall in her tarten night dress her wand pulled out wondering what all the noise was going on.

"Minerva, stop him!"

swallowing hard Harry saw McGonagall's eyes go wide as she saw Dumbledore chasing after Harry.

"Mr. Potter what is going..." Harry never heard her as he did the only thing he could think of, having reached the beginning of the staircases he threw his wand into it's holster and made a hard right, in one bound he was up on the banister and launching himself off into the open space where the stairwells moved.

He barely heard the scream from above or the shout of his name. Holding onto his dagger for dear life he twisted his body and with all his strength drove his dagger into the stone wall. He felt the sharp blade penetrate deep into the rock, grabbing on with both hands he watched in fascination as the dagger cut through the solid stone like it was paper.

Quickly he descent began to slow, looking down he saw a stairwell moving directly under him. Placing his feet against the wall he shoved off as hard as he could pulling his dagger from the wall. Twisting in the air he managed to hit the edge of the banister and topple over it onto the staircase.

Gritting his teeth he tried to ignore the stinging in his back and arms as he hit the stone staircase hard.

Panting hard he pushed himself onto his feet cradling his hurt arm and looked up. Two ashen white faces of horror looked down at him from well over a hundred feet up. Not wanting to give them the chance to recover Harry took off once more once the staircase came to a halt.

He had to thank the gods that this one connected directly to the grand staircase. Clutching his hurt arm to him tighter he charged down the stairs two to three at a time. He was half way down when he saw a very familiar and welcome form breaking through the door leading to the dungeon. "Severus!"

hitting the bottom stair he threw himself into Severus' arms. The angel said nothing as he quickly wrapped a arm around him and the two of them ran through the dungeon door and down the stairs.

Neither stopped until they were directly outside a statue of a very old and foul looking wizard. Taking a quick glance around Severus leaned down and whispered a password that was in a language Harry never heard before.

Instantly the statue started to slide to the side revealing a hidden door. The statue had barely cleared the way before Severus was rushing the two of them inside and closing the door.

Ushering him inside he made him sit down in a large brown leather couch. Kneeling down in-front of him Severus gently pulled his arm away from his body, Harry flinched and whimpered. "it's broken" Severus said gently probing the skin. "what happened?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply but stopped as the door opened once more, he reached for his wand but stopped seeing Severus didn't move from his position. "Severus what is going on?" it was Paagrio stepping through the statue hold. Shutting the door behind him the god pulled fire from the fireplace and drew several complicated looking symbols on the door which flared brightly before going out.

"i don't know my god.. i was just asking him that when you came in" setting Harry's arm back against his chest he stood up. "don't move it Harry, you broke it pretty badly" whimpering Harry looked over to his uncle.

"deep breaths nephew..calm your racing heart..you can explain what happened once you are calm."

lowering his head Harry took several deep breaths trying to calm his rattled nerves, never in a million years did he believe he could do what he did, no doubt that if he tried that again he would be a very bloody mess at the bottom of the castle.

Shaking he looked up as Severus moved back in holding a glass vial. "drink this.. it's one of your brothers potions it is the only thing that will work on your body now." reaching out with his good hand Harry downed the liquid and shuttered violently. His brothers concoctions tasted worse then anything here in this world. Though he would not argue they worked.

Instantly he felt calm and relaxed. "i've already called Eva to come and heal his injuries, this is not something for mother."

Severus shook his head sitting down next to Harry, "no besides the high goddess would be tearing this castle apart destroying all that is here to find Dumbledore."

splashing sounds could be heard behind them and a second later a shriek of disgust. "this is disgusting!" turning his head with out twisting his back Harry looked back only to see a beautiful women with long blue hair and swirling blue eyes walk out of the bathroom pulling clumped black hair from her hair. "really Severus would it kill you to clean out your pipes once and awhile if this is going to be the only way i can travel here."

Eva, the youngest of the original gods was the goddess of water after her sister Shilen and the goddess the light elves fallowed. She was shy and timid preferring to hide behind her older siblings and hated confrontation. She was Maiae's wife and you almost never saw him with out her.

He had only ever met her once and that was the one morning he had been down in the hall for breakfast with his family and Maiae had been there working on projects for their father.

Finally pulling the last bit of nasty hair from her hair she moved over to them. "oh my.." quickly kneeling down in-front of Harry she pulled his arm to her gently covering it with her hands. "this might sting a little.. I'm sorry" flinching Harry closed his eyes feeling a cool magic washing over the hot injury.

Opening his eyes he saw a soft blue glow encasing his arm, watching in fascination the bruises which had begun to spring up disappeared as if they were never there. The glow faded and she removed her hands.

"there, that is the best i can do.."

"thank you Eva" Paagrio said softly nodding to his sister. Eva stood and looked to them all, "I'm sorry i can't stay mother has me helping her..please tell me what happened." and just as fast as she appeared she was gone.

Harry shook his head trying to get it straight, everything had happened so fast he was still trying to wrap his head around it. Feeling a glass being pushed into his hand Harry blinked and lifted it to his lips grateful to get this disgusting taste out of his mouth.

Setting the class down on the small coffee table in-front of him, he looked over seeing Paagrio sitting himself in one of the two large over stuffed chairs by the fire.

"i know you need more time to relax and collect your thoughts but we need to know what happened." he said looking him straight in the eye.

Swallowing hard Harry pulled his eyes away and looked down at his hands trying to collect his thoughts. Taking a deep breath he looked over to the two heavenly beings.

"i was actually looking for one of you" he saw something flicker over Severus face before returning to it's calm mask though he couldn't help but notice the slight twitching of his left arm.

"what for? What was needed that you left the dorm instead of calling for one of us?" Severus asked his black eyes boring into Harry's.

"uh..i completely forgot that i can do that." he was being honest he wasn't used to this whole being able to talk to someone mentally and so in his urgency to find them he hadn't thought about it.

Severus opened his mouth to say something snarky but shut it at a glare from Paagrio.

"what happened Harry and from the start..do not worry about what we will think, just tell us the truth." he shot another pointed look at Severus telling him silently to keep his trap shut.

Huffing Severus crossed his arms over his chest but said nothing.

Taking another deep breath Harry told them everything that had happened from the dream that had awoken him and the chase with Dumbledore.

By the end of his telling deep frowns were marring both the angel and god's face.

"what do you make of this Severus, you are the one that has been here the longest and understand fathers creations."

sitting forward Severus rest his arms on his thighs a look of concentration crossing his face. "It sounds like Voldemort has once more been able to tap into your mind via the link you two share. And being the first time since your birthday he is now able to sense the power of your blood line..but.' he stopped looking to Paagrio.

"but what?" Harry asked, that didn't explain the darkness. "i don't know.." Severus sat back once more. Paagrio looked over to Harry his eyes searching, "i can sense the darkness he speaks of..but i am not sure what it radiates from, we would have to have father or Zerachiel look into it."

hearing his fathers name Harry looked between the two. "what does dad have to do with this?" both of them looked at Harry like he had grown another head.

"your joking right?" Severus asked earning a glare from both Harry and Paagrio. "give the boy some credit Severus.." picking up a pillow Paagrio hucked it at Severus's head.

Severus grabbed the pillow in mid air and placed it behind his head. Glaring at him Paagrio turned back to Harry. "Harry, your father is the God of Darkness."

feeling his jaw slacken Harry quickly snapped it shut. The whole time he was there at his families castle he had never once heard anyone call his father a god! Though it made sense now.. he was the son of two gods why wouldn't he be one as well.

Sitting up he shook his head. "this is to confusing" he had a splitting headache now thanks to his stupid scar.

"come lay down, this has been a taxing day and you are still hurt." standing Paagrio gently pulled Harry up onto his feet, though his back instantly protested this motion. "you are going to be sore for a while, but we can not heal all injuries, or you body will become dependent on our magic and will no longer heal on it's own"

he could understand that and was grateful for what they had done already. Looking up Harry saw he was in a bedroom almost identical to his back at the castle though this was decorated in earth tones. Sitting on the bed Harry looked around and couldn't help but smile. Above the fireplace and decorating the whole wall were pictures of his family, many of them were filled with his middle sister Fionna and her son Kelrith.

He would have to ask Severus later why he had so many pictures of the two of them. Laying down he yawned tiredly asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

"what did you give him?"

"a delayed dreamless sleep potion mixed with Maiae's calming." moving over to the bed Severus pulled the heavy comforter up around Harry watching him nuzzle into it.

"we need to let Zerachiel know..it seems Dumbledore is willing to go beyond what we originally thought."

Severus nodded his fingers absently brushing the black hair from Harry's face.

Seeing this Paagrio looked away a small smirk playing on his lips. "you should sleep Severus..help restore your power for the coming day..we will both need it"

with a flicker of the candle flames Paagrio was gone. Sighing softly Severus looked down at the young boy. "your father would have been proud of you today.." pushing his hair back behind his ear he moved to the other side of the bed and moved under the covers. Laying down on his pillow he closed his eyes a slight wind blowing through the room and blowing out all the candles.

...

AN: wow! I have not been able to sit down and write like this in a long time. Once more i apologies for the delay and sorry if this sounds rushed towards the end but i've been at it for 4 hours already and it's 5 am! BED TIME! hopefully the next chapter will be out soon (i have no husband at home so i have a chance to sit down and type with out disturbance )

so please remember REVIEW! i love them and it lets me know what you all think of the story so far.


	16. wakey wakey Voldi!

Chapter 15: wakey wakey Voldi!

…

Severus cursed silently under his breath, that bastard snake just would not give up!

Taking a deep calming breath and placing the death eater mask over his face, Severus walked through the barrier that protected the Malfoy manor.

Tonight would be the last death eater meeting he would ever have to attend. His god had instructed him that tonight would be the last meeting and that he would be removed from the fold and the mark would be removed from his arm.

With the attack on Harry last night and the dream, Kain wanted him at the school at all times to watch over his grandchild. Though..he couldn't help but growl at the knowing look in his gods eyes.

Damn god was nearly as bad as Dumbledore when it came to knowing everything that went on around him.

Pushing all those thoughts from his mind he made it perfectly blank as his foots steps drew closer to the main dining hall. No one spoke inside but he could heard the heart beats of all those inside including the wretched snake that dare to call its self a wizard.

Shuttering at what he was about to do Severus swept into the room and went to one knee at the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"Ah Severus, my loyal servant.. We have been waiting for you." Kissing the hem of the robe and trying desperately not to openly shutter, Severus stood bowing his head and gritting his teeth behind his mask. "My apologies my lord, the old fool has me on patrol of the castle for the insolent Potter brat."

A wide smirk crossed Voldemort's face, turning quickly to hide the look of disgust Severus took his normal seat next to Malfoy. Keeping his head forward he looked at his old friend from the corner of his eyes.

The man looked horrible, older than his 45 years. He had heard that night about Zerachiel throwing him across the hall of Gringotts, and while he had chuckled then with the rest of the family at his friend's stupidity at touching a god, he still felt for the man.

Turning his eyes away he only half listened to the drabble the Death Eaters were mumbling in hopes of pleasing the festering snake.

His arrival at Hogwarts had been an unpleasant experience to say the least. He was there for two reasons; the first was to infiltrate the deep recesses of Voldemort's inner fold and find out what he was up to from the inside. Normally with things like this Severus could just easily have blended in by taking the form of a random member of the race and joining with the new recruits. But Voldemort was more cunning then the others he had been sent to infiltrate, the man did background searches on all the blood lines of his members.

A problem arose then, Severus had no real magic, he had been created as the general of his gods army, his battle strategist in the war of the gods. But he was a forbidden angel, only Enishead was allowed to create the angels in heaven.

He was created with only the barest of magical power, but in place of the lack of magical power he was given the strength and ability to render one of the 5 wings unconscious with just his hands.

To undertake this mission he had been granted the power that the human's in the outside world had managed to harness, but like all he had no control over it, and so came the second reason he was sent to Hogwarts.

A whole back story had been created for him, the memories of those associate with the family he now belonged to had been altered to include him in their life, though most would never actually meet him. His appearance had been altered since his current appearance would call to much attention to himself and so..as a cruel twist of fate..and a Certain god of darkness taking his revenge for sleeping with Fionna all those years ago, he received this face.

At Hogwarts Lucius had been his one and only friend, and now even though he was a dark and twisted man, he could not stand to see his friend being taken down like this. He had tried hard with Draco to keep him from fallowing in his father's footsteps but Lucius was a stubborn man.

"Severus..What news do you bring us."

Lifting his head Severus really wanted to just strangle the life out of this man. "There is not much news my lord, the Potter boy returned to Hogwarts on the train with the rest of the students. If Dumbledore knew of the boys location, he has not informed any of the Order."

Though that did bring up the question of how a certain werewolf was going to react, Remus had been very wary of him as all magical creatures were, Harry would also have a new sent and power that would send magical creatures on the alert.

"That's a pity" Severus sighed silently knowing what was coming next, well that just wasn't going to happen this time! He was sick of acting like that damn shit hurt! All it did was tickle him.

Reaching into his robes he pulled out the dagger that had been given to him by his god.

Voldemort raised his wand and with a sick satisfaction Severus watched as confusion crossed Voldemort's face as he raised his dagger his fingers holding the blade, already his arm drawing back ready to launch the dagger.

Death Eaters all around him stood and pulled their wands out all leveling them on him, so this was how they all wanted to play.

Leveling Voldemort with an evil smirk he lowered the dagger and placed it back into its holster at his hip. "I'm sorry Voldemort." He stood up ignoring those around him, pulling his left sleeve back he revealed the dark mark that had so long ago been branded into the illusions flesh. "My true lord and god no longer has need for any more information on you." And as if the dark mark were merely a child sticker attached to his flesh, Severus peeled it from his skin and watched as it hissed angrily and turned to dust.

Voldemort let out a screech of pain, and glared at Severus raising his wand. "You will die for you insolence, I am your only Lord."

A dark evil smirk crossed Severus' face causing the dark lord to falter a second. It was that second that was all Severus needed, grabbing onto the table he launched himself up into the air and landed only inches from Voldemort one hand clasped around his wand hand keeping the man from casting any spells the other wrapped around his neck in a vice like grip.

The Death Eaters all scrambled to get their master but one look from Severus stilled them all. "One move towards any of us and I'll snap his neck." He growled and just to accentuate it he tilted Voldemort's head that with one quick twist of his wrist and his neck would snap.

Bellatrix was biting her lip, no doubt wanting to rip his throat out at the moment, but even the crazed witch was not stupid enough to try and attack him while he held her lords life in his hand.

Turning back he looked down into Voldemort's eyes, "normally I love red eyes, for they are the eyes of my God and his children, but you are no child of my god..but the pathetic abomination of the cursed race."

He smirked at the look of pure hatred that passed through Voldemort's eyes, to the human's that knew little of the inside world they believed themselves superior to all. Being called an abomination was like a bitch slap in the face to these mongrels that called themselves 'pure bloods'.

"I would kill you now myself, and rid the world of your infestation…but." He trailed a finger down his neck drawing blood from the cold metal gloves that appeared as he dropped the illusion around his arms. "My god has ordered me not to…he wishes that pleasure himself now."

Standing he slowly released Voldemort's throat and hand. Looking to the wand he watched as the top half slid from his hand and fell to the floor. "it was useless against Harry anyway." He chuckled evilly.

It was suddenly like a spell had been lifted from the group of Death Eaters, all of them flicked their wands shouting a variety of curses at him.

"weaklings…" he growled raising his armored for-arms the spells hitting the magical armor and ricocheting off.

/Severus..Enough showing off return home for your final report/ chuckling Severus nodded his head /of course my god../

Charging across the table deflecting spells back at the Death Eaters, he reached down and grabbed hold of Lucius and Nacrissa's collar's and in a flash of blue light all three were gone.

…..

Harry flew up in bed his scar on absolute fire, he had watched the whole thing through Voldemort's eyes.

Rubbing his raw forehead Harry couldn't help the small shiver of lust that coursed through his body. He had been feeling an attraction to the angel for some weeks now and seeing him and how he acted with such arrogance around the most feared wizard in their world..well..it just turned him to jello.

Laying back down in Severus' bed he really wished he could connect with Voldemort so he could laugh his ass off at him and tell him to quiet down for the night, he wanted good dreams this time.

…..

AN: alright I hope you all like this chapter, I'm starting to bring out more of Severus' real personality. Please review and tell me what you think!


	17. dreams of darkness

AN: sorry for the long delay once more.. lets just say my real life took a turn for shit vile and it's a one way street at this point. I started working on this chapter during the really slow periods at work but found I just scrapped everything I did, though I will keep some parts.

**Please read this! Should I make this two parts? Ie the final battle is during the 7****th**** year or should I make the final battle during his 6****th**** year?**

**Oh and before I forget, I actually have a drawing of what Harry looks like! It was a special commission I had specifically done for this story!**

(copy and paste this link but remove the spaces) http :/ / zaraun-shyntrak .deviantart .com /favourites /7158533#/ d3bm37f also if anyone wants I now have an official picture of kain XD http: /zaraun-shyntrak. deviantart. com/ favourites/ 7158533#/ d3cdxes i will also put the links in my profile

Disclaimer: read the first several I don't need to repeat myself!

…..

Chapter 16: dreams of darkness

….

A black eyebrow twitched in irritation, long skinny fingers interlinked on the dark wooded desk, their knuckles quickly losing their pigment causing them to turn even whiter than normal.

"My lord..will you kindly remove yourself from my desk..I have a class to teach"

It was taking every ounce of strength not to break the number one cardinal rule in heaven that would result in his instant death. The rule you ask? No angel shall ever strike out at one of the guards unprovoked.

Severus was normally a very patient angel, but at this moment a certain young god was really pressing his buttons.

Opening his black eyes Severus tried desperately to ignore the horrified looks of the 6th year advanced potion class, and also the snickering of the child of said god. He leveled a glare at the young god that was currently draped across his desk in one of the most revealing outfits the young lord owned.

Slowly Zerachiel pulled himself up into a half sitting position his long legs still lying against the desk. He intentionally moved slowly and fluidly, like a serpent. Severus frowned having seen this same act done many times before to innocent men and women that dared to anger the lord. Though he seemed relax and almost lazy in movements Severus knew this is when Zerachiel was the most deadly, his muscles were coiled like a cobra ready to strike at the first wrong muscle twitch of that fly on the wall.

Long curly red bangs fell down in front of those vivid violet eyes causing several of the girls to swoon. Zerachiel had out done himself this time, he allowed his hair to dry naturally without brushing it causing it to dry in loose ringlets that he had pulled back in a clip that allowed it to cascade down his back with only his bangs to hang loose. He wore a short black sleeveless leather vest that only clasped once in the middle of his torso leaving his chest open and his abdomen exposed. His pants were made from the same black leather a very rare material only made from the hide of fallen angels and left nothing up to the imagination. This outfit was very well known for he used it whenever he wished to mind fuck innocent people..or his wife.

"but Severus, I have missed you so much." Zera reached out trailing his fingers over his cheek, to any one outside the inner circle would assume they were lovers by the way Zera was touching his cheek. Severus froze and paled as he felt those fingers ghosting over his cheek, but not because of what they were doing. He could feel it in the way those muscles in his fingers were moving he had spared hand to hand with Zerachiel enough over the many thousands of years to recognize what his muscles did. Those fingers were inches away from wrapping around his throat and snapping his neck.

Looking up into his lords eyes, he noticed the carefully controlled fury that resided behind the obvious sexual glint. Swallowing hard Severus realized this had just turned a very very dangerous turn, something had pissed the god off and it revolved around him. Though what he had done was still a mystery to him.

"it's been so long since you graced my bed, I missed you."

Severus blood ran cold, he had learned long ago how to read between the lines. And if he understood this right, he had just made a very, very grave mistake. "_my lord..my god, nothing happened I swear on my honor as the head general of the high god I have made no attempt at Harry. He may be my soul mate but I would never take a child"_

That had been the wrong thing to say, Zerachiel's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before that controlled fury broke through instantly turning those eyes pitch black.

/NO!/ Severus barely threw himself back in his high back chair, the fist missing his face by millimeters. /no..he can't transform not here!/ being as young as he was Zerachiel's powers were still rouge when he reached a high stress level or anger and would cause him to transform into his full god form pulling on the darkness in every human heart.

Gasping Severus felt that powerful hand wrap around his throat their grip as tight as iron around his windpipe. He was thanking his creator for making it so he was not forced to breath like mortals though because this was being inflicted by one of the 5 wings he felt pain for the first time in a very long time.

Struggling Severus grabbed onto his gods hand trying desperately to pry them from his throat. Something was terribly off he realized with a jolt, he was created to defend the high god against his children during the war, he should have been able to combat the young god easily.

...

Bolting upright Severus grabbed his head unconsciously his breathing which he was forced to do to appear human coming in pants. Looking around franticly his onyx black eyes took in the familiar furnishing of his privet chambers deep in Hogwarts.

A dream..no, a vision.

Shaking his head violently Severus pushed himself up from the couch where he had unknowingly fallen asleep after having returned from Rune. Walking into the small bathroom he turned the sink on splashing himself with the cold water.

There was only two beings in this world that could terrify him, his lord and creator and his only full blooded god son. For those were the only two beings that could truly wield the most dangerous weapon to have ever been created, and was the single weapon that could end his life. The great hammer of destruction was forged by the high god himself from the rarest metal in the universe and drenched in his power and blood, even the high goddess feared that weapon though had no problem using it to almost eradicate the giants from this planet.

Being forged by Kain, the high god was the only one that could wield it without its powers consuming him. Zerachiel had only once try to wield that hammer in a moment of desperation when Adiana and Caelael had been kidnapped and used as a means to draw him from the safety of the kingdom and it's wards.

In an act of desperation to save them Zerachiel had called for the hammer instantly being consumed by it's power. Severus shuttered violently remembering how Zerachiel had been put into a coma for years once the hammer had been ripped from his hands. There was a reason a time in history was called the dark ages.

Moving into the bedroom he looked over to the sleeping boy that was currently residing in his bed. He prayed that this boy never saw that side of his father, the cold blood thirsty murder that could even make Blood cowers in fear.

Grabbing a new shirt he silently moved back out into the living room to make himself a hot cup of tea. Stopping he closed his eyes his senses feeling across the room.

It had been brief but he had felt a flicker of very familiar power, carefully controlled to be hidden from even his senses. Feeling it once more he smirked and turned to one of the chairs sitting in front of the dying fire.

"You will exhaust yourself, not even you can hold that spell for this long..I really do not believe your husband will appreciate you passing out on me." Turning Severus moved into the kitchen and reached for the small kettle he used to make tea. "still just a single spoon of sugar..apache?"

"yes" Severus smirked more at that deep baritone that answered him. Setting the cups out Severus turned back to the once empty chair. Now residing in it was a male dark elf, tall and lanky in comparison to his siblings. His black hair was pulled away from his face in a high pony tail allowing Severus a full view of his face. His face was thinner, with more prominent high cheek bones giving him a more chiseled look than the rest of his family yet in no way detracted from his beauty. His eyes were a narrow almond shape that housed some of the coldest amber eyes he had ever seen.

Apache Claddmtor, the second oldest adopted son of his god. Cold and calculating patch was the master ghost hunter in the world, his skills unrivaled by any other in his class. He was the only dagger that had fully mastered the silent walk ability and became completely invisible..but it wasn't just his body that vanished but his scent and power markings. The only dagger that gave him any challenge was his daughter Lilian. He now was Harry's master, teaching him the ways of his class.

"I see that Zerachiel doesn't even trust his own brother anymore if he sent you." Pouring the tea Severus moved back into his living room and gently handed the older prince.

"thank you." Patch said taking it with the poise of a true bread prince. Looking away patch scanned the room with both his eyes and power. "don't worry, pa'agrio set up wards to keep our words where they belong." Nodding patch took a sip of the tea before setting the cup on the small coffee table.

"father doesn't trust the old fool that runs this school, and after the earlier events I do not blame him."

So Apache had been here for longer then he suspected, more than likely had traveled on the train unnoticed in one of the compartments.

"the future doesn't look good, for any of us"

Startled Severus looked over to the young prince his onyx eyes meeting those piercing amber ones. "the demons are restless in hell, and father has felt strange pulls on his power..his minions are disbanding from his service joining the side of those closer to them then their god"

Sitting back in his seat Severus contemplated what was going on, it could not be the hounds that patch spoke of, they were to loyal to their master and creator. Kefka and Raz were also to loyal to their god, so that left the weaker dumber minions that were already on this earth before he became god, unless..

"no it's can't be..they are trapped." Apache shook his head, "several have found a way off the island and their thirst for blood naturally drew them to this human you all fear"

This situation had just gone from bad to worse, "how many?" "10 that we know of, all higher level" grasping his hands Severus silently prayed wishing he had not been told to leave Voldemort's ranks quiet yet.

The Kamael's..arch angels that turned against the high goddess during the great war of the gods and fought along Shilen to destroy the higher gods. After the war Eni could not kill her creations but did the next worse thing for them. They were stripped of all but one wing, their power highly diminished with the removal of their power wing and confined to a remote island outside the dark Elvin village.

Only one until now had ever made it off the island, Uriel..Bloods wife. And you can image what type of women that was to have stolen his heart.

Shivering violently Severus started off into the dying embers. /High one help us all./


	18. the order

AN: woot look at this I'm on a roll for once XD

Disclaimer: read the last one!

…..

Chapter 17: the order

…..

"alright Severus, do you mind telling us all what is so important that we had to gather at 4 am?"

Severus played with the handle of his wand really wishing he could seal Moody's mouth shut for the remainder of his life. Remus looked over Severus from his spot across the table from him, there was something different about the man it felt like he had during their days at school. He wasn't sure what it was but it was making the wolf in him very, very nervous.

Reaching under the table Tonks took his hand and squeezed it gently being able to feel her husband's tension. "are you alright?" she asked softly rubbing her thumb over his fingers. Looking over to her he nodded gripping her hand tighter.

"something is different about Severus, his aura feels like it did when we first started school. I don't know what it is but the wolf in me wants to run away from him." He whispered to her and looked back at the Slytherin.

"I will tell you once the last person has arrived." Dumbledore raised a brow curiously, who else could be coming? All the inner order members were present.

A gentle knock on the door pulled everyone from their thoughts. Standing Severus moved over to the door and opened, "my apologies for waking you." Moving away from the door Severus allowed whoever was behind it to move inside.

Instantly Remus stiffened his instincts screaming RUN!

Tonks looked to her husband startled at his reaction to the man that moved into the room.

"Severus, who is this?" Moody growled. Pa'agrio raised a brow as he moved into the room and took the vacant seat Severus had once been in. "that is some welcome, are you always this nice to new teachers?"

Pa'agrio folded his hands in front of him, that infuriating calm over taking him. "Severus?" McGonagall asked. This was a meeting for the Order, the new professor was not part of them so why was he here?

Taking a seat next to the fire god Severus looked to Dumbledore. "he will be needed for what I have to talk to you all about. I would not have invited him otherwise" Dumbledore nodded trusting his young spy, he had yet to steer him wrong in this war.

Collecting his thoughts and falling back into the role of Severus Snape, Potions master and human spy, Severus took a deep breath and looked up at the order members.

"This war has just taken a very deadly and dangerous turn for the worst." He watched as everyone stiffened, instantly their attention was fully on him.

"The dark lord has at this time recruited 10 of the most dangerous dark creatures in our world to his side." Pa'agrio stiffened at this, his flame colored eyes looking over to his father's head angel.

"The Kamael's?" Severus nodded. "10 of them have joined his ranks"

The normally calm god cursed softly. "Severus, what are you talking about?" the two heavenly beings looked around at all the blank stares they were getting.

Sitting up straighter Pa'agrio folded his hands in front of him on the table. "Kamael's were once arch angels of heaven, not just any arch angels but those created by the high goddess of creation as her elite." Taking an offered glass of tea from Severus, he drank some before continuing.

"The turned against the high goddess during the war of the gods, joining instead the exiled Goddess of water in her bid to destroy the heaven's and all that resided in it. When the goddess lost the war to heaven the high goddess sentenced those that dared to turn against her to a life worth then death.

The Kamael's as they were dubbed by those in heaven were exiled to a forbidden island, their ability to reproduce removed and forever sealed on that island by a powerful barrier created by both her and the high god." Taking another drink he set the empty cup aside.

"but that was not enough of a punishment since they as a whole if they combined their power could destroy the barrier that kept them captive. To prove that they would forever be damned three of their four wings were ripped from their body leaving them still immortal but nearly powerless compared to what they had once been.

This infuriated the Kamael's and turned the whole race into the most blood thirsty creatures on this earth."

Snickering caused both Pa'agrio and Severus to look up disbelief showing on their faces that someone dared to laugh at this.

"That was a very entertaining story you two." Moody said his voice gruff as he shook his scared face. "do you honestly want us to believe this wild story about fallen angel's and gods?"

This was unbelievable, so it would seem the belief of the true gods was even in this world loosing it's believability.

"He isn't lying" everyone looked over to the very pale werewolf. Remus had been watching the new DADA professor and never once had the professor uttered a lie.

"I know he is not Remus." Dumbledore said softly, his eyes no longer twinkling behind his glasses, "this war has indeed just taken a very deadly turn I do not believe that we are powerful enough to take on beings from heaven."

The mood in the room instantly shifted causing pa'agrio to frown. /so they will believe the word of this old coot but not the word of a god/ he said bitterly to Severus. /they do not realize you are one of the gods my god, though I think a certain wolf can feel you are not human./ ignoring the new argument between the two old men Pa'agrio looked over to the wolf.

/so he has been bitten by one of my wife's creatures.. / Sabriel the goddess of Chaos was the ruler of all vampires and werewolves, plus a number of several other creatures that if they attacked normal humans would turn the human into one of them, much less powerful and uncontrollable but would still be one of them.

/it would not surprise me that he would recognize one of us, their awareness of us is much stronger than the standard humans. I am honestly surprised that he has not recognized you./

Remus shifted in his seat, having both men staring at him was making him nervous. /he does to an extent./ Severus said looking over to Dumbledore and the other order members, /when he gets close to the full moon he becomes more skittish around me. The wolf inside recognizes that I am a powerful creature that can be a danger to him./

During his school days, Severus had twisted the truth about what really happened that night; he had never been in danger that night from Lupin. Severus has sensed the wolf long before he was even half way through the tunnel and flared out his energy allowing the wolf to feel that he was a very powerful being. When he reached the abandoned house the wolf had been cowering under one of the tables no daring to come anywhere near him though was growling and barking at him telling him to back off. James has mistaken those noises for Lupin about to attack him and have pulled him back through the hole in the floor.

/it seems that you know the wolf./ growling slightly Severus nodded his head just slightly trying not to draw attention to himself. /yes, he was one of the cronies of James potter./

An elegant fiery brow rose and looked back to the wolf causing Remus to shift again in his seat. /so this is the young man that my nephew is friends with./ though Pa'agrio had only been to the castle once since Harry arrived home, but Zerachiel gushed about him all the time like a true father would.

/has he met Harry yet since his true self was unlocked?/

/No, not yet..I don't know if it would be a good idea. At least if black was here that stupid mongrel would assume we had done something to Harry and would never believe the old fool actually stole a child./

Pa'agrio frowned slightly but was kept from answering as the two old men finally stopped arguing.

"Professor, you seem to be knowledgeable about the Kamael's, tell us what can we do to protect ourselves from them?" Dumbledore asked his blue eyes regarding Pa'agrio strangely.

"I am afraid that with our magic, we will be completely helpless against them. The only ones that can control them are the gods themselves."

He wasn't going to bring in that A and S grades from the inner world could handle them as well, he didn't need to bring in more trouble for the inner world then there was soon to be.

"so what are we going to do?" Minerva asked, her worried look reflected by the rest of the order. If Dumbledore believed them then they were in a lot of trouble.

"I do not know Minerva, but we will discuss this at another time. For it is late and class begins in only a short while." Recognizing a dismissal the group stood and started to head out of Dumbledore's office.

"Severus, if I could have a word please." Growling in his head Severus nodded and stayed back. /let me know what he wants./ /of course my god/

Moving from the room Pa'agrio fallowed the group down the spiraling staircase, his eyes watching those in front of him. He didn't know how many of them could be trusted with his nephew's true parentage. The one eye old coot was not one of them, that eye he could feel magic pouring from and it did not sit well with the god.

"Excuse me, Remus Lupin?" the wolf stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly. "forgive me, I know you must be tired but I understand that you once the Defense against the dark art's professor a few years ago. This is my first teaching job and I would greatly appreciate your guidance since you have dealt with several of the years."

Tonks gently patted her husband hand. "go help him out dear, I'll be at home" Remus gave her a somewhat nervous smile and nodded.

Pa'agrio headed off towards the dungeons knowing that Lupin would want to see Harry. "why are we going into the dungeons?" Remus asked the wolf in him screaming that this man was dangerous, very dangerous.

Pa'agrio looked at him from the corner of his eyes but said nothing.

…..

The walk to the dungeons was a silent one but the nervousness rolled off the wolf in sickening waves, Pa'agrio was not like his father or mother that loved to feel a mortals fear, for him it churned his stomach.

Pushing the entrance aside he moved into Severus quarters, he knew that apache was still here so Harry was safe. "Please have a seat." Moving to the empty seat by the fire he hoped his aura was enough to keep the wolf from taking the seat he knew patch currently resided in.

Remus moved in nervously, "aren't these Severus' privet rooms?" the door shut behind them causing the silencing ward to flare to life.

"Yes they are, but I have yet to place up the silencing wards around my own rooms, so these will be the best rooms in which we can speak without our words falling onto the wrong ears."

Remus moved to the small sofa not really wanting to be any closer to this man then he had to be. "what do you want with me?"

Smiling slightly Pa'agrio sat back in the chair. "Severus tells me that you were friends with James Potter, and taught Harry in his third year and you two were close and still are." Instantly the calm wolf was on the defensive. "What have you done with Harry?"

"we have done nothing to him, so lower your hackles there is no need for hostility with me. If you do not believe me why do you not check on the boy yourself" he motioned towards Severus' bedroom. "though I ask that you do not wake him, he has Defense tomorrow and I would like him awake for my class" standing from his chair Remus moved to the bedroom door and peered in.

Harry was fast asleep curled into Severus' pillow snoring gently, it wasn't hard to recognize that signature mop of hair.

Moving back into the living room he sat back down. "he smells different, not human anymore."

"that is because he never was human to begin with." Amber eyes blinked and regarded Pa'agrio. "What do you mean that he was never human? Lily and James were both human never once had a magical creature bread into their family line." Reaching into his pocket Pa'agrio pulled Lily's letter from it having summoned it from Harry's trunk.

"that would be because James and Lily were not his real parents." He held out the letter. Skepticism plastered on his face Remus took the letter and opened it. Instantly he recognize the neat scrawl of Lily it even still held faint traces of her scent.

Reading it over he felt his blood begin to boil. He had trusted Dumbledore since he first got this curse, yet here he was reading that he had taken a baby to use as cannon fotter for this war instead of just dealing with Voldemort himself.

"How do you know all of this?" Remus asked the wolf in him howling with anger. "his father..is my younger brother." Pa'agrio smirked softly at this watching the wolf trying to put two and two together. "if you are a magical creature how have you been able to fly under Dumbledore's radar?"

Sitting up slightly Pa'agrio allowed his aura to flare out, fire erupted around him.

"If I do not want to be found..i won't. perk of being a god"

There was a soft thump in front of him. Pulling his aura back in he looked down at the unconscious werewolf.

"nice job uncle..you knocked him out cold…."

"shut up kitten"

"hey, call me that again and I'll chop off your reason for being called a man."

"do it and I turn your husband straight."

"ass hole.."

"meow."

…

AN: sorry I could not resist that little bit at the end XD

For those of you that want to know what a Kamael looks like just go to google and type in Kamael.. if you see a picture of them with one wing that is how they look normally, if they have two wings and are a purple color that is their transformed state (which we will get to a later chapter)

But come on people review! It keeps me going.


	19. First day of hell

AN: wow look what happens with Shinta has two weeks off of work because of a fuck up..she starts pumping out chapters! See that what you all have to do keep me away from the TV and my games and work and I start writing again XD

Disclaimer: Zera…sick them!

….

Chapter 18: first day of hell

…

"AHHH!"

Hitting the ground Harry clutched his side, even through the armored gloves he wore he could feel the warmth of his blood seeping through them. Panting hard he tried to ignore the pain, if he could fight through that damn cruciatus curse he could fight through a massive slash in his side.

Managing to find his feet once more, Harry leaned against the nearest tree panting hard. A thin dew hung in the early morning air making the forbidden forest look actually like a normal forest, not a forest infested with dangerous dark creatures that would love to have you for lunch.

Gritting his teeth in pain Harry looked around the small clearing his ears and eyes trained for any noise or movement.

/come patch..where the hell are you./ gripping his dagger he kept his ears trained for the slightest noise. Hearing a twig snap to his left Harry grinned and jumped out dagger ready to taste its first blood.

A deer looked up at him before turning and bounding off into the woods. "damn it.." suddenly the biting cold of steel pressed it's self up against his jugular. "you're dead" growling Harry let the dagger fall from his fingers.

"he has the same problem as your younger brother..he is relying to much on his eyes and ears." Severus hopped down from the tree branch he had been resting in. Removing his dagger from his younger brothers throat Apache stepped back and held out a bright red potion to Harry. "he is still young, and didn't have the training we all did with father. It will take some time for him to gain the skills that he needs to advance to the next grade but he has the Claddmtor natural fighting ability."

Uncorking the bottle Harry pulled a face as the rank stench of the potion reached his noise. "drink or bleed out..your choice." Patch said, having been through all of this with his younger siblings. The healing potion that they had been using for thousands of years was anything but the best tasting, but in a life or death situation the taste was the last thing on your mind.

Pinching his noise Harry tossed the potion back and shuttered violently, using every ounce of will he had to keep the potion down.

The two men across the clearing laughed at the poor childs blight. "you will get used to it." Sheathing his Vesper dagger Patch walked over to his younger brother and knelt down pulling the young boys thin armor away from his side to inspect the wound.

"you will have to keep this covered and keep it clean to make sure it will not before infected." The potion had stopped the bleeding and healed the deeper damage but it was still an angry open wound.

"why don't you just heal it all the way?" Harry asked knowing the white potion bottle in his brothers bag was powerful enough to heal a fatal wound. "because you have to learn what it feels like to live with these wounds and fight with them. You will not always have a healer or potion there to save you, so you must learn to fight through the pain and discomfort if you want to have the ability to stay up and fight another day."

This was going to be a really long day…

…..

He didn't realize exactly how right he was..

Sitting in Divination he wanted nothing more than follow Ron's example and fall asleep behind his book. Honestly he didn't know why he was even still taking this god awful class, well other then the fact it was the one time he could get away with bull shitting his way through the work and still get a A as long as he predicted his own gruesome death at least every other paragraph.

Shifting in the massive arm chair, he winced the poor wound on his side pulling. Every other second the wound would twinge and send a shock wave of pain up his side making his eyes water. He had wanted to argue with his brother about the need for this but was reminded very quickly exactly why patch was doing this.

*_Flashback_*

_Harry sat on the top of the training field railing for the first time since his arrival at his father's castle being allowed to come down and watch the morning training._

_So far it had mainly been the young children of the kingdom being trained so it was all very basic. Though he had to give his siblings credit for being able to put up with some of the younger children, if it were him he would not have had this much patience. Nevile would have been a god send compared to some of these kids that were trying to wield a sword.._

_Raised voices echoed over the clanging of metal, wondering what the hell was going on Harry looked over to where he had heard the voices._

_His father and uncle were in a very heated argument, though he couldn't tell what was being said it was obvious by the two's body language both just screamed aggression._

"_are they at it again?" Harry looked over to his older brother, Valtae stood next to him leaning against the fence lazily draping his Vesper Mage sword against the top railing._

_Valtae was the third youngest son of their father, older only by three minutes to his twin Rizae. Both boys were carbon copies of their father, look to attitude. While Rizae had gotten their fathers playfulness and stubborn streak, Valtae had gotten his seriousness and loyalty to the kingdom and its people. He was the crowned prince that would take over the throne when their father finally decided to step down._

_Harry snickered silently knowing the day his father stepped down would be the day Shilen had to ice skate to work. _

"_what are they fighting about now?" Valtae shrugged laying his head down on the top post next to Harry. "I have no idea..probably something stupid like always." He had heard from his siblings that his father and Blood's fights normally always ended up volatile and were over the stupidest things. _

_Seeing it was the lord and his brother once more arguing the training yard returned to training, through the instructors kept their lord in their vision knowing that at any point this could result in blows and when it did they could accidently pull them all into the battle._

"_mm..two handsome men fighting and drawing blood.." Uriel moved up to the other side of Valtae her pink eyes staring at the two men almost hungrily. "you can jump your husband but leave dad alone." Uriel pouted at this and huffed, "oh come on Uriel we all know you have the hots for dad.. to have someone that powerful become submissive in the bedroom like that."_

_Harry blanched and looked to his brother, were they seriously talking about their parents sex life..and him sleeping his own sister in law. Uriel giggled darkly her single wing fluttering happily, "I must admit, it would be nice to be the one dominating in the bed for once, and he screams so prettily." _

_Harry could feel a dark flush heating his cheeks at this, he had only been here a week and did NOT want to know anything about his father's privet life. _

"_oh, are we embarrassing you?" Uriel moved up behind him and wrapped her arms around her nuzzling into him. Valtae laughed and moved so he was leaning against the fence with his back to the arena. "welcome to the family Harry, you will get used to this everyone talks about each others sex life..mainly our parents."_

"_why on earth would you want to talk about mom and dad's bedroom activities?" he shuttered violently remembering the horrible sounds that came from the Dursley's bedroom at night. Valtae laughed and shook his head, "because..if you don't hear them going at it at least 6 times a week then something is wrong."_

"_I remember when that sounds used to be the only thing I could go to sleep to, if I didn't hear it I was worried that something was wrong" Fionna imputed from her spot down the fence with her only son Kelrith. _

"_see what type of family you come from?" Harry groaned, this was one weird family…_

"_oh lord…here we go."_

_Turning his attention back to the arena, he couldn't help but blink wondering when his father and uncle had made it into the center of the arena in full battle gear._

_Zerachiel stood in his bright white Majestic heavy with Icarus duals already dripping with blood. Bright crimson blood slowly dripped from a hole in his shoulder._

_Zera pulled his arm back his hand twisting the blade around into a throwing position. Knowing this move Blood hunched down and sprang off to the right just as the blade came whizzing right by him. A dark grin passed Zera's face as Blood played right into the attack, his brother always forgot he had two blades. _

_Twisting in the air blood looked over his ears picking up the sound of metal sailing through the air. /oh fuck../ twisting his body he tried to avoid the second blade, but it was to late. _

_With a sound that Harry would never forget the blade embedded it's self through Bloods stomach and out his back. _

_Pushing himself up Blood smirked darkly grabbing the hilt of the sword, fire wrapped around his hand burning the flesh. Ignoring the pain from the enchantment Blood ripped the sword from his body and threw it away from him._

_Harry stared in amazement as Blood stood as if he wasn't bleeding from a massive wound in his gut and charged across the field towards his brother._

_*end flashback* _

That day he had watched both his father and uncle turn into living pin cushions with enough holes in their bodies that would have put Swiss cheese to shame. But neither one of them had backed down or shown even the slightest bit of pain until Kain had come down and slammed both of them into tree's knocking them both out.

Flinching again Harry rubbed his poor abused side, it would take a really long time to reach the level his family was at with pain tolerance.

"What's wrong Harry? You keep touching your side." Moving his hand from his side, he sighed leaning back in the chair. "nothing..just training with brother this morning."

"I heard from your Lilian that patch is brutal in his training..are you going to be able to train and do school? People are sure to notice if you keep coming to class with massive wounds."

"yeah I know, but dad believes that right now with everything going on that my training is more important, well at least advancing to C grade as fast as I can." Closing his book he didn't think he had been paying a single ounce of attention to what the giant bug was saying.

"Your family is brutal mate, I don't envy you." A soft smile crossed Harry's face. "yes..dad is brutal, but now that I have him I would never trade him for the world."

Ron set his book down smiling, glad to see his best friend finally had the family he deserved.

"Class, collect your crystal ball." Groaning Ron stood up to collect one of the many crystal balls, not going to be a dick and make Harry try and get up right now.

Setting the crystal on its stand Ron flumped back in his chair, "so what bull shit are we going to make up this time?...Harry?"

Harry was staring into the crystal ball his emerald eyes glowing. "Harry?"

'_pholor l' blynar drathir d'lil 9th drasv, l' dalharuk d' oloth orn ku'lam qua'laen l' lle'isgar oloth nindel threatens l' hojjl tresk'ri d' rivven_.'

The room fell silent all eye turning to look at their small table, Harry was oblivious to what was going on around him, his half lidded eyes staring down into the swirling fog of the crystal ball.

'_blyn vesdrac z'klaen tlu elggat, er'griff a l' dalharuk d' oloth. uk orn fre'sla victorious taking ukt k'lar wund l' strongest._'

Blinking the glow vanished from Harry's eyes, looking up he saw all the faces looking at him. "Why is everyone looking at me?"

Ron snapped his jaw shut, "holy hell mate, you just went blank and started talking in this strange language."

"I..I don't remember that."

"you just predicted the future!" Trelawney swept up to them her large bug eyes shining as she looked upon Harry.

"I got it all professor." Parvati held up a piece of parchment with hastily scrawled words across it. "bring it here child." Trelawney took the parchment from her scanning over the content. "this is amazing, Mr. Potter…you just predicted your own death!"


	20. Predictions

AN: sorry for the little bit of delay, lets just say a lot has been going on as of late but I will not have more time to update this story *I'm free from walmart! Lol* I do have a beta and we are working as fast as we can to update this story with the corrections it needs, just ask that you bear with us.

…

Chapter 19: predictions

…

"Harry..calm down!" Hermione reached out stopping Harry from his never ending pacing. It was their free period before Defense against the dark arts and Harry was in a panic pacing constantly up and down the common room.

Pushing her away, Harry continued to pace up and down the room. "this can't be right.."

"What happened?" Ron set his quill down watching his best friend still pacing. "he actually had a real prediction in Divination and Trelawney said that it translated into him being killed."

Hermione made a noise and huffed, "did anyone wright down this so call prediction?" she had never believed a single word that old bug had ever said and this sounded just like the perfect opportunity for her to predict his death once more and actually make it sound believable.

"Parvati did, but I don't know if she still has it or if Trelawney does."

"Watch him I'm going to go ask her." Putting her book down Hermione raced up into the girls dorms. "I want to talk to dad.."

Ron jumped not expecting Harry to suddenly start speaking. "I don't know if we can mate, it's still the middle of the day." Thankfully they were in a secluded corner of the common room allowing them a little bit of privacy. "I don't care if it is or not!" Harry snapped chewing on his thumb nail still pacing.

"Alright mate hold on." There was only one way to get a hold of the lord at this point and that was through Severus or Pa'agrio. Pulling a piece of parchment from his pile of work Ron scribbled a quick note. Satisfied it was vague enough to look innocent if it got into the wrong hands he rolled it up and was about to call for Dobby when the portrait hole opened and in pranced a tiny blood red kitten.

Harry stopped his pacing and looked at the tiny kitten that had caught everyone's attention. "uh..Harry.." the tiny kitten was walking across the room right towards them with an air of superiority and an almost smug look on its face, its little tail stuck straight up in the air.

Trotting over to their table the tiny kitten jumped up onto one of the empty chairs and then up onto the table.

"I really think I am going insane.." Harry sat down in one of the chairs looking into the bright violet eyes staring back at him.

/phhtt, you are far from going insane son./ blinking Harry looked back down at the cat. "oh you're kidding me..I though mom was joking about this!"

Sure enough sitting there in front of him was a tiny kitten version of his father. If the eyes and fur color wasn't enough of a giveaway then the tiny discolorations on his chest, shoulder and back of the neck should have been the bigger give away.

If possible the kitten gave an arrogant smirk, but the eyes held worry in them and Zera jumped into his son's arm.

/what is going on..you look distressed./

"we should go up to the dorms, less ears up there." Ron said seeing people were really watching them. /that sounds like a good plan/ moving from his son's arm Zera jumped up onto his shoulder and right into the crimson hood of his school robes.

Looking back Harry couldn't help but smile. "so am I your free ride?" Zera turned his little fuzzy head and looked up at him. /of course! So mush!/ laughing Harry reached back rubbing that fuzzy head and headed up towards the door rooms with Ron tagging behind him. His actions were rewarded with a very loud purr that reverberated through his neck and into his back.

"Mate, your father is so weird."

"I know.." Harry laughed hard when this earned him a swat to the back of the head with a little paw. /I should hack a hairball up in your shoe for that one./ Zera said glaring at from his spot in the hood.

"Your just proving my point my lord." Ron said chuckling at the sight in front of him, a tiny kitten with only glaring purple eyes and flattened ears visible over the top fold of the hood.

"Where is Colin when you need him." Zera's ears perked up at this, /who is Colin? /

"Never mind dad, he's just another student a year below us." Moving into the room Harry reached behind him and pulled his father from his hood and set him on the floor. /with a castle this big you would think they could give you all individual rooms./ Zera moved around the circular dormitory looking at the beds being able to smell different boys occupied each one.

"Would be nice wouldn't it." Ron said flumping down on his own bed. "it would be, then we might be able to have bigger beds so we don't have to listen to Neville rolling out of bed every other night."

Giving a little kitty snicker Zera jumped up onto Neville's bed and grabbed a piece of chalk the boy had left out and moved over to the center of the room. Chalk in mouth he began to draw a pattern on the floor.

"Now this is a strange sight…"

Stepping back from the mark Zera made one tiny little adjustment before dropping the chalk on the ground.

"is that an arcane circle?" Zera turned seeing Hermione standing in the door way. /you really are a smart girl.. now come in and close the door./ flushing slightly at being called smart by the lord Hermione shut the door and moved into the room.

Shaking his little body out causing his tail to bottle brush for a second, Zera moved into the center of circle, his little paw right in the center.

Seeming to take a deep breath his eyes started to glow a brilliant gold color, red fur stood on end as a wind began to whip through the room.

Harry was amazed at the power that flared through the room, it felt almost like a extreme heat as it brushed against his skin.

"Holy hell mate.." Ron shivered violently having never felt this much power in his life, neither had Harry, even that one time that Dumbledore had been extremely pissed off.

The symbol under Zerachiel glowed brightly before disappearing from under him, reappearing a second later across the door where it glowed for a second before vanishing.

Seeming satisfied Zerachiel shook out his fur once more before with a small crack he appeared once more as his normal self.

Seeing the lord Hermione felt heat rise in her cheeks making them burn with an intense fire. /so beautiful!/ she turned away hoping the lord didn't notice her flaming cheeks.

She had forgotten exactly how beautiful elves were, and the lord was not helping her poor teenage hormones with that outfit.

Zera stood there in tight black leather pants, several belts wrapped loosely around his waist; one attached 4 long leather strips that acted as a type of really sexy skirt around his hip that moved independently when he did. Calf high leather boots with a sleeveless black leather vest that was fully unzipped but only held shut by three leather straps across his chest giving everyone a very good view of his perfectly toned chest.

Rubbing her cheeks furiously she tried desperately to make the red disappear from them, she liked Ron!

Zera couldn't help but roll his eyes seeing Hermione's reaction, he was more then used to it as he got those looks all the time back at the kingdom..and not always from his beloved wife.

Harry chuckled watching Ron glare at his girlfriend his ears starting to turn red in jealously.

"oh knock it off you two."

Moving over to his son, Zera sat down wrapping a arm around him. "alright so tell me what has you so freaked out."

Remembering exactly why he had wanted to talk to his father panic started to settle into his chest once more. "in divination.. Harry had a real predication of the future." Ron supplied as Harry was having a hard time finding his voice.

Zera gently rubbed his son's back hoping it would help calm him down, though he couldn't help the skeptical look that crossed his face. "I prediction you say..so..What was it about?"

Hermione held out the piece of paper which had Parvati's quick scrawl across it. "it's not a language I recognize.. but supposedly Trelawney understood it and said that Harry predicted his own death." You could hear the contempt in Hermione's voice. "she finds any excuse to predict Harry's death every year and every chance she gets."

Taking the paper Zera looked to his son. "is this true?" Harry nodded and leaned against his father just wanting his comfort. Normally he blew this off but with the fact it seemed only Trelawney understood what was written it just set him off. He didn't want to die!

Zera frowned and looked down at the parchment. His brows knotted together slightly in concentration and he started to mutter to himself in another language.

After a few tense moments Zera groaned and did a spectacular face palm. "what a fucking moron!"

Harry looked down at the parchment and then up at his dad waiting for answers. "If this is how all your teachers are I really have to wonder what kind of education you are getting." Sighing Zera leaned up against the bed post rubbing his son's back still.

"so what does it really say?" Hermione asked positively vibrating where she sat. Pulling his son in closer Zera looked at the parchment again. "I don't know if I got it all right, this is the most horrible butcher I have ever seen of my native tongue." His brow scrunched up once more in concentration as he once more tried to decipher it.

"on the seventh moon of the 9th year, the son of darkness will rise against the rising darkness that threatens the failing world of humans, seven souls must be destroyed, only at the son of darkness. he will stand victorious taking his location among the strongest." He frowned reading that over that didn't sound right to even him. "damn her shitty version." He wished he had been there to get the whole thing having been raised in the dark Elvin village drow was his native tongue and that was what this was.

"So..nothing about death?" Harry asked looking up to his father. Zera shook his head and leaned down kissing the top of his son's head. "No, there is nothing in this that even hints at your death, I believe I am going to have very strong words with your teacher about this."

He would need to speak to his sister about this, she would have a clearer understanding on what it meant then he did. "something I want you to remember.. all of you." He looked at the trio sitting around him. "there are only three beings in this world with the true power to see into the future; the ice queen in the high north, and my demon sister can view the different roads of the future but they cannot say for certain which path you shall walk. The only being in his universe who truly knows everyone's fate no matter which road they take is the high one.." he gently brushed his son's hair back away from his face seeing the scar that had marked him by Voldemort. "While us gods can catch glimpse of possible futures of ourselves not even we can discern the future. Humans believe they can see the future but those are visions granted by my sister or my grandmother, if you live by what these humans say and decide to follow them it can send you down the wrong path since there are always two paths."

His fingers trailed along the scar feeling the raised flesh but also feeling the magic there. Frowning he closed his eyes his magic wrapping around that in his son's scar.

He could feel him..and see him.. the monster that had dare to follow a human's words of the future and attacked his son believing him to be the child in question to the prophecy. /what a foul creature..wait../ this man's soul was shattered pieces were missing.

Releasing his son's head he opened his eyes what was written on the parchment going over in his head. /Seven soul must be destroyed../ this just gave him a lot to think about.

"dad?" shaking himself mentally Zera looked down to his son and gently rubbed his head. "sorry just lost myself for a second."

"Can you stay dad?" Harry asked his eyes pleading with his father. His eyes softening Zera moved his hand down to his son's shoulder. "Alright, but I still want you to attend your next class alright youngling." Harry nodded starting to feel so much better.

He didn't understand why he felt like such a young child around his father now, when just last year he had been almost 100% independent.

"Stand up kiddo."

Not really wanting to release his father just yet Harry bit back a childish whimper and stood up.

Moving to the edge of the bed Zera reached out and gently pulled his son's shirt up just high enough he could see his bandaged side. "Harry what happened?" Hermione asked her brow eyes going wide seeing the deep crimson staining the bandage.

"You reopened it." Zera sighed, and with a quick snap of his fingers new bandages appeared in his hand. "you need to be careful when you have an injury like this..the whole point it not to pull it open if you are not in the middle of a life and death struggle."

Harry couldn't help but feel like a naughty puppy that had been caught peeing on the new rug, it was amazing how this man could make him feel like this when even the Dursley's couldn't.

"Hermione, in Harry's trunk there is a leather bag I packed for him with some of his brothers potions can you get it for me?" Hermione jumped off Ron's bed and rushed over to Harry's trunk not wanting to make the lord wait.

The two boys rolled their eyes at this. Making a strange noise Ron fell back on his bed, he could not believe how his girlfriend was acting. Ever since Harry's dad arrived she had been staring at him like he was a scrap of meat and she was a starving dog.

/don't be upset with her Ronald, I am afraid that is part of the curse that comes with being who I am./

Ron sat up and looked over to the young lord. "what do you mean?" Zera kept himself busy with undoing the blood soaked bandages wrapped around his son's waist. / gods and angels both have a as you would say magnetic pull.. people in general are pulled towards them. Kind of like a very charismatic person, even if they do bad things it's their personality or just something about them that draws people to them./ "thank you Hermione." Taking the bottle from her Zera started to apply small dabs of a foul smelling green liquid to the wound. "oh that is horrible." Ron grabbed his nose and disappeared under his pillow trying desperately to escape the stench.

"Thank the high one I don't have to breath anymore.." otherwise Zera would have been out cold from this. "speak for yourself dad.." Harry was starting to look just as green as the potion. "I know your brother is horrible at making potions and healing salves that _actually_ smell good." He swore Maiae did that on purpose as payback for who knows what through his young life.

"you know, I just noticed something." Ron was rocking back and forth on the bed. "What's that?" Harry asked glad to have anything to take his mind away from this horrible smell.

"well, I don't think I have seen any of the ghost lately."

Harry blinked, thinking back to the entrance feast normally the ghost made a display showing off to the newest students but this time they had been surprisingly absent. Hell even Nick hadn't been seen in the common room by anyone so far and he always liked to hang around here especially on the first night. He secretly loved showing off his nearly headlessness, and would never miss out on a first night with new first years.

"Ghosts?" Zera asked looking up at his son his hands easily winding the new bandages around his waist.

"Yeah the castle is full of ghosts; many have been here since the founding of the school."

A small frown crossed Zera's face at this, "no doubt they are in hiding now." He gave a small tug to make sure the bandage was snug before pinning it together.

"Why would they be in hiding?" Hermione asked watching the lord with interest.

"Because, ghost are lost souls.. or souls that managed to escape the river before the final gate. No soul is supposed to be remaining to walk among the mortal lands any longer." Pulling his son's shirt back down he stood up. "they are a danger if they are not a pure soul at any time they can turn into a monster that roams the land killing the living or if they are powerful and very vengeful they turn into Raid bosses as we call them. Monsters that are very powerful and very hard to kill." Sitting back down on the bed he pulled out a golden pocket watch and flipped it open.

Leaning over Harry caught a beautiful image carved into the backing of the lid. It was his parents on their wedding day dressed in their best and looking very happy.

"Sage made this for me before he passed away the first time." Zera clicked the watch shut and put it back in a hidden compartment in his pants. "the ghost no doubt are in hiding because they can sense us, with Severus they were probably not as worried because he is just an angel and when nothing happened to them they probably thought he would not call on Malice to drag them back down to hell." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully looking out the narrow tower window. "but now there is not only an arch angel by a full blown god and the offspring of a god. Both of which have direct ties to Shilen and their demise." He chuckled to himself and stood up. "It's like turning on the light in an abandoned house.. the cockroaches will scatter instantly."

Stretching a soft moan left his lips, it felt so good to stretch at times. Seeing something in his son's trunk Zera lowered his arms and reached in picking up the long sleek broomstick. "now when in the high ones name do you have a broom in your trunk? Do they make you clean your own rooms here?"

Harry and Ron both couldn't help it, they burst out laughing. "No dad.. that's not a sweeping broom." Minding his wound Harry reached out taking the broom from his father. "it's a racing broom, well I use it for Quidditch."

"Wait so you ride that?"

The look that crossed his father face was one of the funniest Harry had ever seen in his life. "yes, father..you ride them."

He had to stifle a laugh as he watched his father pull a face and cross his legs. "I think I prefer our mode of transportation." Oh he couldn't resist this one. "Of course, wouldn't want to damage mother's favorite toy."

"HARRY!" he ignored the shocked voices of his friends instead watching as a flush the same color as his hair appeared on Zera's face. "oh not you too."

Laughing hard Harry nodded, "mother made it quite clear that she owned that and anything happened to it heads would roll."

Groaning Zera put his head in his hands, "Adiana..girl I swear one of these days." Sighing he allowed his hands to drop to his side. "alright, well I am going to go explore a bit, get a feel of this castle it's just about time for you all to head off to your next class."

Reaching out he pulled Harry close and laid a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "meet me in your uncles office when you are done there are things we need to talk about little one."

"Alright dad"

With a wave to the two misfits in his son's gang Zera transformed once more into the tiny blood red kitten and padded out of the room.

"dude, your dad is so bloody cool."

xHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPX

Nearly every year Defense against the dark arts was the one class during the school week that he looked forward to the most, this year was no exception, except for one thing.

Harry glared at the ugly fat pig in pink that sat in a chair clipboard in hand and the sickly sweet smile plastered on her face.


	21. This little piggy needs to die!

Chapter 20: this little piggy needs to die!

….

"What the hell is she doing here?" Even though that was a harsh whisper Harry heard it as clear as if it had been shouted at the top of Ron's lungs.

He really hoped he was dreaming, this was beginning to become a nightmare.

Sitting there dressed in pink, her toad like face plastered with that sickening sweet smile was none other than Dolores Umbridge.

Harry shook his head sitting down in his normal seat at the front of the class room. "I don't know, I thought Dumbledore told Fudge to get rid of her." "so did I," both men glared at her never once trying to hide their disgust for the ugly toad woman.

"Your uncle didn't get canned already did he?" Harry really hoped not the last thing they needed was her back teaching DADA. "I don't think she is teaching, she has the same damn clipboard that she used when she was strutting around the school playing god."

"and might I ask exactly who are you and what are you doing in my classroom?" Everyone looked up hearing the voice of the newest DADA professor. Pa'agrio stood on the small balcony overlooking the classroom.

He was a sight to behold; if there was ever any doubt that this man was not human it was evaporated in that instant. The man above them seemed to radiate power around him, didn't help the fire of the candles that were spread all around the room seemed drawn to him all of them pulling just slightly towards his direction.

"I believe I asked you a question ma'am, who are you, and what are you doing in my classroom?" he could feel the tension in the room all the way from up here without the need of his power. There was something about this woman that was setting nearly all of his students on edge and he was not Happy about some unknown woman causing a disturbance on the very first day.

"Dolores Umbridge, High inquisitor of Hogwarts." She said plastering on that sickly sweet smile and a voice to match. Why wouldn't she? This was a very handsome man standing above her that looked like he would be easy to pull to her side.

Pa'agrio frowned instantly able to read through her bull shit, he didn't need to be a god to know this woman was so full of shit it was turning her toad like eyes brown.

"Might I inquire into exactly what that means and once more why you are here?" slowly Pa'agrio moved down the stairs. It was truly eerie how he made absolutely no sound as he moved, not even the heel of his boot striking the flagstone floors.

"I am here under orders of the minister of magic to make sure that these students are being taught a ministry approved lesson."

"you mean teaching them nothing but book work in the hopes that maybe they will in the heat of battle be able to cast the spell that will save their life." Moving behind his desk Pa'agrio pulled out a piece of chalk so he could begin writing on the board.

"your logic is as flawed as that horrible get up you are wearing today." Turning away from her he faced the class effectively ignoring her. The students were all snickering behind their books and hands instantly loving this new teacher.

"I see from previous teachers notes as with each change in teacher the curriculum changed..and with the poor teaching of your last years teacher you are far behind previous years." He ignored the outraged noise Umbridge made and the scratching of her quill on the parchment.

"so we are going to be starting from scratch, put all your books away they will be useless from here on out." Hermione made a noise next to them like this was the most blasphemous thing she had ever heard, books were _never_ useless!

Sitting on his desk Pa'agrio unbuttoned his orange and gold vest allowing him a little more freedom of movement and gave the class a little more casual feeling to it, mainly to hopefully ease the tension of the ugly toad being in the room.

"tell me, what dictates light magic from dark?"

The students all looked at each other not really sure how to answer this. Of course like always Hermione's hand was waving in the air.

He had been warned about her but smiled liking when children were eager to learn. "Yes, Miss.?" he knew her name but was pretending since this was the first day of class. "Hermione Granger Sir." She said knowing instantly what he was doing.

"Dark magic is magic used for evil and dark purposes, while light magic is used for good." Pa'agrio nodded his head slightly at this. "a very black and white view of it." Hermione's smile faltered some, "unfortunately the world is not black and white, but various shades of Gray." Removing himself from the desk and moved over to the chalk board. "every spell can be either light or dark magic it all depends on the use and the user on determining if the spell is light or dark."

There was a noise from the chair that was currently housing the fat toad but it went ignored once more by Pa'agrio.

"tell me, where do the distinctions of light and dark originate from?" instantly both Harry and Hermione's hand shot up. Pa'agrio took a second to see if anyone one else could answer, seeing only the two he sighed softly so grateful his mother was not here she would have destroyed them all.

"Mr?" he asked pointing to Harry, he actually didn't know his nephews adopted last name and it would be really bad calling him Mr. Claddmtor. "Potter, professor." Harry dropped his hand and shifted slightly hoping to the high one he was right. "The Gods were the original distinction between light and dark."

Pa'agrio smiled and nodded writing the gods down on the chalk board. "That's correct Mr. Potter, 5 points to Gryffindor."

Umbridge cleared her throat in another attempt to draw the gods attention, which just as all the previous attempts went on ignored. "Now Mr. Potter, can you tell me which gods made the original distinction."

"Gran Kain, the high god of destruction and Einshead the high goddess of creation." Pa'agrio scribbled that down on the board. "another 5 points to Gryffindor."

"these two were the original light and dark, they set down the rules on what we now view as light and dark." He drew a circle around them encasing the two names. "but..even with these there is no black and white. The titan goddess believed to be so pure has great darkness and evil with in her heart, while the titan god believed to be evil because of his destructive power had more light in his heart and was the one that spared the remaining giants from Einshead's wrath.. would you like a potion for your throat Miss. Umbridge?"

Umbridge gave him a sickening smile and stood up looking over her notes. "no thank you, but I must say this is very far from the ministry approved lesson plans. All this talk on gods and light and dark, I am afraid that this has nothing to do with Defense against the dark arts. There are no such things as Titan gods."

Harry stared at her wondering if this woman was for real, wait… this was Umbridge they were talking about. Looking back to his uncle he shrunk back seeing a small tick in his jaw, it was the same tick he had seen his father get when one of his siblings was pushing his buttons.

"I can tell you have not spoken to many magical creatures then, ask any of them and they will tell you the same things I have."

Umbridge shook her head making a tutting noise and started to walk around the room. "magical creatures are just that creatures, they are not human."

Pa'agrio leaned up against his desk, his face still a mask of perfect calm but the flames around the room had grown slightly. "so you are one of these that believe Human's are superior to all other creatures." Pa'agrio stood, his whole body screaming a deadly elegance, they were now looking at a very deadly predator and Umbridge was his pray.

Umbridge seemed completely oblivious to this, "Wizards are above all, it's just the natural law of the world."

Most of the students were now looking at her in utter disbelief, most of those that were half bloods or muggle born were glaring at her in pure hatred. The only ones that didn't seem to be wanting to slit her throat at that moment were the pure blood Slytherins.

Pa'agrio started to laugh at this his laugh a rich deep sound that echoed around the room. /filthy disgusting humans, they are a plague on the world and it's only my brothers kind heart that keeps mother from exterminating everyone outside the small island./ he whispered into Harry's head, more than likely he really wanted to say that out loud to this toad but was holding his tongue.

"you have officially over stayed your welcome in my class room, you need to leave."

Umbridge gave him an almost evil smile, though it just made her already ugly face look even more like a toad than normal.

"What did you just say?" lifting up his hand Pa'agrio snapped his fingers, instantly Umbridge's lips vanished from her face. "Finally some peace, your voice is very grating on the ears and you spew some of the foulest words from it."

Moving up to her he snatched the parchment from her clipboard and balled it up without even looking at it. "Now, you will listen to me little girl," he moved in close to her his aura flaring dangerously causing the flames to shoot up on the candles. "You will leave my class room, and not set foot in here again." He moved back and started to head to his desk once more. "and tell this Minister of magic, that if he has a problem with my teaching methods he can talk to me personally, but I will not buy into this practical theory you have all got stuck in your head. A pianist does not sit and study books about his craft and then expect to be able to perform Mozart his first time touching the ivory. The same applies to magic, you must perform and train your skills in order for you to grow stronger and be able to rely in them in a situation where you would need it."

Turning to look at her he gave them all a smile that sent a collective shiver up everyone's spine. "no disrespect of course..But. get out" her mouth still gone from her face Umbridge glared with pure hatred at the god and left the classroom.

"now that the disgusting toad of a woman has left our classroom, shall we continue?"

At the anxious nods of the students Pa'agrio smiled and walked back to the chalk board.

xHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPxHPx

/well well, it has been a while since I saw dear big brother start to lose his temper./

Pa'agrio looked up from the papers he was looking over and smiled seeing the very familiar blood red kitten sitting on a stack of paper work. "I thought I felt your power a few hours ago, you are sneaky brother." Reaching out he gently rubbed the little head.

/yes, patch called me saying that Harry needed me./ it was strange calling him Harry since that was not the name they had given him at birth, but they had discovered that though that was his birth name, he had been called Harry for so long that was all he responded to so they decided that in keeping with the drow tradition he held two names. His privet, and public name.

"I heard here was a disturbance in his first class, I guess you got that situated?" Zera bobbed his little head in a nod and padded down onto the main part of the desk and sat down on the current paper he was reading. /and if you say i didn't feel a disturbance in the force i am going to bite your nose off./ Zera's tail was flicking side to side in irritation, his father loved using that on him when he felt something wasn't right.

"don't get ass prints on my paperwork." He pulled on his brother's tail playfully. Squeaking Zera whirled around and started to attack Pa'agrio's fingers.

"now I can see why mother likes when you do this." The high goddess always loved it when her grandson did this, he was really cute. "to bad you're a stubborn pain in the ass the rest of the time."

With a small pop he was now nose to nose with his little brother, violet eyes boring into his. "you know that doesn't work on me Zerachiel." Zera huffed and sat down on the desk folding his arms over his chest in his trade mark pout.

Seeing not only the trade mark pout but also that some of the kitty features remained, he couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "you are a strange child Zera." He pulled on one of the kitty ears to accentuate his point.

"hey.. off the ears!" Zera swatted at his hand laying the ears flat against his head, his tail twitching back and forth. "don't let your mother see you looking so cute, she may just kidnap you again."

Zera groaned and batted his hand away again. "don't say shit like that, it's bad enough she held me hostage for a week the last time."

Pa'agrio smirked at this and pulled on the fluffy tail earning him a yelp from his baby brother and a nice cuffing around the ears.

He loved picking on him.

Xhpxhpxhpxhpx

"DID YOU SEE HER FACE!"

The whole DADA class was heading towards the great hall for dinner, even though they were all from different houses the whole group was clumped together talking about what had happened.

"I have never seen a teach stand up to her like that, not even Snape did last year."

"I know it's great!" rounding a corner the group as a collective stopped dead in their tracks.

"who..who is that?" Parvati asked her eyes going wide seeing the absolutely hunky man standing just a few feet away talking to one of the paintings.

"it's an elf look at his ears!" Hanna whispered looking out from behind Dean.

Slowly the man turned hearing voices; his long pale blond hair seemed to shimmer a pale gold as the dying sun light struck it. Peeking from between strands were pointy elf ears, but the ears were quickly forgotten as he faced them fully.

There were no words to describe this man, his beauty even shamed those of the gods. His eyes though; they were what caught your attention. They were like beautiful opals, holding all sort of different brilliant colors in a soft pearl color iris.

Slowly the man moved up to them, he didn't seem to walk but glide up to them. "Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione." The man said with a gentle smile looking at the three.

"how?" Harry had never seen this man before in his life, how did he know all their names and what was an elf doing on the main land.

The man smiled tilting his head slightly to the side, his long bangs falling in front of his eyes. "how do I know your names? I know much." His opal eyes shifted to look at the back of the group, a small smile spilling across his lips. "Draco Malfoy.." he looked between the golden trio and their main rival.

He chuckled gently placing long elegant fingers over his mouth. "I must say, you are all much more handsome in real life, I am glad I finally got to see you all before the appointed time."

He turned his head just slightly to the side glancing over his shoulder from the corner of his eyes. "but I am afraid our time is short, I will see you all again."

The group screamed as the man simply burst into golden dust. "THE HELL!"

Two seconds later Dumbledore and the head of houses rounded the corner all with wands drawn. "What happened here?" McGonagall asked stepping up to the students.

"Professor, a man was here..he knew Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco's name..he said he was waiting to meet them before the appointed time and simply burst into dust." Lavender said from her spot hiding behind Neville.

"what did this man look like?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes lacking their trademark twinkle. "he was..Beautiful!" a girl from Ravenclaw gushed fanning herself.

"he had blond hair, and..weird colored eyes and the ears of an elf!"

Dumbledore frowned his eyes leveling themselves on Harry. Swallowing Harry narrowed his eyes in a glare, he was done with this game it might have only been the second day back to Hogwarts but he came here for one reason only. He needed to defeat Voldemort to save the world he had come to love, he was not going to spend his whole time hiding from Dumbledore because he was a manipulative old fool.

Releasing Dumbledore's gaze he looked over seeing Severus with his head in his hands. /Severus?/ there was an obvious groan sound from Severus but nothing more was said.

"Return the students to their dorms and have the castle searched. We need to make sure this person is no longer inside the castle." The heads nodded and started to usher their students towards their respective dormitories.

Dumbledore watched the young golden trio as they headed off towards their tower dormitory, his eyes narrowing in a glare. There was new magic on him, he could feel that. Someone had removed his charm and re-hidden the boy, he could not allow the boy to find out about his true lineage that would ruin everything he had worked so hard to put into place.

Though it seemed Harry was on to him, he had been avoiding him at all cost since he arrived at Hogwarts.

Needing to figure out a new plan of action Dumbledore headed back to his office. He knew that intruder was long gone and his teachers would find nothing, never once did he see the pair of opal eyes watching him from high in the rafters.

The eyes glinted down evilly, a wicked smile crossing their features, he might have forced his children to believe that he had no mortal emotions, but he did..and he got great enjoyment from watching those with evil hearts get what they really deserve.

Moving from the rafters he gently landed on the flagstone floor once more, his boots making not a single sound.

"yo..you called for dobby?" looking down the man smiled gently watching the house elf practically lying on the floor his large floppy ears making him look like a bat. "yes..Deliver this to Harry." He held out a plain box.

Dobby stood up and with shaking hands took the box and bowed low once more before scrambling off.

"And Dobby.." the house elf screeched to a halt and looked back his large eyes widening even farther. "for going against your master to protect my grandchild, you have earned my favor."

Dobby's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "thank you! Thank you high one!"

He watched the little elf house scamper off down the hall holding the box in his hand like it was the most prized possession in the world. "when the time comes, for you final breath little one..you shall not join your family but return to your lords side..that is what my favor to you is."

Smiling to himself the high one turned and simply disappeared. This was going to be a very entertaining year for him.


	22. Old fool

AN: alright people, I have updated my profile with links to all the references you need, including what the armor looks like on each race. If you have any questions about something that confuses you feel free to ship me a message.

Chapter 21: Old fool

….

It was amazing how fast the weather could change around here, only a few short minutes ago it had been bright and sunny out and now it was a torrential down poor once more. "Grandpa pissed grandma off again." Harry sighed knowing that was the key reason for sudden violent shifted in the weather around the world.

Kain had done something stupid again to piss off his sister, or his father had. Both of them seemed to love pissing the high goddess off. Well at least that is what he had heard from his mother and grandmother.

"So when is Quiddtich going to start up mate?" blinking Harry turned from the window and over to his two friends. "I have no idea, I don't even know who the new team captain is." This was going to be an interesting year when it came to Quiddtich; they had to replace both a keeper and two beaters. It was going to be really hard to replace the Weasley twins they were some of the best he had seen.

"Well no matter who we get we are going to stomp on Slytherin again." Hermione rolled her eyes from behind her massive book, leave it to the boys in the middle of a lock down to be talking about Quiddtich.

"I wonder who that man was, Severus seemed to know him. At least that what it seemed like with his reaction to hearing what the man looked like."

"Do you think it's someone from the castle?" Hermione set her book down and reached out scratching Crookshanks back. "I don't know, maybe from heaven you think?" that man didn't really look like someone that would just be floating around Rune castle.

"Could have been, I don't know though." He got a very strange feeling from that man.

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley, can you come here please." Jumping slightly the three looked over to their head of house. "When did she come in?" Harry shrugged having not heard her enter the portrait hole.

Putting down their various things the trio moved over to her wondering what she needed with them. "Dumbledore needs to speak with you three." Dread filled Harry; he wasn't supposed to be alone with Dumbledore.

/that's it!/ he looked to McGonagall. "I'll be right there professor, I need to grab something from my trunk really fast."

McGonagall resisted the urge to sigh; sometimes these kids drove her up the wall. "Alright Mr. Potter, make it fast."

Not looking at any of them Harry raced up to the room and dug through his trunk franticly for the small wooden box. Spying it at the bottom of the trunk he smiled and pulled out its contents. He was never one for jewelry, but this was a special case. For them most of their magical defense was placed into jewelry, two earrings, two rings and one necklace. Still being at the beginning of his training he was only able to wear what was called none grade gear, his body not built up enough to handle the weight of the higher grade armors and weapons. While these would not afford him the magic defense of his father's S84 jewelry it should hopefully add to his natural magical resistance against Dumbledore, even if it was just for a bit.

He wasn't allowed to wear them during school because it would have been a dead giveaway if no one could cast a spell on him, so he had to keep them hidden though he was forbidden to remove the necklace that held the summons for his armor and the bracelet that held the summon for his dagger.

Double checking that these were all hidden under his uniform he ran back down the stairs to the waiting group. "Are you ready now Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded absently pulling his shirt sleeve lower to hide the bracelet which loved to slip down.

"What did you do mate?" Ron asked looking him over. Slowly he raised his hand so he didn't draw McGonagall's attention showing Ron the ring on each hand. On his right ring finger he now always wore the imperial ring that marked him as a Claddmtor prince, it was safe to wear it because of how little was known about the inner world and so people would just assume it was a nice ring. But where it's benefits came into play were with the intelligent magical creatures. While they may not recognize the exact sign, they would recognize the power built into the ring showing he was blood to one of the gods.

Ron and Hermione both smiled easily recognizing the rings and knowing what they meant. "Your dad would be proud that you remembered those." Hermione whispered keeping right next to him. "Speaking of which..Have you two seen him?"

They both shook their heads keeping back from McGonagall so they could talk, "didn't he say something about exploring the castle?"

"You don't think he got caught?" Hermione asked worry lacing her voice. Both boys gave her a look like "here's your sign"

"oh right.." a pretty blush rose on her cheeks. She completely forgot who they were talking about. No one in this castle was any match for Zerachiel; maybe if every teacher joined together they might have been able to keep the young lord at bay for a short while.

Stopping the trio looked up at the golden statue that led to Dumbledore's office. Steeling himself Harry reached back feeling the hilt of the dagger in his belt. "Stay behind me you two." He whispered and moved up onto the revolving stair case.

It seemed like eternity that they were on the staircase, but in fact had only been a few minutes. Hermione was holding his hand trying to offer a little bit of support knowing this was going to be one of many trials that they were all going to have to face.

Stepping off at the top the trio stared at the door, never before had it looked so large and looming. "hold on..There is someone else in there." Tilting his head slightly Harry tried to catch the noises from inside. No one was talking but he could hear two people breathing. "There is one other person in there with him." He whispered, now he was really worried.

"Can you tell who it is?" Harry shook his head. "Not unless they talk I'm not like dad, I can't tell people apart by their aura." Hearing movement Harry backed away from the door only to have it open.

"There you three are, come in please." The twinkle had returned to Dumbledore's eyes and it looked as if nothing had changed. /no don't fall into that old habit/ moving into the room he made sure to keep Dumbledore in his line of sight, never once presenting his back to him.

This didn't escape Dumbledore's notice nor the second occupants either. It was obvious Harry didn't trust Dumbledore anymore. /this is even worse then I feared./ moving back behind his desk Dumbledore sat down and motioned towards the chairs in front. "Please.. sit."

Taking a second to look away from Dumbledore Harry to note of who else was in the room. The very familiar blond hair set his nerves on fire. Malfoy.. lovely.

Making sure to take the center seat he intentionally kept himself between their rival and his friends.

"You need to speak to us Professor?" Hermione didn't want to be here, the tension in the room was so thick she was sure Harry could have cut it with his dagger.

"Yes, I am afraid that I need to ask you some questions in regards to what happened after your defense against the dark arts class today."

Glancing over he noticed Fawks was being strangely silent. /so he notices it as well../ folding his hands on the desk he regarded the four young children, all of which would play a very important role in this war.

"Miss. Brown stated that the man that was wandering the castle specifically called you four by first names. Do any of know this man?" the trio instantly shook their heads. "no professor, this was the first time we had seen him." Harry and Ron echoed Hermione in this was their first time seeing the man.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Malfoy shook his head, "no, I have never seen him before in my life. He is not associated with my family in any manner."

Dumbledore frowned slightly at this his fingers absently playing with his beard. "Harry I could understand knowing just by looks, but." He looked to the other three. "Knowing you three in particular, was there anything he said to you?"

"He said that he was glad to have a chance to meet us before the appointed time." Hermione said growing nervous, "was that all?" the group nodded the man hadn't said much.

Still playing with his beard Dumbledore regarded them. "the paintings stated he was interested in the founders and the wards around the school. Mr. Malfoy, did you sense anything?"

Malfoy sat up his silver eyes sliding over to the golden trio, he hated when Dumbledore did this specially in front of people. "You know my father would be displeased." He growled out, displeased would be an understatement he would be downright furious. No one other then the Malfoy family was supposed to know of his _special_ ability.

"I know Mr. Malfoy, but your power will be helpful at the moment."

Harry looked over to his friends. /power? What power?/ the other two shrugged and went back to watching Malfoy.

A tic had started above Malfoy's right eye, a sign he was feeling stressed and upset. Taking a deep sigh he shut his eyes for a brief minute to collect his thoughts. Opening them again they were a much darker shade of silver.

"power, he was shielding it well but occasionally there would be just a slight slip before he would rein it back under control. He wasn't human that was for sure." He kept his head turned away not looking at anyone. That man was not the only non human in this castle at the moment, he could sense multiples all with very carefully disguised powers, all were _very_ powerful.

One of them was now sitting right next to him, every instinct in him was screaming that Harry had gone from a rival to a very dangerous creature.

"Is he still present in this castle?"

Draco shook his head pushing his blond hair from his face. "no, he left some time ago..he was..Greatly amused."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully, "well, make sure to let me know if you sense him in the castle once more, you all are excused. Harry.. if you could would you stay for a moment."

Ron and Hermione were half way out of their chairs and looked over to Harry. "I'm sorry headmaster, I have homework that I need to finish." Standing Harry headed for the door, as he walked he made sure to keep his side to Dumbledore never once letting him out of his line of sight once more.

A frown crossed Dumbledore's face. "I would like if you stayed."

"Sorry Dumbledore, I have things to do, perhaps another time?" /like never../ opening the door he motioned for Ron and Hermione to leave before him before leaving himself.

They had just made it onto the top step when the door opened once more. Fearing it was Dumbledore Harry dropped down grabbing his dagger from its holster. He stood up though seeing it was just Malfoy, though there was a strange look in his eyes as he regarded Harry.

"What are you?" he asked in a low voice.

"I could ask you the same thing." Harry countered, both boys looked over to the door and as if with an unspoken agreement they both headed down the stair case. Confused Ron and Hermione fallowed after them.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs the two boys stood in front of the other as if sizing each other up.

"So what was all that about in Dumbledore's office?" Harry asked being the first to break the staring contest. Malfoy seemed to take a deep breath and looked around before looking at the golden trio. "it's a power I was born with, no one else in my family has it that we know of. I can sense peoples power even when they have careful control of it, I can also sense when someone has magical creature blood in them." He looked Harry up and down. "You're not even human, you never were."

Harry blanched at this, so Malfoy has known since day one that he wasn't human but never made any mention of it. "it's very distinctive now.. what you are I don't know but every instinct in me is screaming out danger, the same feelings I get being around the new Defense professor..and Severus."

He just called Snape by his first name, "I didn't know you were on first name bases with Snape." Malfoy frowned some of that old arrogance coming back. "he's my Godfather, of course I am."

"so then you know what he really is then."

Malfoy frowned deeply and glared at them, "you do.. don't you potter."

At any other time Harry would have been glad to gloat about the fact he knew something Malfoy didn't about someone the boy was extremely close to, but for some reason he felt that this was the wrong time to do something like that. "yes, as does Pa'agrio, herm and Ron."

Malfoy's face flashed through a series of emotions. "he said, I would know when the time is right." Anger settled on his face and he turned and ran off towards the dungeons. /you two head back to the common room, I'll be alright./ turning he headed off after Malfoy he didn't know what was making him do this, just something was.

For being so damn skinny that little ass hole was fast! Draco was already racing towards the entrance to the dungeon by the time Harry reached the top of the marble stair case. "there is no way that boy is human.." he was out running a dark elf, not many could do that.

Nearly to the dungeon entrance Draco froze, there is was again; darkness, a power unlike he had ever felt before. Not even the dark lord gave off this much power, this was similar to the power Harry was giving off now.

Swallowing hard he slowly looked up, staring down at him were glowing Violet eyes.

*_flashback*_

_Sitting on his large bed Draco eagerly watched the little house elf moving around the room collecting the last few toys that lay scattered around the room. _

"_Daisy tell me more." He said practically bouncing where he sat. he always loved her stories of a world within their own but yet it was so far away. _

_The little house elf giggled and looked around the room quickly listing for any signs of the master or mistress, they would be most displeased with her story time with the young master. Not feeling any of them nearby she smiled and moved over to the side of the bed. _

"_which one shall Daisy tell the young master tonight?"_

_Draco clapped happily and scooted to the edge of the bed. "I want to know about the gods, are they real?"_

_Daisy smiled and nodded her large ears flapping slightly causing the 5 year old Draco to laugh at her antics. "of course my young master, they are very much real just like you and I. in fact it is said they walk among us."_

_Draco's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "they walk among us? But, how would we recognize them?" _

"_Well," she seemed to think for a minute and smiled sweetly watching Draco wiggling in his little pajama's. "with your special power, you will feel them. Their power will feel unlike anything you have ever felt, even from the masters most powerful friends." She clapped her small hands together. "the walk the earth un disguised, their beauty is unmatched by any on this earth. They all have exotic coloring, the goddess of the underworld and her son the god of darkness share the same brilliant crimson hair and violet eyes that can capture your soul." _

_She seemed to melt thinking about this, "the high god has hair the color of the palest gold, with crimson eyes that will melt through you and scorch your very soul. And the god of wind, it's said his eyes reflect the world around him."_

_Draco rolled his eyes and scooted closer. "I don't care about the men that is for girls..i want to hear about the goddess."_

_Daisy laughed and nodded, "alright, well..it is said the high goddess is the most beautiful creature in the universe, her eyes are like a brilliant opal reflecting all the colors and she has long white blond hair." Draco smiled and nuzzled into his stuffed snake. "the goddess of earth has sun kissed tan skin with brown hair, her eyes reflect the world's forests. The goddess of water is said to be just as beautiful as her mother with brilliant blue hair and eyes that look like the clearest ocean."_

_Draco laid down snuggling more into his pillows. "I want to meet the gods..and marry the high goddess."_

_*End Flashback*_

Draco felt his heart stop his old house elf's words coming back. /god of darkness shares his mothers colorings of crimson hair and violet eyes..their powers would be like anything else you have ever felt./ he felt the blood drain from his face, standing up on the railing above his head, undisguised to the world around him was the God of Darkness.


	23. New ally

AN: well you will all start seeing updates a lot more frequent from me. Why? Because I am now jobless and so have time to kill and I found writing help keeps me from going insane. Please keep in mind that I am submitting them with in minutes of completing it, my beta is working on them as we go so please be patient, I know there are errors, but they shouldn't be that horrible that you cannot still read it.

….

Chapter 22: a new ally

…

Hitting the bottom step, he doubled over breathing hard. He really needed to work on his cardio more if Draco could out run him this easily. Seeing he had stopped a single brow rose almost disappearing into his hair line. /why did he stop?/

Fallowing his line of sight he slowly stood up. "dad?"

Hearing his son's voice Zera broke his gaze from the young man. Smiling he waved to his child, "hey was just looking for you." Jumping off the banister he landed silently in front of the two boys, smirking he cocked his hip slightly putting a hand on it. "Pa'agrio said the school went into lock down because some stranger got in and was running around. Don't think it was me I've been up bugging him since I left you guys." He moved up to the two but looked over to Draco and smiled. "so who's your cute friend?"

Draco who had been staring at the two men shook his head his mouth open in a very un-Malfoy way.

"Potter is this some sort of sick joke?" he growled. Harry blinked and looked to his father in confusion; Draco was acting really weird since the start of term. Never before had he ever talked him without trying to throw a hex or two.

Zera cocked his head to the side, several red strands of hair falling across his eyes. "Wait, I recognize you.. you're the son of that arrogant wizard that I snapped the arm of in that bank."

Draco's eyes widened in horror the memory flooding back into his mind, how could he have forgotten that?

Looking up at the god of darkness he swallowed hard, his father should have been dead after what he tried to pull to this man.

Moving up to Draco, Zera knelt down slightly so they were eye to eye. Looking into those violet eyes Draco found he was unable to look away, they were intense boring into his very soul.

Tilting his head slightly Zera stood back up. "Now that is interesting.." moving up to them Harry looked between his father and rival. "what is dad?"

Putting his hand on his cheek Zera regarded the boy. "he's got dragon blood, very powerful dragon blood." Both Harry and Draco's jaw hit the ground at this, "what do you mean? My family are all pure blooded wizards for generations!"

"it's old blood, I don't know how far back or what species. Would have to ask your brother" he looked to his son, "or god forbid my sister." He really did not want to talk to Timat her twin the old lord of the dragons was bad enough.

"what do yo…" Draco's words were cut short. Standing stock still he watched as a very heavy statue was cleaved in two landing directly in front of him.

Slowly turning he saw Zerachiel standing behind him dual blades raised in a defensive stance. /I didn't even see him move!/

Zera's eyes narrowed into a hard glare as he looked around the room his duals never once lowering from their defensive position. "get back against the wall." His voice booked now room for argument.

Grabbing Draco's arm Harry pulled them over to the wall like his father commanded. The poor boy seemed to be in shock, he didn't blame him this type thing was always a lot to take in.

Cackling filled the air, "well lookie the ickl intruder is fast." /oh god no…/ hearing the cackling Zera looked up seeing a fat little man floating in the air.

"I wonder what Dumbledore will do to you, you been a naughty boy sneaking around the castle. They be looking for you now, should I inform them I found him." He flipped upside down still looking at him. "no I think I will have some fun with him first."

The temperature in the room started to drop, the look on Zera's face was enough to cause Peeves to falter slightly in his hovering.

"Why isn't Peeves running for his life? I thought the ghosts were afraid of dad?" "Because he's masking his energy so that people don't know he's here, I can barely feel it." Draco seemed to have snapped out of his shock and was watching Zera with curious eyes.

Peeve was going to get a very rude awakening.

"so little one, you wish to play we will play." Both boys shivered, Zera's voice had taken on a deadly silk worse than Snape had ever produced. Peeves flipped back around still hovering high above them and blew a very loud raspberry before hurling another small statue at Zerachiel.

A evil smirk crossed Zera's face as he backhanded the statue as easily as if were an irritating mesquite. The stone shattered on impact raining down on the floor.

Peeves lost his smirk instantly, that would have busted a normal human's hand but this man didn't even flinch.

Brushing dust from his shoulders Zera looked up at the poltergeist, his eyes dark with an evil glint in them. "not very bright are you." He purred twisting his hands he sent both duals into the flag stone floor, embedding them several inches into the stone.

Reaching behind him a coiled whip appeared in his hand letting his hand fall to the side the whip uncoiled to lay like a long black snake around his feet.

Peeves cackled again flipping upside down and turned see through. "that will never work ickl intruder."

Zera smirked more at this, "really? Let us test that theory out shall we." Drawing his arm back he snapped the whip around.

Peeves stated to laugh once more until the whip wrapped around his fat neck. "well well..i guess it does work" jerking the whip he pulled Peeves down to the ground. Stepping forward he grabbed hold of Peeves by the front of his ugly shirt before he hit the ground. "funny isn't it.. how I can touch you."

Peeve was staring at Zerachiel in absolute horror, his piggy eyes wide and dilated.

Releasing the annoying thing Zera stepped back to his duals and pulled them easily from the floor. Shooting back up into the air Peeves looked down at them. "you intruder.." he started to puff out his chest ready to scream for Dumbledore.

"DAD!"

Instantly they were hit with a wall of bitter cold, the air became stifling. Around them the shadow darkened and deepened and from them you could hear the sickening howls of almost demonic sounding creatures.

Peeves looked down his piggy eyes widening once more, "what..what are.." pitch black eyes looked back up at him.

"what?" Harry stared in horror at what was going on in front of them. Zera's eyes had turned pitch black, not even the whites could be seen anymore, strange black markings started to spread across and down his face from his eyes. As the markings reached his hair it was like an ink bottle had been poured over him, his red hair turning as black as night.

"i..i don't know."

But peeves did seem to know, instantly he plummeted to the ground bowing low. "My lord.. My god, forgive this peeves he did not realize it was your eminence!"

"I will only tell you this once." Zera's voice had taken on a deep tone and sounded like there were multiples talking. "you speak of what transpired here today to anyone, speak of my presence or that my son is here to anyone living or dead, I will not hesitate to send you to mothers domain."

Peeve was shaking where he knelt and nodded rapidly. "yes my god this peeves swears on his eternity."

"get out of my sight."

Not willing to endure the gods wrath Peeves took off into the air and through the nearest wall.

Chuckling Zera closed his eyes, his hair returning to his normal red. Reaching up he pushed his bangs back behind his ears. "Annoying ghost.. no wonder mother is so adamant about them being returned to hell."

"and you my god, are still the world's largest show off."

"well of course, what fun is life if you can't show off." Severus stepped out from the shadows which had returned to normal. "I'm surprised your hounds stayed in the shadows." Pushing off the wall Draco moved over to Severus.

"What's going on?" looking down to his godson he sighed softly. "Alright Draco..you are old enough to know the truth." Setting a hand on the young blonds head he steered him towards the dungeons.

"come on kiddo."

Reaching out Zera gently took his son's hand and headed off after Severus and Draco. "so what is your relationship with the boy?"

Harry looked up at his father as they walked, "at this point I have no idea, we were enemies but..he's acting weird now"

"he's got very old power in him, he's very perceptive of us so no doubt he can feel your true blood and we naturally set people on edge. Magical creatures are even more perceptive of us and more wary."

Harry frowned looking up to the blond hair in front of him, so did this mean that Malfoy wouldn't be as inclined to screw with them as much this year?

Walking into Severus' room Harry moved over to the couch and sat down. Severus pulled Draco into his room so that he could talk to him without Draco feeling pressured because of his god being there.

"did you see the 'intruder'?" Zera asked sitting down across from his son in one of the arm chairs and pulled off his boots. "oh I hate shoes.." he rubbed his poor feet before curling them under him. Adiana always found it adorable how Zera always sat with his legs curled up under him when they were in privet.

"yeah I did, he wasn't like anyone I have seen before." An elegant brow rose at this. "Describe him."

"light elf, with blond hair and opal eyes..he knew us all by name though none of us have ever seen him before."

Zera groaned and put his head in his hands. "soft voice?" "yeah? Do you know who it was."

Zera nodded groaning again. "yes.. unfortunately. I see the ice queen wasn't paying enough attention to him again."

Lowering his hands Zera sat back against the chair. "you met your great grandfather today."

"great grandfather?" the color drained from Harry's face. "you mean that was the highone?"

The high one, the creator of all, he was Kain and Einshead's "father" . Harry really didn't know that much about the high one since he had only heard about him one from his grandmother complaining about him.

What he did know was that the high one was very aloof but was not above messing in affairs of mortals, well..His family mainly.

"I wonder what he wants now, if he is here that means he was changing something to alter the future."

That wasn't good sounding.

Taking this all in Harry looked back over to his father, "hey can you help me with my homework?"

"hmm? What do you have?"

Reaching into his bag he showed him his divination book. "Divination.. and I'm running out of was to kill myself, mom said you have a twisted sense of humor."

Snorting Zera took the book and started to flip through it. "well your mother is right about that, but I don't know if I really want to write out my son's death."

"don't worry dad, she will eat it up and will give me an top grade" sighing he smirked and reached out for the parchment. "alright, let's see how gruesome we can make this."

….

Picking up one of the many pictures that lined the room Draco looked down into the faces. "it's weird..hearing you have a son." He set the picture down and looked back to his godfather. He moved over to the bed and sat down next to Severus.

"it's actually weird to hear that you are an Angel, I knew you were something, I just never imaged that."

He looked over to Severus. "but why?"

"Because my god ordered me to, he had been made aware of Voldemort's rise and saw that it would threaten the inner world. Normally he would have me just disguise myself as one of their kind and move my way into the inner circle.

We couldn't do that this time, I had to make it look like I was from a very powerful family and work my way into the group. To be honest..i never would have made it into Slytherin if I hadn't told the hat to put me there."

Draco looked up at him again, "what do you mean? You're the embodiment of Slytherin." Chuckling Severus pushed his white hair behind his ear. "the hat wanted to put me in Huffelpuff."

"HUFFLEPUFF?" Draco stared at him in horror.

"Yes if you can believe it."

Draco shook his head wildly sending his hair all over the place.

"so do you think you can do that one favor for me?" pushing his hair away from his face Draco looked to his god father and nodded, "I'll try Severus." Smiling he ruffled up his hair again. "good, and don't worry about your parents, Lord Zerachiel has agreed to take them under his care."

Draco nodded and stood up, "Thank you Severus.."

"no problem kiddo, now why don't you stay here and work on your homework, I don't think you want to turn in your homework late to a god." Draco shook his head again, there was no way in hell knowing their DADA professor was the god of fire was he EVERY going to mess around in his class or find any reason to be on his shit list.

"Where are you going?" he fallowed Severus back out into the main room of his privet quarters. "Zerachiel asked me to accompany him on a small mission." And he could not say no. no this mission has a personal tone to it, and he would get great pleasure from this one.

Frowning slightly Draco moved over to the couch and sat down looking over to Zera and Harry, Severus has explained exactly what happened so part of his perception of Harry disappeared but not all.

Looking over said boy he felt a brow disappearing into his hair line. "what is wrong with you potter?" Harry was really pale, his eyes sweeping over a parchment he was holding.

"Dad..you are one sick bastard.."

Zera laughed a dark haunting laugh that caused the hair's on the back of Draco's neck to stand on edge. "I've heard that before. But I refuse to believe it." He chuckled darkly and stood up, "are you ready Sev?"

Severus bristled at the nickname, only Fionna was allowed to call him that. "of course."

"alright, Harry stay down here until I get back it shouldn't be long time runs differently there."

This sparked his interest. "Where are you going?" Draco was watching them to, he didn't know of anywhere where time ran differently.

"mm nowhere that little nosy boys need be concerned about. And don't you dare try the puppy dog eyes, your siblings made me immune to those."

Harry stuck his lower lip out in a pout, he had tried that once while he was in Rune and all it got him was a nice swat to the bottom.

"Draco, behave yourself..Harry that goes for you as well. If I hear you two got into a fight I will let Zerachiel deal out the punishment.

Instantly Harry clapped a hand over his bottom, he knew the type of punishments his father dealt out and they were far from fun, and there was no such thing as an age limit, you would be 1 or 1000 he would still paddle your butt.

"alright we will be back shortly, anything happens brother is still here." Giving them a small wave Zerachiel disappeared fallowed seconds later by Severus.

Looking to each other a very awkward silence fell between Draco and Harry. This was going to be a very long wait.


	24. To hell and back

AN: remember to take a look at my author profile for links for references to each character in this story that I have art for. I update it as often as I can and just posted a link for Pa'agrio there. Also I'm sorry about typing fallow instead of follow, it's just one of those words that I have been doing that to since kindergarten I don't even realize I'm doing it and i will miss it through the read through… though my husband has been trying to help me on it. So please bear with me, my beta fixes those for me.

…..

Chapter 23: To hell and back

…..

Standing up Severus looked around, he always hated going through the barrier made him feel sick to his stomach, which mind you was not a feeling he ever should or wanted to feel. Shivering violently he pulled his wings in around him, he honestly hated it here. The air was rancid with darkness and even here you could hear the screams of tortured souls.

Hell, the placed created by Shilen after the Great War so that no soul would ever be lost after it's departure from its body. It consisted of seven layers and split into two dimension. A hell for magical creatures and humans that existed within the inner world and a hell for those human's that existed in the outside world.

They were currently at the top level of the inner world's hell, here resided the most pure souls, those that were granted eternal pleasure and happiness. It was also the level that housed the very gothic castle of the goddess of the underworld.

Staring up at the massive castle Severus resisted the urge to shutter again, if it was dark and gothic the goddess loved it.

Being more then used to his mothers taste in décor Zera moved into the castle ignoring the demon guards the stood at the front door. If they didn't realize who he was by now then he would have no problem is slaying them right then and there, he would deal with his mother later.

Moving down a side hallway Zera avoided the main throne room knowing at this time of day his mother wouldn't be there, if she wasn't in her room then she would be in one of the many libraries.

It had taken him years to memorize this maze his mother called a castle, thankfully he knew his way around now and made quick work or navigating to the single long hallway. At the end of the hallway housed a large set of gothic double doors which led to his parent's personal bed chambers.

There were no demon guards here, there didn't need to be because his mother had another sort of guard here.

Stopping he felt hot breath on the back of his neck and head, /speak of the devils./ turning around he came face to face with the three massive heads of Cerberus. The beast stood nearly 18 feet tall and was the color of soaked ash, 3 pairs of blood red eyes stared down at him all three heads growling at him.

Smiling he reached up and grabbed one of the snarling heads and kissed its nose. "I'm sorry; did I forget to come say hello to you?"

Instantly the giant beast was on its back feet kicked up into the air all three heads back with tongues hanging out happily. Laughing he jumped up onto the massive stomach and started to rub, "oh you missed this didn't you. Yes you did you silly mutt"

Cerberus yipped happily its tail going a million miles an hour knocking over the many decorations that lined the hallway. Knowing his mother would kill him for destroying her hallway again he slid down onto the massive neck of the center head and in turn hugged each massive head giving each nose a kiss. "I'm glad to see you to, is momma inside?" one of the heads gave a happy yip while the right side one licked him.

"Alright, I'll come back out and see you guys before I leave alright, and I'll bring you some nice limbs to chew on okay." Cerberus yipped happily and rolled back onto its feet and moved back to its spot next to his parent's door.

Whipping dog drool from his face Zera moved up to his mother door and knocked. The large doors cracked open showing it was alright to come in.

"Little dancers, I should spank you for destroying my castle again." Laughing softly Zera shut the door behind him and looked over to the bed. "you know I would like that too much momma… am I interrupting?"

Seeing his parents laying on the bed completely nude he resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he was to used to this scene so it didn't even bother to know he either interrupted fun time, or they had just ended.

Sitting up Shilen pulled the sheets up around her, she smiled gently at her son. Shilen was a very beautiful woman; Zera had gotten a lot of his looks from his mother, including his exotic colorings. No one was surprised after seeing her as to why his father had left Eni.

"of course not, though you are welcome to join us." Zera did roll his eyes at this, "sorry mom, I'm gonna have to decline this time." This was a game they played all the time with each other, yes his family was weird.

Moving over to the bed he sat down only to be pulled into his mother's arms, smiling he curled up against her not caring that she was naked. "little dancer" she said happily nuzzling into her precious son.

"Does Adi know you have been frolicking around your son's school?" Kain asked moving to the closet. "yes, Apache said that Harry was distressed and needed to talk to me." He laid his head against his mothers shoulder. "we also had a visitor today.. the high one."

Shilen stiffened beside him, Kain froze mid pulling on a shirt. "What do you mean father was there?" Shilen made a noise in her throat, it was common knowledge his mother did not care one bit for the high one, and the high one played on that all the time.

"Harry's says that just after brother's class they were heading down to dinner when they found the high one talking to a picture. They described him perfectly he wasn't even trying to hide, I guess he was in his normal earth disguise."

Kain sighed and muttered something that sounded very much like "god damn father.." pulling his clothes on he moved back over to the bed and sat down behind his wife wrapping his arms around her. "so what do you want?"

Zera flushed and glared at his father, "can I not come down and see my parents once in a while?" giggling Shilen reached up and flicked his nose causing Zera to twitch it. "don't lie little dancer, you only come down here when you want something."

Alright they knew him way to well. "alright you caught me, I need to go into the outside worlds hell." Raising her head Shilen looked to her little boy. "why do you need to go there?"

"I need to speak with a few people about what is going on with my son, I promise I won't be there for long and I won't bring any souls back with me." Both Zera and Shilen looked back at Kain. "hey don't look at me, I haven't brought a soul back from the dead in years!" he said throwing his hands up. "you and Eni chewed my ass enough about that one."

"that's because you wanted to reenact some stupid outside world movie and bring Hitler back to life so you could shove a pineapple up his ass."

Zera covered his mouth with his hands trying so hard not to laugh, oh his mami had been pissed about that stunt.

"hey, that was one time and you have to admit it was funny!" standing up he moved over to the couch where he sat down with a "flump" and crossed his arms over his chest in a pout.

Sighing Shilen nuzzled back into her son. "you get that cute little pout from your father." Leaning up she kissed his cheek lovingly. "alright little dancer, you can go but do not stay there long your body can't handle hell like your brother and sisters. Anime should have the portal stone he is last I felt floating around the throne room with his lover."

"Thanks mom." Leaning up he kissed her cheek before standing up and heading out to find his older brother.

"I wonder what my father was up to."

Shilen huffed and turned her nose up in the air. "Don't care as long as he doesn't mess with my grandchild."

Chuckling he reached down and grabbed his discarded book, she would never change.

…

Severus stood in the throne room his disguise back in place, why? Because he has a mangy mongrel to fuck with.

A evil smirk crossed his face, he had been pissed to hear Black had gotten away from him by falling into that stupid veil, he never got a chance to extract his revenge for all those years of torture at his and Potters hands. Now..now it was payback time!

Hearing a side door open he looked up seeing Zerachiel coming back out. "so?" he asked when Zera got up to him. "I have to talk to Anima, he has the portal stone." Looking around the throne room he spotted him almost instantly.

"Anima!" a demon at the far end of the throne room stopped his conversation with a lower demon and looked over. Seeing his little brother Anima sighed softly and excused himself.

Anima was the first born of the demons and so was Shilen's right hand man. Even though they had all been born from her and Kain almost no demon ever viewed her as their mother, simply their goddess. Anima and Loki were the only two that did in fact call her mother.

Taller than Zerachiel, with dark ashen gray skin and stark white hair and eyes, Anime was a imposing figure. Strands of his hair had been wrapped around 4 horns that stuck out from his head, two in the front two in the back. Why he did that he would never know and he was to afraid to ask.

"Brother." Anime said, his voice as emotionless as always.

"Well I'm happy to see you too." Zera ignored the irritated stare he was receiving from his older brother. "Mom said you had the portal stone to the outside world's hell, I need to go there."

"you asked my goddess if you could pass into that realm?" okay he didn't call her mom all the time, mainly when Shilen started pouting and pulling on his cheek did he.

"Yes I asked mother, now do you mind? I told my son I would be back soon." A single elegant brow rose, it was obvious Anima didn't believe him.

Growling Zera resisted the urge to do one of two things, punch him right in the face, or throw the largest temper tantrum.

"Atriark."

From up in the rafters of the massive throne room a black hawk flew down and onto Anima's waiting hand. He was a beautiful bird fully black except for the crimson feathers on his wings and a crimson beak.

Reaching up Anime plucked a small purple gem from Atriark's talons. "I will take your word this one time brother, if the stone is not returned I will allow lust to have her way with you."

Zera suppressed a violent shutter, Lust..one of the seven deadly sin's she loved to mess with him. "don't worry I'll bring it back, mother on my ass is enough."

Taking the stone he gave his brother a curt nod before moving back over to Severus. "so are you ready to face those that made your life a living hell on earth?" Severus black eyes held a faint blue glow to them, "just black..i will let you talk to Potter all you want but I want Black all to myself."

Taking Severus arm he closed his eyes and spoke out the enchantment for the portal. Blue light enveloped both of them, just as quickly the light disappeared. Blinking to regain his sight Zera looked around, so they were on the second level of hell, a place for souls that had committed wrong doings in their life but had atoned for them before their death.

"I am surprised Lilly is here, she should have been on the first level." Storing the stone in his pocket Zera looked over hearing the sad tone in the angel's voice. "is that the young woman you fell in love with?" Severus nodded, "yes, but.."

He didn't need to finish, the meaning behind his unspoken words quiet clear. If she was here and not on the first level it meant she had chose to stay with her husband that was a strong bond."

Shaking himself slightly Severus pulled his mask back on, pushing all his emotions to the back of his mind. He was here for two reasons, to lead his god to the potters and to torment black to no end!

Heading off towards the main "city" area he saw the simple residents that housed the souls of families. "oh high one, this is going to take forever." The second level of hell was one of the largest and considering the number of people that had died since the creation of hell, there was A LOT of people here.

"are you looking for someone in particular little bro?" jumping slightly Zera whirled around. A bright smile crossed his face seeing who had spoken "Loki!" reaching out he hugged his big brother tightly.

Loki was the one demon he truly loved like a brother; he was the guardian of the river and gates of hell. He brought souls to their proper levels once they arrived. His body was nothing more than black and purple flames that formed into a human shape. His eyes glowed a brilliant violet just like most of their family.

"Just get done bringing a soul here?" Loki nodded moving to hang off his brother's shoulders. "we're looking for three mortals, they are most likely together since they were all friends in life." Severus pulled out a very old picture and handed it to him. Taking the picture looking looked at the faces, "oh those guys.. yeah I know where they are." Releasing his brother the lower fire turned into legs and he sprinted off. "god damn so much for not having to run!" both men groaned and took off after the little fire demon.

It was a good nearly hour later that they finally stopped in an area on the very outskirts of the northern part of the level.

"so even in death Wizards separated themselves from the muggles. Go figure.." Zera chuckled and looked around they were in a small area housing simple shelters the souls used to keep up the appearances of privacy.

"they are all over there." Loki pointed over to one of the many massive tree's that grew on the second level. Sure enough under one of them he saw three people sitting and talking happily, one of them looked exactly like the charm placed over his son, a woman in his lap had bright orange hair and the same green eyes that his son had before the disguise was taken off. The other was a more mangy looking man, wild with long dark brown almost black hair. "James, Lily, and Sirius." Severus said a growl to his voice.

"well go on, I want to see this show." Moving away from Severus he moved towards the group from another direction, he was actually rooting for Sev to get the revenge he wanted, the angel was normally very none violent but these two men had pushed him beyond his reason and it was time for some payback.

Taking a deep breath Severus steeled himself, time to put on a good show for his god. Stepping out from the shelters he moved up towards the group.

Sirius was the first to notice him, stopping mid sentence he stood up turning to watch him move up to them.

"well look who finally decided to join us, it's Snivilus." James and Lily both stopped talking and looked over as well following Sirius' line of sight.

"Severus?" pushing herself off James lap Lily ran up to Severus and threw her arms around him. "Severus.. how?" pulling her arms off him he gently pushed her away. "the same way we all get here."

"Finally the mighty have fallen, I bet he was put to death for being a traitor." Sirius snarled pulling Lily away from him and got between them. "the key question is why you are on this level, you should be down on the lowest level with the rest of the filth."

"Sirius, stop." James moved up to them trying to keep the calm, since his death he had done a lot of growing up and realize when they had done to Severus was beyond childish and immature.

Sirius growled a very dog noise in the back of his throat. "James, don't this thing hasn't changed at all over the years, he now takes his hatred out on your son." James looked between Severus and Sirius.

"Is this true Severus?" Lily asked. Severus refused to look at her. "I'm not here to make amends with any of you. I'm here for revenge."

Sirius smirked, "really now, well this should be fun. We can't use our magic and you are and always were a weakling."

A deadly smirk crossed Severus face, almost wanting to brag about how he could snap Voldemort's neck in a single move but he wouldn't, he wanted Sirius to suffer the way he did.

"Really now? Did you ever wonder why Lupin was so afraid of me?" pulling his robe off he revealed a short sleeve shirt and his full metal hands and arms.

Sirius stepped back slightly eyeing those metal hands /well that is new./ "I see even you were given a 'gift'"

Throwing his robe to the side Severus regarded Sirius with disgust, he would have loved to be the ones to send him to hell, but this would have to do.

"No, Voldemort has bestowed no gift to me other then my freedom, I was born was these."

"Severus please, this isn't you.." Lily moved up to Severus and took one of his metal hands. She blinked and looked down, slowly she ran her fingers over the metal hands. "they are cold.." here in hell there was no cold, no hot. The souls didn't have any blood and so didn't contain any heat or cold anymore they just simply felt.

This was the first time since her death that she had felt the sensation of cold. "You're not dead." He wasn't a soul.

"What do you mean he isn't a soul? That's the only way he could be down here."

Pulling his hand away from Lily he growled his black eyes full of hatred. "you ass hole made my life at Hogwarts a living hell, should have been my hand that sent you both to hell!" balling his hands into a fist he disappeared.

"where the hell did he go?" Sirius whirled around only to have a metal fist connect with the side of his face.

Zera flinched as the soul slammed into the tree next to him. Arms crossed over his chest he leaned over watching Sirius fall down among the tree's massive roots. "That had to hurt"

A soul could not feel pain unless the pain was inflicted upon it by a demon or heavenly being, Severus being who he was made that pain even more. He might have been created with no magical power to hide him from the high goddess but he was created for the sole purpose of protecting Kain during the gods war. In order to do that he had to be able to protect him even against his own children.

He was a master at hand to hand combat and could very easily go toe to toe with him and he was known not only as the god of darkness but a master of war.

Absently Zera rubbed his cheek having been the recipient of many of those right hooks in his life time. They hurt!

Crawling from between the roots Sirius fell down onto the grass rubbing his cheek. "How the hell am I feeling pain? And when did you get this strong Snivillus."

Growling in rage Severus grabbed hold of Sirius his metal hands fisting in his hair and pulled him up effortlessly so they were eye to eye.

"Call me that again.. I dare you." He snarled his eyes narrowed in a dangerous glare.

"I don't know how you are doing this..but you can't kill me Snivillus"

Zera rolled his eyes, and this was supposed to be his son's godfather? The man was as dense as a black hole and about as bright. The only two bright ones seemed to be the ones that took in his son.

A feral growl escaped Severus' throat, that was it he was going to knock this son of a bitch to the lowest level of hell.

Gripping Sirius hair tighter Severus allowed the disguise to fall. Sirius eyes widened in horror now looking into brilliant sapphire eyes, the greasy black hair that they had always made fun of at school was replaced with brilliant white hair that was half pulled up into a loose braid the rest lay loose down his back his face framed by bangs of the same color. The sallow skin had turned a pale peach and the hooked nose was gone, and from his back were four large white angel wings.

Sitting up Zera narrowed his eyes taking in the white wings..no they were slowly turning black.

"Severus stop this!" Severus jerked his head up to where he heard his gods voice his fist pulled back ready to slam it into Sirius' ugly face.

Jumping down from the tree roots he has been using as a seat he gently took the hand that was gripping onto Sirius hair. "let him go..this fool is not worth you tainting yourself once more, we cannot afford to send you into the Shuggurt mountains once more to purify yourself."

Slowly Severus' fingers released Sirius hair. Smiling Zera continued to hold onto the hand gently, "you are purer then this Severus, and always have been. Don't let a few mortal fools taint you this bad, you will always be better than they are."

The four giant wings on his back slowly lowered themselves into a submissive position. "yes my god.." gently patting the angels hand he released it and turned to the shocked group.

"who..who are you?" James was standing protectively in front of his wife though knew deep down it would do little good against a angel, and not just any angel; a 4 winged. He had been in hell long enough to learn the structure of power in heaven and hell, for they were the same. The number of wings was a sign of power and position; 6 wings were the titan god and goddess, 5 wings the lowers gods, 4 wings the arch angels, 3 wings were rumored to be demi god..those born between the 5 and 6 wings and mortals, 2 wings regular angels, and one wings the Kamael's.

The one that stood before them was a 4 wing, an arch angel of heaven.

"This is Severus Gabriel Michaelus, head general of the army of destruction and personal body guard of the high god of destruction Gran Kain, his personal right hand angel."

He was the locked of absolute horror cross the three's faces, mainly Sirius's face. "you're lying, this is all some sort of joke set up to screw with us more. If Severus was really an arch angel he would have done more than just throw hexes at us."

"you really are dense Black." Severus snarled glaring with pure hatred at the man, "I was under orders to never harm an innocent, and as much as you tormented me I could not hurt you, though trust me." He growled low in his throat. "you would not have lived that long If it were not for orders."

"Enough Severus.." Severus bowed his head and moved back behind his god, Zerachiel was one god he would not mouth off to. Sighing Zera looked back to the group his eyes narrowing on Sirius. "from this moment on you will keep your mouth shut until I ask you a question that deems having your speak an answer." Turning away from him he moved up to Lily and James. "James and Lily potter?" holding onto his wife James nodded, "yes my god." He didn't have to know which god this was, obviously if an arch angel was responding the way he was this was one of the gods.

"first off, I wanted to thank you in person."

"for what?" James asked, Lilly looked at the god, really looking at him. A soft gasp left her lips. "your..your Harry's true father, aren't you?" James and Sirius both looked over to Lilly in shock then up to Zerachiel.

"You are very bright, just like Severus always said." Lily flushed and looked over to her old friend. Severus refused to look at her a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks, he still has slightly feelings for her just as he did for Fionna. Those there were over shadowed by the growing feelings he had for that little hellion that made his life hell for the past 5 years.

"it hurts to know that he was taken from our arms, but you took him in and cared for him as your own even though you knew, well for the most part what he was. And for that you have his mothers and I eternal gratitude." He bowed his head low to them, this took Severus by surprise, Zerachiel never bowed!

"of course, he was just an innocent young child pulled into a war. How could we not take care of that little boy?"

"Wait what is going on? What do you mean Harry's is his son?" Zera closed his eyes slowly counting to 10. "why don't you come to our home my god, I assume you came to speak to us about something?"

Nodding slightly Zera opened his eyes but glared at Sirius, "keep him muzzled though, I already have a headache starting, I don't need it bigger."

….

"God Damn it!"

Draco threw his quill down angrily; he sat at the low coffee table with Harry across from him both of them had their books spread out around them trying to work on their Defense homework.

"This is impossible there is nothing in these books about the inner world or the origins of light and dark, not even my father's library would have a book like this." And the Malfoy's had a very large library.

"I don't know either Draco, I wasn't in the inner world long enough to understand it myself." Hell a lot of it still confused him.

Leaning back against the couch Harry fiddled with a box. Dobby had just brought it to him and said it was a present from someone they could trust.

"What are you playing with?" scooting around to Harry's side of the table Draco looked down at the box. It was amazing actually how quickly the two had bonded, they found that when they put their differences aside they both had a lot more in common.

Granted it would take more than 3 hours locked in Snape's personal rooms to make them the best of friends, but they weren't killing each other anymore.

"I don't know, it's that box Dobby brought me a couple hours ago." He turned it over in his hands. There wasn't really anything about this box that seemed special or unique.

"Should we check it for Hexes?" Harry shook his head, "no Dobby wouldn't have brought me anything that was dangerous." He knew the little house elf way to well. "true," sitting down next to Harry Draco reached out pulling the lid off the box. "HEY!" pulling the box out of his reach Harry glared at the boy. "alright alright I won't look in it." Draco said throwing his hands up in surrender.

Still glaring at him Harry slowly lowered the box, leaning over both boys peered into it. "is that it?"

Inside laid a single scroll of parchment. Confused Harry pulled it out and looked it over; nothing was printed on the outside except a small symbol. Turning the scroll around Harry regarded the symbol; it was a crescent moon with another symbol in the center that dropped down below the moon. Somewhere in the back of his mind he recognized it but couldn't for the life of him remember where he has seen it before.

"Open it, see what is says." Draco leaned over wanting to see what it said inside. Breaking a small seal Harry unrolled it.

Instantly a blinding blue light flooded the room encasing both boys. Just as fast as it had come the light faded and sparked away revealing a now empty room.

….

Pa'grio's head shot up from where he was eating dinner, /no../ in an instant both Harry and Draco's aura had vanished.

….

Groaning Draco grabbed his head, whatever had happened to them had been worse then floo and apparation all at once. He felt sick to his stomach and like his head was going to explode all at the same time.

Sitting up he slowly opened his eyes, the whole area was bathed in a flickering bright blue light a strange crackling sound reached his ears. His eyes finally adjusted he saw Harry next to him slowly coming to, Draco frowned seeing they were sitting on some strange grate that was frankly digging into his thighs and butt.

Looking up he felt his blood turn to ice, next to him stick up from a hole in the grate was a giant marble hand for which blue lightning constantly struck and crackled all around it.

"where…where the hell are we?"


	25. we are in serious trouble

AN: wow that was the longest chapter to date, don't expect that a lot I normally don't write that long of chapters XD, but if you guys want to know what the village the two boys ended up in.. you have to read and check the AN at the end of the chapter!

Remember when it comes to armors I won't go into a lot of detail since in my authors profile (towards the bottom) I included a link to all of the armors, I will give the grade, what race and what the armor is called you all can go find it from there so you have a better idea.

Also I have posted a link of a very basic family tree in the authors profile since people have been have been getting confused about relations.

…..

Chapter 24: we are in serious trouble

…

"Potter, why the hell do I have to wear this horrible outfit?" reaching under the long tunic of the Feriotic robe's he scratched his back like mad. "this fabric is horrible and scratches like hell."

"shh!" peeking out from behind a gothic pillar Harry frowned before moving back and collapsing onto the ground. He wore his armor, his dagger held in its holster on his hip, his wand in its own holster on his right thigh.

Closing his eyes he tried to take in the situation they were in.

So far what he knew, they were in the inner world and in a village that was almost pure dark elves. To keep from drawing attention to them Harry had trade some gold galleons for a young mystic robe, which is what Draco was currently bitching about. They were none grade robes since that was all he could wear, surprisingly even though he had bought them from a young dark elf female when Draco summoned them they had taken on the appearance of a male human mystic's robe.

So that what his dad meant that the armor charms were interchangeable. Shaking that thought from his head, Harry stood up and looked around.

The village was very dark except the center where they had discovered bellow the grate was a giant statue of a woman in a spiked battle helmet and she was surrounded by a small lake. The city was designed with solid black metal iron structures that made you feel like you were in some sort of horror movie. And all of this was made worse by the fact the city was located deep within a mountain and went down under ground.

/dad is going to kill me!/ that was an understatement, he knew his father was due back at the castle any time and when he found he was gone there would be hell to pay.

"So what are our options?" opening his eyes Harry looked over to Draco. Growling Draco pulled at the overly large collar on his robes. "think they could be any worse looking."

"Yes you could be in anything light elf heavy or light." Draco stopped pulling at his robe and shuttered, "I don't think I want to know.."'

"Trust me you don't." standing up Harry looked around trying to get a general idea of where everything was.

"I guess our first step would be to find a map and figure out where we are." Moving up beside him Draco shoved a hand under his tunic to scratch his chest. They had ditched their school robes in a back corner of the cave behind a lamp post, it had taken only a few minutes of yelling to get Draco to agree to changing into the armor.

"and where exactly are we supposed to find a map?" Harry resisted the urge to hex Draco into the next kingdom. He was starting to wear on his last nerve.

"Probably the item shop." If he was right in judging the armors of those that were in the upper section of the town that this was a low level training ground which supported his initial theory that this was actually the dark Elvin village, the birth place of his father. He froze as the realization dawned on him.

"That's it!" he turned to Draco and grabbed onto his arms, "this is the birthplace of darkness! My father is the god of darkness; this is the village he was born in!"

Draco's jaw dropped at this, "you're kidding?" Harry shook his head "no, this is the dark elvin village, darkness..light and dark."

This was too weird, and too much of a coincidence. "who did dobby say that box was from?" stepping out into the main village Zera shook his head. "he didn't, just someone we could trust," Though he was starting to have his doubts about that now. Dobby didn't have the best running record when trying to protect him.

"so, uh..Where is this item shop?" looking around Harry slumped, "I have no idea…" his father had never allowed him outside Rune he didn't even know where the village was. Walking out by the giant hand he looked around ignoring the looks from the dark elves as they passed by.

Looking at the few stores he saw one that had a small potion bottle above the door. "I would say that one is a safe bet."

Walking into the store they found it stocked with scrolls and potions of all sorts, several young dark elves were browsing the shelves. Draco following Harry smirked seeing how scantily clad the girls were and dark elves were not exactly known for their small assets. "nice eye candy" Harry rolled his eyes but found his eyes wandering towards the men. Dark elven males were not exactly lacking and their armor was just as revealing.

Pulling his eyes away he started to browse the scrolls, unfortunately they were all written in drow. He stayed away from the one's that he recognized as SOE scrolls with how they were sealed. Finding a very large scroll he pulled it out and untied the scroll. "hey Draco, I foun…" a large 'SMACK!' reached his ears, sighing he lowered his head before moving to a small table and unrolled the map.

"you're not a ladies' man here are you." Draco moved up to his holding a bright red cheek. "that girl hit hard!"

"yeah, dark elves are one of the harder hitters." He rolled his eyes looking over the map. "it's pretty obvious we are here." He pointed to the far west of the map, the area they were in was to the east blocked by towering mountains while to their west and north were sheer cliffs that dropped into the ocean, and there was only one road leading out of the dark elvin lands.

Fallowing it with his finger he looked at the few printed land marks against the western wall just outside the giant mountain that was the village was a strange eye symbol with a triangle drawn under it. Under the symbol was the name "Catacomb of dark omens."

"Let's stay away from that shall we." Draco said fallowing Harry's finger, fallowing it south the path went in between a giant swamp to their east "Swamp of screams" and a building to the west "School of dark arts." "who the hell thinks of these names?"

The path then split off into two directions, one heading west and then south, another heading east that split off towards the north east and south. The one heading south west led to the harbor town of Gludin, the one heading south east led to the kingdom down of Gludio.

"That's our ticket home..wait," his smile faded as a lesson from the summer came back to him. Gludio and one other southern kingdom was no longer friendly to Rune and her alliance. "what is it?"

"dad is the alliance leader, I thought if we could get to one of the castles we could contact dad. But there are two kingdoms down here in Aden that aren't friendly to Rune anymore." He pointed to Gludio on the map. "I know Gludio is one of them. But I don't remember the second one." He continued to look around the map, Elmore the continent Rune was located on wasn't on this map, they would have to see if they could find one that showed Elmore.

"What's the rush? This is a golden opportunity for us." He lowered his head and voice since they were getting looks from the others in the shop. "it's obvious what professor Pa'agrio is doing, he's getting us ready for something that involves the inner world this is the chance we need to get a leg up."

Harry really wanted to smack him, "the rush is that if my father finds me gone, death would be a holiday compared to his punishment." Draco rolled his eyes and took the map, "come on potter where is your sense of adventure? You sure as hell have no problem breaking rules at Hogwarts."

Alright he had him there, sighing Harry growled and took the map back from Draco. "if my father finds us, you kidnapped me." Moving from the store he unrolled the map again and looked down at it, his eyes fallowed the eastern path past the neutral zone that led to Gludio. The path split off and made a giant circle around a land just east of the mountains of the dark elven lands that was surrounded on all sides but the very south west by mountain. Up in the very top north east corner it read "Elven village."

"wait a second," moving out to the giant hand to see better he looked at the two lands. "light and dark..the separation."

"what are you mumbling about now?" Draco walked up behind him rubbing his stomach, he was hungry as hell since they had missed dinner. "the two villages, light and dark we can go to each and read up on each area…" his face fell though as he reached into pocket and felt they were completely empty. "I don't suppose you have any money on you?" shaking his head Draco pulled out the robe pockets showing they were empty. "I don't carry money on me during school, unless we are close to a hogesmead weekend."

Oh they were screwed..

…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!" patch stood against the far wall staying well out of the line of fire, right now it was not a good idea to bring unwanted attention to yourself with how irate his father was.

"I felt his and Draco's aura vanish from the castle, it was sudden like they were transported right from their room."

Zera was pacing the room like a caged lion with a massive blood lust. "Patch!" patched jumped not expecting his father to get to him this quickly. "Where were you? You were supposed to be watching the boys."

Patch shifted guiltily on his feet, he might have been a battle hardened assassin but his father was the only man that could make him feel like a small child that just got his hand caught in the cookie jar. "bathroom..i figured for the few minutes I was gone they would be alright, they had been sitting there doing homework for the past 2 hours."

Growling Zera returned to his pacing, Severus watched from the couch though was watching the wear marks appearing in his nice carpet. /going to have to replace this carpet once this is done./

Hearing a crunch under his foot Zera stopped mid pace and looked down lifting his foot up slightly, under his foot was the remnants of a white box. Kneeling down he picked up the long box instantly a familiar magic reached his sense, this box contained a scroll of escape.

"no.."

His son was somewhere in Aden and he had no idea where..

AN: sorry this chapter is so short it didn't feel right to continue it on longer. For those of you that want to know what the dark elven village looks like go onto youtube and type in "Lineage 2 tour – dark elven village" should be posted by "thequestmakers" for a map of what Harry was looking at google "Lineage 2 map" and look for the giant one posted on lineage 2 pmfun. It's the biggest and best quality. The map aden and elmore are connected just above aden, for the story they are two separate lands.


	26. the world as we know it

AN: alright this chapter will be a little longer then the last few, I will try and be as detailed as possible since unless you have actually played the game the world won't be as clear as it is in my own head (I always play dark elf so the dark elf village is very well known to me XD )

…

Chapter 25: the world as we know it.

…

Walking up the twisting passage Harry looked at the thick rock walls, they were sharp and jagged like sharp tools had cut away at them to create this massive passage. "feels like we have been walking for ages, how much longer till we reach the surface?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, I have never been here before..oh god!" he clapped a hand over his nose. Draco pulled a face pulling the bottom of his robe tunic over his head. "what is that horrendous smell?" it smelt like sulfur and death and burned their nose hairs.

The walls started to lighten around them, and as the walls became lighter the smell became worse.

Harry could hear Draco behind him trying desperately not to breath and he couldn't blame him, the air was rank and stifling. Turning a final bend he was grateful to see the entrance of the cave, his legs were starting to hurt, it was a steep incline from the village to the surface.

Moving out into the open air he looked around, the sky was clouded over and the land, It was barren. The few trees that grew were sparse and looked to be clinging to life, their leaves looking more like moss clinging to the branches.

"This is, depressing." Harry couldn't agree more, no wonder his father never wanted to deal with anything to do with this area. Turning slightly he nearly jumped out of his skin, for standing not 5 feet away was a very nasty looking guard.

It was a young dark elven woman her outfit was strips of leather wrapped around her body, from her shoulders and back was sharp spiked armor that appeared to be some demonic sort of wings. Her hair was pulled back and up a strange design covered in leather.

Looking over the guard he blinked seeing thick leather straps crisscrossed over her face blocking out her eyes. "Hey, this one is like that to." Turning Harry looked to where Draco was pointing, sure enough on the other side of the entrance was another female dressed in an identical fashion.

"One thing we can write in our reports, Dark elves are creepy." Harry couldn't agree more. He knew most of his siblings had dark elven blood in them but they didn't dress anything like the people in the village did.

"Come on." Grabbing Draco's arm Harry pulled them away from the cave entrance. The air here was so thick it made breathing hard, "now I can see why dark elves can hold their breath for so long, they have to here."

Pulling the map out Harry started to fallow the well beaten down dirt road, "lets keep onto the road as much as possible, I just started my training I don't feel like meeting up with a monster that can kick my ass." For once Draco agreed with no smart comeback, he didn't know where he was and Harry seemed to know a little more about this world then he did. Harry died he was up shit creek without a paddle.

"how long do you think it will take us?" looking at the map Harry looked around seeing almost a half a mile in front of them was the junction between two paths, both led to entrances to the village. "a really long time.." it had never occurred to him exactly how big this land was.

Tucking it back into his armor pocket Harry started off down the path, "we need to cover some ground before nightfall." If they got caught out at night they were really going to in trouble."

Harry and Draco had only made it a few hundred feet when they heard the strangest sound, it was heavy breathing with the sound of a metal chain? moving over to a tree the two ducked down and looked out from around the side.

"oh sweet Merlin what in hell is that?"

Floating in front of them had to be one of the ugliest creatures either had ever seen, and this included blast ended skrewts.

It was a horrible humanoid looking creature with skin the colored of dried mud, with a similar texture to boot. His torso and legs were short, but head remained it's actual size making it look massive on the small frame. Long dangly arms housed sharp clawed fingers as long as it's head, huge bulbous round eyes were sewn shut with jagged teeth nearly poking into them from the small mouth. It was kept floating in the air by ripped dragon wings.

Around its neck was the source of the metal noise. A massive thick metal collar was latched around it's neck with a short length of chain still dangling from a loop.

Harry felt like he was going to be sick, "I don't know, and I don't think I want to find out. Come on.."

Quickly the two boys ran off down the road stopping only when the air began to burn their lungs and throat. Panting Draco bent over placing his hands on his knees. "that..that creature was hideous."

Kneeling on the ground Harry nodded trying desperately to catch his breath, it was a lot harder here as every time he took in a breath it felt like very little oxygen was getting to his lungs.

"Hagrid would say it's pretty and try and keep it for a pet." Both boys laughed at this knowing it was true.

"Don't tell him about it, might be on the next quiz." Laughing harder Harry looked over to their left and instantly stopped laughing. "uh.."

Rubbing his sore chest Draco looked over to Harry, "what are you uh'ing about?" he fallowed Harry's line of sight and about keeled over.

"are we seeing the same thing? Or is the air causing me to hallucinate."

"if you mean by a giant mushroom with crab claws jumping around. Then no..you're not hallucinating."

Sure enough up on the hill was a giant red top mushroom, very much so alive and mobile as it and several others behind it hopped around. Jutting from either side was a long arm with crab like pinchers attached to it. Occasionally the fungus would clack the claws together before pouncing off in another direction.

"this is some Alice in wonderland shit.."

"Alice in what?" Harry shook his head, "nothing Draco, muggle book."

"uh huh..OW! hey" Draco shot Harry a nasty look seconds away from hexing him, boy had a mean punch now. Rubbing his shoulder he was about to chew him out but caught sight of what he was looking at. "oh dear sweet merlins underwear.. for nearly a mile on either side of them Monsters covered the land.

Two groups in particular caught their attention, one was unmistakable; Goblins. The same type goblins that ran the bank in diagon alley. Though these were different these weren't the well dressed ones of the bank, no these were in crude leather and carried deadly daggers. Among them was the second group..short, big and ugly it was like looking at a cross between a monkey and the hulk.

That was not a pretty combination even in Harry's mind, these creature looked more organized they wore leather armors and carried anything from a bow to a sword.

"I hope they aren't aggressive.."

Many of the monkey hulks were standing very close to the edge of the road. "I think they are.." Draco pointed a shaking finger to a blood stain not far from one of them. Both boys swallowed hard before looking at the other, an unspoken agreement went between them. Moving towards the other side of the road more towards the bouncing mushrooms and goblins each boy drew their weapon. Draco his wand and Harry his dagger.

Slowly the two boys crept along the edge of the road Draco watching the left side, Harry the right.

The going was slow, very slow. "look, there is a bend in the road.. we're home free."

Harry was a walking Murphy's Law, no sooner had Draco uttered those words a monstrous roar sounded behind them. Both both froze mid step and turned behind them, charging from across the road was a monkey hulk his sword raised high above his head. "RUN!"


	27. Sirag

AN: decided to take this story in a slightly different direction then I had originally intended, why? Because frankly Hogwarts is boring and everyone does that so I'm being original and showing you a world that not many have seen.

As of now a visual aid has been made, over the course of this story I will be posting on my youtube account a visual walkthrough of Harry and Draco's adventures. Including towns, mobs, roads and skills. A link will be posted in my authors bio for this.

As of right now just pictures are posted in my live journal check my authors bio for the link!

….

Chapter 26: Sirag

…

"GET DOWN!" not even thinking Harry grabbed hold of the back of Draco's robe and flung them both to the dirt road seconds before a blue and white mini hurricane flew over their heads.

Behind them they heard the shrill scream of the monkey hulk and a hard thud of something heavy hitting the ground. Slowly Harry propped himself up on his elbows and looked behind him, he swallowed hard seeing the head of the creature about 5 feet from its body.

Hearing rocks crunching under shoes in front of him, Harry turned back and slowly looked up at their savior. Standing in front of them in Mithril robes and a faintly glowing staff of life held in his right hand was a young dark elf.

Kneeling down the young dark elf set his weapon on the ground. Pushing his white hair from his face he regarded the two in front of him with blue/gold eyes.

Sitting up Harry frowned slightly, he had seen this boy before..or at least someone that looked very like him.

"What are you two doing out here?" he was definitely young, you could hear it in his voice, dark elves and elves voice was about the only thing that changed with age, so while they stayed about the young 20's in appearance you could tell an age area by their voice changes.

"We're trying to get to the Elven village." Harry said sitting up on his knees. Draco pushed himself up as well regarding the young dark elf.

"we want to see the village before heading to Dion, we're trying to get to Rune." The young boy frowned and sat down in front of them. "you won't be able to reach Rune from Dion, not unless you are really rich."

Harry felt what little hope he had left shatter. He had tried calling for his family through his mind but no one responded, not even his grandparents.

"How do we get to Rune then?" the boy tilted his head to the side, "well there are only two ways.. There is catching a ship from Gludin harbor to Rune. But that will take you almost two weeks to sail there and it's almost five thousand adena for a one way ticket. The other option is to walk to Aden and then teleport to Goddard and then walk to Rune, that there is going to be your cheapest route but it's nearly a month's trek from here to Aden and the farther north you get the higher level the monsters are and the more chance you have of running into thieves and pkers that will have no problem robbing you of what little you have and leaving your corpse for whatever monster happens to be in the area."

Never before in his life had Harry felt more like crying then he did at that very moment. He had lost all communication with his family and now they were alone in a world that would have no problem chewing them up without a moment's hesitation.

Even Draco looked like he wanted to just curl up in a ball and die at that very moment.

As if sensing the two boys growing hopelessness at that moment the young boy smiled and clapped his hands together. "tell you what, why don't you travel with me?"

Both boys looked to the young elf, hope starting to slowly come back. "my family lives in a small village on the northern lands of Rune Territory, and I'm supposed to be meeting my father in Oren in three weeks time, You can piggy back with us to Rune."

"Are you serious?" Draco was always skeptical of things handed out for free, especially if they were as expensive as this boy was saying.

"of course, our kind has to stick together." He winked at Harry and stood up. "Names Sirag Kenmator, pleasure to meet you guys."

Standing up Harry smiled, "My names Harry, and this is Draco." Sirag chuckled, "well I have heard stranger names in my time, are you guys hungry?"

As if It had ears of its own Draco's stomach gave a loud rumble. Laughing Sirag picked up his weapon, "I'll take that as a yes. Come I know a safe spot that won't put us to far out of the way." Turning Sirag headed back down the path.

"Are you sure about this potter?" Harry glared at Draco, "we don't have a choice you heard him we won't survive out here." Draco eyed the boy warily, "he does anything fishy I'm hexing him till next week." He agreed whole heartily, though..

Watching the boy walking ahead of them he had a very strange feeling he knew him from somewhere.

"come on! Before another orc tries to eat you." Taking one last look at the decapitated orc the two took off after Sirag.

…

Rune castle was in a panic, guard were seen rushing through the castle fulfilling orders sent down from the lord.

A group of elites had just left the front gates heading out to search the four corners of Aden. A group had already been dispatched to search Elmore in the hopes that the young prince had been sent to one of the three kingdoms.

An elderly dwarf sat on the large bed gently stroking a very distraught Adiana's hair. "Don't worry child, your son will be in your arms once more soon. Your husband has the beast search team at his disposal."

Adiana sniffled and looked up at the old dwarf, she had been crying since her husband had told her their son had gone missing from the school with one of his friends and was somewhere in their world that scared her more than him disappearing in the outside world.

What made it all that much worse was none of them could contact him or sense his aura anywhere. Zera had tried for hours to contact his son through their mind link but found it had been blocked, Kain had tried to locate his grandchild by searching out his aura but that to had been blocked and hidden even to his view.

Pa'agrio had remained at the school and was giving them updates on what was happening at the school. Hogwarts was in an uproar as well Harry and Draco's absence was quickly noted, and rumors were spreading like wild fire throughout the school about exactly what was going on.

One of them had Severus blood boiling and his jealousy hitting an all time high. The rumor was that Harry and Draco had always been secret lovers and had finally run off together. Never before had he felt this, even with Fionna he never felt this jealousy.

Patting Adiana's head once more the old dwarf stood up and moved to the built in bar that was situated in the corner of the lords bedroom. He always wondered why the young boy drank so heavily, he knew now the alcohol didn't have any affect since he was given the full gods body, but even when he was mortal the boy drank constantly.

Picking up two glasses of wine he moved over to the two women that occupied the room. "dry ye tears little ones, your boys will be alright." He handed a drink to Adiana and Narcissa. "ye boys are strong and bull headed if they are anything like their fathers."

Adiana snorted, "Harry is a Claddmtor, all of them are like their father." Narcissa agreed, Draco was just like Lucius they would not fall easily.

"There you are, no more frowns be strong for your son's."

The two women nodded taking a drink of the warm drink.

…..

Zera paced like a cage lion across his study, he had been doing that since he returned home. It seemed like the gods were against him and his youngest son, no sooner had he gotten him back into his life that he disappeared again under the watchful eye of his adopted son.

"Zaraun, stop that pacing. Wearing a path into your expensive carpet will do nothing to bring your child back." Zera stopped hearing his birth name, looking back he growled. He was so distracted he didn't even hear his study door open. "how did you get in?" he growled moving to his desk and sat down behind it. "your guards let me in when you didn't answer when I knocked."

Leaning back in his chair Zera growled again at the intruder. "don't growl at me youngling, you may be the son of the gods, but I raised you since birth and I have no problem paddling that ass again."

Zera flinched and looked away. Ranzus, the man that he had for 900 years believed was his biological father; that was until he found out the truth about his birth.

Ranzus, one of the first dark elves created by the goddess Shilen before her banishment, he was tall and well built with short cropped gray hair that was currently spiked back along his head. He had dark amber eyes that could stare down a raid boss, and an attitude to match. He was more rugged then the others, which always amazed him since his older siblings had been pretty boys.

About 18 years ago Ranzus and Fayla had been brought back to life having atoned for their wrong doings against him in their past life. Though things were still tense between Ranzus and himself, was hard not to when the man had spent his whole life beating him within an inch of his life and using him for his..Frustrations.

Shaking his head mentally Zera pushed those old horrors back into the recesses of his mind, he had forgiven them both for what happened during his childhood and was trying to move past them.

Moving over to the desk Ranzus looked down at his youngest. Even though Shilen had planted him into his wife's womb he still viewed this pain in the ass as his. "in three weeks time I am due in Oren to pick up your brother, I'll spend that time searching Aden for signs of the two boys."

Looking to his father Zera tapped his quill on the table, "I still can't believe you allowed Sirag out on his own at his level."

Ranzus shrugged sitting on the edge of the desk, "I did the same thing his first time, and he seemed to do alright. If he didn't he wouldn't have become the strong nuker he was or produced such a strong offspring."

Sirag was the oldest of the Kenmator children and was a world class spellhowler, one of the most feared. He had been the only brother Zera had liked growing up and treated him like an actual brother. Though he loved his brother deeply it had been by his hand that Sirag was killed..why? to save that little boy he loved so much now. Seri was the reason he killed his own brother, he would not allow that innocent child to be killed just because of the means of his birth. And now Seri was the most powerful stormscreamer in the world.

Just like Ranzus and Fayla, he had been given a second chance at life, only unlike those two he had been reborn from an infant and was once more going through all his training.

Seeing fingers being snapped in front of his face Zera focused his eyes and glared at his adopted father. "you were zoning out again youngling. Make sure to watch your mother and I'll go collect your brother early, he should be around Dion in a few days so I will catch him there since Gludio and Giran are enemies."

Zera nodded and waved him off, he would be heading out shortly himself. He had a feeling this had to do with a certain all powerful being that at this moment in time he really wished he could strangle.

…..

Sirag smirked, their small party was currently sitting at the base of a massive gothic looking statue.

"don't worry, if we don't attack them they won't even know we're here." He tore a piece of bread off and started to eat.

Harry felt another shiver run up his back as their newest discovery on the gross scale lumbered past the.

Even after living in the magical world for so long he thought these creatures were a stretch for even them and would always be Hollywood magic, but no..Murphy 's Law loved him. Feeling his stomach clench again he turned away.

Zombies..oh lord now he had seen it all.

The hill they were on top to take a break to eat was infested with these lumbering zombies, they weren't your standard Hollywood zombies either that were very much still human with blood running down them and searching for brains. These were the sickly green of decay with huge chunks of flesh missing, their backs hunched and arms just flopping to the side as they walked. Their jaws were all unhinged and just hanging there and their eyes were lifeless…and lord did they all reek!

And there weren't just zombies here either, oh no that would be to simple floating around with them were these gigantic red bats that looked like a vampire bat right from the old black and white horror movies with fangs to match.

Draco had completely lost his appetite now, a combination of the zombie stench and the stench of the swamps just to their south made his stomach churn constantly.

"noobs" Sirag muttered but looked up at the sky a frown crossing his face. "we should probably keep moving, a rain storm is coming in."

Looking up as well Harry wondered what the hell he was talking about, there were only a few clouds in the sky and though far from white and fluffy they didn't look like they were going to start dumping on them. "come on, there is only one place here that offers any sort of shelter unless we want to back track

to the village." Pulling his bag up Sirag headed off down the hill walking within inches of a zombie that paid him absolutely no mind.

Scrambling both Harry and Draco took off after him making sure though to give the zombie a very wide birth.

"where are we going?"

"Soda"

Draco's thin eyebrow rose at this, "Soda? Isn't that a muggle drink"

Sirag laughed cutting across the road heading for the west. "School of dark arts, it's just faster to say soda."

Draco rolled his eyes and made a crazy sign behind Sirag's back which earned him a punch from Harry.

"stop it you two or I'm leaving you in the swamps with the wraiths."

Moving around a giant rock the small group came out between a few tree's to a huge expansive of land, in front of them were huge massive wrought iron buildings that stood over sections of a giant section of black granite tiles.

"wait, is the school underground?" slowly Harry walked to the edge of the granite tiles, sure enough nearly one hundred feet down was a grated bridge, all alone the open spaces you could see empty rooms.

Well, empty except for that massively huge spider that was crawling around, and the walking skeletons with swords.

Oh Ron would be running in the opposite direction by now.

"Where are we supposed to find cover? The whole palace is open aired."

Sirag smirked and motioned for them to fallow. "there is only one spot with a solid roof, and thankfully for you lot it's right at the entrance away from all the monsters ."

"Thankfully?" the two boys shouted but followed Sirag not wanting to be left alone out here. Though Draco would never admit it out loud the school was giving him the creeps, there was more dark magic pouring from it's walls then Voldemort ever did.

"What's that?" Harry asked turning his head slightly; he could hear it very faintly in the distance. "are those drums?"

Tilting his head slightly Sirag listened for a second and nodded. "we're not the only one taking refuge in the school from the storm."

Draco looked at the two confused. "I don't hear anything." Sirag laughed and reached up grabbing Draco's ears. "you won't..human's have poor hearing"

Turning back Sirag headed back towards what was obviously the front of the school.

As the group got closer the drums became louder and you could hear talking and laughter. Moving to the top of a long ramp Sirag whistled out and lifted up his weapon in a way of greeting. "hey got room for 3 more?"

Down in a center section between two long ramps was a group of 4 dark elves, 3 males and one female. They were all sitting around under the single solid roof in the whole place; two of them had makeshift drums held between their legs. The young women smiled and rushed up to Sirag and threw her arms around him. "what an honor for you to grace us with your presence once more."

Harry's jaw dropped as he watched the young girl kiss him very passionately. "yeah Sirag, I thought you were long done with this area, none of the monsters were tough enough for you." One of guys said.

Chuckling Sirag detached himself from the girl, "I am, I just completed the last assignment for my C grade training, now I'm heading back to Oren to drop off the item and catch a trip back with my dad to meet with the master." He gave them a wink before walking in and setting himself down on a grated walkway.

"come on you two, they don't bite.. well Adriana might." The girl giggled and moved to sit next to Sirag and wrapped her arms around his. "now don't get to comfy, my girlfriend won't like that and she will have no problem taking that arm off."

The girl pouted but removed her arms. "I can't believe you choose a girl from Dion over me."

Sirag gently pushed her away and motioned for Harry and Draco to sit next to him. Moving next to him the two boys sat down slightly nervous about all of this.

"This is Harry and Draco, I found them in the process of running from a orc up in the forest." The small group laughed at this.

"Don't worry we have all done that, they are really agro." One of the other boys said seeing the humiliation cross the two boy's faces. "You sneeze a mile away and they start chasing you."

"What's ago mean?" Draco asked having never heard of that term before.

"It's where a monster is highly aggressive; if you pass within a certain distance of them they will turn and attack. Other monsters are what we call social; those are ones that won't attack unless you start attacking one of its buddies. The worst are the social agros." Here the boy shuttered and closed his eyes leaning against his drum.

"so what is everyone training to be? I see you finally went through the selections." Sirag asked pulling out some dried food and passed some to Harry and Draco.

"I got selected as a Shilen Elder." The young girl, Adriana said.

"Phantom Ranger,"

"Shilen Knight,"

"Phantom Summoner."

Harry looked at all of them hearing they were all chosen for C class jobs already, "but aren't you all none grade?" he asked seeing they were in mixed matched non grade armors.

"it works differently for dark elves in the village Harry, when they reach a certain age they go to a 'selection' where a spiritual guide looks them over and dictates what they will become."

The one boy who was going to become a phantom summoner sighed setting his drum aside. "and it sucks, we all have some of the hardest masters in the world, we will never make masters."

"Make masters?" Draco asked being confused and he did not like being confused.

The dark elves looked at him like he wasn't all there. "alright don't glare at the kid, not everyone is told what we are." Sirag said holding up his hand, turning away from the group he faced Harry and Draco.

"each person goes through a series of skill tests called grades, you start off as non grade, no title other then dark mystic or dark fighter. At D grade you split off where you become more specialized, Shilen oracle, dark wizard, palus knight, or assassin. To obtain that title you have to prove to a lower master that you are proficient in that field."

He pointed over to the group, "if you are a mystic like those two are, you learn every skill since you are not specialized yet, so you will find a wizard will have basic healing spells and healers will have basic nukes. You have to have mastered all of those and prove yourself through "quests" with the master to obtain D grade and your title.

At C grade you split off once more into your very specialized class, a Shilen Oracle will become a Shilen Elder, a Dark wizard can become a phantom summoner or a spellhowler, a palus knight can go to either a Shilen Knight or a Bladedancer, Assassin a phantom ranger or a abyss walker. To get those you have to see a higher master and complete a much longer quest to prove yourself."

Sirag sighed and rest his head against his hand. "once you have completed that you train through B and A on your own mastering the spells one by one, once you have reached the top of A you have the ability for your third class.. your mastery or S grade. You always know a master by their title and for us a mastery tattoo on their body depending on if it's their main or sub. To get S you have to prove yourself to the top master of your class." He shook his head glaring at the orcs under them; Draco paled seeing this for the first time.

" at least for the dark elves, our top masters are some of the meanest SOB's on the planet, it's rare for any dark elf to get their mastery." One of the boys said angrily lying down on the grate. None of them seemed worried about the small army of orcs the next floor down.

"is a spectral dancer a master then?" Harry asked, that was what his siblings had told him his father's title was.

"yes, that's the masters title for a Bladedancer, Shilen knight becomes a Shilen templar, abyss walker a ghost hunter." One of the boys rolled his eyes at that name. "phantom ranger a ghost sentinel, spellhowler a storm screamer, phantom summoner a spectral master, Shilen elder a Shilen saint."

"you know now that I think about it, don't almost all the masters reside in the house of Claddmtor?" the girl sat back down and looked up as thunder clapped over head thinking.

"pretty much." The Shilen knight said grumpily, "Lord Zerachiel is the master spectral." One of the boys snorted. "and every day I thank Shilen I didn't get classed into that, to become a spectral is hard enough without having lord Zerachiel as the master."

"isn't he also the Shilen templar to?"

Sirag shook his head, "no he gave that up a while ago and handed that position to his adopted son Amen."

"prince Apache is the Ghost hunter." Oh shit he was screwed, he knew his brother was powerful and was damn good at what he did, but to hear he was the master.

"ohh look he went pale, you're going abyss walker aren't you." The Shilen elder giggled moving up to him and leaned up against him. At that moment he became painfully aware exactly how big her breast were.

"that obvious huh?" he asked trying to ignore the feeling of her against him, it was not a good feeling.

"that and the light armor or a dark elf and the dagger at your hip." she purred. "enough Adriana." Sirag said pulling the girl off Harry, it was obvious she was making him uncomfortable.

"how about you youngling, what are you going for?"

Draco blinked seeing he was asked a question, "wizard." he stuck his nose up in the air causing the others to roll their eyes. "must be pretty new at it then," growling Draco really wish he could hex that girl into next week, she was annoying and seemed to have no problem flinging herself all over the males in their camp.

Looking up as the heaven's broke open Harry sighed. /this is going to be a really long night./

...

AN: sorry about the wait for this one, been working on it slowly over the past few days now it started to become harder to write so that is why i am ending it now. Also my husband just left for basic training for the marines so i have been trying to spend more time with him. But now that he is gone for the next three months i will have more then enough time to work on these.

Make sure to review and check out the live journal link in my bio for pictures on everything that is going on in this story!


	28. road to the light

AN: remember check the live journal at each new upload to find the newest update on Harry and Draco's adventures.

...

chapter 27: road to the light

...

Landing in Oren, Ranzus looked around. The town was as busy as ever, Since Giran had become enemies of the alliance Oren had become the center hub for trade and sales for those under A grade in their training.

He chuckled knowing his nephew had his hands full now. Poor youngling..

Lord Kohril was the only child of his wifes only sister, a quiet boy he had became an early mystic muse and earned the title of hero and gods warrior. He was second in command on Divine until the war with Aden where Zerachiel granted him the chance to branch off with part of Divine and start another clan here in Oren.

He couldn't be prouder of his young nephew, just as he was proud of his youngest. Both of them had gone above and beyond even his expectations.

Moving through the town he moved out one of the many gates looking down at the road several feet bellow. The massive castle town was built high upon a hill and completely walled in save for a few steep ramps that allowed access to the town.

Resting a hand on the hilt of his dual swords Ranzus allowed his eyes to fall shut just feeling the soft mountain breeze.

He honestly still could not believe that he had been allowed a second chance at life, even to this day he did not feel he was worthy of that second chance. He had committed horrible crimes, many to a young child that was far from deserving of the horror he made that child live through.

Slowly his hand clenched around the hilt of his sword, it was that books fault. no.. he relesed the sword and let his hand fall to his side once more.

No he had been the one to read the forbidden book, even knowing it had to chance to bring out his darkest desires and the darkest part of his soul, but he had read it and kept it for himself.

Sighing softly Ranzus opened his eyes once more and looked out across the mountains once more, just over the horizon of the norther mountains you could make out the pointing top of Ivory tower.

He needed to get a hold of his eldest..well youngest now. /Sirag, change of plans youngling i'll be picking you up in Dion in a few days./

looking back into the town he frowned, /Sirag?/ fear started to creep it's way into his heart, Sirag never took this long to answer even if the boy was asleep he would usually get a sleep /go away../ in return but he was getting nothing.

/Zaraun?/

/mm what?/

his frown grew deeper, his son answered him with in seconds so why wasn't his other son answering?

/i can't get a hold of your brother./

In Rune Zera sat up from where he had his head on his desk, this was not boding well. /let me try,/ /Sirag, brother?/

there was nothing, not even the sound of breathing you got occasionally through a mind link if they were ignoring you.

This was definitely not good.

Reaching into his desk, Zera pulled out a scroll that possessed the familiar crest of the Oren royal family. Standing up away from his desk he summon his Nightmare armor and threw open the scroll vanishing in a brilliant burst of blue light.

Opening his eyes Ranzus felt his child well before he saw him, was hard not to when he was flaring his aura. He was sure Aden could feel it at this point, boy was pissed!

Turning Ranzus headed back into the town and sure enough standing next to the gate keeper was his son in full battle regalia. People were giving the Lord of Rune a very large birth as they moved around the town, not many were stupid enough to approach him when he was like this.

Oh he was going for full intimidation, the dark red and black of his armor gave him a darker more unapproachable, his hero crown sat against his forhead with this hair pulled up into a high ponytail. On one hip was a single sword while his second was strapped to his back. He would never understand how his son could carry his swords like that but it seemed to work for him.

"where was Sirag when you last spoke to him." right to the point as always, Ranzus moved up next to his son, "the village, he had just finished with his final master and is on his way back to Oren." Zera nodded and held out a bag full of gold to the gatekeeper. "two for Dion." they would need to take a gatekeeper to dion then to gludin to reach the dark elvin village.

...

it was like stepping from night into day. The minute they crossed the bridge leading from the dark elven territory the air became instantly clean the area became clear of clouds and the grass was green.

"there is a barrier that keeps the foul air and decay inside that land." Sirag said seeing the instant relief cross Harry and Draco's face. Moving next to them he set a hand on both their shoulders turning them slightly towards the east. Facing them about a half mile away was an almost identicle bridge to the one they had just crossed except instead of the dark stone and black wrought iron this was made of light colored stone.

Moving to the edge of the river that was fed by the waterfall that sat at the foot of the mountains separating the two villages. Looking over to the right Harry couldn't believe the stark contrast between the two lands; where the dark elf lands were barren and dead the light elf land was full of life, the grass such a vibrant green it was almost blinding. Wild flowers grew in all different colors, the tree's were full and green and the sky was a bright vibrant blue.

"sickening isn't it." Harry looked back at Sirag like he had two heads. "what are you talking about? I have never seen such green grass." Draco said already heading for the bridge into the elven lands.

Sirag frowned looking at the land. "it looks pure, but it's only a facade. This village is darker then any out there."Draco stopped nearly across the bridge and looked back. Harry was looking down into the water of the stream, he knew that concept all to well. The Dursley's on the outside had appeared like your perfect family, but inside the house were many dark secrets.

For Draco it was the polar opposite, though everyone assumed that his family was dark and would beat him short of his last breath that was as far from the truth as possible. While yes his father was strict with him he never had a doubt in his mind that his mother and father loved him.

Setting his hand against one of the cold stone pillars it slowly started to come to him, while something appeared light, it could be darker then the darkest of nights.

Pulling his hand away he looked out across the bridge into the bright elven lands, in the distance he could see 4 massive structures jutting out from the side of a hill. "what are those?"

Sirag moved up next to him and looked to where he was, "oh thats the towers of the elvin fortress, during the great war between the elves and humans before the village was sealed off and hidden the fortress was built deep into the side of the mountain and that is where the village hid. Now it's just like SODA is for us, abandoned except for the monsters of the land that have made it their home. Not a place i would suggest you two go until you are nearly finished with your beginning training and close to D grade."

yeah no way in hell they were going into that place then.

Walking up onto the bridge Harry stopped feeling a wave of coldness wash over him. It was almost as if the very air was trying to drive him back.

"this land is not welcoming to anyone other then elves..we will be best to be on our guard."

Draco looked back to Harry both wearing the same expression on their face. Was it really worth it then?

...

moving away from the gatekeeper of the village Zera looked around his lungs breathing in deep allowing the scents of the village to fill them.

Instantly three familiar scents filled his nose. "they were here.. all three of them" the scents were very weak now specially his brothers. "they have been gone awhile, probably a day or so."

Ranzus looked around the village his own nose able to pick up his sons sent easily. It would seem Zerachiel had inherited his sense of smell from him. Had always pissed women off that he could sense they were pregnant before they did because of the change of scent in their body.

Moving out into the main part of the town people scattered many hitting the ground in a low bow, instantly recognizing the son of their goddess. Zera ignored them all being used to this, he walked out into the main walkway of the village and looked around. There was still a source of their scent here, tucked away in a corner of the top level of the village. Leaving his father behind Zera took off at a sprint across the village, his body easily twisting to avoid colliding with villagers that were unlucky to not realize he was coming.

The was a requirement of a spectral dancer, you must be light on your feet even in the heavy armors they were forced to wear, and your body flexible to avoid attacks since after healers you were target number 1.

slowly down to a slow trot he stopped seeing a mass of black folded and hidden away against one of the light pillars in the far corner of the town. Kneeling down he gently picked up the black fabric, the scent of his son filling his nose. The familiar crimson red of Gryffindor showed through the mass of black. Folded bellow it was a black and emerald green robe along with two vests in matching colors, black pants, white shirts and shoes.

Sighing he felt like hitting his head on the pillar, his son learned fast..maybe too fast. He had taught him to blend in to an unfamiliar setting..but for once this was a case they needed to stand out!

Packing the discarded robes away in a bag he had brought with him he stood up and moved to where he felt his father at the southern entrance.

Walking out into the light Zera looked around, the air made it hard to track scents, the stench of decay was to heavy here and over powered everything.

"Zaraun, the guards said Sirag left early yesterday, and an hour or so later the two boys i described left as well. They seemed wary of their surroundings.. a part light elf part god and a human part dragon."

that would be them, "which direction were they heading?" one of the guards turned her head slightly. They were blindfolded so that they had to rely no their other senses. These were some of the most deadly guards in the world, even Zera wouldn't mess with them.

"they were speaking of traveling to the light elven village, and then to Dion to find a way back to Rune"

instantly Zera paled hearing where they were going. Neither man said a word between the two but there was an unspoken agreement. Turning the two took off down the path at a dead sprint.

"we'll cut across at the pillars of Shilen, go through the swamps and across the waterfall, will put us close to the bridge." the two spend down the dirt road ignoring the monsters as they raced past.

"they will be walking, and it rained recently.. if we're lucky they would have taken refuge from the storm which will buy us more time." Zera said being able to still feel the moister from the storm in the air.

Racing around a bend in the road Ranzus slammed on the breaks, not expecting his father to do this Zera slammed hard into him knocking both to the ground. "oh..." groaning Zera sat up holding his head which had slammed into his fathers armored shoulder. "turn on the break lights next time will you." Ranzus grunted pushing himself onto his knee's effectively shoving his son off him.

"keep some space next time youngling.." brushing dirt from his majestic armor he stood up and moved over to the decapitated body of the orc, "doesn't that look familiar." brushing dust from his armor Zera moved up next to his father. "thats Sirag's signature..he loves to decapitate creatures." Ranzus picking up the swollen head, it was already starting to decay. "it was Sirag, look at the cuts..very uniformed to Sirag's twister." kicking the body to the side Zera looked at the patterns on the ground. "body is only half a day old..he was chasing something..Sirag is to high he wouldn't have chased after him" kneeling down slightly he ran his fingers over a massive displacement of dirt. "two bodies were here.." fallowing the outline he made out the very distinctive outline of the wand holster he had made his son. "it was Harry and Draco, they are with Sirag." he pointed to three sets of foot prints heading off down the road.

"then maybe if we are lucky they are heading for Dion, Sirag knows Gludio is an enemy of Rune." Zera really wished he could believe that.

They are only half a day ahead of us, if we cut through the swamps we can reach the neutral zone not far behind them, if they are heading to Dion we will be able to catch them in the neutral zone." not waiting for his father Zera took off back down the road heading for the hill that contained the pillars of Shilen.

He prayed that his eldest brother was smart enough not to lead them into the elven village.

...

AN: he don't know his brother to well do he! i don't know why but is being a bitch to me lately, it won't let me upload chapters i have to copy and paste this into a previous doc still saved in the documents folder and save over it.


	29. never judge a book by it's cover

AN: am i the only one that fanfiction doesn't like? Still can't upload new chapters unless i fiddle around with it and replace an old document in the upload manager

...

chapter 28: never judge a book by it's cover

...

"there is it"

the trio stood behind a grouping of tree's that made the edge of the evlen forest. The village was a sight to behold, Harry hadn't felt this breath taken by a sight since his first arrival at Hogwarts, even Draco was staring with wide eyes.

The entire village was built ontop of a floating island that hung at least 40 feet above a massive crystal clear lake. From several sides of the floating island were small waterfalls falling from the village and down into the lake.

A few ramps connected the village with the land one of which lead to a tree the likes neither boy had ever seen. From it's massive leaves and branches they could see little white lights floating about half way down before simply vanishing. The tree was surrounded by a shallow lake of it's own with ruined pillars around the edge.

"this looks like something out of lord of the rings."

"yeah...wait?" Harry turned to look at Draco. "how do you know about lord of the rings? Thats a mortal book and movie." Draco blushed a very pretty pink and looked away.

Harry barked out a laugh. "so the great Draco Malfoy watches muggle movies."

"shut up!" he snapped still turning pink.

Sirag looked between the two of them, /these two are insane.../ shaking his head he took a quick look around, it seemed everyone was in the actual village since it was getting late. The sun was already sinking behind the mountains.

"i think it's safe.. do you want to go up and see the mother tree?"

"mother tree? Is that the massive one?" Sirag nodded and moved out from behind the tree's they were hiding behind and headed off towards the mother tree.

Taking a quick look around himself Harry quickly fallowed behind him Draco hot on his heels.

Reaching the edge of the small lake Harry looked up in awe, the tree was even bigger up close. "keep your eyes peeled and ears open." Sirag sat down on the marble border leaning back against one of the decaying pillars.

Nodding the two boys stepped into the water and started to walk around the tree. It's roots were massive and grew up all around it in strange angles. It's lower roots were covered in a thick slick moss.

Walking around towards the ramp that led into the village Harry kept his eyes open for any elves, if Sirag was set on edge by just being in the land he wasn't going to take a chance.

He could feel it, this land didn't want him here but it wasn't kicking him out, at least..not yet.

Looking up at the tree he stopped dead in the water his eyes going wide. "Draco?" jumping off one of the roots Draco moved over to Harry. "what?..the hell?" he looked up and both were now staring at what was unmistakably a figure of a woman, only..she was part of the tree.

"that is the spirit of the mother tree." both boys jumped hearing a female voice behind them. Whipping around they started at the young female that stood at the base of the ramp leading into the village.

She was beautiful, unearthly beautiful. She had long blond hair that flowed down nearly past her ass, it was pined up in a series of braids that were interlaced with ribbons of varying blue. Her eyes were a startling sea blue color. She actually looked kinda like Harry's mother, now that he really looked at her.

Looked over Harry nudged Draco. "your drooling." snapping his mouth shut Draco glared at Harry.

The young elf giggled finding these two to be cute, "I am the high Priestess of Eva, and may i welcome you to the elven village young dark elves, young human." she gave them a gentle smile and looked up at the tree. "beautiful isn't it." she moved past them and into the water, her long dress floating around her giving her an unearthly grace.

Reaching up one of the lights came down and rested on her outstretched hand. Giggling gently once more she let it fall where it disappeared.

Moving over to her the two boys looked up at the falling lights. "i remember my daughter used to love these lights, she would come out here every night."

Draco groaned, that was a boner killer. Go figure this hot women would have a child.

The priestess giggled again looking to Draco, "but i think it was more who was also out here that she would come out to see." walking up to the tree she ran her hand along the roots almost lovingly. "she was so deeply in love with that boy, when ever i come out here i can still see them here together him climbing down from the roots holding one of these lights out to her."

"sounds like they would make a very beautiful couple." Harry said smiling, this woman was very nice.

"love?" turning the trio looked back towards the village, standing at the border to the lake was a young male elf, his short blue blond hair pushed back from his face. His eyes were nearly identical in blue to the women's.

"it's nearly dark, you should not still be out wandering around." the young priestess smiled and moved up to the man. 'of course my dear, i simply came out and greeted our guests. Was telling them about your little one and her love."

the man sighed resting a hand on her head, "you don't need to tell complete strangers about Adiana."

Harry whirled around having been watching the lights once more. "wait.. Adiana?" he ran up to them. The young women smiled. "yes, my daughters name is Adiana." Sirag had moved over from his spot against the pillar, "hello priestess." he said smiling and bowed to her. "hello Sirag, how are your parents?"

"they are doing good, dad has been hanging out with big brother a lot helping to train the newest recruits to the kingdom military."

she smiled and looked back to Harry, "why did you want to know if that was my daughter?" Draco had moved over as well and looked at his partner in crime now. "is she queen of Rune?" Harry asked, Sirag chuckled and moved over to stand next to the priestess. "yep, she's married to my baby brother."

"WHAT!" Harry felt like he was about to faint.

"hey are you alright?"Sirag asked moving up to him and gently took his arm to keep him upright. "hold on, are you the missing prince?" the young man stepped up to them looking at them both. "Harry Claddmtor?" Harry nodded wondering what the hell was going on. "wait Harry? Your my nephew?" Sirag said his blue/gold eyes going wide.

"Boy, your father has been frantic looking for you and your friend here, they sent elites out to every corner of Aden and Elmore looking for you two," the man, Harry's grandfather said sternly looking at them.

"brother has been? I didn't know he was looking for these two, if i had i would have taken them back to the village." Sirag looked over Harry, "he doesn't look like Zaraun."

"Zaraun? Wait, my dad's name is Zerachiel." now Harry was really confused, were there more then one Rune in this world? Sirag gently released him, "Zaraun is your fathers birth name, Zaraun Shyntrak Kenmator. Like all dark elves when he started his training that became his privet name that only a rare few are given permission to call him by. His common name that he gave himself when he left the village was Zerachiel Ezekiel James Claddmtor, that is what the world knows him by."

"and we should head inside and let your father know you are safe, this village is not very receptive to those of the Claddmtor blood line." Harry's grandfather said turning towards the village. The young priestess, his grandmother squealed and grabbed onto Harry tightly hugging him with a strength she didn't look like she was able to possess. "it's so nice to finally be able to hug my little grandson." reaching over she grabbed onto Draco and pulled him into a hug along side Harry and started walking into the village. "and you to little human, you are a pretty one it's rare to see your hair color in humans"

Draco flushed as he was pulled along and looked to Harry like 'what is wrong with this women?' Harry shrugged having no idea, it seemed this women was incapable of feeling anything other then happiness.

Moving up into the kingdom the two boys looked around in amazement, the village once in side was even more amazing then from the ground bellow. At the center of a town was a smaller version of the grand mother tree, though this had no strange women form in it's branches it had the same falling lights.

A elven guard moved past them his sea green eyes glaring at the young boys as he moved past. "Trilthel, what are they doing here? You know their kind are not welcome here."

Harry's grandfather stopped and looked to the guard, "they are our guests, these are just children they will bring no harm to the village."

the guard glared once more at the boys before looking at the leader of their temple knights. "the elders will not be happy to hear that these creatures are in this village, even if they are guests of our highest temple knight and our goddess highest priestess. These cave monkeys should remain in their cave."

Sirag growled darkly unconsciously drawing his weapon, "you want to say that to my face." he started to advance on the guard.

"Trilthel keep your monkey on a leash, he may only be a child but we have no problem disposing of him." instantly both Harry and Draco drew their wands, "touch him and you will drop where you stand." Draco growled already the killing curse on his lips.

"i have to agree with my little brothers friend, you touch my father you can say good bye to your menial existence." purred a dark deadly voice from behind the guard.

The guard instantly froze, there was not a single person in this world that would not recognize that voice. Turning slightly he came face to face with Seraphen and Maiae, two of the most deadly Rune princes.

Both were dressed in dark crystal robes, though Seri wore the dark elven version where Maiae wore the light elven. Both had on hero crowns signifying them as the strongest of their class and had won the gods favors in the hero tournament.

Seri carried his legendary Sword of Miracles, the sword though only high A grade was enchanted so far that it was the most powerful weapon in the world. Black and blue flames wrapped around the blade of the sword and it's power could be felt radiating from it.

Maiae held an Infinity rod, a mystic weapon handed out only to winners of the hero tournament. The weapon was obvious with it's brilliant gold work and the golden glow that radiated off of it. Both Claddmtor's were facing off with the guard who was not backing down, but you could see the smallest of quakes moving through his body.

Smirking darkly Seri stepped forward his golden/blue eyes filled with an evil malice.

Wait? Golden blue? Harry looked at his adopted brother harder, Seri's eyes had always been like Sirag's, blue with gold flecks, now they were the opposite, gold with blue flecks.

His fathers words of warning came back to him and he swallowed hard. Seri had split personalities, when they switched the only out ward signal was his eyes. The gold in his eyes over took the blue, oh fuck..this wasn't Seri, this was Duzial, and Duzial had a personality and blood lust to rival Bloods.

"so are you going to back down? Or do we have to feed you to Maiae's little pet." the guard instantly paled at this and slowly started to back off.

Even though he was backing off, more guards had appeared at the sound of a disturbance in the village. They all had swords and bows drawn, "you need to leave the village." what was obviously the head guard said moving to the front of the group.

"you dare order me out of your village?" Maiae said his violet eyes narrowing in pure hatred, "the husband of your goddess." the head guard faltered for a minute at this, but quickly regained his composure. "husband or not, you are still a blood of the forbidden race, your kind is not allowed in our holy village."

"holy village, there is nothing holy about it!" Sirag growled, "come on you two." the priestess said gently pulling the two boys away and towards their house. "but what about my brothers?" Harry asked wanting to stay and help them. "trust me, those guards are not match for Maiae let only Duzial, they will be fine."

as if to prove that point they were able to sneak away with out a single glance in their direction, it would see the guards were now more worried about the two S grade Hero Claddmtor's standing in their village then a couple non grades, or in Draco's case a human wizard.

"Halt!" well so much for sneaking away.

Several guards now blocked their way, "please move aside, these are simply young children" the priestess said setting a hand gently on the boys shoulders.

"i'm sorry priestess, but orders are orders." the guards moved forward to take the boys.

Growling Draco pulled away and raised his wand, "CRUCIO!" Harry's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as a massive fireball erupted from Draco's wand and slammed into one of the elves chest sending him flying backwards into his companions.

Draco looked at his wand his silver eyes wide. That had not been the Cruciatus curse, hell he didn't even know what it was.

"ohh a sorcerer." the priestess purred wrapping her arms around Draco. "your so cute."

the one guard sat up rubbing his chest, there was a big burn mark across his armor where Draco's attack had hit. "what are you all standing around for? Seize them!"

the guards all rushed forward weapons drawn.

Just before they reached the trio a massive creature appeared between the two groups it floated silently it's long tattered robes ending several inches from the ground.

The guards instantly hit the breaks stopping just a few short feet from the monster. "fall back! There is a soultaker here!" the group turned and ran like a bunch of little sissy's

"hurry boys we are almost to our house." taking their hand Harry's grandmother ran off towards the edge of the village, that weird monster floated behind them keeping the guards away.

Reaching one of the largest houses in the village Harry's grandmother ushered them inside. "stay out here and protect us okay!" she said smiling up at the summon. As if it understood her it turned facing away from her and blocked the door with it's massive frame.

Shutting the door behind her she moved in and pulled her short cloak off and hung it up. "don't worry you are safe here, no guard is allowed inside the high priestess residence." she moved off into the house as if there wasn't a giant battle between the guards and there family raging on outside.

"do you boys like tea? I am afraid we are a little more old fashioned then your fathers kingdom Harry."

slowly putting his wand away Harry moved into the house, "that's fine." he said looking around. The house was very modest, it was decorated simply with a very earthly feel to it.

Moving into what had to be the living room he stopped seeing the placed was covered in framed pictures, all of them seemed to center around two people. His mother and father.

One of them caught his attention instantly, kind hard not to since it was the largest and placed right over the hearth.

It showed the mother tree at night, it's lights glowing even in the painting. At the base of the tree to the left side of the painting it showed a young girl in a white dressing gown holding onto one of the lights. Her blond hair was pulled into little pig tails on each side of her head, she was currently looking up at a taller boy with shock and surprise in her eyes. Was amazing how the painting captured that look on the little girl. Directly across from her was that taller older boy, he looked to be only a few years older then her, his skin was tan but you could see ashen tones mixed into the flesh, his long crimson hair was hanging limply around him showing it was wet, he looked confused and slightly embarrassed. He was in slightly dirty tunic and holed pants.

On the right side of the painting were the same two elves, only much older and the contrast between the two was immense. This one his parents were dressed in their royal clothes, his mother a beautiful Italian style Renaissance dress in shades of blue, his father in a long shirt in a similar style in shades of teal greens. Zera had an arm wrapped around his wife holding her close and was holding out the light for her to take. The love in their eyes was obvious.

"that painting was given to us shortly after we were told our little star was pregnant with you."

pulling himself away from the picture Harry looked over to his grandmother as she set a tray of tea on the small wooden coffee table. "the picture on the left was them as children, in fact that was the last day that Zerachiel was in the village, shortly after that Fayla took Zera away and no one saw him again until he was Lord. The second was the day they came to the village to inform us she was pregnant with you." she giggled looking at the painting. "they stopped at the tree first, when we found them we knew instantly why they were here.." she pointed up to the painting primarily Zerachiel's hand placement. The hand that was wrapped around Adiana was resting right across her lower stomach, right where a baby sat.

"he was always fiercely protective of Adiana when she was pregnant. His hand would always rest there when he was holding her."

Draco was looking over the pictures as well, "she is beautiful, your daughter." she smiled pouring tea for them. "thank you, oh i guess i should get more cups." she giggled and stood up heading back into the kitchen.

Seconds after she disappeared the front door opened and in walked the four males that had remained outside. "and this is why i hate this place with a passion." Sirag growled setting his weapon against a wooden stand that looked set up just for that reason.

"they are not all that bad." Trilthel said a disapproving note in his voice, "yes they are!" walking over to the couch he flopped down into it.

"Come on dad, it's not all bad." a very now Seri leaned his SOM next to Sirag's weapon and moved over to the couch and sat next to him. The minute he released the weapon the fire around it disappeared, you would have never guessed it was the highest enchanted weapon in the world just by looking at it now.

Maiae shut the door behind him and sighed summoning his weapon back into an unseen charm deep in his skin. "what a mess.." desummoning his armor Maiae moved over to the couch next to his little brother and looked down at Harry and Draco. "i hope the two of you have your groveling knee pads on, you two are both in deep shit when we get back to Rune. Mother has been worried sick about you. And you." he turned on Draco causing the boy to stiffen up instantly. "worried your parents nearly the death, your mother has been crying all day."

"it wasn't our fault Maiae, we didn't know that scroll was going to take us away from Hogwarts." Harry tried to explain but shut his mouth at the glare his brother sent him. Maiae might have had their mothers personality most the time but he was just as nasty as their father when mad.

"now now children, all is well Harry and Draco were in no way harmed and that is what should count."

"CAKE!"

Adiana's mother giggled and held out a plate of chocolate cake out seconds before Seri tackled her. Avoiding her Seri grabbed the plate with a whole cake on it and disappeared to the corner of the house and started to eat like there was no tomorrow.

Draco stared at him in horror but was the only one as the rest of the family was more then used to the cobra's wild eating habit when it came to sugar.

"alright i know i am new to this, but what is up with him?"

"Split personalities." Maiae said picking up a cup and sat down next to his little brother. "according to Dad he's had the split since his future wife and unborn were murdered in front of him."

Harry looked back at his adopted brother, a twang of pain going through his heart. Seri had always been this gentle kind man that had been very helpful with him around the castle and had welcomed him in as his brother with open arms. He never dreamed he had seen that type of horror in his life, also shocked him that at once point he slept with a girl! He always figured Seri was gay, not turned gay.

"you have Seri, which is who you see now. Childish to the core it's like he's mentally stuck at the age of twelve in some sense. He's very wise but he will be the first to instigate a snow ball fight. He is 100% addicted to sugar, it's rare to not see him running around without something sweet sticking out of his mouth. Then you have Duzial." Maiae took a sip of his tea and took an offered sweet cake from his grandmother. "he's Seri's nuker side, evil to the core that one, thankfully he doesn't come out that often. He is the one that killed half of Aden with a single hurricane attack."

Trilthel coughed hard and sat up from his spot next to the fire. He had not heard that story yet, he looked to the boy that was now covered head to toe in chocolate.

"alot of it comes from his SOM, but a lot of it comes from his blood line, isn't that right uncle Sirag."

Sirag smirked from his spot on the couch, "of course, my son is powerful just like me."

"hold up, how old are you?" Draco asked, it was obvious Seri was a higher class then Sirag. That didn't make an ounce of sense that this was Seri's father.

"17, this time.."

"this time?"

"yes, i have been reborn. I was killed by my brother the day my son was born, i won't get into the details as to why Zaraun killed me but." he looked back at his son before taking a cookie from a plate. "i was nearly 800 years older then Zaraun when he was born and Zaraun was just slightly over a 150 when he killed me. I was already S grade by that time so because i did i was given a second chance at life by the fates just like my parents, though unlike my parents who were simply put back in their bodies i was reborn a new." he shrugged as if this type of thing was highly common. Though the more Draco learned of this world the more he was able to believe it was a common thing.

Adiana's mother walked back out holding two more cups for tea. "what are those for love?" Trilthel asked his wife did strange things at times.

"for our two new guests, i am sure they are tired and thirsty.."

"two new gue..." he stopped mid sentence as there was a gentle knock on the door. Setting the cups down she bustled off to the front door.

The others turned around but a small wall was blocking their view of the front door.

"why you two looks exhausted, where did you two port into? You look like you have been running for hours."

"Dark elven village, we have been running since the cave entrance."

Sirag sat up recognizing that deep voice easily. "Dad we're in here!" he called out.

"come sit down, Zaraun i don't know why your panting you stopped needing to breath years ago."

"old habits die hard.."

oh shit..Harry unconsciously shrunk down in his seat hearing his fathers voice. Why he was hiding he didn't know it just seemed like the thing to do.

"you two both need a shower, your sweaty." the priestess moved back into the room and over to a pitcher of water that had been placed with the tea.

From around the wall walked both Ranzus and Zerachiel, still in full armor though they had laid their weapons down with the rest.

"hey dad, we found them." Seri said having cleaned himself up, walking over he wrapped his arms around Zerachiel and nuzzled against him not caring that he was sweaty from the run. Ranzus not caring that he looked like a wreck stumbled into the room and collapsed onto the couch next to his child. "i haven't sprinted that long in my life.." both men had full out sprinted from the boys battle ground to the village bridge, they had only stopped for a minute to figure out that Seri had indeed taken them into the village. Zera set a blistering pace.

Patting his son's head Zera pulled away and moved over to the couch where he collapsed down in front of his youngest and pulled him off and into his arms.

Shocked Harry looked up at his father, he had expected to get yelled at not pulled into a bone crushing hug.

Closing his eyes he rest his head against the hard armor that covered his fathers shoulder and wrapped his arms the best he could around the plated waist.

He was safe now.

...

AN: haha fanfiction is working again! remember check my live journal for pictures! oh and i posted a picture of seri in my profile..didn't realize i didn't have him up.


	30. To Dion we go

AN: I apologies for the dealy in this chapter, there is a lot going on in my life that is affecting how this chapter is being written so I needed to get my real life problems in check before I really worked on this one.

…

Chapter 29: To Dion we go

….

"Don't break my table."

Raising his head from the low coffee table Zera glared at his father in law, "if I wanted to break it old man trust me I would."

Trilthel rolled his eyes at this sitting back in his favorite chair swirling his drink. He really did dislike this man, his daughter could have done so much better than this drama queen.

"I can't believe that none of us have any return scrolls." Sitting back against the base of the couch Zera growled in irritation and started to bang his head against the cushion.

"Dad, you almost never wear this armor you don't keep anything in armors you don't wear on the daily bases." Maiae reached down and clamped a hand over his father's face keeping his head still. "stop it.. your shaking the couch." Growling Zera started to lick his son's hand.

"oh that's gross.." Maiae pulled his hand away and wiped it across his father's shirt. Seri laughed from his spot laying across the other couch before popping another cookie into his mouth.

Harry and Draco were currently asleep in what used to be Adiana's room both exhausted from everything that had happened so far.

"Does anyone else find it weird that Draco seemed to get along with Harry so well? He told us at breakfast one day that the two of them were constantly fighting at this school they go to."

"He's got dragon blood in him, very strong dragon blood. I can't say for the past since I still don't know what dragon he is even related to but now that Harry's powers are out the blood senses something powerful and knows not to piss it off. Self preservation if you will," looking up he thanked his mother in law gently when she handed him a glass of Rum.

"is that why he didn't flip out when he found out about you?" Zera shook his head taking a long drink, "No, the blood helps keep them calm unless angry." Seri reached over and smacked his younger brother. "why do you think Amen is always calm, definitely not his dark elven side."

"got a point." Maiae huffed at being hit and slugged his brother back, Seri laughed and hissed at him before going back to his pile of fresh cookies.

"how in the hell do you manage to eat all this damn sugar and not gain a pound?" Seri smirked at this cookie sticking half way out of his mouth. "patch keeps me very active."

Maiae pulled a face at this and stuck his tongue out. "hey it's bad enough we have to listen to mom and dad going at it, don't need to know about your fuck life to." Zera was currently choking on his drink a very bright red blush covering his cheeks.

"you need to take a hint from mom and dad and put wards around your room, you and Eva are worse than mom and dad." Maiae turned such a bright crimson it dulled his hair in comparison.

"oh Maiae your such a beast, harder!" Seri said imitating Eva in a high squeaky voice. "Oh that's it, you're dead!" Seri squeaked and leapt off the couch Maiae hot on his heels.

Shaking his head Zera laid it back against the couch, hearing footsteps he moved his glass seconds before Seri leapt over him grabbing the plate of cookies and took off once more Maiae still hot on his heels.

"of course had to save the cookies." Ranzus said watching his two grandchildren. "he's as bad as mother..only she would have grabbed them first." Ranzus chuckled nodding in agreement. "Fayla is a strange woman, but I love her."

Closing his eyes Zera sighed, "alright kid, there is something else on your mind other then the lack of return scrolls." Lifting his head up Zera looked to his father, "yeah, been bugging me for a while."

Setting his glass down Ranzus looked to his son, "I saw it today here in the house, he hides it well."

"so you noticed it as well."

"kind of hard not to when his father is the same."

A dark looked past through Zera's eyes as he finished his drink. Trilthel had left a few minutes before giving the men some space, frankly he didn't like either but his daughter was head over heels for the younger dark elf so he would play nice.

"tends to happen when the person that is supposed to be caring for you does the exact opposite." Ranzus flinched as if he had been struck, he never expected to be forgiven for his misdeeds.

"you're taking it pretty well," Zera chuckled darkly, "you haven't looked at my training room lately have you."

Oh he had..it was full of holes and most of the dummies were shredded, "so that's why you ordered new training equipment from Red. Why haven't you talked to him about it?"

"Because, he's a Claddmtor. We clam up about abuse unless it is on our terms, my son is no different."

Aunare had come to him shortly after his brother had flinched away the first time. He had explained how Harry had tried to brush it off as nothing, from that point on Zera had watched him carefully around the family. Every now and then he would let slip when someone caught him off guard but as he started training with Apache and started to be around the family he watched as those flinches became less and less often.

He knew that his son would come to him eventually about it, but he was not going to be the one to bring it up since that might only drive him in deeper. He knew this because that is what he did..

"surprised you're not going after the people."

"I don't know who they are, as much as Eni would love to just end that miserable outside world, with their destroying the earth and false gods I don't believe she would be to happy if I just went on a mass murdering spree of the English countryside looking for the family that took care of my son."

Ranzus snorted at this, "you're the only reason the high goddess hasn't destroyed the outside worlds, we all know she would have no problem destroyed the cursed race of Human's."

Zera rolled his eyes remembering an event not to long ago.

*flashback*

_Zera sat upon the Throne of Destruction in the grand entrance hall of Heaven, normally only his father was allowed to sit here but this was just to entertaining to not watch. In his lap sat his younger brother, the only demon allowed to grace heaven aside from Blood. _

_Zera had an arm wrapped around the little boy keeping him in place. The little boy was currently playing with a little stuffed horse with their little nease the goddess of light who was sitting in Einshead's Throne with a stuffed puppy playing back. They were both about the same age and loved to play with one another. _

_Sayha sat in his throne next to Eni's watching his daughter with one eye and watching his wife and father with the other. His 5 wings that reflected the colors of the sky outside were currently a dark gray color that changed and flashed with the thunder outside, his eyes reflected the world around them, it was like looking into a mirror. _

_Beside Zerachiel was his mother giggling finding what was going on between her husband and mother to be quiet entertaining. _

_On the floor in front of them was his younger sister Sabriel who was gently playing with her young son, Pa'agrio sat nearby watching them. Murph sat next to Pa'agrio watching her mother and father shaking her head. Her long brown hair flowed around her, her eyes reflected the forest of the worlds. Eva sat next to Sabriel her long blue hair currently in the clutches of her little nephew. _

"_GIVE IT TO ME NOW KAIN!" _

"_No Eni, you are not going to destroy the outer world." _

_The high god and high goddess currently stood in a standoff both clutching the handle of Kain exitium malleus. Quit littlerly it was a hammer of destruction a weapon forged by Kain himself in his own blood it was the most powerful weapon in the universe, only one other weapon compaired to it and that was the laminae septem tenebrarum; the seven blades of darkness a sword also forged by Kain. _

_It was like watching a tennis match, each would try and pull the hammer away from the other. "and they call us children." Zera said grabbing his brothers stuffed toy and started to play with his little brother. _

"_your damn creations are destroying the planet we made, they don't deserve to be alive!"_

"_you don't think I know that? I don't know how many times I have to say that I regret having created humans. But that doesn't mean you have to destroy them all." _

_Shilen moved up behind her beloved and wrapped her arms around him as Sayha did the same to Eni. "come on baby, lets go take a bath together." Sayha whispered kissing a certain spot on Eni's neck. Instantly she melted into his arms her hands releasing the hammer. _

_Sighing Kain made the hammer vanish. "I need to lock this up better."_

_*end flashback* _

This happened all to frequently, and it was normally Zera that stepped in and stopped Eni from getting a hold of Kain's hammer and destroying all life outside their island.

"what will you do when you find out?"

A very dark evil looked passed over Zera's face his eyes started to turn pure black as the shadows around the room grew. "oh..nothing big." Reaching out he ran his hand along the giant long head of a fearsome looking hound. Their glowing red eyes were looking up at their master their long snouts open revealing long sharp teeth and a jaw that was able to unhinge and lock shut. They were made entirely of shadow but he was able to touch them as if they were solid.

"those are creepy Zaraun."

Laughing Zera leaned down and nuzzled against his minion. "no they are not they are beautiful and I love them." The creature seemed to purr happily getting attention from it's god.

"so how do we plan on getting to Rune?"

"teleport of course." Reaching into his pants pocket he pulled out his bag of gold, opening it up his jaw dropped. "oh fuck.." there was a grand total of 25 adena in that bag. That was barely enough to get a good meal let alone teleport 6 people all the way to Rune. "dad…"

Looking over Ranzus groaned, "I only have enough for Sirag to port from Oren to Goddard." So they had planned on walking from Goddard to Rune, great..

Moving over to his son's bag of medicine he started rifling through it, "oh you have to be kidding me.." pulling out his son's money bag it was empty and he was caring for both him and Seri."

With a defeated sigh Zera let his head fall to the table with a loud 'thunk!' "looks like we're walking to Dion."

"why Dion?"

Lifting his head he rubbed the sore spot there now. "because Queen Mayers owes me." Ranzus snorted, poor boy that title was forever going to stick with him. "I'm honestly surprised Mayers hasn't killed you all for that."

Zera chuckled evilly "he won't Domi won't let him."

"Did I hear right? We're going to Dion?" Seri jumped onto the couch next to his father still munching on what was left of his cookies.

"we have no choice, we're broke and for some strange reason no one can make contact with your mother." He was certain now that the high one was behind all of this and he swore to his father that he was going to strangle that damn creature's neck when he got a hold of him.

"go and get some sleep guys, tomorrow we head for Dion."

….

AN : sorry once more for the delay and this chapter being so short, just after this week I am just not in the game but I know you are all waiting for this.


	31. leaving the village

AN: okay I think I have started this chapter over to many times . why? Because of the simple fact that word stopped working on my laptop and my husband have over taken the damn tower computer for rift and so I once more had to come out to the front computer in order to type but that also means that I lost the first few paragraphs of the story .! GAH!

Alright a small note, I had to reupload chapter 29 (or 30) because fanfiction had corrupted it in some way and so it was not showing up at all and the only way I managed to get it to work again was buy re uploading it.

…..

Chapter 30: leaving the village

…..

"Alright get up!"

Harry squeaked as his bed was flipped out from under him. Hitting the ground with a loud thud he groaned and looked up glaring at his grandfather. He was having a good dream again, he flushed slightly remembering the certain white haired angel in it.

"might want to go in there and take care of that." Ranzus said moving over to where Draco still slept.

Looking down Harry flushed such a bright crimson a fire truck would have been jealous. Not even looking at his grandfather Harry bolted into the small bathroom across the hall.

Chuckling Ranzus moved over to Draco and flipped his bed as well. Having raised 4 boys he was not stranger to what happened to boys around his age.

"rise and shine princess, the dawn wishes to say hello." Groaning Draco pulled his blankets down the rest of the way onto the ground and wrapped himself up in it. He was anything but a morning person and it was not even the crack of dawn yet.

"alright if you want to do this the hard way." Grabbing the blankets he ripped them off the boy and picked him up like a sack of potatoes. Leaving the room the boy was still dead to the world,

"I'll be back in a minute." Ranzus said to his son and grandson.

Seri giggled knowing exactly what was going to happen next as he watch his grandfather leave the house with the young human.

"alright so.. uh.." the three boys were currently standing on the other side of the living room already dressed in their armors but were debating who had the bigger suicide wish on waking up the still sleeping Zerachiel who was currently curled up on the longest of the couches. "never understood how dad can sleep in that heavy armor."

Seri shook his head, "I never did either I knew it was a necessity when he was still running around without a clan or kingdom with me as a baby, but now.." he shook his head, "I honestly thought mom would have broken him of that habit by now."

Hearing a scream from outside the boys all laughed. "Which do you think?" Maiae chuckled and motioned over his shoulder. "I would say he just tossed him over the side of the village into the lake."

Neither of the others would put it past Ranzus to just hurl him into the lake under the village.

"morning." Turning the three smiled seeing the tousled haired Harry, "hey kiddo." Seri pulled him into his arms and proceeded to smother him with hugs and kisses just as Adiana would have done.

"Oh god knock it off Seri!." Laughing Seri shook his head and nuzzled into him more. "Nope! I have to fill in for mom since she can't be here to do it herself."

Growling he pushed his brother away and wiped the kisses off the best he could. "so why are we all just standing around?" Maiae motioned to their father through even all of that was still fast asleep.

"We're debating about who is suicidal enough to try and wake dad up."

Harry stared at them before rolling his eyes and moved over to their father and shook him.

"Well he had to learn eventually.."Maiae said as he watched his father spring into action. In a fraction of a second he had Harry on the floor his legs pinning Harry's, one arm pinning one of Harry's down and the other held a dagger to Harry's throat.

It all happened way to fast for Harry, one minute he had been shaking his father awake and the next he was on the ground pinned under his massive frame with a dagger to his throat. "dad?" he looked up into his father eyes and saw that they were highly unfocused. Hearing his name those violet eyes slowly came back into focus.

Blinking a few times Zera looked down and quickly pulled the dagger away from his son's throat. "son? What are you doing?"

"he tried to wake you up dad." Maiae said, his arms folded over his chest.

"And none of you tried to stop him?" pushing himself off his son he reached down and pulled his son up. Harry was still in shock, he didn't know what the hell was going on.

"he didn't give us a chance."

"What?" Harry rubbed his neck still feeling the bitter cold of the steel against it.

"Dad is hard wired to attack anything that touches him while he is asleep." Seri said, Maiae rubbed his neck having been on the receiving end of that when he was little. He had made the mistake of jumping on his father one morning while they were on vacation in the Dwarven Mountains. He had never made that mistake again!

"Don't worry Harry, we have all found out the hard way that we can't pounce dad on Christmas morning." Seri wrapped his arm around his little brother who still seemed in shock.

"Even mom has to be careful, and she's been married to him for a really long time and sleeps next to him every night."

The front door slamming open caused everyone to jump. "you are lucky I can't hex you into oblivion!"

Shaking his head slightly Harry blinked as if coming out of a trance and looked over Draco. Seri was trying desperately to hide his laughter but was failing miserably at it.

"You look like a drowned rat.." Maiae laughed, indeed Draco was soaking wet and looked like a poor drowned rat.

"shut up." He growled slopping off to the bedroom they had been using. Harry had resisted the urge to call him a drowned ferret, but he really didn't need this father on his ass this early in the morning for picking on Draco and starting a massive fight.

If there was one thing he learned while living in Rune, Zerachiel was _anything_ but a morning person. There was a rule around the castle; if the lord wasn't already up you were not to wake him up before noon.

To wake him up would incur the wrath of the "Antharas." as his father had been dubbed. His yell could be heard from hear across the castle if you pissed him off, and when you heard these yells you watched the family scatter like cockroaches.

And speak of the devil, walking out of the bathroom toothbrush still in his mouth Zera looked like he still wasn't fully awake, hell he still had bed head and with how vain his father was walking around with bed head was unacceptable.

Adi's mother walked out holding a glass of Rum knowing it would help her son in law wake up. "here you go sweat heart." she said softly. "thank you.." taking the glass Zera sat down at the table and slowly drank.

"So, why are we up at the crack of dawn?" yawning Seri laid down on the couch curling up into a pillow. "because the only reason we're not dead is because dad is here and we're in the high priestess house. So we need to get out before everyone wakes up."

"why don't you all just make us disappear like how we got here in the first place." Draco moved out into the living room dry and back in the scratchy armor.

"because none of us have any scrolls to get home, and..uh." here Seri flushed and sat up, "no one has any money on them for teleports."

"wait how the hell don't we have any money?" Maiae asked sitting up from where he was laying across one of the chairs. "Seri what happened to all our money?"

flushing even more Seri looked away and held out a cute teddy bear. "i saw this and thought my daughter would love it."

Maiae growled deeply but knew better then to say anything with their irritable father so close by. They were liable to loose more then their heads.

"So what are we doing then?"

"We're going to Dion, Queen Mayers owes me big time. Besides the castles have teleporters that are powerful enough to send multiple people to the alliance castles, even those as far away as Schuttgart." Zera said from his spot at the kitchen table.

At the boys confused looks Ranzus pulled a large thing of parchment from his son's pack and moved to the open area in front of the couches and unrolled it. The map was massive and much more extensive then the one Harry and Draco had purchased in the village.

It showed the whole continent of Aden and the separate continent of Elmore where Rune resided. The world was really massive easily half the size of North America.

"It's amazing no one has found this land yet,"

"They have, but countries have wards around them that prevent the outer world from getting in." Ranzus frowned thinking that over. "than how did Dumbledore get in?"

"That is what father is trying to figure out, he doesn't understand how a human could have gotten into our world unless he had a contact here, but that also goes to say that no one for our world can leave unless with the goddess permission." Zera frowned looking into his empty glass, "i wonder if there is a flaw in the wards.."

"don't let you mami hear that dad, she will have your head."

making a noise in the back of his throat Zera rolled his eyes, "she always hates it when I bring up the fact there might be a flaw in her powers."

standing up Zera stretched his back popping loudly. "oh ow..." rubbing his lower back through his armor he walked over to his family and knelt down in front of the map. "this trek to Dion is going to be dangerous so I need you boys to listen to everything I say and listen well."

he moved the map so that the Elven village was centered on the table. "unfortunately because of the placement of the mountains that isolate the village from the outer most region of Oren there is no direct route to Dion, or Oren for that matter." he frowned looking over their options.

"Gludin is not only days out of the way but it's also under Gludio's control, so that leave us only one option." he pointed to a section of land directly south of the junction of the two Elven villages, on the map it was labeled as "The Neutral Zone" on either side ran a river that was fed by the waterfall that separated the two villages.

"we're gonna have to follow the eastern river." he pulled his finger along the drawn river to the left was the neutral zone and Gludio castle, to the right was a painted structure labeled "Cruma tower"

"we'll follow the river down through the evil hunting grounds, the monsters there won't bother us not with this many high grades. And here.." they were parallel with the castle, "we'll cross over into Cruma, we'll have a climb a small hill and slid down but it will put us right next to that shell structure which means we can skirt around to the entrance which will put us out here." he pointed to a small bridge that crossed the river. Dion was just to the south of that point. "that bridge is the end of Gludio rule."

"is Gludio one of those that is against us?" Harry asked making sure he had his facts right. "yes, Gludio.. and Giran." he moved the map to show the kingdom directly to Dion's east, granted there was a nice distance between the two kingdoms.

"oh that sucks, Dion is sandwiched between two rival kingdoms." Draco picked up on battle tactics really quickly, "how do they manage to not get ganged?"

instantly everyone pointed to Zera. Smirking Zera rolled the map up and handed it back to his father. "lets just say Stroke and Flint are not stupid enough to take me on anymore."

Draco raised a brow and looked to Harry mouthing out 'stroke?' Harry shrugged and leaned over "trust me.. they have some weird names here..."

"we're gonna have to be on constant alert as we travel through the neutral zone, we will be in Gludio territory, and they will have no problem taking me on with out all my guards."

"are we walking all that way?" Ranzus asked since that was quiet a trek down to Gludio. "we have our horses dad." Seri motioned towards the edge of the village. "we have them hidden down in the woods, it would be really easy for us to carry Harry and Draco behind us."

"i have my strider." Ranzus pulled a horn from his pack, "alright well that just leaves me but that will be an easy fix, alright lets get going."

standing up Zera moved over to the door and picked up his swords placing them back in their normal spots.

Yawning Harry trudged after his father, what he wouldn't give for a few more hours of sleep. "stop yawning, at least you weren't thrown into the lake."

chuckling Harry once more resisted the urge to compare him to a certain weasel type rodent and followed his father out of the house.

"be safe, and tell my sweet little girl I love her." Harry's grandmother called out from one of the windows before vanishing back inside.

"Did I ever mention your wife's mother is strange." Seri said coming up to stand next to his uncle/father his SOM held loosely in his hand. "on several occasions," Zera rolled his eyes and headed off towards the western entrance of the village.

"Seri, you have the stronger horse, you'll take the Malfoy boy with you he will still weight as heavy as a normal human and we don't want to put that much taxing weight on Maiae's horse.

Draco bristled at this, "i am not fat!" Zera looked back as they were leaving the village and heading for the woods. 'I never said you were, just that human's weigh more then elves."

at the edge of the clearing stood two horses. Looking at them Draco whistled low, "those..are some fine looking horses." one of them was obviously a horse bread for war, it was a stocky horse, and on the shorter side but was built to carry the heavy weight of fully armored warrior.

The other was a thinner horse, a runner not designed for the heavy armors of war. That must have been Maiae's horse, as if to confirm his theory Maiae moved over to the thinner horse and untied him rubbing his nose lovingly.

"Are you familiar with horses Draco?" Zera asked gently lifting Harry onto the back of Maiae's horse. "yes sir." Zera smiled hearing this and gently ran his hands over Maiae's horse's neck.

"it's always nice to meet another with an eye for a well bread horse."

"come on," Seri held his hand out for Draco, taking a quick look back at the village Draco climbed up behind Seri. Looking at the tall dark elf in front of him he looked around trying to find a hand hold, he didn't exactly feel comfortable putting his arms around him.

Seri chuckled being able to feel his dilemma, "if you don't feel comfortable you can hold onto the saddle I don't think we will be going faster then a trot."

Harry chuckled having no problem wrapping his arms around his big brother. "don't worry Malfoy, Seri doesn't bite..hard."

Draco shot a nasty Glare at Harry and grabbed onto the back of the saddle. "oh knock it off you two."

Ranzus moved up next to them riding the strangest create Draco had ever seen. It was a two legged stocky short necked dragon with tiny wings. "what in Merlin's beard is that?"

'in merlin's beard?' Seri mouthed out to Harry. Laughing Harry shrugged /something wizards say../

"it's a Stryder these were the normal mode of transportation before dad introduced Horses to us."

"dad, how are you going to get around?"

as if to answer Harry's question Bucephalus came trotting up from the forest. Draco's eyes widened seeing this massive black horse.

"he's beautiful..." moving up to the stallion Zera rubbed his large nose lovingly. "he's my baby..." kissing the big nose Zera lept up onto his back. Never had he ever laid a single ounce of tack on this horse and he never would.

"he's highly trained for you to be able to ride with no saddle or reins."

Bucephalus' large head shot up his ears laying down flat against his head. If it was at all possible the horse looked insulted, his crimson eyes glaring at the shocked Draco.

"Bucephalus trained?" Seri burst out laughing as said horse snorted at Draco and shook his large head still glaring at him.

Laughing himself, Zera leaned forward and rubbed the horses large neck. "Bucephalus is my familiar..father created him for me. This horse is as wild as you can get."

Draco flushed red, he now knew who this horse was. He could remember his old house elf telling him stories of the first horse ever created by the high god for his son.

"it's nearly fully sun up.. lets get going it will be dangerous traveling along side Gludio at high noon."

the boys both looked back taking one last look at the beautiful village before they headed off down the dirt path.

…...

AN: god this chapter gave me so much trouble! It was going to be a lot longer but I was just having to much trouble getting it to flow so i'm just ending it here.

Chapters are going to be slower since I have things to work on here at home but I will try and update as often as I can.


	32. RUN!

AN: once more I apologies for the delay in this chapter, lets just say my life went to hell in a hand basket in the past week and so I have been doing more things to calm myself down. But I promise this story will not die! But I do need a new beta.. my other one has been mia for months now.

Send me a message if you would like the job.

Disclaimer: Zera go get them!

…...

Chapter 31: RUN!

…...

The Neutral Zone, a section of land south of the junction between the two elven villages. During the war of the elves the land was deemed the neutral zone a section for which no fighting was to occur.

With the founding of the kingdom of Gludio during the rise of man the land fell under it's rule, and while the war had long since been over the unwritten law of the land still applied as it became the next step hunting grounds for those beginning their training as D grade.

The land was flanked on either side by a river that was fed by the waterfall at the junction between the two villages. A narrow mountain range that ran from the based of the dark elven lands to the east at deaths pass ran through the center of the neutral zone, a narrow path had been carved between the mountains allowing access to the southern part of the zone and the kingdom of Gludio.

It was this path that they were going to avoid since it would put their small group right in the sights of the castle of one of their enemies.

Stroke, a master Gladiator had once been a dear friend of Zerachiel. Because of their friendship Stroke had been granted the immortality of the elves through a spell that resided in one of the many forbidden books of Einshead. A book that had been stolen by the race of giants and once more stolen by none other then Zerachiel.

Given Gludio after the great war, power went to the human's head and swiftly betrayed the alliance at the first sign of a more powerful one rising.

That alliance was soon destroyed and now only Gludio and Giran stood against Rune and her allies. the splitting of the alliance had greatly affected the two rouge kingdoms as Dion and Rune were the two largest food sources for the kingdoms and Trade had all but stopped between Giran and the other kingdoms sending both Gludio and Giran into instantly poverty.

Only the profits from Gludin and the trainees that had to train in their lands kept the kingdoms afloat.

Harry shuttered violently as Maiae's horse moved passed the corpse of a massive spider that 10 seconds ago has been running right for them.

That creepy creature from yesterday floated behind them following them silently. "Maiae.. what the hell is that?"

looking over his shoulder Maiae regarded the creature. "that's my cursed man."

Harry blinked looking at the strange creature once more. "he's yours?"

a elegant brow rose slowly as Maiae looked back at his little brother. "you don't know Maiae's class do you Harry." Seri chuckled from his spot a few feet away. Draco was watching them curiously now being fully awake.

Harry shook his head, "you all said Maiae was a doctor so I assumed he was a healer like mom." smirking Maiae pulled his horse around and moved back up to the spider.

Closing his eyes he held his hand out, slowly it began to glow as he started to speak. "mea creatura surgere, ego vir vester vobis obedient mihi."

Both Harry and Draco watched in horror as the spider started to move. It's eight legs cracking loudly as they supported it's rising frame.

"impetum." Maiae pointed to another spider not far from them. Instantly the once dead spider turned and with a speed at had not possessed a few minutes ago raced for the unsuspecting spider and becan to attack it viciously.

Harry looked up at his brother in horror, seeing nothing more then a wicked smile in his brothers violet eyes.

"Maiae is a soultaker.. a master Necromancer." Seri seemed completely unfazed by all of this even as the spider came back as if it were an obedient dog that had just gone and fetched a stick.

"Necromancers, I didn't think they were real." Draco said having a whole new appreciation for the silent boy. "They are, but even in our world they are rare.. masters are even rarer." Maiae said and waived his hand. Instantly the spider crumpled to the ground once more dead.

"To become a necro you must harness the darkest of powers..." Seri looked to his brother sadly, not wanting to remember that time that had switched the kind sweet boy into a dark killer. That year in his life was so bad the gods had erased it from Maiae's memory and the story was that he had been in a fight and ended up in a year long comma because of it. And his powers had switched because their father obtaining his title of God of Darkness.

They were all forbidden to tell Maiae the real reason for his dark turn.

Harry was almost to afraid to ask how his brother who was one of the best doctors in the inner world was also one of the most deadly mystics out there.

"Maiae..stop showing off."

rolling his eyes Maiae stuck his tongue out at their father. "you are the worlds biggest show off..so don't give me that."

Zera chuckled from his spot at the front of the group. "that may be so, but I normally don't show off when we're heading into enemy territory."

"no instead you do it in the middle of battle with said enemies." Seri shot back earning him a middle finger from their father.

"that's all I have to say in the entire subject."

the boys all laughed knowing Seri had won that battle. Ranzus shook his head, some times he really had to wonder about that boy.

"Once we reach Cruma tower we'll stop for a meal break, that is if Seri hasn't eaten it all." Zera looked over his shoulder glaring at his adopted son.

"only anything sweet.." Maiae said with a sigh looking down at their saddle packs.

"it's a good thing Adiana's mother packed us a few provisions."

"i am sure if there is anything sweet in them Seri will devour them before we get a chance to fully unpack the saddle bags."

Seri huffed sticking his nose up in the air, "oh don't huff at me youngling." Zera gently tossed a rock at him hitting him right in his upturned nose. Squeaking Seri grabbed his nose and glared at him, "jack ass..."

Zera made a kissy face before going back to watching their surroundings.

The had entered the neutral zone about an hour prior and were following the eastern river that separated the neutral zone and the lands that held what was called Cruma Tower.

Other then the one spider that had come running after them the journey had been quiet, no patrol groups or even trainee's out yet. Ranzus said because it was only about eleven in the morning and most people were heading in for lunch and the patrol's were rotating shifts.

A soft whistle caused Maiae to pull his horse to a sharp stop, Seri and Ranzus did the same all eyes now on Zera.

Slowly Zera lowered himself from Bucephalus' back, his whole body was rigid and on guard. Pulling his duals from their holsters another low whistle issued from him. Instantly Maiae, Ranzus and Seri were off their horses weapons in hands.

"Sirag go back to Harry and when the word if given ride them both to Cruma waste lands, you know where your brother likes to hide there.. ride them hard and fast and don't stop until you get there." Sirag nodded slipping off the back of the Stryder.

"if they follow you.. run right to Dion.. don't stop for anything and if you have to." Ranzus gently pulled on a pendant around Sirag's neck. "remove it.." wrapping his hand around the pendant Sirag nodded. "of course dad."

moving back to Harry, Sirag pulled himself up in front of him. "Sirag.. what's going on?"

Sirag motioned for him to be quiet as the four men climbed up onto one of the hills, all four keeping low. " there is someone on he other side of the hill, we may need to make a run for it."

he looked over to Draco, "i hope you can ride." Draco scoffed having moved up into the saddle of the massive warhorse. "since I was old enough to sit up by myself."

"good then I expect you to keep up if we have to run."

hearing movement ahead of them the trio looked up to the hill seeing the men sliding back down. Rushing over to them Zera grabbed hold of the reins of Maiae's horse. "when we give the single run.. a patrol must have seen us and alerted Gludio."

"let me guess half of Gludio" Sirag muttered glaring at the hill in front of them.

"Close, Stroke is there with his top elites.."

" shit, that's not good..they know how you fall fight."

"Exactly, they know that Seri and Maiae are here, which is why they are mostly archers."

Sirag frowned looking at the hill hearing foot steps approaching. "bring the archers to take out the nukers"

Seri growled darkly and glared at the hill, no..not Seri, Duzial. "perfect.. I love watching smug archers running for their life."

releasing the reins Zera moved away from the group to stand in the way of the approaching warriors. A translucent red sword shot up over his rotating and pulsing.

Instantly power washed over Harry; infusing with him making him stronger.

"What..." Draco watched as several more of those swords shot up over Zerachiel's head each one giving them power.

That was a SpectralDancers special powers, "they are called dances, they are the corner stone to a BladeDancer and SpectralDancer. They are warriors that also rely on their magic to increase their and their parties attack power."

Which was something they were all going to need as the large group of warrior walked from around the small mountain.

At the lead was a middle aged male human with chin length ash blond hair and blue eyes. He wore the dark black Tallum armor and strapped to his hips were DLE, Tallum duals.

"Speed armor, he knows you prefer defense armor." Maiae whispered coming to stand next to his father. "i have never hidden that fact that I do not like tallum armor." Zera whispered back keeping his eyes fixed on the 9 man group in front of them.

The group was primarily made up of high S grade archers, all with high enchanted weapons.

"well, look what we have here boys, a wayward group of Rune. And not just any group but the lord and his prince's." the group all laughed at Strokes words.

"as observant as ever Stroke." Zera's voice was emotionless as his eyes watched Strokes every move.

Maiae was keeping his eyes on the archers as was Duzial.

"I figured you to be smarter, Zerachiel. Walking right into enemy territory and with three children." he shook his head a smug smirk crossing his face.

"Trust me Stroke, if had another choice I would have never stepped foot in your infested land."

"Well, I guess we will just have to take care of that." raising his hand the archers followed raising their bows drawing their arrows back.

"Sirag!" not wasting a second Sirag snapped the reins causing the horse to bolt forward. Taken by surprise Harry cried out and latched onto his uncles waist.

The archers jumped to the side as the two massive horses stormed past them. "go after them!"

Stroke barely had time to unsheathe his duals before Zerachiel was on him.

Two archers broke from the now raging battle, sprinting after the galloping horses. Smirking the human archer closed his eyes casting a quick spell. His leg muscles coiled and propelled him even faster across the grass.

Looking back Sirag cussed loudly, "Should have known they would have a Sagittarius.." turning back he pushed the horse into a faster gallop.

Holding onto his uncle for dear life, Harry looked back seeing the two archers were gaining on them and fast. "holy shit! Their inhuman!"

"it's a skill, it allows archers to run as fast as a horse. They can't hold it for long but it normally doesn't take them that long to catch up."

turning the horse sharply Sirag pushed them into the river. Thankfully it wasn't very deep and it would slow up the two archers.

Pulling his wand out still keeping his horse at a dead spring Draco turned leveling his wand as best he could on the archers. "Expelliarmus!" a jet of red light shot out at the archers causing them to falter slightly as they dodged the unknown attack.

Pulling his own wand from it's holster, Harry turned slightly still keeping a death grip around Sirag's waist. Leveling his wand at the two he pulled on one of the happiest memories he had. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" instantly a silvery stag lept from his wand and charged the two archers.

Taking completely off guard the two archers stopped and shot at the stag.

Their arrows had no affect as they streaked right through the patronus and stuck into the ground under it.

"What the hell is that?"

"Nice one Harry." Draco smirked as the two horses charged up a hill. "Thanks.. should keep them confused for a minute."

reaching the top of the hill the two horses slammed on the breaks nearly sending all three off their backs.

"Ah shit..."

in front of them was one of the most impressive structures either had ever seen.

"Admire later, we got a bigger problem." Sirag lept from his horse and ran over to the sheer drop that was their only way into the sweltering swamps below. Sliding from their horses Harry and Draco rushed over to him and looked down. "sweet Merlin.. that's got to be a 50 foot drop."

looking back Sirag grabbed both boys. "doesn't matter we're taking it." keeping a firm hold on their hands he lept off the edge.

Screaming Harry tried desperately to pull his hand out of his uncles grip, but found himself being pulled off the edge of the cliff.

Natural instinct kicked in and he found himself skidding down the dirt wall.

He was never more glad for the hard leather armor then he was at this moment in time as he used his gloved hands to control his speed.

Just before the cliff met the ground Harry pushed himself off the wall and landed on the ground, his legs curling under him causing him to roll across the moister soaked grass and back onto his feet. Whirling around he found Draco clutching onto his leg.

Rushing over to him Harry leaned down, "Oh lord.." he really didn't think a leg should bend that direction.

Tears poured down the young slytherins face. "no one taught you how to fall did they," Sirag knelt down next to him assessing the damage.

Laughter caused all three to look up, the two archers stood up at the edge of the cliff.

"I honestly can't believe you three jumped.." the human chuckled regarding Draco with almost a look of hunger in his eyes.

Swallowing Harry stood up pointing his wand at them. "stay back, i'll hex you into oblivion!" the human archers companion a light elf raised a brow looking at the little non grade fighter.

"your pretty brave for a little shit..shame that your life ends now." both archers lifted their bows drawing back their arrows.

Sirag stood up putting himself between the archers and his nephew and friend. Reaching up he gripped the pendant around his neck.

"One final warning.. leave us, or you will not be walking away from this."

the human smirked. "sorry, we don't listen to..." his sentence was cut short as 5 arrows implanted themselves in his throat.

The light elf jerked his bow dropping slightly as he watched his buddy collapse to the ground dead.

His sea green eyes looked around franticly only to widen in horror seconds before several bolt arrows shot into his throat killing him instantly.

Sirag slowly lowered his hand from the pendant around his neck. There were only two people in the world he knew that were archers and could fire off that many rounds that fast and that accurately.

A loud giggle resounded through the now silent air.

Swallowing, Harry looked up and over to a giant stone tortes shell that lay only a few hundred feet away.

From the edge of the shell two pairs of murderous cold eyes looked down at them. One pair a red pink the other a brilliant blood crimson framed in black.

…...

AN: cookie for the first reviewer who can guess who is on the shell! Live journal will be updated tomorrow! So keep your eye out for it


	33. Domison Lord of Dion

AN: okay I swear to god I have written this damn thing 8 times in the past few days . alright thank you all for your reviews! Several of you got it right on the head! But some were way off but it gave me a chuckle hearing the different takes on who the two were on the shell.

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Chapter 32: Domison – Lord of Dion

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Slowly standing Harry couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. Never before had he ever been so glad to see two ruthless murders in his life.

"Blood! Uriel!"

Standing on top of the shell were two of the most renowned murders in all of Aden and Elmore, and they also just happened to be his aunt and uncle.

Uriel stood next to her husband in shimmering dynasty light, a lightly glowing vespar cross bow held loosely in her right hand. Her single light white/pink wing fluttered behind her happily, showing all that knew her how ecstatic she was at being outside the castle killing one more.

Her soft lips were tilted into a positively evil smile, her pink eyes positively dancing as she looked over to her husband.

Blood's crimson eyes looked at her with a hungry light in their depth. He had his black hair pulled up into a high pony tail with only a few bangs falling down across his face. He wore the demonic looking Draconic leather, his custom made dynasty bow held in his left hand. It was custom made by Uriel, all the feathers were taken from her wing and though that was normally a bow you would never dream of Blood carrying he did for that single reason.

"You three are worthless.." Blood said leaping easily off the edge of the giant stone turtle shell that was placed on the out skirts of the marsh lands.

Landing on the ground his armored boots made a small squelching sound. Looking down he glared at the ground like how dare it make a noise when he landed on it.

Draco watched blood with weary eyes, every fiber of his being was screaming to get away from this creature. This was nothing like when he was around the gods where his instincts were warning him that they were powerful, with blood his instincts were screaming this was a predator that would have no problem killing him and wearing his skin.

Blood smirked seeing the look in Draco's eyes.

"For once a smart human."

moving past him he walked over to the dead elf and human and started ripping the arrows from their corpses.

"How did you guys know we were here?"

Uriel flounced up to them and grabbed hold of Harry nuzzling into him as she looked to Sirag. "we didn't, just happened to be good luck." she giggled as both Harry and Sirag shot her a 'oh bull shit!' look.

Blood walked back to them licking the the blood from arrow tips. " My brother travels the same routes, which is why Stroke was able to find out where he was going before you lot ever made it to the neutral zone."

Grabbing Uriel he pulled her in close, his fingers pushing the bolts back into the holster around her hips. Leaning forward Uriel licked the blood from her husbands lips and purred starting to bite his neck.

Groaning Harry moved back over to Draco and knelt down gently touching his leg.

"What the hell?" Harry chuckled keeping a gentle hold on his leg until they could get at least Maiae down here.

"Husband and wife.. past there you don't want to know."

hearing quick foot steps Uriel and Blood broke apart both pairs of eyes looking up at the ridge where the horses turned and took off.

Standing up Harry pulled his dagger from his hip, at this point the only one that was a match for the archers was Uriel and Blood though he knew neither of them would have a problem taking them out.

Looking back he noticed neither had their weapons raised, hell they looked bored actually.

Swallowing Harry looked back up at the ridge.

Maiae appeared at the edge of the ridge his summon no where in sight. Taking a quick glance around Maiae looked back from where he had just come from before waving franticly.

"RUN!"

"Maiae! Draco broke his leg.."

cussing loudly Maiae slid down the hill and rushed over to them and knelt down next to Draco. Doing a quick look over his leg he cursed once more.

"I can't fix that.. we need an actual healer."

Ranzus slid down the hill and grabbed onto Maiae to steady himself. "Why aren't you all moving?" looking down he noticed the odd angle the leg was sitting. "sorry youngling" reaching down he picked Draco.

Gasping in pain Draco bit down on his lip to keep from crying out. "Blood go help your brother."

Smirking Blood took off taking the steep cliff in a few simple leaps and was gone. Uriel huffed seeing she was being left behind but knew if it was this bad she would be needed here.

"We're running to Dion, Sirag..remove it."

his face set Sirag grabbed the small pendant and ripped it from his neck.

Instantly power flooded the area, Sirag's body seemed to grow and change. With a bright flash the power dissipated leaving just the lingering feeling of power in the air.

Blinking rapidly Harry rubbed his poor eyes trying to get the bright spots to disappear. M

managing to get his vision clear Harry's brows rose up into his hair line. What ever he had been expecting it had not been that.

Sirag stood before them, no longer in the yellow Mithril armor he had been wearing a minute prior but instead the opal Arcana robe. His staff of life had been replaced with a very high enchanted SOM.

"Sirag, lead the way."

Holding Draco tightly to his armored chest Ranzus started to run, his feet hitting the sopping ground hard.

Picking himself up Harry sprinted off after his grandfather, this was going to be a real test of his endurance. Maiae and Uriel took up the back off the group each one keeping their heads on a swivel.

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Seri raced along the small winding road that led to the kingdom of Dion. Stroke had been expecting them to make a stand and nearly all of the army lying in wait for them.

He had managed to get away thanks to the appearance of Blood which had tipped the battle greatly in their favor.

Blood Angel's reputation was more feared then Zerachiel's and his presence alone had sent most of the men running for their lives knowing the demon had no problem with taking life.

It was also common knowledge among the kingdoms that while Shilen had locked Bloods demonic power, if Zerachiel transformed to his full god form Blood would also transform into his full demonic form.

Panting hard Seri skirted along the river that flowed from Gludio to the south of Dion down into Giran Harbor and out into the ocean. He didn't want to run through the town as that would slow him up way to much.

Strokes army was moving towards the single entrance into Cruma marshlands and would cut his family off if they didn't get someone there fast.

Running past the high walls that surrounded the kingdom Seri charged across the rolling hills that made up the area Dion was founded and rushed up to the massive castle.

The guards rushed forward and caught the young prince recognizing him instantly.

"Prince, what happened?" one of the human guards pulled his hand away from the prince seeing it covered in blood. "need men..cruma entrance.." closing his eyes Seri passed out in the guards arms.

"GET LORD DOMI!"

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

collapsing to his knee's Harry panted hard willing to keep his stomach down. He had never run that fast or that far in his life and they weren't even half way across the marshlands.

Maiae knelt down next to him rubbing his back gently. "Come on brother, you need to get up."

Harry shook his head wrapping his arms around his stomach. "Apache hasn't had a chance to work on his endurance."

Ranzus moved over next to Harry and set Draco down. Looking up Harry noticed how pale Draco was, "You...okay?"

Draco nodded slightly but was starting to look a little green around the gills.

"let's rest here, not many would think to look next to the tower."

blinking Harry looked up his jaw falling open. He hadn't noticed that they now sat in the shadow of Cruma tower.

The tower was massive but that wasn't what made it amazing. All around it were floating pillars and stones. The pillars were lined with runics that pulsed a glowing green.

"What is this place?" Draco had never seen anything like it.

"Cruma tower, it's one of the remaining buildings created by the giants." Maiae sat down next to Draco and started to check his leg.

"You really did a number to yourself Draco." reaching into his pocket Maiae pulled out a vial. "drink think it will help with your pain, i'm afraid we can't do anything about setting the bone till we reach Dion and get a healer."

there was a tone in his voice that suggested he wondered if they were going to make it to Dion.

"Maiae, are the giants the same giants that run around in our world?"

pulling Draco's pant leg back down he frowned thinking. "i don't know. I don't know what these 'giants' look like."

"Maiae! We got company."

standing quickly Maiae turned towards the approaching sound of foot falls.

Uriel giggled evilly seeing more victims walking willingly to their death. Reaching into her sling she withderew several bolts loading one into her cross bow.

"come on you son's of a bitches...gotcha." giggling again her wing twitching in excitement she let the first one go.

Before they ever hit their mark she had fired 4 more.

Maiae smirked seeing his Aunt was having the time of her life. "try not to kill them all Uriel." Uriel snarled really wanting to just shoot that smart ass little boy right in the ass.

"be grateful I really don't feel like dealing with your father any time soon."

Maiae snickered and pulled on his powers raising those that had fallen. "Thats only because Dad will kick your ass."

standing up Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket and started firing off curse after curse mainly ones that would cause noise and a distraction.

Picking up on what Harry was doing Draco pulled himself up onto a broken stone. Waving his wand he blinked as once more a fireball flew from his wand and struck one of the archers knocking them over.

Uriel looked back as the fireball had clipped her hair. "Watch it human.."

"Uriel look!" Ranzus was pointing towards the entrance to the waste lands. Killing off two more warriors Uriel looked over to the entrance.

From the low fog you could see horses galloping towards them quickly.

"It's Dion!" one of the Gludio warriors called out, "lets get out of here!"

Uriel huffed shooting one of them in the back as they regrouped. "cowards.."

from the fog two horses raced ahead of a much larger group. The horses were heavily armored and heavily decorated.

On the back of one rode a handsom dark elf with long black hair and amber eyes. He wore Vorpol Robes and in his hand was the strangest weapon Harry had ever seen.

The dark elf looked over to his companion and nodded.

The second horse charged forward his hooves pounding on the thick marsh grass. Oh his back rode a very handsom light elf with short white blond hair and sea blue eyes.

Releasing his horses reins the light elf spread his arms a blue glow surrounding them.

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin as the water around them rose. Both Harry and Draco watched in horrored fascination as the water turned into spears of ice and shot at the Gludio warriors.

The men screamed as the ice pierced their chests with deadly accuracy. Not a single warrior of Gludio remained standing.

"Mayers.. your a fucking show off!" Maiae called out standing back up and brushing dirt and grass from his armor.

The light elf slowed his horse to a walk as he moved up to the group. He chuckled lightly reaching out ruffling Maiae's hair.

"Nothing like your father, but I do like showing off when I can."

"Mayers? Queen Mayers?" Harry asked looking at the light elf.

Mayers stiffened and looked over to the two human's he had never seen before. "Title only." he growled. "and you are?"

"Isn't it obvious love.." the dark elf moved up to them flanked by guards.

Up close Harry could see he had a more rugged handsomeness to him. Mayers looked back to the dark elf before looking back to Harry.

"your kidding me? Zera wasn't lying?' dismounting Mayers moved up to Harry his sea blue eyes looking over him.

"well I will be damned.. the missing prince."

Harry looked between Mayers, the dark elf and his brother confused.

Chuckling Maiae set a hand on his brothers shoulder. "Harry, as you know this is Mayers." he pointed to Mayers who bowed just slightly, "and his husband Lord Domison of Dion."

Blinking Harry looked up into Domi's smiling face. When he had heard about Domi from his dad this was not the man he had been expecting.

"it is a pleasure to meet you, Harry was it?"

Harry nodded, "We found calling him Harry was easier and he actually responds to it."

Domi chuckled softly behind a gloved hand. "sounds similar to KrowV, he won't respond to his birth name at all."

"Do you have a healer Domi?"

Domi smiled seeing Ranzus moving up to them. "but of course brother..i always have a healer with me." turning back slightly he motioned someone from the massive party behind them over.

A young human ran up to the group and moved over to Draco seemingly able to tell he was the one injured.

"brother?"

Domi smiled gently. "yes, he is my brother.. we along with Krowv and Evil and Queen Laddrine were all the first elves created by the goddess Shilen."

Draco squeaked his silver eyes bugging as he watched the young human's hands glow and his leg set back painlessly.

"well now that your friend is healed lets get you back to Dion..and don't worry about your father he will be fine." dismounting Domi handed his horse off to one of the warriors and started to walk towards the entrance.

"come on you lot.. I was in the middle of dinner."


	34. Dion

AN: sorry for the long update time again but lets just say that life likes getting in the way of these things.

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Chapter 33: Dion

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Dion,

It had once been nothing more then a small farming village that had grown and prospered into the main food source of all of Aden and Elmore. The sprawling rolling hills gave way to vast farm lands to the south of a large castle baring kingdom that had been built during one of the many human wars.

It was during the last great war against Aden and Elmore that Dion was over taken by the Elmore alliance and give to Domison.

Domison, the leader of the Storm Clan was said to be the best lord Dion had ever seen and the lands were prospering like they never had before.

Dion was situated between the Cruma mountains and the southern sea of Aden, and much to their distress situated sandwiched between two enemy kingdoms.

Even though they were in between two enemy kingdoms the people couldn't have been more carefree.

Draco pressed his face against the glass of a storefront his breath steaming up the glass.

Seri chuckled gently shaking his head watching the young human boy bolting between the stores pressing his face against the glass. It was like watching a kid in a candy store. "Don't go running off to far!"

Harry rolled his eyes, before allowing them to roam around the kingdom. Dion flowed with the natural landscape of the area , the temple of Einshead which according to Maiae was in every major kingdom was situated to their north on top of a hill, the highest point of the village.

The rest of the village lay in the lower lands and even lower just to the south of the kingdom stood the massive castle of Dion, even from here it looked identical to Gludio at least what little they had seen of it on their run.

"All the castles except for Aden, and those in Elmore look identical, inside and out." Blinking Harry looked up seeing Domison now stood behind him. "shame really, there was so much potential but the human's were lazy and wanted to make sure only Aden was the most glamorous."

Pushing his black hair back Domi straightened back up, he had long since dispelled his armor and was walking around in a simple white poets shirt and black breeches. He honestly looked nothing like a lord right now but all those around him bowed low as they passed.

"Though to be honest.. I think the lord who made Aden was really compensating for something." putting a hand to his mouth Harry tried hard not to snicker. "That bad huh?"

Domi pulled a disgusted face and shuttered slightly. " Overly ornate and that is just the outside of the castle. The inside makes Squirrels stomach turn every time he walks into his throne room."

"Squirrel?" Draco asked trying desperately not to laugh. Domi sighed a slight disgusted look crossing his face. "Yes some times elves and dark elves will pick very strange names for their common name. Look at Evil, bubba and Squirrel.. but trust me there are worse ones out there."

"You mean like Unknown?" Domi rolled his eyes being very familiar with Adiana's personal body guard. "yes.. just like Unknown though I do find Bubbabignuts to be a stranger name."

"wait what?" Draco pulled his attention from a black smiths shop, his gray almost silver eyes regarding them strangely.

A light chuckle issued from Domi. In many ways Domi reminded Harry of a the old Dumbledore.. before he learned of what he had done.

"Yes one of your friends fathers body guards is named Bubbabignuts. Do not ask us how he came up with that name.." Domi muttered something under his breath here but Harry heard it. Clapping his hands over his mouth Harry doubled over his shoulders shaking with silently laughter.

"What did he say?" Harry shook his head violently tears pouring from his eyes he was laughing so hard.

Growling Draco grabbed him by the front of his shirt and started to shake him. "tell me potter!" laughing Harry pried Draco's hands from his shirt. "hey this is an expensive shirt.." leaning in he whispered what Domi had said.

Instantly Draco turned the color of Zera's hair and shook his head looking disgusted. "that's disgusting."

Turning away Draco went back to oogling the weapons in the window. "My father would kill for half of these."

"Why? These are only D grade.. they aren't the anything of quality." Sirag who was back in his D grade armor said. He was leaning against the edge of window looking at the weapons. "you won't find high quality weapons till we hit Oren and north, that is when you start hitting B grade and up."

pushing himself off the window Sirag headed for several stalls to replenish his supplies with what little money he had managed to get killing monsters in Cruma.

Sticking his tongue out at Sirag Draco pressed his face back against the glass. For being such a low grade from what he managed to understand over the past two days these were still better then most weapons even produced by master wizards.

Sighing softly at Draco's childishness Harry regarded their group as everyone seemed to split off and headed of to do their own thing. "wait..where is dad and blood?" Mayers and Domi both fell silent from their quiet conversation.

"Don't worry, Gludio is no match for your father alone, let alone when Blood is with him." Mayers growled softly and rubbed his ass. "Blood's got the aim of a hawk..."

"Don't worry youngling, they will be fine." Domi set his hand gently on Harry's shoulder. "come Enjoy yourself, I understand you have had a long journey." reaching into this pocket Domi pulled out a bag of gold and handed it to Harry, "there is a wonderful restaurant just down the street here that your father loves." with a wink he and Mayers headed off.

Staring down at the sack of gold, he slowly blinked and looked up. No one was paying him any attention, no looks at his scar, no hatred, nothing.. He could really get used to this.

It was obvious Domison wasn't worried about anything happening to him here. Tossing the money slightly he tried to judge how much was in there. If it were Apache he could tell exact amount with just one throw, for him it just felt like a pouch full of money.

/yeah that is really helpful isn't it./ god he was even being sarcastic in his own mind. Shaking his head violently, Harry headed off to find that little restaurant that Domi had spoke of. Though he couldn't help but let his mind wander to what Severus was up to.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

This was complete and utter torture!

Resisting the urge to start taping his quill on his desk, Severus glared with pure venom at the 6th years in front of him.

1 week! It had been over one week since Harry and Draco mysteriously disappeared from his privet rooms. As much as Pa'agrio and himself were trying to keep it quiet, it had only been a few hours before the old fool had made notice of their absence and a full scale investigation was still to this minute underway.

The school was absolutely crawling with Ministry officials and poor Pa'agrio being completely unknown to the English wizardry world was in the ministry's cross hairs.

Said man was currently sitting next to him. He had a free period and had come down here to get away from the ministry vultures. The irritation and anger was just rolling off the god in waves of pure heat, it was making the fire in the room very unstable and even Grangers potion was beyond repair.

/My god.. please calm down, you are affecting the students./

Pa'agrio jerked slightly having been a billion miles away. /sorry../ taking a deep breath he tried to control his roaring anger. It was hard to get the man riled up but like all of the Titans gods blood line when they finally hit their anger it lasted and was increasingly violent.

The fires in the room slowly returned to normal as the god of fire reigned in his emotions once more. /That little fat toad is infuriating./

/Trust me my god, we know this all to well./ a sneer crossed Severus face, Umbridge had decided to once more take up permeate residence here in the castle under the Ministry's orders. Her very presence once more had all the staff on edge, none more so then Pa'agrio.

Why was an almighty god on edge about a stupid human? One word..Einshead.

The High Goddess was already in a foul mood hearing her grandchild who she had never met before had been kidnapped by the High one, now to hear her precious little fire was being shoved around by a human toad. She would flip!

Looking up at another flash of lightning Severus sighed, he should have known Kain would be unable to calm his sister down.

/Why do we eve send father up to handle mother?/ Severus had the exact same idea, the high god was to much of an antagonist.

Another large thunderclap caused both men to sigh knowing Eni had probably just zapped her brother.

/be safe Harry../

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

So this was a very interesting situation they had gotten themselves into, well he shouldn't say they for the only one currently up a flag pole was Draco.

Sitting at the base of the flag pole Harry stared up at Draco, his long black hair falling across his eyes. "do I eve want to know how you got up there?"

Draco was perched ontop of the Dion flagpole looking so much like a gargoyle on the edge of a building.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE!" Draco pointed down to three massive black dog like creatures that were now all laying down around Harry. All three had their long noses turned up watching Draco curiously with their glowing red eyes. Their long sleek bodies glistened in the fading sun of the day.

"They are my fathers shadow hounds.." Harry looked down at the hounds. He was used to them since they were his fathers creations and were seen quiet often around the castle and two of them had claimed him as their attachment.

He could remember freaking out just as bad the first time he saw them. They were massive creatures that stood up to his chest with massive jaws that they could unhinge and two rows of deadly teeth.

"they won't hurt you unless you attack a member of the family." reaching out he gently trailed a loving hand along the closest hounds elongated for head. The hound closed it's eyes and tilted into the hand lovingly a soft growling purr reverberating loudly from it's chest.

"Won't attack me my ass!" Harry chuckled and continued to pet the hound. "did they tree you Malfoy?"

"SHUT UP POTTER!"

Harry burst out laughing. "they did tree you!" that was to funny, that took a spot right up with the bouncing ferret.

Blinking Harry looked down at a massive shadow that flew over him. Looking back up his jaw dropped seeing what attached to the pole just under Draco.

Blood was clinging to the pole staring up at Draco, but it was no longer Blood.. he was now in full demon form.

He still looked like himself for the most part only now his crimson eyes were chaotic, swirling with reds, oranges and purples. His lips were still the same but when he grinned it split his cheeks revealing rows upon rows of jagged sharp teeth. His fingers were clawed and the skin running clear up over his shoulders and to the five ripped and bloody dragon wings was black and cracking and with in the cracks was what looked to be molten fire. His legs had been transformed into those of a gargoyle.

"May I join you?" his voice had taken on multipul tones.

Draco was as pale as his hair, his silver eyes wide in horror.

Blood grinned revealing those rows of fangs. "do I scare you?"

"Blood stop." Harry stood up feeling another power source enter the area. This one also had the multi-toned voice.

Blood growled but released the flag pole and dropped to the ground. Draco looked down and gulped loudly seeing the huge claw marks in the wooden pole where Blood had been gripping.

Standing up to a full height of now nearly 9 feet Blood growled pulling his damaged looking wings in against his back. "Brother.."

/brother?/ Following Blood's line of sight Harry's jaw hit the ground. He had only seen part of this transformation back in Hogwarts the other night, he had never seen the full transformation.

People all around the town were on their knee's bowing low to the fully transformed god of darkness. Even Domison and Mayers were on their knee's not far from the restaurant.

Slowly Zera walked among the bowing figures. The tips of 5 massive black feathered wings brushing against the ground as he moved, his long black coat seemed to move in a wind that wasn't present. His normally brilliant crimson hair was now the color of the darkest pitch. Black markings surrounded pitch black eyes, not a single ounce of white of violet could be seen in them anymore.

Where Blood's very looks could send even the most fearless man running for the hills, it was the power that radiated off his father that sent men crying for their mommies. He was a very imposing figure as just a lord, but as his full god..this was someone you never wanted to mess with.

If Blood and his dad looked this impressive in their full form, he could only image what the other gods looked like.

As he walked the black slowly started to fade from Zera's eyes and hair his tones returning to normal. Blinking slightly the black completely vanished from his eyes leaving them once more the glowing violet.

As he passed he gently stroked his son's hair. "you alright?"

"yes dad." Zera smiled but continued up to the flag pole.

"Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, I give you my word as lord of Rune that none with in my rule will lay harm to you."

"formal bastard." Blood muttered under his breath crossing his once more normal hands across his chest.

"Be nice Blood." Domi scolded moving up beside them.

Blood scoffed and rolled his eyes, "mother will ice skate to work the minute I be nice." "don't make me get the bear brother!"

Blood stiffened and shot a look at his brothers back that if looks could kill a Nuke at ground zero wouldn't have obliterated Zera fast enough.

Ignoring his brother Zera continued to look up at Draco waiting patiently for the young boy to come down. Being a father of so many he had learned to be patient a very long time ago, had to be to raise someone like Seri.

Looking between Blood and Zerachiel seeing Blood was now occupied with arguing with Domi Draco balancing himself on top of the flag pole pulled out a shrunken version of his nimbus 2001 and with a flick of his wand it was returned to full length.

"YOU HAVE YOUR BROOM?"

Zera looked back at his son, before returning his attention to Draco a single brow raised. "why in my fathers name do you have a broom on you?" He had noticed his son had one as well but he never saw him use it beside moving it around his room as he redecorated.

Both brows disappeared into his hairline as Draco swung his leg over the broom and leapt off the flag pole, coasting down to the ground easily.

"are you fucking kidding me?" Blood moved up beside his brother causing Draco to rocket back up into the sky hovering high above them. Blood smirked seeing he had another kid to torment.

/don't even think about it/ Zera hissed in their minds. Blood made a noise deep in his throat. /i have been a good boy for far to long./

/i don't give a shit if you have been or not, that boys magic is no match for you and you know it./ shoving his brother away Zera moved under the young boy. "how are you doing that?" Draco was now zig zagging above them seeing he now had an audience. "show off.." Harry muttered darkly seeing Draco was showing off for his father.

"It's a charm placed on the broom."

"and that allows you to fly?"

"obviously.."

Zera actually flushed at this, "smart ass..." he muttered seeing the young boy was warming up enough to him to be a smart ass.

Draco grinned seeing he had gotten the great god, and what was better he seemed to be playing back.

"why the hell didn't you tell me you had your broom on you?" Harry moved up beside his father. "language young man." flushing slightly at being scolded Harry looked back up at Draco.

Shrugging Draco did a loop in the air before coming back down to land. "i forgot."

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU FORGET MALFOY!"

"Did you forget yours potter?"

Zera rolled his eyes seeing the two boys having a go at it. Turning back he moved up next to his brother and friend.

"Zera I have some bad news."

oh fucking lord like this day couldn't get any better.

"My teleporter is sick, he can teleport but only as far as hunters village."


	35. dark secerets leave big scars

AN: lets see if I can get this out a little faster this go around. WARNING very dark themes are going to be talked about in this chapter.

Disclaimer: the creatures the shadow hounds are based off of are the lockjaws by allison theus. All copyright goes to her.

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Chapter 34: the darkest secrets make the biggest scars

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X .x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

That night found Harry and Draco sharing a room inside one of the few guest rooms of Dion castle. Because the castle was the smallest of all the kingdoms there was not much room for guest.

Though everyone in the castle was giving the lord of Rune a very wide birth tonight. When Domi had told him the teleporter could only send them as far as hunters village it was like watching a growing F-5 hurricane swallow it's self.

No anger had been shown on his face, in fact he had gone completely emotionless for a second before smiling softly and saying it was okay.

Normally Harry wouldn't have thought anything of this that his dad had really been okay with it. But it was blood that gave it away that he was anything but fine with it. Blood had instantly shut up from his argument with Mayers and had for the rest of the night remained completely silent and kept sending warry glances to him all through dinner.

The minute dinner had ended Domi had pulled Zera away from the group and neither had been seen since, though Mayers had assured them that Domi was more then capable of handling Zerachiel.

Sighing softly Harry looked out the small window that was letting in the moon light from the quarter moon.

Dion was a very quiet town, when the sun went down the town shut down. Not like Rune where even from the castle you could hear the bustle of the kingdom.

"It's quiet here.." Draco stood behind him looking out the window as well. Leaning over Harry Draco looked up at the night sky seeing the billion of stars that dotted the sky like a solid blanket. "Not even from Hogwarts can you see this many stars.."

"No there is to much light from the big cities."

Silence over took the two, but it was a comfortable silence.

"You know, I never wanted to be a death eater. But all through my life that was all I ever known." tilting his head back slightly Harry pushed his black hair from his face.

"Are you still going to?"

sitting down across from him Draco gently shook his head. "no, i'm actually thinking once i'm done with Hogwarts moving out here."

now that was shocking news! Baffled Harry regarded the young man that was quickly becoming his friend.

"What brought this on? We've only been here for a few days and most of it has been sneaking through the woods and running for our life."

snickering Draco stood back up and moved over to his bed and flomped down on it. "I know, there is just something about this land."

"i know what you mean, I think it's our blood." moving away from the window Harry crawled into his own bed, sighing happily sinking into it's softness. "you think so?" Harry nodded yawning loudly. "Dad said you had dragon blood..this is our homeland."

Smiling softly Draco closed his eyes nuzzling into his pillow, quickly falling into dream land.

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

It was around 2 am when Harry found himself being shook awake. Groaning and blinking the sleep from his eyes Harry rolled over ready to chew out who ever dared wake him up but stopped seeing Lord Domi standing above him.

"Lord Domi?" he tried to keep his voice down but found him having to nearly yell over Draco's loud snoring. And here he thought Neville was bad.. how in the hell did the Slytherins sleep at night with that?

"I apologies for waking you, but." Domi looked slightly uncomfortable. " We need your help with your father."

sitting up Harry pushed the blankets off him, he didn't have any pajamas so was in his school pants. "Dad? Whats going on?"

Domi motioned for him to follow and left the room, jumping from the bed Harry raced after him and gently shut the bedroom door. Following the lord he stayed silent waiting for him to speak. When he didn't Harry breached the silence.

"Lord Domison, whats going on?"

stopping Domi looked around before looking down at the young prince. "how much do you know about your fathers past?" confused Harry shook his head. "i just remember him mentioning once that he had a tough childhood."

Domi's eyes softened. "More then a hard child hood. He has..alot of demons." Domi looked down into Harry's eyes, even at this moment he still had the disguise on. "Harry, he told me that he knows you have been abused by your guardians"

all the color drained from Harry's face, he hadn't told any of his family that he had been beaten by his uncle. "h...h...how?" Domi knelt down slightly so he was eye to eye with Harry. "Those that have lived that life recognize the signs in others. He's known since the first day he's simply been waiting for you to approach him."

swallowing Harry looked around the hallway. "then..whats going on?"

"With everything that is going on everything just came to a head tonight and he's closed in on himself. As strong as your father seems, he's still has the ability to feel pain.. he just hides it until it become to much."

So his father was just as mortal as everyone else was. Rubbing his eyes Harry nodded looking around, he was still tired but if his father needed him...

gently setting a hand on Harry's shoulder he watched as the boy shuttered, so Zerachiel wasn't lying when he said his son had been abused. Removing the hand he headed off down the hall, it was only a few door down that Domi stopped and quietly opened it.

"good luck youngling." trying to be as silent as possible Harry tiptoed into the room.

The room was larger then his and Draco's and was more grand in decoration. It would seem this was specifiably his fathers room when he visited. And speaking of his father.. looking over to the bed he found his father laying on his side. He had changed into a pair of silk sleeping pants and even though he was laying down he was far from asleep if the glowing violet eyes watching him was anything to go by.

"Harry? Whats wrong?" that pulled at his heartstrings, his fathers voice was soft and sounded so broken.

"I could ask the same thing." moving over to the bed Harry crawled up onto it and over to his father. "That obvious huh?" a small smile graced Zera's face but it was a sad smile.

"Dad you have been crying.." reaching up Zera gently brushed his fingers along his still slightly puffy eyelids. "you caught me."

seeing his father crying pulled at something deep in him, this man was supposed to be a solid rock of strength. Reaching up he wrapped his arms around his father hugging him tightly.

Feeling those arms wrapping around him Zera shook slightly his own arms wrapping around his son before he buried his face into his son's neck and broke down.

"i'm sorry Harry.. you never should have gone through that..i should have found you."

Harry felt his heart shattering, his father blamed himself for not being able to find him. "Dad, it wasn't your fault..Dumbledore is a powerful wizard."

"But he's still human, not even my father could find you." sitting back slightly Harry reached up and pushed his fathers tears away.

"daddy, whats really wrong?"

sniffing Zera sat back pushing the rest of the tears away. Taking several deep breaths he looked back up at his son. "I know..you were abused." his violet eyes watched his son's reaction.

Like with all abused kids he watched the color leave his son's face, his eyes widened and pupils dilated. It was the same reaction he had when ever someone brought up his past.

"I don't want to push you into telling me what happened...but, just know..i know what your going through and i'm here when you need me."

"thanks daddy, when i'm ready i'll come to you." he wasn't quiet ready to tell his dad what Vernon had put him through, but he would eventually.

Though now he was curious, he knew Ranzus was his adopted father and that Kain hadn't come in till much later in his life so what had happened when he was a child? Ranzus was here in the castle and they seemed to be very close not like he had been abused.

"dad..?"

"you want to know what happened to me?" Zera looked away his eyes looking out across the rolling farm fields. "i can see it in your face."

"i'm sorry dad."

"no, it's alright.. your siblings all know you should to." taking in a shuttering breath Zera turned back so he was facing his son once more.

"When I was born, Fayla and my true parents were the only ones that knew the truth about my being transferred into Fayla. When I was born with colorings unheard of by any race Ranzus assumed Fayla had cheated on him..and that I wasn't his son." pulling his knee's up to his chest, he wrapped his arms around them as his violet eyes became haunted.

"by then he was already insane from the forbidden book of Einshead.. when I was born..he deemed I was not his child and so.." reaching back he touched his back gingerly. "i became his whipping boy...literally."

turning around he lifted his long hair away from his back, there on his back was tattoo versions of his gods wings..but a more horrible sight greeted Harry. Crisscrossing his fathers backs were hundreds of welted scars all made from whip strikes.

He felt like he was going to be sick, this was.. this was miles above what Vernon had done to him. Reaching out he gently touched his fathers back, though blinked feeling smooth skin where there should have been scars. "It's an illusion, Mother healed them some years ago, but they will always be with me." letting his hair fall back down he turned back to his son.

"Why did he do something so horrible?"

"This was his mild treatment."

MILD? Harry's jaw hit the ground hearing that all those massive whiplashes across his back were the mild treatment.

Sitting up slightly he looked towards the door to where he knew the man was probably fast asleep. The man he had met yesterday didn't show any of those signs of being a world class abuser.

"He remembers it all, and there is not a day that goes by that he does not wish to return to hell."

"Return? You mean he's been there once before?" he really did know so little about his family.

"Yes.. just shortly after Seri was born." Zera lowered his head looking at his hands. "by my own hands." Zera's eyes started to turn crimson as an almost manic grin spread across his face as he stared down at his hands. "I want to do it again.."

blinking the crimson disappeared from his eyes, he blinked a few more times before growling and jumping off the bed and raced over to the door throwing it open and stuck his head out.

"BLOOD YOU SON OF A BITCH STOP FEEDING YOUR DAMN BLOOD LUST INTO ME!"

Harry covered his ears as they started to ring, his mother wasn't kidding when she told him his father could yell with the best of them.

Down the hall a door opened and blood stuck his head out. "oh bite me fairy!"

"your just as much of a fairy as me!"

"Am not! I have not fucked a single man."

"oh bull shit you took most of them"

"your body"

"still you ass hole."

"oh will you two shut up we're trying to sleep!"

"SHUT UP OLD MAN!"

Harry covered his mouth trying so hard not to laugh as the two brothers shouted that last part in sync. Growling Zera shut the door and moved back over to the bed and flomped down on his back.

"infuriating little ass hole." looking over he smiled at his son. "lets change the subject to less depressing things shall we?"

Harry couldn't agree more, he didn't like talking about depressing things, he had enough of them through his young life to write a bloody novel.

"How is school going so far?"

crawling over to his father Harry curled up against his side resting his head on his broad shoulder.

"for being only 2 days in..you would not believe what has happened."

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

The next morning Draco found himself the center of everyone's attention. He shifted nervously from foot to foot as an old human walked around him. His crooked fingers poking and prodding at random points of his body.

"what the hell are you doing?" Draco batted the hand away as that crooked finger jabbed in a not so pleasant place.

Non perturbed the old human mumbled something and turned back to the lords and bowed low. "you say this young man fired off a fire attack from a stick?"

Zera nodded hiding a yawn behind his hand. "i saw it once, but i guess from my son he's done it a few more times since then."

"you really aren't a morning person are you." Domi said smirking slightly.

"when have i ever been."

the little old man headed back for Draco looking at him oddly. For some reason the man reminded him so much of the old fool Olivander.

"a piece of wood they say, do you still perhaps have it?"

reaching into pocket Draco withdrew his wand showing it to the old man but keeping it well with in his grasp.

"My wand, all witches and wizards have one."

"a wand you say? And this wand does it contain a magical source, like the wood from the mother tree or a magical creature."

"Um, it's got a core of unicorn hair."

"Ah, that would explain it." turning back the old man sat slowly on a bench along the rail of the training grounds inside Dion castle walls.

"The boy has strong magical powers, though he will need to be tested as all human's do."

"That means taking him out to Talking Island." Zera frowned slightly looking over the young boy.

"Talking Island is at least a 4 day boat ride from here, that would put you out weeks"

"I know." sitting down Zera contemplated their options. "The boys have already been missing from the out side world for a going on two weeks now, father will have to send them back in time anyway." tapping his lower lip he continued to think.

"The high one did this for a reason..he's holding us back delaying us.." normally even sick a castle gatekeeper could send them to Rune no problem, and it had taken a few hours contemplation to tie everything together.

Starting of the dark elvin village, to the elvin village..to Dion and now hunters..they were following the same path he himself took during his youngling days. Places that meant a lot to him like hunters.

"Well the high one is fucking us over anyway might as well roll with it.. Draco.. we're heading for Talking Island."


	36. abandon ship!

AN: thank you all for the great review! I love reading them since it gives me an idea if people are liking where the story is going. So keep them coming! I'm sorry this chapter has taken long to get out. I hit a major writers block again since my husband left for basic last month. Hopefully i ca get my damn plot bunny back.

To answer some questions, yes Domi is gay.. he is married to a male Elf. Queen Mayers is a joke title between all the lords since mayers married a lord.

Disclaimer: read the previous ones! Or i sick blood on you all!

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Chapter 35: Abandon ship!

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

"So let me get this straight, you want all of us to trek down to the main village of humans. A place that let me remind you is so fucking raciest towards dark elves that they will have no problem lynching us, all so that you can get this little unknown human tested?"

Domi leaned back against the headboard of his bed absently pulling the blankets a little higher around his naked hips. His amber eyes regarding his brother who was sitting in a chair across the room. Somehow his bedroom had become that mornings meeting room for the adults, now he wouldn't have minded this if a certain red headed lord had actually allowed him and his husband to get up out of bed and get dressed.

Instead at oh dark thirty in the morning Zerachiel had walked in and planted his butt at the foot of his bed, followed shortly by his two elder son's, adopted father, brother and sister in law.

Groaning Mayers pulled the blankets up over his head wishing to just go back to sleep. Reaching under the blankets Domi gently rubbed his husbands back before turning his attention back to the argument at hand.

Zera gave off an irritated sigh, his violet eyes narrowing into a glare as he regarded his adopted father. "Father, Talking Island had opened up since your death. More and more elves and dark elves are traveling to that island to train with their human friends."

Ranzus crossed his arms over his chest his own amber eyes narrowing in a glare at his adopted son. " It does not matter if they are 'opening up' the village has and always will be full or disgusting humans."

/And you call them raciest../ Zera shook his head knowing this was a loosing argument. Like all first elves they were extremely raciest against the humans that were once just stupid and mindless slaves to them and the giants.

"Dad, this is going to take us weeks away from Rune." Maiae was sitting on a small love seat in front of the small fireplace in the room, he was leaning over the back looking at his father.

"I know." Zera wrapped his arms around the post he was resting against on the bed. "There is something going on far out of our control and i don't like it one bit."

He knew the high one was keeping them from reaching Rune in a timely manner, but for the life of him he could not figure out what the high ones motives were. Harry and Draco had told him they originally thought it was because of Pa'agrio's class, the birth of light and dark. No there was a deeper meaning to all of this.

The sudden disappearance of all ability to talk to their family in Rune or heaven, but they could speak to each other mentally just fine. The sudden inability to use the GateKeepers to teleport to Rune, even the alliance gate keeper was down. Scrolls for Rune had gone missing from the scroll vaults in the castle and from their persons.

No the high one had a set path for them, but what was the purpose behind it. He couldn't answer that.

"I don't like this game the high one is playing." frowning Zera laid his chin in his hand his eyes distant as he weighed their options. Blood was watching his brother silently from his spot against the door frame. He could feel that the three children were up and starting to move around the castle.

"I don't think we have a choice but to play this game of his." Standing up Zera moved over to one of the tall dressers against the wall and pulled open the top drawer.

"Zerachiel.. what the hell are you doing?" Domi sat up a little more watching his friend rifling through his top drawer. "your stash of money, you always hide it up here." Zera paused his eyes going wide before narrowing with an positively evil glint in them. "Mayers..i never would have taken you for this type of boy."

a positively evil grin spread across Zera's race as he pulled out a very obvious sex toy from the top drawer. Grumbling Mayers pulled his head out from under the blankets and looked over to Zerachiel, seeing what he was holding the young elf turned about 8 shades of red before leaping out of the bed and grabbed the toy from Zera hiding it behind his back.

"Mayers, love..your still naked." glancing down Mayers flushed even more seeing in his haste to get the toy away from Zera he had jumped out of bed still completely naked.

"Not bad Mayers." two arms wrapped around Mayers from behind slowly rubbing up and down his chest. "Me and patch have been looking for a new playmate." Squeaking Mayers pulled away from Seri and raced into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

Zera was holding his sides trying not to fall over he was laughing so hard. Uriel was giggling like mad from her spot next to her husband, Blood was rolling his eyes skyward knowing all to well that was coming. Seri stomped his foot pouting and moved over the bed and sat down with a humph.

Domi had a hand over his face trying hard not to laugh at his poor husbands misfortune. "Zerachiel, you could have just asked and i would have gotten the money for you."

"Oh but then i wouldn't have found that little gem and gotten to torment your Queen."

sighing Domi pushed himself up from the bed grabbing his robe and pulling it on. He wasn't worried about people seeing him, a perk to being a dark elf he didn't care.

Reaching the small group that was occupying his room Domi placed a hand on Zera's face and playfully pushed him away. He had known the boy since he was a baby and viewed him as one of his own.

"Move over youngling." laughing Zera started to lick Domi's hand which was still on his face. "You know where the hand has been right." instantly Zera stopped his tongue still hanging out and looked at the hand before shrugging and moved over to the bed.

Chuckling Domi wiped the the slobber off on his robe and shut the top drawer instead going for one of the lower drawers. "Ever mention you are weird dad." Zera shrugged not really caring though was picking at something at the end of his tongue.

"you need to wash your hand after fun time Domi." Blood jerked from his spot and started to rub at his tongue. "Oh that was fucking disgusting." He sent a glare at his brother knowing damn well this was for last night.

The brothers had such a strong connection still even though their souls no longer resided in one body. Zera smirked to his brother. "taste good doesn't it brother." "sleep with both eyes open brother."

Shaking his head Domi pulled out a sack of gold and threw it at his lord.

"So whats the plan of action dad?"

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Fire red eyes were currently boring into the ceder wood of the table that was set in front of them. Greatly resiting the urge to set the fat toad on fire Pa'agrio pulled his eyes from the table and looked at her. If he had continued to glare at the table it would have set on fire and that would not have looked good at that moment in time.

Sitting in a unused class room he god was surrounded by Ministry officials and unknown to them they were surrounded by Ifrits, fire hounds that he himself had created as his first creations.

Umbridge sat across from him, that sickly sweet smile once more plastered on her face.

With the disappearance of both Draco and Harry a wide spread investigation had been set up to try and find the two boys. Being new to both the British wizardry world and to Hogwarts he was suspect number 1 though for the boys being gone so long it was surprising it had taken them this long to bring him in for questioning.

Severus had been brought in days ago and come back out absolutely fuming and proceeded to tear up a training room.

Now it was his turn, it had probably taken them longer to get to him because he would have no record anywhere in the world. Though Kain had come up with a perfect plan in case something like this happened.

Keeping his head straight he looked out of the corner of his eyes where he knew his father was sitting on one of the empty desks, hidden away from sight and his power pulled in tight around him. Being who he was Pa'agrio was able to feel his father easily, but knew that these people would not be able to feel his power unless he wanted them to.

"Shall we begin?" Pa'agrio tried desperately not to flinch at her grating voice. Taking a deep breath Pa'agrio once more pulled in all his emotions that unbreakable calm once more washing over him.

Opening his eyes he leveled them on Umbridge once more. "What is your full name."

"Pa'agrio, no surname" Umbridge smile sweetly jotting it down. Finishing her little note which was obviously much longer then what he just said she looked back up at him. "Tea, deary." one of the ministry officials set what had to be the disgusting tea cup down in front of him. Even Eva who was the most girly of the goddesses would have been disgusted by this cup. It was overly ornate and covered in varying hues of pink.

Looking down at the cup he saw it instantly, Veritaserum. Severus had warned him about it shortly after his own dealing with her since he had given her a batch at the beginning of all of this. While to a normal human it would appear odorless, colorless and tasteless to them it was as obvious as if she had poured florescent orange oil into the tea.

To the unsuspecting human it would have looked like normal tea, but to his sharp eyes he could see the almost oil like consistency to the tea now. Suppressing a shutter Pa'agrio looked away from the cup, "Thank you, but i must decline. Unfortunately tea has never sat well with my stomach." he gently pushed the tea cup towards her. "Thank you for your kind offer though."

Umbridge frowned just slightly but just as quickly plastered a smile back on her face. "Is there something else you would care for then? We want you to be as comfortable as possible through this."

/oh what out of thumb screws and the rack?/ Pa'agrio shot a look over to the table where Kain was sitting.

/Do no tempt her father, i am sure she it would be more then her pleasure to pull them out./

"Mr. Pa'agrio, where did you receive your training?"

Sitting up a little straighter Pa'agrio folded his hands in front of him on the table. "My parents, we were unable to afford one of the fancy boarding schools like Hogwarts or Durmstrang."

"So you had no formal training for your magic."

"No, but i did have unlimited access to the wizardry library of congress." Thankfully his father had been doing research for him and discovered that library in the out side world had the largest selection of text from all over the world.

"The wizardry library of congress. Is there not a school close by for under privileged witches and wizards."

shit, they hadn't looked that far into it. "I do not know, if there was my parents never made mention of it." he looked away as if thinking.

Umbridge's smile grew even more if that was possible as she scribbled away furiously with her quill.

/we may have to wipe her memory after this and alter her notes/ frowning slightly Pa'agrio looked up at her. He would not allowed this pathetic excuse for a human to chase him off from his duty.

"How about your parents, where did they receive their training?"

"My Mother i do not know, she died when i was very young and my father does not speak of her often. My father was schooled by his father who was a very powerful Wizard."

That was a half truth, because his powers were more towards the darker side it had been his father who had been the one to school him in the use of them. Einshead had not had much say in his training as she was training his three sisters and younger brother. It wasn't until the birth of Zerachiel and Sabriel that his father had more children to train. Shilen when she had turned dark had to learn on her own because Kain had turned his back on her.

"And your grandfather?"

Pa'agrio shook his head, "I do not know his name, I only met him once in my life and that was on his death bed."

He didn't like these questions, he had a feeling by the evil glint in the toads eyes that he knew where the next line of questioning was going.

"Is it from your parents that you learned of the "gods" and "goddesses"?"

Bullseye.

Taking a deep breath he pulled his emotions in once more. "My father believed highly in them, as the tales of the Gods of old had been passed down through my fathers side as far back as our history can be traced. My mother also believed in them so much that i was named after the god of fire. It was in the library that i learned more of the lure of the gods and the creatures they had created."

Here he narrowed his eyes slightly as a small smile appeared on his face, really wanting to tell the lot that believed themselves to be so high and mighty that they were once slaves to the giants, created from the foulest remnant of the elements and such a disaster that even their own creator turned his back on them, forsaking them as a plague upon the earth. Feeling a small power flare he bit the inside of his cheek and kept his tongue.

"May i ask where this line of questioning is leading, i was under the impression that this was about the two missing boys not my upbringing and beliefs."

Umbridge faltered her smile disappearing off her face. This man was smart, Dumbledore did a good job hiring this teacher.

"Of course, forgive me." she plastered that smile back on her face. "What was your relationship with young Mr. Potter and young Mr. Malfoy."

"There was no relationship, I had only met the young boys during my class that one day. I had not had the pleasure of getting to know them aside from the few questions that Mr. Potter answered for me."

"How about your relationship with Professor Snape, the other teachers say that you two have become quiet close, saying that you spend most of your free time with him in his own personal chambers."

with out batting an eye Pa'agrio looked her dead in the eye. "he's my lover, why wouldn't i spend time with him."

The look that crossed the ministry's faces was a look Pa'agrio would have etched into his mind forever, every member looked like he had just sprouted 5 heads all of which were dripping poison instead of drool.

A small desk in the center of the room tipped over causing everyone to jump and look over. "must have been wobbly" one of the officials said, none of them could hear the howling laughing coming from the figure now on the ground.

Kain was absolutely dying on the ground he was laughing so hard.

Cracking a smirk Pa'agrio sat back in his chair. "I was just joking, I met him some years ago when he was at a potions convention State side and we became very close friends. He was the one who told me about the opening for the DADA position. I spend time with him because he is the only person i feel truly comfortable around still, I know the reputation of this position so i feel the other professors are not getting close to me feeling i will be gone at the end of this year."

Which was pretty close, they were hoping to have this Voldemort killed off before the end of the year so that way they could say "FUCK YOU ALL" to the outer world and return to their lives.

"I hate to cut this short Miss. Umbridge, but i have a class in about 10 minutes, and i am afraid i have not had time to prepare."

Not giving her a chance to recover from the shock he stood and excused himself from the room heading up for his class room. He knew that wouldn't be the last he heard from them, but he would be damn sure she would regret ever meeting him.

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Up in heaven Kain appeared in his sisters bedroom still clutching his sides, moving into the large privet bathroom where he knew his sister was he collapsed to the large golden tub.

Angels bowed to the titan god as he entered the room and returned to their pampering of the several goddess that were residing in the large tub. Kneeling down in between his daughter and sister he absently started playing with the stars that filled the tub.

"What is it Kain." Eni said not removing the compress from her eyes. Her long snow white hair was pulled up and was being brushed out by one of the man angels.

Remembering why he came up he started to snicker once more.

Hearing her brother laughing Eni sighed and motioned for the angel to remove the cloth from her eyes. Sitting up slightly she turned and regarded her brother with her opal toned eyes.

"Kain, what are you laughing about now. If it is because you farted in your son's castle that is nothing new."

Huffing slightly Kain ignored the giggles from his wife and 3 daughters. Pulling away from the angels Eva waded over to her father and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "Hey baby girl." kissing the side of her head gently he sat down and pulled his daughter from the tub not caring that she was naked and wrapped his arms around her.

Shilen huffed from her seat across from him but smiled gently seeing he was actually becoming a father to her youngest sister.

"I had to come up and tell you guys this, none of you are going to believe it."

"oh do tell dad." looking back he watched his son walk into the room and over to Eni. Smiling Eni reached up for her husband and kissed him gently. "Come on daddy, tell us what is so funny." Murph pushed looking up at her father since he was right next to her.

"I was down with your brother because of what is going on at that school." Eni made a noise not really happy with everything her father was doing but she knew better then to take on their father.

"One of the questions this toad of a woman asked your brother was what his relationship with Severus was, and i kid you not.. straight faced he looked at her and said 'he's my lover."

There was a hush over the bathroom as that slowly sank in. Sayha was the first to recover and burst out laugh, 4 of his 5 wings wrapping around him in an attempt to hide his laughter. That seemed to break the spell over the group as the goddess all started to laugh.

Sabriel looked shell shocked but started to laugh the hardest of all of them. "my husband has been hanging out with my brother way to long." That one sentence uttered from Pa'agrio mouth had been so out of character which was why everyone was laughing so hard.

From Kain or Zerachiel.. well that would have been normal, but from the soft spoken completely serious Pa'agrio.

Giggling behind her hand Eni looked up at her brother. "You need to tell mother that, I'm sure she will find it funny as well."

Nodding Kain set his daughter back in the bathtub. "Look at that Eva, you got me wet." giggling she moved back over to her spot. "but i thought you liked being wet." standing up Kain snapped his fingers drying off instantly. "i do, but not in that way." moving to the other side of the tub he leaned down and kissed his wife deeply.

Returning the kiss Shilen wrapped her arms around Kain's neck buring her face in his neck. Feeling her mood slipping Kain wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly. "don't worry love, we'll find him." Zerachiel disappearance along with Harry's was taking a huge toll on her. Zerachiel more so then Harry, but only because Zerachiel was her precious little dancer and he had always meant so much to her.

During the past when they had huge blow ups she had fallen into deep depression and would spend hours staring at a picture of their little boy. She would never forgive herself for giving him up like she had.

Gently rubbing her back he set his head against hers just holding her close.

/be safe, little dancer/

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Racing out onto the sandy beach Draco stopped just before hitting the water, throwing his head back he breathed in deep. He could feel the salt in the air and breath in the cool crisp air.

Even as far away as Hogwarts the air was stangnent with the pollution of the muggle world, even on the clearest days a haze lay over the skies surrounding the castle. Opening his eyes Draco looked up seeing the cloudless sky, the blue was so intense here it was nothing like he had ever seen before.

"Hey Draco you coming?"

Pulling his silver eyes from the sky above Draco looked over to the only three remaining of their large party. Harry, his father and Blood stood on the docks in front of them a beautiful clipper ship.

The group had parted at Dion, Sirag and Ranzus heading back to Oren to finish Sirag's C grade class change. Uriel, Maiae, and Seri had returned to Rune to inform them that they had found the two missing boys. Uriel was returning for she had her children to still take care of and so that left Blood and Zerachiel to lead the two boys to talking Island.

They were hoping with the group separating they would regain their ability to communicate with the castle and inform the Gods of where they were going. If they were lucky Kain would be waiting for them on Talking Island.

Domi had given them all money so that they could afford fair and ports cutting days off their trip if the high one favored them. Though with their running recored so far they really didn't think that was going to happen.

Seeing they were ready to board Draco moved over to them picking up the small bag Domi had given him containing clothes and food. Thankfully the bag was made of a waterproof material so if they got caught in bad weather his clothes and food would be fine.

Maiae had also given them several potion bottles all containing healing agents, he hadn't said anything about it but that was a very strong hint that they were probably going to need them.

Handing the surly looking human on the docks their tickets, Zerachiel grabbed his own bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Been a long time since we have been able to travel like this." looking over to his twin he smiled slightly looking up at the ship. "It has, and i'm glad i can do it with my son." Looking back he smiled as Harry and Draco both moved up next to them.

"Are you both ready for this?" looking at each other the two boys smiled and nodded. It was amazing how fast the two had bonded over the past few days. It seemed when you were thrown into a life or death situation you tended to forget old grudges fast.

Smiling at the two boys Zera headed up the ramp following behind a pair of old humans. Blood shouldered his bag and waited for the two boys to go on ahead of him. He didn't trust anyone on this ship and knew that if he didn't protect his nephew his brother would have his hide.

It was different then any of the children, all the children up until Caelael were basically his children as well since until the quads were born he was still apart of his brother. So he felt that same parental protectiveness that he did with his two children, even though it was obvious they weren't his he still felt the need to protect them as if they were. The only child they were not 100% sure of was Zerachiel Jr. the reason for that was because the day of his conception both he and Zera had taken Celine and if you looked closely at Z Jr. eyes while they were violet there was a crimson ring around them.

Reaching the deck of the ship Blood pushed his aura out, feeling those around him and down bellow. Because they were going to Talking Island the boat was primarily human but there were a few Elves and dwarves. Not many Dark Elves would head over to the island, it was just one of those unspoken rules that they were not welcome.

Feeling no one higher then B grade in power he wasn't as worried. With both himself and his brother they were not likely to attack the younglings.

Moving down into the bowels of the ship the small group looked for their room for the next few days. The normally 4 day trip would be reduced to 2, this being one of the fastest ships in the Dion fleet.

"Here we are." reading a peeling door Blood had to sneer slightly, you could say he had become spoiled with living the royal life most of his life. Zera had a similar thought running through his head.

Pushing the door open 4 heads poked in, "i hope no one is claustrophobic." Harry swallowed hard looking at the cramped space. It was no bigger then your average large closet but yet had 4 bunks shoved into it.

"This is going to be a long two days." Blood mumbled looking at the beds. Zera and Blood were both considered extremely tall for their race coming in at 6'6" these beds were no where near long enough for the tall men.

Sighing Zera moved into the room and slung his bag over the pole of one of the bunks before crawling onto the bottom bunk. "oh i see how it is.. i get the top bunk." snickering Zera flipped his brother off nuzzling into the pillow.

Growling Blood threw his bag over the other pole and climbed up onto the top bunk. "so grateful i am not claustrophobic." he could barely toss to his side with out hitting the roof of the room. "Oh shut up blood."

Moving into the room Harry looked at the confined space, it reminded him to much of the cubord under the stairs. Shivering slightly he looked over to where his father was laying he was curled up on the bed already looking like he was cramped on the short bed. Hanging his bag up on the other set of poles he glared seeing Draco had taken the bottom bunk.

"Bloody Slytherin." he growled playfully. Draco smirked up at him. "Mad potter?"

"Don't make me sick blood on you" Draco stiffened and looked up at said man seeing that though he was laying on his back with his eyes closed a evil smirk was crossing his face.

"Thats dirty."

"Hey you used to threaten me with your dad all the time, i finally got a family i can threaten back with." not really wanting to crawl up onto the top bunk Harry looked over to his father.

Already the man looked to be fast asleep. He had dispelled his armor when they arrived at the docks and was now just in a simple white poets shirt with black pants and a black vest. During the time he and Draco were arguing he had kicked his boots off. His hair had been pulled from it's pony tail and lay around him like a bloody blanket.

Standing there he watched him silently, the man looked innocent as he slept.

Looking around he noticed the others were also starting to fall asleep, they had been up early and none of them were morning people. He was still tired himself but did he really dare take a chance of accidentally waking his father up?

Rubbing his neck he could still feel the cold steel of the blade against his throat. As they were heading to the neutral zone Seri had gone into more depth about what his father had done.

As a dark elf during the time of war they slept during the day and moved during the night. Because they weren't welcome in any of the towns they were forced to sleep out side. Many warriors were murdered during the day so those that were still alive started to adapt to only lightly sleeping and training their body to react if they were touched in anyway.

His father had trained his body and mind that even in the deepest of sleeps to react to any new aura in the area. His body would start to wake up and his mind would start to as well and if anyone got near or touched him his subconscious would cause the body to strike out affording him a few extra seconds to wake up and see if the person was friend of foe.

Maiae had told them that every child had found out the hard way that if their dad was asleep on his back or his stomach, mainly on his stomach that this was the wrong time to approach him. Even to this day with trained guards at his bedroom door and a attack tiger in front of the fire he slept with a dagger under his pillow. His brothers swore that he slept with a hand around the hilt since he always slept with his hands under the pillow. They also wondered how their dad managed to sleep with out cutting a finger off.

Seeing he was still on his side Harry moved up next to the bed. "dad?" Zera shifted slightly, his eyes fluttering open. Blinking a few times to get them back into focus he looked over seeing his baby.

"What is it kiddo?"

shifting slightly he looked down at the bed not really sure how to ask this.

As if sensing his son's wish Zera smiled gently and scooted over on the bed towards the wall and patted the bed next to him.

Flushing slightly Harry moved onto the bed and laid down, the bed was barely big enough for his dad let alone the two of them.

No sooner had he laid don on his side his back to his dad he felt a strong arm wrap around him and pull him in tight against his chest.

"Sleep.. we didn't get much last night." Smiling, feeling a sense of security Harry closed his eyes starting to fall asleep. Just before he was completely out he felt a small kiss being placed onto the top of his head. "Love you my precious angel."

smiling more he nuzzled more into his father. "love you too.."

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

A sudden violent lurch sent Harry crashing down onto the ground of their room. Another violent lurch sent him crashing into the solid metal of the base of Draco's bunk. Hissing out he grabbed his head, pulling his hand away he saw it was coated in crimson blood.

"Harry?" Looking up Zera was kneeling in front of him wide awake his armor once more covering his body. "can you get up?" Nodding Harry pulled himself up, his bag was thrust into his arms. "come on we need to get out."

Wondering what the hell was going on he didn't have a chance to ask as his father pulled him out of the room. He could hear people screaming and the sounds of splintering wood. "Dad what is going on!"

Zera didn't answer instead pulling his son up onto the deck. The minute they hit the open air the foulest stench reached his nose.

He felt like retching, never had he ever smelt something so foul.. not even the dark elven village smelled this bad. Looking around people were rushing around in an absolute panic, and he could see why.

Huge sea green tenticals were wrapping around the masts snapping the thick wood as if it were a match stick. People were piling into life boats on the side of the boat that was surprisingly void of the slimy appendages.

"Harry?" feeling something collide with him he looked back seeing a panicked Draco now clutching onto him for dear life. "we need to get off!" they both flinched hearing the cracking of wood as one of the mast can tumbling down. Two hands grabbed them pulling them away as the mast came down right where they had been standing.

Coughing hard Harry looked up at who had grabbed them. Blood had a tight hold on the two boys, his eyes were wide and there was a panicked look in them.

He was scared.. no terrified.

Harry felt his stomach dropping somewhere into his knee's Blood was never afraid.. of anything! Snapping back to reality he looked around franticly. "DAD!" Zera had been holding onto his arm when the mast had come down.

Pulling himself up he looked around franticly for the tail tell sign of his father. "dad!" grunting as he was grabbed again. Desperately he struggled against his uncle, he needed to find his dad.

"Leave him."

rushing over to the side of the ship blood picked the two boys up in his arms and lept off the side of the ship.

The water was bitter cold, it felt like thousands of white hot knives were being shoved into every part of his body. Pushing himself upwards he broke through the water gasping for air.

Looking around franticly he found Blood and Draco not far off. "Swim boy!"

"but dad!" he didn't see him anywhere around. A hand gripped his shirt tightly and started to pull him towards an steep cliff island. Those that had jumped were swimming towards what looked like a decayed dock.

"He's a big god, he'll be fine!" Blood started to pull him towards the dock. Whimpering Harry turned away from the ship and started to swim as fast as he could for the dock.

Reaching the shallow end of the water he pulled himself up against one of the pylons and turned back. He watched in horror as the ship they had been on just moments ago was pulled under.

Desperately his eyes looked around those still swimming for the shore and those under the massive dock.

Tears started to flow down his cheeks as he looked back out at the now still water where the ship had once stood.

"Dad...DAD!"

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

An: ohh cliff hanger! Review! and i might just update XD


	37. Stranded in hell

AN: muwaahahha i was evil last chapter!

I wanted to point out i have gotten a few reviews from people that have have my "untold horrors" story that was posted back in 2006. Yes that is the same Zerachiel, though this was during his infancy. I had yet to start roleplaying him with Adiana and so it was just own little side story. This was before he became the red head we all know and love. Rune was not released yet so he was Lord of Goddard (which krowv is now lord of) Nevaeha was known as twilight (yeah i changed that really fast once the RP started) and Amen was a lot different then he is now.

So if you all read that story (which will not be continued since the Original design of that Zerachiel has changed greatly) keep in mind this was all brand new and i was testing him out.

And come on people reviews! 2 review for the last chapter that was it! How am i supposed to know if the story is going in the right direction if my readers don't tell me!

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Chapter 36: Stranded in hell

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Blood clutched on to his sobbing nephew. Somehow they had managed to pull the hysterical boy up onto the hot sand at the top of the dock with the rest of the survivors. No sooner had they gotten away from the ocean then Harry latched onto him sobbing, his face buried in Bloods neck.

Draco sat next to them silently his silver eyes looking out across the once more still ocean.

"daddy...daddy!" Blood held onto his nephew tighter rocking him gently. He himself was trying hard not to cry. He couldn't feel him..he couldn't feel his own brother.

Taking in a shuttering breath Blood closed his eyes tightly. "god damn it Zerachiel.." he clutched onto the shaking child tighter.

"what..what happened?" Draco seemed to be in a daze, he felt like he was moving through a fog. "A Krakon is what happened." Opening his eyes Blood looked out into the ocean.

"Evil disgusting creatures.. they attack ships and kill those on board." he gently rubbed his nephews back.

/damn it Zerachiel.. you had to lock up/ Closing his eyes Blood could see it perfectly. Racing out of the bottom of the ship onto the deck his saw his brother frozen in place his face the color of paper and eyes wild and panicked. Blood had barely enough time to grab the boys and pulled them out of danger, he didn't have enough time to grab his horror frozen brother.

Clutching onto Harry more a few tears fell from his closed eyes. /you were supposed to have gotten over that fear.. damn it Zerachiel! You can't leave me here!/

lifting his head Blood took deep shuttering breaths and looked around. The small group of survivors were sitting against a small orange red hill that blocked them from the ocean. In front of them was a vast desert.

Shifting slightly Blood resituated the broken boy against his chest. Already the heat of the desert was sweltering, sweat was breaking out across his face. Of course he would be the first to break out in a sweat being brought up and acclimated to the cold north.

"Where are we?"

For the first time ever Blood could not answer.

"I don't know."

never before had he ever seen this island. This island wasn't on any map he had ever seen and never had anyone spoken about an Island in the souther ocean.

Looking down he sighed softly seeing Harry had passed out, tears still running unchecked down his sand covered cheeks.

"Draco, take him for me." moving over slowly Draco took the boy who lived from Blood and laid him up against his chest keeping him off the burning sand as much as possible.

Having the weight taken from him Blood stood up and moved out into the desert slightly his bow appearing in his hand as he moved. The sand was blistering hot, even through his armor he could feel the heat. Looking around he tried desperately to get his bearings.

For miles around in either direction there was nothing but sand surrounded by towering red rocked cliffs. Shielding his eyes against the blistering sun, Blood looked around. There had to be some short of shelter near by, if there was that large of a ship dock then this Island at one point had to be populated.

Walking out further into the desert he kept out an ear for anything on the Island that was still alive, because this island was unknown he didn't know what type of native monsters roamed the sweltering desert and what level they were in regards to his training.

Wiping sweat from his brow he moved out beyond a large hill and looked out towards his left. Slowly his crimson eyes went wide. "how the hell did i miss those?" over the hill in the distance could be seen three massive towers. Black and gothic looking they looked highly out of place among the aired desert.

Stepping towards the towers his foot steps halted, there; he could feel it pulling at the edges of his senses.

A very powerful barrier stretched out in front of him. Reaching out Blood trailed his hand along the invisible barrier. Instantly a shock raced up his arm, pulling his arm back Blood looked down at his fingers his once red eyes rolling chaotic.

A demon's barrier..

Looking up his eyes studied the three towers, one of his many brothers was in there he could feel it the minute he touched the barrier. But the million Adena question was.. who?

There were only so many demons that existed outside of Hell, normally never the powerful ones unless they were raid bosses. But those that were powerful were locked away in towers and dungeons with barrier created by the gods to keep them in. This.. this was a barrier set up by a demon of his own class.

/I wonder if mother knows about this../ turning away from the barrier he continued his scouting.

Not a single tree dotted the landscape, it was barren all the way. Keeping his ears tuned into the survivors mainly his nephew and his friend he trekked farther into the desert.

Running his armored hand over his face once more Blood found his vision was starting the blur. /damn southern heat./ Dark elves in general were not used to heat having lived their entire lives deep underground.

Because of this fires were not encouraged and so food was eaten raw unless it was cooked outside and brought down into the village. During the winter months even though it barely snowed the temperature in the village would drop to well bellow freezing. It was because of this that they had learned to adapt their bodies responded well to the cold and the dark of night.

Those that had taken residence in the lower kingdom were quiet often seen inside during the warm summer months unless the sun had set and the temperature had dropped.

Because of it's location Rune was covered in snow October through the early part of April and never did the temperature reach above 70 during the hottest times of the summer.

This..this heat was ungodly.

Stopping Blood looked around and felt his blood chill in his veins. He could feel it, surrounding him, seeping into every pore. Evil unlike he had ever felt before.

Crouching down he pulled his bow back his eyes searching and ears tuned for what ever it was that was out there. Setting a hand on the sand he instantly pulled it away as if he had been burned.

/The evil..is coming from the very land!/

stowing his bow back in it's summon charm, he took one last look at the land around him and took off at a dead sprint back to where his nephew and friend were. They had to get off this island.. and fast!

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Draco gently held onto the boys laying against his chest.

This heat was sweltering and he was sweating like crazy in these clothes, the salt embedded in them wasn't helping any either. It caused the clothes to be scratchy and his skin dry.

Harry shivered despite the heat, his emerald/violet eyes staring blindly out at the ocean. His tears had long since dried up but even Draco could feel his despair, he didn't have to have dragon blood to sense his aura and depression it radiated from him in strong waves.

"Come on Potter, your dad is a god for crying out loud."

Slowly Harry pulled his eyes away from the ocean and looked up at Draco. "Do you think he's alright?"

gently rubbing his back Draco nodded his silver eyes looking out into the ocean. " Of course, my old house elf used to tell me grand stories about the gods and how they were all powerful and immortal. I really don't think a stupid Giant squid will be able to pull him down for good?"

Hope slowly started to build in his eyes. "Your right.."

Smirking Draco shoved Harry away. "Gryffindors, none of you use your brains." Growling Harry glared at the Slytherin. "be grateful it's to hot to hex your ass into the next kingdom."

Chuckling Draco moved away knowing Harry would have no problem pummeling him into the ground.

"Do you think dad is alright?"

"A little wet..and a killer headache.."

jerking his head around, Harry's eyes widened. Sitting on smell fence looking like a drowned rat but very much so alive was his father.

Zera was currently ringing his hair out. "this salt water is going to ruin my hair.. your mother is going to have a fit." releasing his hair Zera barely had time to steady himself before a black blur slammed into his chest.

Wrapping his arms around his youngest Zera held him close resting his head against his little boys head. "I'm sorry little one. I didn't mean to scare you."

When the mast had fallen it had caught him off guard and had been pulled under. He had made sure that while he was in the water to kill that foul beast of his sisters.

How Eva, as pure and innocent as she was create creatures this foul and wretched was beyond him and he knew for a fact she was going to be really really pissed off at him when she found out he killed another of her beloved pets.

"I guess killing that Krakon took longer then i originally thought" kissing the side of Harry's head Zera looked around assessing their situation.

"So.. this is Hellbound."

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

AN: sorry this one is so short, it felt like a good place to break it off. Remember people review! It keeps me motivated. And remember to check my live journal for picture references to chapters. The link can be found on my authors profile.


	38. The Giants

AN: my apologies for the delay once more in this chapter. I ended up upgrading my gaming tower to windows 7 and lost EVERYTHING! Including this chapter which was damn near done T_T now I gotta redo it all .

I also have an idea for the story but i haven't imaged it well enough to get a good idea of where i want it to go. But i promise people we will be returning to hogwarts very soon and the sev harry will begin!

**OH! before i forget go check out my profile for the first official picture of Apache!**

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

Chapter 36: The Giants

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

Harry and Draco stood back among the small group of survivors all of them watching the sight in front of them. Many were looking on in shock, a few had turned away, Harry was just staring dumbfounded while Draco was trying hard not to laugh.

Blood had come back to find his brother alive and had flipped! Zera was flat on his back his head flopping backwards as Blood sat on his hips gripping the neck of his brothers armor and was shaking him hard all the time screaming and more than likely cussing at him in a strange language.

"Uncle.. i thought the whole point was not to kill him."

Panting hard Blood released Zera's armor allowing his head and hit the sand. "Fucking ass hole." he snarled standing up and dusting himself off.

Shaking his head Harry moved over and knelt down next to his father. "Dad? You still alive?"

"UGH!..kinda..." reaching up Zera laid a arm over his eyes. "just bury me here."

Rolling his eyes blood kicked Zera in the side. Feeling the pressure in his side Zera pulled his arm away and looked at his brother, then down to his plate armor and then back up to his brother a small smirk crossing his face. "that was smart."

"Shut up..." turning away Blood moved away with a very noticeable gimp to his step.

"Dumbass..."

Pushing himself up Zera looked around at the land around them. "Never thought I would ever set foot on this cursed land."

"for once is there something you know that I don't know?"

Blood gimped over, though the gimp was better than before it was pretty obvious that kick to his brother ribs had done more damage to him then his brother.

"Yes, you broke your toe." Blood growled at this brother seeing that smug smirk on his lips. Damn bastard was right though, he had felt several of his toes snap when he had kicked the plated side. He must have hit him at just the right angle, lucky bastard.

Smirk slowly vanishing off his face Zera looked around, his eyes taking in the vast desert that surrounded him. The heat no longer bothered him as he could not really feel it but he knew they would have to find shelter for his children and the survivors, the heat was very visible against the sands coming off it like a liquid mirror.

Walking his eyes started to flash between their natural violet, golden and black. The darkness and evil in this land was so strong it was pulling at his untrained powers.

A frown pulled at Blood's lips his crimson eyes never once leaving his brother, even he could feel the darkness and evil from this land he could only image how much stronger it was to the very god that commanded it.

Though Zerachiel was a god, he was a young untrained god. His powers were still wild and uncontrollable at times, why he was never allowed out in the outside world without one of the other gods or a specially made bracelet. That bracelet had been the only thing that kept him sane and fine when they had taken Harry out to get his supplies. They had not revealed that to Harry at the time figuring it was not something he needed to know.

Slinging his bow over his back Blood moved over to his brother and gently took both his hands from behind and laid his head on his shoulder. He may not have been a god like his brother but he was the demon side of him and his powers were identical to Zerachiel's, and because he was a demon his powers were not as strong and so he already has full master of them.

He felt his brother jump slightly under his cheek, though just as fast as those muscles coiled for a strike they relaxed realizing who it was and what he was doing.

Closing his eyes Zera allowed his brother to take control once more, though they were no longer one Blood still had the power to take over his mind and body. Unlike before when he had no control over it, now he had to allow his barriers to drop around his mind to allow his brother in completely.

Feeling the powers subside he sighed thankfully and felt his brother move away from him. "Have you been able to reestablish communication with our loving family?"

Shaking his head Zera headed back towards the safety of the dock where the powers were weaker. "No I haven't but I am hoping that Eva will at least show up soon. You know that if someone dares to kill one of her beloved pets she will show up to investigate."

Harry moved over to his father. "Dad, are you alright?" he had seen the eyes flashing and had never seen that before. The black he had seen only twice before but normally it didn't flash it would creep into his eyes like someone had poured a bottle of ink over them. The gold was new to him he had never seen that in anyone before, he noticed that was a trait of his family if they were upset of feeling a very strong emotion their eyes would change tone.

He had seen it in several of his brothers over the short period of time he was there with them. Rizae in the middle of a fight if he was growing scared they would dilate but also they would start turning a almost ice violet in color. Valtae when he grew angry his eyes would start turning almost crimson in color. That they had a feeling was because Blood was still apart of Zera when the quads were born were his genes coming into play. The most common he had seen was either during heightened arousal or pissed his families eyes would darken to a nearly black color they were still violet or blue but would appear nearly black in color.

Reaching out Zera gently placed a hand on Harry's head. "I'll be fine, this just shows me I need to once more return to heaven and resume my training with that air head I call a father."

Smiling Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, how true was that about the high god. He was not nearly as big of an air head as the god of wind but he was known to have blond moments.

"Zerachiel." Turning slightly Zera looked to where his brother's eyes were looking. "I know.. I feel him to."

"Feel who?" it was one of the survivors, a B grade human warrior by the looks of his armor. Though like the rest of them the armor was already starting to rust from the saltwater and now this air. All of their armors were destroyed and would offer little protection if they should need to fight his was already fracturing around the chest plate.

"A demon," Zera said simply his eyes looking back to the small group. "If we know he is here," "then he knows we are as well." Zera finished for his brother.

"We will worry about that when the time comes, right now we need to find shelter. I do not know how long it will take Eva to realize one of her pets is dead and this land is not forgiving."

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

3 days had passed since they washed up on the Island known as Hellbound. 3 days and still no sign of their rescue, either from those at Dion or the gods themselves, those that were there were starting to lose hope.

The only food they had was what was packed in the bags Domi had given them in Dion, that supply was only supposed to last 3 people a few days. Zerachiel being who he was did not require food to keep up his strength just sleep.

Now though the food had been divided up amongst the survivors; the women, children and elderly getting larger portions since warriors were supposed to be trained to go without food for a few days and still be alright. Though it seemed that this lot of human warriors was more used to stuffing their face all the time by the way they whined when they didn't get anything but a small ration once a day.

Shivering violently Harry pulled his cloak around him tighter, even though the sun was at its peak in the sky he was extremely cold.

This land truly was cursed; the very earth they sat upon was sucking their powers dry!

All of the warriors felt it, though it seemed like the stronger they were the worse it affected them. Draco was currently curled up in a corner under his own Hogwarts cloak shivering violently. He had gone down yesterday night and had been asleep most of the day so far.

Trying to hide his own shivering Harry looked up hearing footsteps walking across the dilapidated wooden planks of the small house they had managed to find a short distance from the docks.

Blood gimped over, long ago had he shed his armor instead walking around in just a pair of pants, unlike the rest of them that were shivering violently as if they were trapped in the ice of the poles instead of a aired desert he was sweating like hell.

The power pull was affecting him greatly, his normally silent foot falls were heavy and staggered as he tried to keep his balance.

"Nothing?"

Blood shook his head, slowly inching himself to the ground and resting his back against the dilapidated wall. "How is he?" his voice sounded like he was far away.

Harry looked down at the prone figure whose head was currently resting in his lap. "no change, he's still slipping in and out of consciousness. Sometimes he will have lucid moments but they are quick and only last a few minutes."

One of them had been hit the hardest by the land. Zerachiel had started to show signs of power drain early on, only a few hours actually after they had arrived on the island. Though Blood tried desperately to help his brother control his powers there was one point where his powers had flared out of control.

It was only with Blood knocking him unconscious that his powers had subsided but ever since then they had been draining faster than everyone else. Yesterday he had not even gotten from the door out into the sands before he collapsed unconscious and unresponsive till about the middle of the night.

After that he had been slipping in and out of consciousness, at times he would be perfectly lucid and worried about his son and the survivors but then he would lose all of that and babble in several different languages like he couldn't keep which one he should be speaking straight before falling unconscious once more.

Blood said that land was reacting stronger to him because while he was the god of darkness he was untrained and so his powers were easy to latch onto since he did not possess the control to push the lands darkness away.

*_flashback*_

_Harry gently laid his robe over his unconscious father, he was honestly scared shitless but was trying to put on a strong front for those on the other side of the house. _

_The survivors were all crying saying it was hopeless, they weren't going to survive if one of their gods had been rendered unconscious. _

_Blood gently pushed some of his brothers crimson hair away from his face. _

"_Blood, I thought he was a god.. Aren't gods supposed to be all powerful and never get sick or anything?" Draco was starting to feel bad already feeling his own powers being pulled in by the land. _

"_you would think, but that is only the belief of the foolish man." Gently rubbing his brothers back he looked at the two boys and dropped his voice so the survivors would not hear. _

"_They were originally designed to be that way, all powerful and what not. But the high one saw that both the high god and goddess were starting to grow careless and cocky and so to teach them humility as it was dubbed and to show the compassion they would require to nurture their new world in the way it was supposed to be. The high one removed their immortality from them and their infinite power. _

_That is why the gods possess power mates, it is their other half of their power that will keep them charged. He did it that way so that the gods would never turn against each other and they would have to rely on each other. If for any reason they did turn against each other they would slowly lose their powers, or quickly if they used them and as they god weaker they would be rendered as nothing but very strong mortals."_

_Harry and Draco both gaped at this with mouths wide. "No mortal can injure or kill a god if they have even a shred of power left, only another god, demon or angel can. But that is only when they are very weak. If they are up past 50% of their power there is only one angel and one demon that can take on a god and kill them." _

_Draco and Harry shared a look really wanting to know who that was. Blood smirked; he didn't have to read the boys minds to know what they were thinking. "Anime, the eldest of the demons and shilen's right hand demon can take down a powered down 5 wing. Severus is the only angel that can take on a fully powered 5 wing and beat them." _

_Hearing Severus name caused Harry's eyes to light up, though that was quickly over ridden by a look of horror. Unknown to him he would intentionally piss off the one angel in heaven that could kill a 5 wing!_

_/wait? What is a 5 wing?/_

"_5 wing, what does that mean?" Draco beat him to the punch. Seeing he was now playing teacher Blood sat down with his back to the survivors but kept a close eye on his unconscious brother. If any of the warriors across the room felt the need to get famous fast or held a grudge against Rune this would be the perfect time to try and assassinate the lord that brought down Aden's rule, though he doubted very much that any were powerful enough. In this state Zerachiel would react on instincts alone and those by themselves were very dangerous._

"_The hierarchy of heaven is dictated by the number of wings you have. 6 wings are the titan gods, Eni and Kain. Those six wings show that they are the all powerful, you will never see another six wing ever. 5 wings are the lesser gods. The children of the Titan gods, or children of other 5 wings, the bigger the wings the more status the gods have. Take for example your uncle Pa'agrio, he is a 5 wing and his wings when he summons them are massive, his only son who is also a 5 wing his wings are much smaller showing he is less powerful and so is not strong enough to hold an element to control. His son while a 5 wing holds no title like his father and will never create a race. _

_4 wings are the arch angels, like Severus. These are the guardians of heaven and the officers of the army. Arch angels are considered children of the titan gods but they are more creations then children. A 3 wing is very, very rare. These are children created by the mating of a 5 winged and a mortal."_

_Instantly Draco's silver eyes shifted to Harry. Harry blinked and looked to Draco shocked before looking to his uncle. _

_Blood nodded and motioned towards his brother. "You were the first to be born with 3 wings out of all your siblings. We were told that was because you were the first child to be created when he became a full god himself and not simply a mortal with god's powers. Your brothers and sisters since your fathers powers came in himself have started to grow their wings, but you were the first to be born with them. Adiana about killed your father for "creating you" with 3 wings that she had to push out."_

_Blood chuckled at the memory, having been standing outside his brothers door when Adiana chased him out of the room during the delivery of Harry by throwing whatever she could get her hands on at him. His own wife had just gone into labor at the time and he had come up to tell his brother. He would never forget the sight of his twin rushing from the room random assortment of pillows, sex toys and even his teddy bear flying at him through the open door way. _

_Harry started to twist around where he sat pulling his shirt back trying to see the wings. "Don't bother.. They aren't there."_

_Releasing his shirt Harry untwisted himself from the pretzel made himself into. "but you said," _

"_Your wings were sealed away within minutes of your birth. Even from inside the womb you had show great magical power. You froze your mother completely when she was stressed one day."_

_Harry's jaw landed somewhere in China hearing this. "Because of that Kain had your wings sealed as much of our power is attached to one wing." _

"_If their power is stored in one wing, wouldn't it be easy to disable a god by cutting it off?" always the battle strategist Draco was looking at flaws in even the most perfect of creatures. _

"_You could, if the wing was ever revealed during battle." Blood smirked absently brushing his brother's hair back again. "in a true fight where a god is simply not playing with their "opponent" that wing will never be revealed. We all can call our wings forth and recall them into our bodies at a seconds notice."_

_Turning his brother onto his side he pulled his shirt up revealing on his back 5 black feather wing tattoos. Two on each side, one on each shoulder blade the other slightly lower on the back, and one folded neatly down the center of his back. _

"_This is the way to tell a god or an arch angel, when we recall our wings they appear as tattoo's on our backs. It can never be hidden no matter how much magic we have placed on us to disguise us." Laying Zera's shirt back in its proper spot Blood sat back._

_I just father starts looking soon.. _

_*end flashback*_

Wrapping his cloak around him tighter Harry gently laid his father down on the make shift pillow they had made out of his school uniform and moved out the door to look around.

There was a very dark feeling in his heart that he could not shake, and he didn't think it was because of their current situation.

"Dad said that there was a demon here."

Bloods head bobbed slightly before looking up his crimson eyes almost a dull pink as his power was being zapped.

"There is, but we cannot tell who. It's not one of our strongest brothers, but strong enough to erect that barrier we felt walking here."

He didn't like this; he didn't like this one bit.

Moving back into the house he came to kneel down in front of his uncle. "Don't you guys have like some form of 'come save me!' that you can send out.. a magical SOS?"

Frowning slightly Blood looked over to his brother. "We do, but only the gods can do it. And each one is different but it would really put a strain on what little power Zera had left."

/though we may have no other choice./

Mulling this over Blood looked around at the people around him. Normally he would not give two shits if the people here died, he would actually get pleasure watching them suffer. This time though he had his brother, and his nephew and friend and those were three people he could not let die.

"Next time he is lucid we need to tell him."

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Thankfully for them it was only two hours later that dull lilac eyes fluttered opened with sharpness to them.

Seeing this Harry moved over to Blood and gently shook him awake. "Blood, dad's awake and lucid." Normally Harry would never dream of touching Blood when he was asleep, knowing he had the same reactions that Zera did.

Both were so drained though that neither had the will power to lash out like that. No they had to preserve what they could.

Stirring Blood slowly moved over to his brother and kneeled down beside his head.

Folding down two fingers Blood held them up in front of Zera's eyes. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Those lilac eyes narrowed into a glare. "Enough that I'm going to break them off if you don't get them out of my line of sight."

"He's lucid." When his brother was being nasty or a smart ass he was fine.

"Zerachiel, no one has come and we're losing day light on the third day. There isn't enough food left to last out another day and we're out of water."

Sighing softly Zera closed his eyes. "I understand, help me up."

Reaching under him Blood hoisted him up and draped an arm around his shoulder. A B-grade warrior moved over to help support the god from the other side.

Blood made no acknowledgement of his help, that was not his place and frankly it would have freaked the warrior out.

A thought popped into his sadistic little head, though quickly squished it. This was not the time to go all psycho and give the human a heart attack. That would be later..

Moving a little ways from the house the tri stopped.

There were still no signs of the gods anywhere; they had reached their last option.

Making sure his brother had his feet under him, Blood motioned for the human to release him and move back.

Zera wobbled dangerously but long years of training his body came in handy as he stiffened up locking his knee's and back to keep from toppling over. One thing nice about being a god, no beating heart which meant no circulation to cut off.

Taking in deep breaths, Zera's eyes fell closed his hands out to his side slightly palms facing down. A black glow started to form around them and with them the sands began to shift, blacking as if burn twisting and shaping into a symbol in the ground.

Harry and Draco both stood at the door their eyes wide as they could feel the darkness from the earth bellow their feet being drawn back up and into the god. This was the one power he had fully mastered as it was the first that all gods mastered.

Sweat started to break out on his brow, it was taking everything in him to draw the powers out and bend to his will. Gritting his teeth his eyes started to turn black demanding the power bellow his feet to obey its god.

Harry watched in shocked awe as 4 massive blacks wings ripped through his father's thin shirt. The wings were just as massive as he remembered them in Dion. Now though they were glowing with a strange blue and purple fire. The feathers spread out wide making them appear ten times bigger.

Black started to seep into Zera's hair almost like someone had smashed a bottle of ink on the top of his head.

Seeing their shadows lengthen and the world growing dark around them, both boys exchange a glance before looking up.

A massive black object was moving across the sun blocking out its warming rays from the world bellow. /he's causing a solar eclipse!/

Quickly both boys pulled their eyes away knowing quiet well from astronomy class the dangers of staring at a eclipse.

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Glowing green eyes were watching as the moon moved across the sun blocking out part of its rays. A dark evil grin split dark ashen gray lips.

/so little brother you have decided to reveal yourself./

Not removing himself from the window the figure continued to watch the God of darkness from his tower room.

A dark red creature stepped up behind the figure and bowed low. /Release them, I believe they have being in 'time out' long enough/

Without uttering a word the creature bowed once more and vanished from the room.

/Welcome to the family my dear baby brothers/

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

In the kingdom of heaven a shadow started to fall over the magnificent castle that stood among the large clouds, turning their luminescent white and pink hues to dark and dirty rust and gray.

Sayha frowned his 5 feathered wings reflecting the color of the clouds outside the window he was standing by.

"Eni, did you plan for an eclipse today?" Turning from the window he looked to the High goddess and his wife.

Eni was leaning back in a chair, several servant angels working on her hair, face and nails.

A small frown caused her beautiful lips to turn down slightly. "No, I didn't." she frowned and motioned for the angels to move away and sat up pulling the towel from her eyes. "What is that unruly little hellion doing now?"

Sayha couldn't help but chuckle, she may call Zerachiel a hellion but she loved that little boy.

"I don't know, normally a calling of an eclipse is on accident with his powers running wild. I don't feel his powers spiking though."

/or is the high one hiding them still../

Sayha had barely turned from the window when he felt like he had stabbed through the heart with a hot sword.

The kingdom of heaven pulsed with dark power, it's sharpness piercing the hearts of every occupant of heaven.

Staggering Sayha clutched his chest trying to regain his balance. Taking a deep breath unconsciously he took one look at his wife before both bolted from the room.

That has been a god's last ditched cry for help!

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Blood rushed forward his arm pulling back the string of his bow. His heart was pounding in his ears so loud he could hear nothing but it.

This, this attack had come out of nowhere!

Three massive creatures had come out of the very sand itself, their huge human like frames standing well over 20 feet tall. Skin the color of molted bruises with no eyes, just burned strips of skin covered the holes where their eyes should have been.

Putting as much strength into his draw as he could, Blood released the bow and leapt back narrowly avoiding the strike of one of the three beasts.

Landing some feet away he cursed loudly seeing his arrow simply bounce off the skin as if it were a toy arrow.

Dodging another attack Blood looked around franticly for his twin, Zera was in real danger right now being almost completely powerless.

Pulling another arrow out he shot the beasts in front of him in rapid succession.

His arrows which were laced with demonic energy and S grade soul shot merely bounced off this creature as well as if they were a childs rubber toy.

Hitting the ground he collapsed to his knees, his vision swimming around him. Shaking his head desperately he launched backwards away from a strike that almost took his head off.

Panting hard he took a quick glance to the house. Thankfully those inside were smart enough to stay away and stay quiet allowing Blood to draw the attention of the beasts away and keep them occupied. If the beasts found them there would be no survivors, not if they were giving him such a hard time.

One of them turned and roared loudly it's narrow mouth opening wide to reveal rows and rows of jagged teeth.

/what the hell are these things?/ never in his long life had Blood ever seen creatures like this. And for his blows to just bounce off.

His sluggish mind suddenly start working in over drive as realization hit him, causing for the first time true and utter panic to fill his chest.

This was the island the giants made their last stand on against the enraged Einshead. Her very own personal creations, the perfect creatures that ruled over all other species until the day they dared to compare themselves to the gods and tried to become them.

This island was saturated in the evil and power of the hammer of destruction, the weapon Eni used to destroy the giants until Kain got her to stop.

These..

Unbridled horror and panic pushed him into motion, for the first time ever in his life Blood ran for his very life.

These were giants!

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

_Muwahahah! I should really leave it here! But… you have all been so good with me being absent I'm not._

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Blood only got a few steps before he felt something slam into his back. The force of the attack sent him flying off his feet and into the side of a nearby hill.

He heard more than felt the bones snapping in his body.

Hitting the ground pain raced through every nerve endings in his body, even ones he didn't know he had before now.

Closing his eyes he prayed for sweet blackness to take him.

"BLOOD!"

Blood's eyes shot open, the scream of his name penetrating the fog that was building around his brain.

Gasping in pain Blood rolled onto his side, his dull pink eyes widening in horror. One of the giants had found the hiding place of the survivors.

Those that were warriors were standing in front of the women and children their weapons drawn. Harry and Draco both stood at the front wand and in Harry's case dagger held out in front of them.

Blood tried to open his mouth to tell them to run, but all that greeted him was a pitiful squeak and pain. He had no doubt that his jaw was shattered, screwing his eyes shut he pulled his arms under him.

His body screamed in pain bright spots danced in front of his eyes, his stomach felt like it was now somewhere up in his throat. Taking deep breaths he pushed through it and managed to push himself onto his feet.

Breathing it's self was pure agony. His vision swam in front of him and threatened to send him to his knees once more. Grabbing onto the rock face he did a quick survey or the situation, one of the giants were staring down the kids, obviously these pathetic humans and kids weren't a threat to them. Possibly the only reason they were not all dead at this moment in time. The other two were standing around a prone figure a little distance off.

Even with his foggy vision Blood could make out the crimson hair drenched in silver.

They had taken out the biggest threat first.

As if sensing the next biggest threat was still alive the giant that was facing off with the kids turned it's eyeless face towards him.

"Don't you dare take one more step towards my child."

Blood froze his grip on the wall tightening, that voice.. he had only ever heard that voice once. Fear and horror flooded him worse than it had when he realized he was facing off against Giants.

The voice that had spoken no longer held any of the humor or love that it always possessed. This voice was dark, demonic and sounded like hundreds were speaking all at once.

Sliding down the wall to his knees, Blood's body started to shake as his worst fear was revealed to be true.

The giants feeling and even bigger threat then the unconscious god at their feet and the demon against the wall moved back towards the protection of the barrier their sightless faces never once leaving the figure floating several feet above the sand.

6 wings of pure molten fire beat softly in the air, liquid fire dripping from them onto the ground. The sand where the liquid hit hissed and simply vanished as if it had never existed. Brilliant rolling molten golden eyes stared out from a black face. The face while human was cracked like it was badly burned, but in the cracks was not raw skin but molten lava flowing just like it did under a volcano. The figure wore no clothes but every expanse of skin was blackened and cracked. Fire was in place of hair on the figures head and seemed to become the wings on its back.

Harry felt sure panic rise up in his, every instinct in his body telling him this was a very dangerous creature that had appeared suddenly. Even more dangerous than the three creatures that had attacked his father and uncle.

Stepping back he chanced a glance at Draco and saw the boy was as white as his hair. That's when he felt it.. pure unbridled power. Whipping his head around Harry watched in horror as a large hammer appeared in the creatures hands.

The hammer was large and glowed with the same molten lava that flowed under the figures skin. From that hammer radiated power unlike any of them had ever felt, power of darkness and destruction.

Harry's heart seemed to still in his chest, 6 wings, a hammer.

_*flashback*_

_Kain huffed a cookie in his mouth as he glared at his long crimson bangs. Pulling the cookie from his mouth he glared at his son who was smirking across from him. "This is payback for making you dress up and cloud on Halloween isn't it."_

_Zera smirked popping a cookie in his mouth. "I think it's fitting, Sephiroth the calamity of earth. Gran Kain the god of destruction who can destroy the earth with a flick of his wrist if he so desired. I see a resemblance." _

_Harry laughed knowing exactly who his father was talking about since he had watched Dudley on occasion play that very game. _

_Kain groaned pushing the annoying bangs from his face. "Fine.." _

_Standing up Kain left the room to go pester his wife for a while. _

_Curling up next to his mother Harry nuzzled into her arm happily. "Dad, can grandpa really do that?" he knew it was probably a stupid question being the fact he had been told his grandfather was a god but he was still new to this world. _

_Zera set his glass of rum down and set serious eyes on his son. "When he is fully transformed, he could destroy this universe if he so pleased." _

_Harry blinked with wide eyes at this. "But.." Zera sat back picking up his drink once again. In the short days he had been here he had learned his father was obsessed with that drink. "I have only seen him transform once. I do not remember what brought it on, it was a sight I will never forget. His skin turns black and cracks and the cracks run with pure power that look like molten lava from a volcano. If he can your grandfather will never transform." _

"_why?"_

_He felt his mother shutter under him, now he didn't know if he wanted to know the answer. _

"_Because he becomes nothing more than a mindless monster. He will kill even his own children; his touch alone would be enough to destroy you, body and soul" _

_*end flashback*_

/RUN!/

Harry snapped from the memory his uncles' voice ringing in his mind and ears. Turning he was met with two golden eyes staring right into his own.

The giants were nowhere to be seen, no bodies nothing.

/Harry for all that is holy, you fucking idiot RUN!/

He couldn't, his legs felt like they were made of lead anchored down by heavy chains. Those eyes.. Those eyes felt like they were burning into his very soul.

He could not run, not even as a fully transformed God of destruction floated within feet of him. Cracked black lips curled into a smile that put every evil smile Blood even gave to complete shame. Slowly those eyes never once leaving Harry the figure that was Gran Kain, his own grandfather who had been the one to rescue him from Dumbledore and gave him back to his true family raised the great Hammer of destruction above his head.

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

MUWAHHAA~! Yes I am ending it there! I am evil and mean and I have made you all wait so long for this just to leave it in a cliff hanger. Will the monster that is Gran Kain kill his own grandchild? Yes I made Final Fantasy seven references in this chapter, I have been on a FF7 kick lately and didn't help I was listening to one winged angel this whole chapter.

Review! Please please please! This story is over 6K words and my shoulder is killing me, it is the least you can do. I love reviews it keeps me going on this story.

Hopefully with college nearly over with for the semester I can concentrate on this story a little more. But don't hold your breath for once a week updates like I was doing. This chapter isn't going to have any live journal post since I have no pictures to match anything I said in this story.

There is one picture of a giant all bound in the game if you wish to see it

http :/ l2vault .ign .com/ screenshots /image. Php? Ss= 1126 (copy and paste that but remove the spaces)


	39. Gran Kain: High god of Destruction

AN: hehe I am evil aren't I? well hopefully you all won't have to wait that long for this next one, let's see if I can actually get this one out and keep it half way long so you are all happy.

Disclaimer: same as always people!

-Angelic- (this is a new language being brought in so all angelic will be written like this)

_/memory voices/_ voices that are heard that are memories.

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Chapter 38: Gran Kain: Titan god of destruction

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

"_Wait what?"_

_Harry followed behind his older brother, almost like a lost puppy following behind a potential master. _

_The heir of Rune smirked walking down the hallway, his newest lesson book propped open in his hand, his master Shade following behind him silently. Valtae gently set a bookmark to save his place and closed his book._

"_I've been able to summon him since I was only a few months old." _

_Harry's jaw hit the ground hearing that. He knew from talking to the older kids that Valtae was powerful, he just had no idea he was that powerful! The young heir was only a few years older than Harry since the time difference between the outside world and inner world was so vastly different, but already Valtae had mastered 3 classes and was working on his 4__th__. _

"_How?"_

_Dismissing his summon, Valtae smiled gently to his new found brother. "Dad's blood can be to thank for that. Well and moms as well." He threw in at the end as kind of an afterthought. "it was discovered that when one of us was in a heightened state of emotion like anger or fearing for our life or our families lives our powers would take hold to protect us."_

"_In what way?"_

_Valtae smile even more, Harry was truly like a little puppy. "They would bring us to the body and power where we are the strongest. Rizae, Kyree, and myself have all been able to do it since we were very, very young infants. Tyrinna once her power was unlocked by the High Goddess could do it as well."_

With a blinding light, the great Hammer of destruction came down. Ice shattered showering the survivors with it's cold sharp shards. Draco raised his arms protecting his face from the sharp shards, slowly lowering them his eyes widened seeing nothing but melting ice where Harry had once been.

Kain's cold glowing golden eyes were also looking at the spot the boy had just been, he had only felt destruction of ice no flesh had been destroyed. Pulling his hammer back up the figure that was Kain floated back slightly his eyes and power searching out for the mortal that had dared get away from him.

He could feel him; he was flitting around rapidly behind him. Floating a few more feet up Kain turned just in time to shoot up into the air avoiding a spike of ice aimed right for his face.

He growled darkly his golden eyes fixing on the person that dared to make a strike at him.

Panting hard a small smile crossed Bloods face as he leaned against the wall of the cliff heavily.

/ A true Claddmtor/

Harry stood a good distance away, only it wasn't the Harry they all knew. While he was the same height showing he had reached his full height his body was filled out more, still lean but built up showing years of hard training. Long crimson hair blew gently around a slightly older looking face, Violet eyes holding the high god's eyes unflinching and unafraid.

/His powers took hold../ he might survive a few minutes more than before. Blood looked over the new armor the encased Harry's body. Immortal light, that armor was brand new having just been invented by this brother and Old man Sage only about 5 months ago. In each hand was a dagger of high grade.

/Dual daggers, not even Patch has mastered dual daggers yet./ looking closer he blinked in shock seeing one of the daggers was a mystic dagger. /split classes!/

So far only Adiana and Zerachiel had shown split classes. The others if they had to switch lost all the powers of their other classes while in the new class. Adiana and Zerachiel were the only ones to be able to pull from all their classes skills all at once.

Kain continued to float several feet above the sands, his wings dripping fire causing the ground under him to hiss and vanish, a small crater forming under him in the sands.

-Foolish mortal, you dare stand against your god-

A deep shiver ran through Harry, that voice alone was enough to make anyone shit themselves. Taking deep steadying breaths Harry kept his eyes on the god never once allowing his eyes to waver.

_/never lets your eyes wander from your enemy, never present them the opening they need/_

A truly evil smirk crossed Kain's features. Slowly the wings lowered him to the ground the minute his feet touched the ground under him vanished, ceasing to have ever existed.

Fear flooded Harry; his father hadn't been lying when he said his very touch could destroy the world. Quickly he started to back up, he was _way_ over his head there was no way that he could take on the high god.

As if sensing his prey's weakness, Kain vanished from sight reappearing inches in front of Harry.

/HARRY RUN!/

Gasping in shock, Harry started up fearfully into those soulless golden eyes. This time Kain was so close he could smell the sulfur coming from his skin. His power was so strong Harry's armor was starting to disintegrate.

Kain smirked even more seeing the fear in his prey's eyes. Raising the hammer once more a truly sinister smile broke over his cracked lips. –fear not your pain will end now-

Collapsing to his knee's Harry covered his head. This was it.. This was how he was going to die.

Breathing hard Harry looked up after a few seconds; he could feel it just a few inches above his head. The hammer was sitting right there but not touching him. His violet eyes widened in shock seeing the massive hammer only 5 inches from his head, though that wasn't what was shocking him.

Resting against the hammers face was an elegant hand decorated in many jeweled rings. The fingers though resting against pure destructive power were completely intact. Not even a well manicured nail was damaged.

Slowly Harry's eyes traveled up from the hand following to where its owner stood.

If this hadn't been such a life or death situation he would have gaped at the women that stood next to them. She was unlike anything he had ever seen before, beautiful with an unearthly grace. Her skin was as fair as a winter's snow with just a hint of color on her cheeks. Her eyes were a startling ice blue color framed by long white lashes. Her hair was such a bright white it almost seemed to glow.

The woman was standing next to them, her hand having stayed the great hammer. Looking down to Harry she smiled gently before looking back to Kain that gentle smile turning loving.

-My little destructive star.-

Her voice was as beautiful as she was, though the tone was that of a mother talking to a young child.

Kain looked over to the woman, his golden eyes boring into her own but he made no move to strike out at her.

Still with her hand on the hammer the woman reached up with her other hand and gently placed it on Kain's cheek. Just like with the hammer she was completely unaffected by the power of destruction radiating off of him.

-my little destructive star, what pushed you this far?-

A pet name? Who was this woman? Though Harry was confused he didn't dare even breath let alone ask who this women was that was completely unaffected by the Titan god of destruction and even dared to call him by a pet name.

The woman smiled gently brushing the fire like hair away as it made to attack her hand as if it was simply an irritating fly. –hush my child, momma is here. You know I will allow nothing to happen to your family my precious son.-

Son! Okay now his head felt like exploding. He knew that the high one was considered to be their 'father' but a mother on top of that?

Slowly the hammer withdrew from its spot hovering dangerously close to Harry's head. Kain's mother smiled gently moving her hand from the hammer seeing her great grandchild was no longer in danger.

As Kain lowered the hammer the cracks in his skin began to heal the skin around the healed cracks losing their black color and returning to its healthy pale pink. Within a minute the monster that had been Gran Kain was gone replaced with the God everyone knew.

Eyes closed Kain tilted dangerously to one side. Seeing this Harry instinctively reached out to grab his grandfather. A pair of hands though beat him to it, they were larger than the woman's but even from here Harry could feel the absolute pure power radiating from them. Swallowing hard Harry looked up already having an idea who had caught his grandfather.

Smiling down at him was the fact of the very elf that had been walking the hall of Hogwarts the day they had been transported to the dark Elvin village.

The High one smiled gently to his grandson. "You are your father's son." He said softly. As if Kain weight absolutely nothing the high one lifted the now unconscious god into his arms. "Such a troublesome son you are."

The woman giggled softly before moving up to the two and running a hand lovingly through Kain's long cream blond hair. "Yes he is, but he is our troublesome son." Leaning down she gently kissed his cheek. "My little destructive star."

The high one rolled his eyes skyward but smiled. "Keep an eye here, I'm going to take him to a black hole let him recharge enough of his powers to at least be conscious." Without waiting for an answer the High one simply vanished with the god of destruction.

Swallowing hard Harry willed his heart beat to return to normal and his stomach to dislodge from its current spot in his throat. He could feel his powers dissipating, the armor he wore starting to weigh him down.

A gentle hand placed itself on his chest. Instantly he felt the weight of the armor vanish from his once more thin frame allowing him to breathe properly. Shaking from the adrenaline coursing through his blood Harry looked up to see who it was.

Long crimson hair was the first thing he saw. /dad? No wait../ The hair was to bright of a red color. His father's hair was darker almost the color of fresh blood.

A gentle flick to the nose caused Harry to squeak and grab his nose. He quickly looked up and was met by eyes the same color crimson as Kain's. "As cute as my brother is in his female form, I would hope you could tell the difference." Sabriel scolded gently but smiled.

Sabriel the goddess of chaos and master of all vampires and zombies. The youngest full blooded god child of Shilen and Kain she was actually only a few months younger then the quads but already was full grown and married to Pa'agrio with a child about Harry's age.

She was the baby sister that always got picked on but was also heavily protected by her older brothers.

Kneeling down Sabriel began to check him over. "I don't know if you are brave or just stupid like big brother." She sighed in relief seeing other than a few scrapes he was perfectly fine. "Only big brother is stupid enough to try and take daddy when he's lost it."

"Dad!" Harry's eyes widened before looking around franticly for his father. The last he had seen was one of the giants hit him hard and send him flying. After that he lost sight of him.

"Don't worry, Grandma is with him."

Blinking Harry looked around his aunt, violet eyes going wide as he saw the area for the first time. White feathered wings could be seen everywhere, all heavily armored with weapons in their hands. This.. This was the army of heaven.

Standing up slowly, Harry looked around. Among the many 4 winged angels he was able to make out the forms of what could only be every one of the gods.

Sayha with his 5 wings reflecting the sky above was seen streaking across the island, he was heavily armored in soft blue and gold armor a long sword held in his hands. Several 4 winged arch angels were by his side all equally as heavily armored.

Some distance from him Harry spotted the bright 5 fire wings that could only belong to Pa'agrio. He stood in dark crimson and gold armor, what looked to be a whip of pure fire was wrapped around his body. He currently was speaking to a group of angels issuing out orders. Standing next to him 5 smaller fire wings folded against his back was his teenage son, he was holding a small fire sword.

Looking towards where he had last seen his uncle, he spotted 5 bone wings dripping blood need to him. Harry couldn't help the smile that crossed his face seeing his beautiful grandmother kneeling down next to her injured son. Her long crimson hair was pulled back into an intricate design and her clothes were as gothic as ever. Her hands were glowing a soft purple color as he was working on gently healing Blood's broken bones.

Looking back towards the house he saw both Murph and Eva checking over the survivors. Eva was issuing out clean water and checking over injuries while Murph had grown several small fruit trees and was handing out the food. Quickly his eyes scanned for his new blond haired friend.

He swallowed loudly seeing the blond enveloped in the arms of a certain silver haired 4 wing super angel. /I wonder how many points I am going to lose Gryffindor for this one../ Probably enough to put them in 4th place for the house cup for the rest of eternity.

Shuttering at that thought his eyes sought out the last of the gods. If they were all down here then there was only one missing. He knew the youngest goddess would not be here, she would be uncontrollable on this dark land.

Scanning the field of angels his eyes easily spotted some distance away what could only be the High goddess. She was kneeling down in the sand her beautiful glowing golden wings folded against her back and brushing against the ground. Her long snow white hair fell down around her face hiding it view, her hands glowed a gentle golden color as they moved over the prone figure of the young god.

As beautiful as she was even from here Harry could feel the rage pouring off the High Goddess. "Good thing Freya took daddy's hammer with her." Sabriel muttered also watching the high goddess, even a powerless infant could tell the high goddess was in a rage at the moment.

"If there are any giants alive, they won't be for long." Looking over Harry bowed slighted as Sayha moved over to them. He looked at Harry being the first time he had ever really seen him up close. "Yep.. Another of Zerachiel's lot" he gave Harry a slightly lopsided grin before looking away, his hand absently resting on the hilt of his sword.

"This time I don't think father will have a problem with allowing them to die out. Remember he is the only reason that they are even still alive." Murph leapt onto her brothers back. Squeaking in shock Sayha waved his arms franticly, losing the battle with gravity Sayha face planted right into the sand his sister still attached to his back.

"You airhead! Were you spacing out again?" Sabriel giggled as Murph started to get pummeled by 4 of the 5 wings on Sayha's back. She was sitting on his power wing so he only had 4 at his disposal to smack her with.

A deep sigh sounded from Zera's elbow. Turning his head he saw Pa'agrio standing next to him, his fire eyes watching his younger siblings. "Even during the middle of a battle they will do this." Pa'agrio's son chuckled and smiled to Harry. "Takes a while to get used to, but you get used to their quarks"

Harry honestly didn't believe he would ever get used to this family, the Weasley's didn't even hold a flame to this group. Seri by himself had enough mischief in him to out shine the twins by light years.

Hearing a loud roar from over head everyone's attention moved to the sky where a silver streak was racing towards them. "ah, there they are." "There who are?" Sayha had managed to get his head out of the sand just to have his sister shove it back in.

"You're fucking dense Sayha.." she huffed cross her breast bushing them up in her woodland looking armor.

"And you're a fat ass.. So get off!" he jerked wildly to the side dislodging Murph with a squeak of surprise.

Spitting dirt and sand out of his mouth Sayha shook his body out like a dog trying to get all the sand from his armor and wings. Above them the silver streak started to slow down revealing a massive silver dragon.

Harry smiled easily recognizing the large frame. "Amen!" The large dragon gave off another loud roar his massive wings spread wide as he gently landed on the sand. Folding his wings in close the dragon laid his massive frame down.

From his back slid a small framed woman, brilliant white and gold robes encased her body. Harry's eye brightened easily recognizing the Majestic robes and elegant frame. "Mom!"

Landing on the sand Adiana looked over hearing her baby call out for her. Gripping her branch of the mother tree her beloved had made her she rushed over to her baby. Wrapping her arms around him tightly she allowed the tears to flow.

"Korirreth." Pulling back Adiana quickly checked her son over. She noticed absently that the spell Den had placed on him to return him to his 'Harry Potter' appearance was gone leaving him looking like a miniature version of his father.

"Baby, are you alright?" Harry nodded, so glad to be in his mother's arms. "I'm okay."

"You're lucky Freya showed up when she did." Hearing that cold biting tone Harry instinctively shrunk back. Turning slightly in his mother's arms, he swallowed hard now staring into the furious sapphire eyes of his potions professor.

"Um, hi professor."

Those eyes narrowed even farther causing the young prince to shrink back even more.

"Severus, what do you mean?" Severus pulled his gaze from Harry and looked to the young creation of Eva. "Your son tried to take on a full transformed Gran Kain."

Harry more felt then heard that great intake of air from his mother. Quickly he was spun around so he was now facing the glaring sea blue eyes of his mother. "Korirreth James Claddmtor! What in Eva's name were you thinking taking on your grandfather fully transformed!"

Snickering slightly Severus moved away to check on the God of darkness. This was only the beginning of payback for making him worry so much these past two weeks at Hogwarts.

He and Pa'agrio had both in the great hall when they felt that power burst from Zerachiel.

_*flashback*_

_Severus sat absently playing with his glass of wine. He didn't know why but something about today was just not sitting right with him, this normally only happened when something bad was about to happen. _

_Pa'agrio sat on the other side of him looking just as lost in thought as he was. He to held a glass of wine though because of who he was his was a hell of a lot stronger and came from his own stock in the center of the earth. Hagrid at one point had asked to try some but the god had full up refused saying there was no way he could handle it. _

_The giant had been put off by that and sat sulking in his chair at the end of the table. The truth was this wine also helped keep his powers up since he was not allowed to return to his castle that often to recharge with either the heat of the core or his wife. The wine was pure fire taken from the brightest and most powerful sun in the universe, the liquid inside shown a brilliant rolling red and orange. _

_Even Dumbledore was curious about the wine since he was so startling. Severus was sure that at some point one of the teachers, probably either Hagrid or Flitwitck was going to try and steal some from the God. He did not want to be around to clean up what was left of the body after that._

_Having just refilled his glass Severus leaned against the table absently watching his student. It came so sudden and sharp Severus threw himself back in his chair, the glass falling from his hand and shattering on the flag stone floor. _

_Power, dark power had ripped through his chest. _

"_Severus? Are you alright?" Minerva leaned over to make sure her fellow head of house was alright, he had jerked so suddenly and looked like he was in pain._

_Severus barely had time to register he was being talked to before Pa'agrio was up over the table and bolting for the main door out of the great hall. As he ran his armor encased his body his fire whip wrapping around his body. _

_/fuck!/ if the god was bolting in full battle gear that power that had shot through him had been a cry for help from one of the gods. It was the first time he had ever felt that in his life, never before was he to respond to any of the gods other than his creator. /now that I am out with the high goddess I have to respond to all gods./ _

_Without a second glance Severus stood already pulling the heavy cloak off his shoulders and vaulted over the table. _

"_SEVERUS?" Severus feet had barely touched the floor before he was sprinting out the door of the great hall, his teaching clothes being replaced by his battle armor. _

_*end flashback*_

Frowning slightly he moved over to where a furious High Goddess was gently rubbing her grandson's hair away from his face.

Dropping to his knee's Severus bowed low his 4 wings dropping low into submission. "My Goddess, how is the young god?"

Eni turned opal eyes on her brothers general before turning back to her grandson. "He'll be fine; his mother will be taking him up onto the Moon to allow him to regain some of his powers. He is a little worse for wear, which is only because of the power he used to call for us."

Severus kept in his bowed position, his long silver hair brushing against the burning sand. You did not rise until instructed to by the High Goddess.

"Severus, instruct the angels to take the survivors home and have their memories wiped of the past several days. The ship they were on had a hole no one knew about and it made the ship weak and the plank broke mid trip. They washed up on the shores of Gludio which is where you will have them placed."

Severus nodded, "Of course my goddess, my orders after?"

Eni looked back at him slightly once more. "Return our family to their home, make certain there are no wounds and no after affect to this. You will await further order there from your creator." She made a motion with her hand showing he was dismissed.

Bowing low once more Severus stood and moved over to the Arch angels. Even though he had only been revealed to them a few years ago he had always been their general even during the war of the gods though it had been a puppet he would speak through to issue orders.

The angels all stood awaiting orders, none of them dared to say anything against the angel hand created by the High God. They had all seen what happened if a angel went against the High God.

Laying out the orders Severus didn't even wait for a response from the angels knowing they would do it at risk of punishment from the High Goddess.

Though she hated the fact that he had been a forbidden angel created by her at the time husband under her nose she realized his skills and power and had left him as the general.

He chuckled to himself bitterly, here he was a head general of the army of heaven and his life on earth doing a mission for his god had been made a living hell all because he was not allowed to kill those 4 little bastards.

A dark bitter smile cross his lips, Karma was a bitch. Especially when you personally knew the demons that set a human's fate.

"Severus, you need to get off this island." Hearing one of the gods Severus looked back following his line of sight. He cussed loudly; this land was starting to taint him. His beautiful white wings was tainting black, when that happened his whole personality shifted.

"Draco, come on." Sluggishly the blond pulled himself over to his god father. Now that his adrenaline had run out he felt so close to just passing out. Smiling gently Severus picked the young blond up. "god your getting fat." He said playfully. This was one of their games; Lucius had always been shocked by how much weight Severus could pick up easily but he would always play with the young Draco calling him fat.

As always the Blond shot him a nasty glare under half lids. "You know that doesn't work on me," chuckling he gently flapped up so he was level with Amen's back. "Don't touch the frill, you do you won't have a hand left."

Pulling his hands in Draco situated himself behind Harry who had his arms wrapped around his mother. Adiana turned to look over her baby's shoulder. "Draco?" hearing his name Draco looked up and flushed slightly.

Nodding he kept his eyes away, "yes ma'am"

Adiana smiled gently finding this boy to be cute. "it's a pleasure to meet you finally, your mother and father have been a real pleasure to have." She reached out and took his hand gently causing the boy to flush darker at this. "I'm Lady Adiana, Harry's mother."

Draco's head shot up at this, the flush still on his cheeks. "Harry's a lucky bastard to have such a beautiful woman as his mother. Where is he anyway?"

His side was suddenly met by a very sharp elbow. "I'm in front of you Malfoy." Turning back to look at Draco he frowned seeing the shocked look on his face. "What?"

Draco shook his head wildly sending his blond hair flying. "Sorry Harry, I thought you were your dad." At first glance Harry looked identical to his father. "The spell hiding you is down sweet heart" Adiana gently grabbed hold of a rope that was tied around Amen's neck allowing her to hang on without having to resort to grabbing the extremely sharp frill.

Feeling his passengers were situated Amen start to run his strides long and swift. Squeaking Draco grabbed onto the first thing he could that wasn't razor sharp, he threw his arms around Harry's waist. Rolling his eyes Harry held onto his mother, he could feel in the way her muscles were tensing she was putting up a brave front for the two missing boys. He knew though that she was worried about her husband.

/he'll be okay mom./ hearing her baby Adiana looked back slightly as they took to the sky Amen's massive wings propelling them across the ocean. /I know baby, I can't help but worry.. your father has a nasty habit of doing this./

Severus flew slightly to the side of Amen his sapphire eyes keeping to the horizon, seeing Draco's arms wrapped around his soul mates waist were stirring emotions in him that he had never felt before.

Shaking his head mentally he pushed those feeling back behind his wall. He would wait until he was off order to analyze what he was feeling, now was not the time. Feeling a shift in the wind he easily compensated, he hated this section of the world the winds because of Hellbound were wild and unpredictable.

Amen felt this as well but hit a massive down draft that shoved his massive frame down several feet.

Draco's eyes widened in horror as he felt his grip slipping as the dragon tilted dangerously to the right. Desperately he grabbed onto the first thing he could.

His fingers wrapped around razor sharp frill, screaming in pain Draco released the frill. Big mistake.

Amen's massive frame lurched once more throwing Draco from his back. It was like watching a horror movie played out in slow motion for Harry.

Whipping around at the sound of his friends cry, Harry watched as Draco fell back his back hitting the sharp frill slashing his shirt and back wide open. "DRACO!" without thinking Harry released his mother and leapt off Amen's back.

Severus turned just in time to see Draco and Harry both falling to the ocean bellow. "Severus!" pulling his wings in tight Severus flipped over putting himself in a dive right for the two boys.

"Draco!" opening pure silver glowing eyes Draco looked up Harry was reaching out of him. The wind was ripping at him making it hard to move his arms.

Growling with almost an feral growl Draco pulled his arm away from his body his fingers grasping onto Harry's wrist. His body felt like it was on fire his back more so then the rest.

"Draco level out!" not in a position to argue Draco tried to level his body out.

A sudden gust from the side ripped Draco from Harry's grip. "NO!" instinct kicking in Harry narrowed his body out positioning it to chase after Draco. Getting within feet of the terrified blond Harry reached out for him once more.

The ocean was rushing towards them faster and faster, there was no way they were going to survive this.

Draco's eyes started to glow brighter, the white vanishing from his eyes to the point they were pure glowing mercury.

He could feel them, buried deep but he could feel them now. Closing his eyes he pushed some unknown power into his back. From the rips in his back two massive silver dragon wings burst instantly catching the wind sending him skyrocketing back up into the air.

"Harry!" flapping to keep himself airborne Draco turned to go after Harry who was still plummeting towards the earth.

A white blur shot post him at break neck speeds, /no.. Severus isn't going to make it!/

Facing down Harry felt tears building in his eyes, there was no way he was going to stop. The ocean was so close he could see his own reflection in it. Closing his eyes he silently prayed for a quick painless death.

No sooner had the last word left his mind then he felt pain ripping across his back, skin tears and something massive pushing out of his body. Crying out he opened brilliant golden eyes, he felt the wind catch pulling him back away from the ocean.

Two strong arms grabbed a hold of him instantly halting his fall towards the ocean.

Behind him he could hear panting, a large head laid it's self against his. Instantly those familiar sparks flooded down from the spot skin was touching skin.

"Severus.."

"Your too much like your father."

/I got him Adi../ Severus could hear the young mother screaming for her child from where Amen stood with her on some clouds.

"Sev?" still hovering only 50 feet from the ocean Severus turned to see Draco hovering only a few feet up, large silver wings beating to keep him up.

"I think we answered what type of Dragon you have the blood of." Turning to look at the wings Draco jumped slightly. "Merlin's balls…"

Chuckling Severus shook his head and looked down to the boy he was clutching to his chest with a death grip. Between them he could see the beautiful black feathers of two angel wings.

The coming of those wings had been the only thing that had saved Harry's life. They had slowed him down enough that Severus was able to catch up.

This kid was way too much like Zerachiel, now he knew how Adiana felt all the time. This kid was going to be the death of him…

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

AN: well there you all go, as a make up for waiting 3 months you get a chapter next day! Yes I have been sitting here all day writing just for you all. The review I got today made me laugh so much I haven't read such big reviews in such a long time it's nice. I think I should do cliff hangers like that more often.

Well I hope you all enjoyed this one. Review! More review I get more chance of you getting another chapter in the next few days!

NEXT CHAPTER RETURNS TO HOGWARTS!

Having the write music helps a lot with my muse.

Also wish to mention I am working with word that likes to auto correct words and I don't realize it. So if you see a word misspelled or looks wrong let me know so I can fix it. (but be nice about it)


	40. Welcome to Rune

AN: sorry this chapter took so long to get out XD, I got distracted by the story Snow day that I have been writing for the past month. Lets just say I have been on a real Final Fantasy VII kick and Sephiroth and Genesis have ensnared me in their clutches!

Here we go, the gang arrives in Rune and a little bit about what's to come. Remember to check my authors profile for a link to my live journal which will have all the current armors and image references you will need for this chapter.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Welcome to Rune

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Night had fallen some time during the flight back across the continents, the stars shining so brightly above even Draco could see through the darkness clearly. Draco had sat on Amen's back his eyes closed his newly discovered silver wings spread out slightly as he allowed the wind to flow over them.

Once they had gotten back up on Amen's back Adiana had set to quick work healing their ripped backs and Draco's hand. Draco was still amazed at how fast these people could completely heal deep and serious wounds.

"Mom is the best healer in the world, why she is Eva's high priestess." Harry had said when Draco asked about how come his mother had healed him so much faster than the young human had from Domi's clan.

Opening glowing eyes Draco looked up and across the vast ocean they were crossing, his eyes shined with a glow resembling the stars above them. They had been flying for hours, how much farther was the kingdom Harry's family lived?

Hearing a massive roar Draco snapped his head around, instantly every sense on full alert. Harry stirred in front of him raising his head from where he had been resting it on his mothers shoulder. His violet eyes were glowing brightly in the dark as they swept across the vast expanse of sky around them.

They felt Amen's body shutter under them as he released his own loud roar, his wings tilted slightly pulling him into a gentle bank. Severus tilted his head to the side his wings banking so that he could follow the young prince, watching Amen going into a gentle dive he pulled his wings in close pushing himself into a dive.

Breaching the clouds he smiled seeing the massive golden form flying bellow them. Rolling slightly he came level with that massive golden head, instantly pure molten golden eyes seemed to intensify in brilliance and an almost grin spread across those dragon lips revealing massive sharp teeth.

Draco's eyes widened as they came to fly next to a massive golden dragon. The dragon that flew only a few yards away was easily ten times Amen's size, he was huge! He might have been massive but he was also beautiful, golden scales seemed to glitter in the moon light, massive wings swept through the air as if he were swimming instead of flying.

Looking over Adiana smiled seeing the beautiful gold next to them. "Denthanus, did you come to greet us?" he voice had a teasing lilt to it, her sea blue eyes sparkling happily.

The dragon seemed to laugh and looked over to them. /my lady, you know that I have vowed myself to protect you and your family./ Den's soft voice washed over all of them through the mental link that all dragons could communicate through.

"Hey Den!" Harry called out smiling brightly, he absently brushed brilliant crimson hair from his face watching as the gold slowed slightly so that massive head was now parallel with them. /Prince, it is good to see you well. The kingdom has been very worried since your disappearance, they will be relieved to hear that their prince has returned./

The large head tilted slightly as he noticed the young boy behind Harry, instantly he could see the silver wings and sense the Dragon blood running strong through the boy, this booked a closer investigation. Closing his eyes his whole body started to glow, his powers pulling the massive frame down compressing it as reverted to his demi form.

Draco felt his eyes widen as he watched the massive dragon start to glow before shrinking. With a flash the glow vanished revealing a beautiful man with long metallic golden hair, large golden wings that trailed all the way to a long golden tail beat keeping the man air born. Twisting in the air Den banked over so that he was now hovering over Amen, pure molten golden eyes looked down at Draco curiously.

"Amen, if you do not mind I will be adding one more to your back for just a minute." Den's voice was the same soft baritone that they heard in their heads. Amen looked back for a second and snorted but went back to paying attention to his flying.

Shaking his head slightly Den landed gently between the silver frill, large golden wings folding in gracefully along his back and tail. Kneeling down he regarded the young silver in front of him, his eyes taking in the glowing of the eyes.

"Um?" Draco looked at him nervously; it was obvious this Dragon was a part of Harry's fathers' kingdom. Honestly it shocked the hell out of him seeing a dragon not only that large but able to talk and transform, god what the wizarding world would do if they knew dragons were intelligent.

"Forgive me, I am Denthanus. General of the Army of Rune and second in command of the Kingdom of Rune." He bowed just slightly to Draco before looking back to him. It would seem Dragon's were the same as dark elves and didn't believe in shaking hands.

Swallowing Draco nodded; this was someone that was held in very high regard if he was the second in command to a god.

"Denthanus is also the lord of all gold dragons and is just under the demon Bahamut in power. You really do sell yourself short Lord Denthanus, nasty habit of yours." Severus said flying a few feet above them, he was curious to know what exactly had caught the strong gold's attention.

Den lowered his eyes a small smile playing at his lips. "I may be the leader of the dragons under our ex leader and his twin, but here I am merely the general under our lord." Severus made a noise in the back of his throat and rolled his eyes skyward; he honestly hated dragons at times, specially the chromatics.

Turning his attention from the angel above him Den once more locked eyes with the silver hatchling in front of him.

"May I see your hand hatchling? I vow I will do nothing to harm you, I am merely curious as to who your sire is for such a strong blood line to reveal itself in you." Swallowing nervously Draco cast a glance up to his godfather as if asking.

Seeing the nervous look on his godson's face Severus nodded slightly. "It's alright Draco, Den is someone you can entrust your life with." Seeing his godfather, a friken four winged trusted the dragon Draco had no choice but to trust him as well.

Taking a deep breath he held out his hand. With surprising gentleness Den took his hand, long pianist like fingers trailed over the flesh of his palm causing a sensation to rip up through his arm and down his spine causing the young teen to shutter. He barely had time to blush at his actions when he felt warmth seeping up his arm, a faint glow could be seen around their hands. He knew he should have been freaking out but for some reason the magic he could feel creeping through his body made him feel safe.

Feeling the magic wrap around his heart Draco unconsciously leaned back against Harry feeling so relaxed at the moment.

Feeling the weight on his back Harry turned around slightly and smiled seeing his newest friend looking content. Turning back slightly to watch what was going on he set a hand on the young blonds shoulder to keep him upright and not having a repeat of a few hours ago.

Smiling slightly Den pulled his hand away, his smile growing as he heard the soft protesting moan from the young hatchling. "This is interesting." Den said softly his golden eyes seeming to glow more as he regarded the group in front of him.

"Amen, it would seem you have a sibling."

Amen lurched dangerously downwards in shock but quickly regained himself, his massive head whipping back to look at those riding on his back. /Den? What in our lords name are you talking about?/ Draco blinked hearing the soft tenor with the same accent that was heavy in Zerachiel's voice. He looked back at the massive silver dragon, he didn't know Amen could talk!

Den smiled softly, though it held a hint of sadness to it. "Draco here is an offspring of your father Amen-Ra."

Severus twisted in the air slightly his eyes regarding the group bellow him. "How is that possible? Amen-Ra passed to twilight many years ago, and I know Lucius is Draco's father." Den looked up to regard the angel above him. "You are right my friend, this is a strange situation though not unheard of among human / dragon offspring. A strong sire's blood line showing up many generations after the blood has run to thin to show properly. " He turned back to regard Draco, he noticed the confused look on his face.

"Amen-Ra, Amen's father was the lord of the Silvers.. my second in command before his passing into twilight. He was a very powerful dragon and was sought after by many, but he had eyes only for the women of the dark elven race. We believe that he only mated with one woman.. Amen's mother."

Blinking Draco looked back at the massive dragon that was turning back every now and then to look at them. "Your part dark elf.. but.."

"This is Amen's full form." Den said having caught on to where the boy was going. "His normal form is similar to my own, though while I can choose what I look like and if my tail and wings are present Amen returns to his natural dark elven body with only his wings and eyes to show he is a Halfling." Den titled his head to the side slightly causing the moon to catch his hair turning it a brilliant glittering gold. "Did you not know that Amen is also a Prince of Rune?"

Draco shook his head looking back to Amen; he had figured he was just a dragon Adiana had used to fly out to where they were. Harry chuckled shaking his head slightly and looked back to his big brother. "Amen is the fourth oldest adopted child of dad, so he's not my blood brother but he's as much a brother as Valtae or Aunare." Reaching down Harry stroked the smooth scales lovingly even though he knew his brother couldn't feel it.

/Den are you sure about this?/ there was almost a pleading sound to Amen's voice. That sad look returned to Den's face, it was obvious the subject of Amen's father was a very touchy one. "Yes Amen, I'm sorry but it looks like your father sired at least one more hatchling..this one's ancestor."

Leaning forward Adiana set her hand on the long neck hoping if nothing else he would know what she was trying to do even if he could not feel it. "Baby, it's alright.. you know your father loved you just as your mother did. We love you as well and always will, your father loves you with all his heart." Amen turned back slightly and nodded that giant head. /I know mom.. thank you./ the voice was soft and sad sounding.

Turning back to look at Harry, Draco only received a confused shrug in return. Den seeing the boys did not know what was going on closed his eyes concentrating on making sure only they heard him. _/Amen is an orphan, Amen-Ra being a full blooded silver had mated with the young dark elf that was Amen's mother and left her to take care of the clutch. He was young and unfamiliar with the ways of a mortals heart. The young dark elf, heart broken by his disappearance and having to raise a young child in a village that was not kind to half breeds lost the will to live when Amen was still very young./ _ Den's eyes dropped and a pained look seem to cross those elegant features.

/_Amen to this day blames himself for her death, he watched her jump from the cliff but was unable to keep her from falling as his wings were not strong enough to support them both. Amen-Ra returned to his life about 15 years ago, he was still distant but Amen had accepted him as his father knowing of our ways and never once found him at fault. But…Amen-Ra could not live with the guilt knowing that the woman he loved killed herself he.. he went into twilight willingly./ _

Blinking back tears Harry looked back at his big brother. Amen had been one of the first to befriend him upon his arrival at the castle; he was so calm and almost always smiling. He was a very gentle soul that seemed to pull you in to him and you couldn't help but trust him completely and want to do nothing more than make him smile.

He knew he was adopted but he never knew the story behind how exactly he had come into his father's care.

Scooting forward a little Harry leaned over his mother. "Hey Amen."

Amen tilted his head back slightly to show that he was listening. "Don't worry about it, Draco isn't exactly brother material.. he's a royal pain in the ass."

"HEY!"

Amen snorted a small smile pulling at his lips, his silver eyes sliding back to look at them. /Thank you Harry./ Growling Draco pointed a finger in Harry's face, the tip nearly touching his nose. "Don't make me throw you off this dragon Potter."

Rolling his eyes Harry batted the finger away playfully, "For one I would like to see you try Malfoy, and second Its Claddmtor now."

Snorting Draco rolled his eyes skyward and settled back on Amen's back. "Whatever, _Claddmtor._ How much longer till we reach your dad's kingdom? It feels like we have been flying forever."

Den smiled softly and motioned in front of him. "You are already here."

Blinking Draco turned, his eyes widening and jaw dropping. In front of them was a massive castle, massive fires burned in huge basins along key points of the outer structure of the castle. It was nothing like he had ever seen before, the castle wasn't really a castle but a massive walled in fortress built into the very mountain. A long bridge was the only access to the castle which sat on its own island surrounded on all sides by the ocean. While not nearly as big as Hogwarts, if he were to be honest this castle was far more impressive looking.

"Welcome to the Castle of Rune." Den said smiling gently before he took to the air once more.

As they drew closer Draco could see men walking along the outer wall, most with bows in hand but all heavily armored in brilliant shinning armors. Swallowing slightly he remembered what he had seen and learned while here in this world. The shinier the armor and more intricate, meant the higher the level the person was. Looking over as they flew over the outer wall all of the men and women that were watching them were dressed in very shinny and detailed armors.

"The castle guards range in from B to S grade." Blinking Draco looked up seeing Den was still above them. "how?" the gold smiled gently, "Dragon's can read minds..though your thoughts could be seen quite well on your face."

Draco flushed a brilliant crimson hearing that dragons could read minds and quickly ducked his head. Shaking his head quickly Draco watched as they passed over the wide sweeping laws of the castle, instead climbing higher until they reached a section of the second level of the castle that appeared to be a grassed roof.

Looking over he saw several people standing around the outer perimeter, several were heavily armed guards while some appeared to be maids.

Flapping his wings Amen landed gently on the grass, his massive frame lowering to the ground to allow them to slide off. Den appeared a second later and gently lifted Adiana off Amen's back and set her down on the ground.

Almost instantly several maids rushed forward with drinks and a blanket, two armed guards soon appeared at her side flanking her.

Harry knew both of these men though had never really spoken to them, they were his mothers' personal body guards. Just like his father's body guards they were both archers and also well known murders. To her right was her head bodyguard a quiet dark elf simply known as Unknown. Through the several weeks that he had been at Rune Harry had never once heard Unknown utter a word, he simply stood there keeping silent watch over his charge.

He was a very handsome dark elf, his skin was darker than most appearing almost mocha in color, his hair was a light gray almost silver and his eyes were piercing amber. He had a large scar that ran from his right eyebrow across the bridge of his nose and down across his left cheek. He was said to be tied with Bubba in numbers and cruelty in murders during his rampages.

His partner was a young light elf named Sackic, while Unknown was silent Sackic was a hyper active foul mouthed little shit. Like all light elves he had light ivory skin with white blond hair that was spiked along his head, he had bright sea green eyes and a smile that never seemed to leave his face. He was a sharp contrast to Unknown but the one thing they did share was the sadistic bloodlust that drove them to kill innocents.

Just like Evil and Bubba, these were two men that Harry would NEVER cross. And speak of the devils.. Touching the ground next to Draco Harry smiled seeing his father's body guards moving over to them, both of them were in full armor their bows held loosely in their hands.

"My dad's body guards, Evil and bubba..don't laugh at their names..you won't be alive long enough to regret it." Harry hissed knowing that both men with their super hearing would hear him if he spoke louder.

Draco quickly nodded; he could only image what type of men these had to be in order to be the personal body guards of a god. Looking up he made the mistake of catching Evil's eyes, instantly those ice blue eyes froze his very blood. He knew the look in those eyes, he saw them in every Death Eater that had ever crossed the Malfoy manor threshold. They were the eyes of a murder, and not just any murders.. a murder that loved the thrill of the kill.

Shivering violently he unconsciously ducked behind Harry; there was no being able to fall onto his normal "my family will kick your families' ass" here. No these men would be able to hand his father his ass in two seconds flat.

Moving up to them Evil and Bubba both bowed low to their Queen and Prince. "Welcome home my queen, Prince, Mr. Malfoy." Evil's voice was as dark as he was, and sent shivers of fear down Draco's spine.

"Lady Adiana, the Lord is home. He is up in your chambers resting; his mother said he should remain asleep until tomorrow."

Adiana placed her hands over her heart and sighed happily, she had been extremely worried about her husband. Though this was a normal thing for him since it seemed if he wasn't close to dying he wasn't having a good day she still worried greatly about him.

"Thank you Evil, make sure the maids have the room warm and to be there if he wakes and needs anything. I'll be down as soon as I have the boys situated." Nodding Evil turned and headed back towards the doors the lead from the second story roof into the main castle.

"Mom, I can show Draco around if you want to go be with dad." Harry moved up to his mom knowing how worried she had been, hell he was worried to but knew that he was in good hands with his grandma and the high goddess.

Smiling gently Adiana shook her head. "You boys always come first, your father won't go anywhere..hopefully." she growled that last part. They heard Sackic snort along with a few of the maids giggling.

"Sorry, your father has a nasty habit of being on deaths doorstep and will go out and continue training.. or working on paperwork.. or who knows what else." She heaved and exasperated sigh, "Tell the man he has to rest and he does everything BUT."

"You all act as if I'm a delicate little flower." A frown crossed Adiana's face as they heard the familiar heavily accented deep baritone emanating from the door way. The maids instantly all curtsied low as the guards all dropped to one knee their right fist coming to rest against their left shoulder.

"Lord Zerachiel." Sackic said keeping his head bowed. Zerachiel was currently leaning against a stone door frame in casual clothes; his crimson hair was kept from his face by a massive bandage wrapped around his head and over his left eye.

A deep sigh sounded next to them, Adiana seemed to be counting to ten slowly. "Zaraun Shyntrak Claddmtor, what in Eva's name are you doing out of bed?"

Zera visibly flinched as his full birth name was used, no one ever used it in a good way which was one reason he despised it. "What, I can't be worried about my wife and child?" he shook his head waving them off and turned heading back into the castle Evil and Bubba only a few feet behind.

Adiana blinked seeing he had just walked off. Growling darkly she ran off after him, how dare he just turn his back on her when she had been tearing her hair out worrying over him.

Harry blinked in shock, he knew his parents had fights but he had never seen them act like this towards each other. There was a soft sigh behind them and a figure moved up to stand next to them.

Looking over Draco blinked seeing another beautiful dark elf standing next to them, this had to be Amen's true form if the silver wings pulled in against his back were anything to go by.

Amen was tall, easily as tall of the other males of the group, he was lean but you could see through the casual clothes he wore that he was powerful with muscles trained from wearing heavy armor and massive blades. His face though was soft with a sort of almost delicate in appearance with high cheek bones and almond shaped glowing mercury eyes. Just like with all dragons after a certain age he lost the distinction between the white of his eye and his iris making it appear as if his whole eye was pure silver. Long white hair swept over his shoulders and down his back, it was wild like it was constantly windswept. That used to be the bane of his existence when he was younger but he had grown to just ignore the untamable hair.

Moving up to stand next to his bother and well..he guessed distant brother he looked down at them both. "Don't worry; they are always like this when both are worried about the other. Dad has never been one to take showing weakness, and he believes that remaining in bed even by the goddess orders is a sign of weakness. Mother knows this, but she is mom she worries." He smiled softly, his wings wrapping around him as if they were a cape instead of wings. Normally he only did that when he was upset but after his father had come back into his life he had started wearing them like this all the time, just as the man had when in demi form.

"So are these the little lost boys?" Turning slightly Amen couldn't help the wider smile that crossed his face; he bowed just slightly to the old dwarf that was currently limping slowly towards them, his cane striking the grass softly as it helped to support him as he moved.

The dwarf had to be only about the high three foot range to low four foot, with short cropped snow white hair with a massive mustache and beard. He might have been small in height but he was large and powerfully built, Draco had the weird sense that this was a short Santa.

"Old Man Sage, it's a pleasure to see you are still here." Amen said softly, that small smile never leaving his face. The old dwarf grunted as he came to stand in front of them, dark brown eyes looked over them as if he was reading everything about them.

Faster then they believe the man could move his cane raised up and thumped both Draco and Harry lightly on the head. "Ow!" both boys clutched at the top of their heads staring down at the old dwarf with looks of disbelief.

"You both had your mothers worried sick, you." He waived the staff in front of Harry's nose. "Are as bad as your father." He huffed slightly setting the cane back down in front of him leaning on it.

Amen chuckled softly shaking his head. "This is Old Man Sage; he is the leader of the dwarven village, and in turn the leader of all the dwarves around the world. He is also father's basically adopted father, he took dad in when he was still a young dark warrior and took care of him."

Sage sighed softly leaning up against the cane more a hand absently rubbing his hip. "Boy slid into me running for his life from a couple high level humans. Hips never been right since then." He grumbled but you could make out a soft smile lifting the edges of the mustache.

"Boy has been the bane of my existence since then." He grumbled but you could tell it was all in good fun.

"Are you heading home now Old Man?" Amen asked seeing the scroll that was hanging in the old dwarf's hand. Looking down Sage nodded, "That I am my boy, my wives are sure to be missing me and I have much work to do. Keep that boy of mine in line, I am running out of un-dented sections of my cane." He lifted the heavily dented cane as if for emphases.

"I'm sure that dad's head will appreciate the small break from adding more to it." Sage snorted putting it back on the ground. "While he has attributed to most of them, Krowv and Kohril have both added their fare share. Well, have a good night Amen.. Harry, Draco." He nodded to them before throwing the scroll open and vanishing in a brilliant blue light.

Harry started to grumble still rubbing his head, that old dwarf was strong. Though Harry couldn't help but smile hearing that his dad got this same treatment from the old dwarf.

"Old Man Sage is kind of the go to guy for the alliance. His wisdom is renowned as the lords often seek him out if they are having a problem; dad especially since he was the first person dad gave his full trust to. He watches out for us all, even if he does like to bash our heads in every now and then when we are bad." A small smirk played on Amen's lips as he looked down at the boys, "So do not take this personally, he does this to all that he cares for."

There was a snort behind them; Severus moved up, his metal covered arms crossed over his still armored chest. He had hidden his wings away allowing his long white hair to blow around him gently in the breeze.

"He's even gone after Kain with that damn cane.." Sapphire eyes rolled skyward before settling back down on the small group still remaining on the top deck of the castle. "If you wish to go find your wife Amen I'll take care of the two boys."

Nodding Amen reached over and gently trailed a hand along Harry's hair before moving off towards the castle. "Come on, Draco I know your parents are still up waiting for your arrival." Shifting slightly Draco looked back at his wings before looking back to his godfather almost sacred.

"Don't worry Draco, we'll explain to him what Den said.. you should know your parents better than this."

Lowering his head in almost shame Draco nodded, "Sorry Sev..Just, this is a shit load to take in." reaching out Severus gently set a hand between the wings his fingers rubbing gently as he started to steer the young boy towards the castle door. "I know, and you are handling it very well." Steering him inside Severus couldn't help but brush his fingers along Harry's exposed arm. Instantly that pleasant shock raced through both of their arms and into their chests. He would never admit it but that had become his guilty pleasure of late, he knew very well what it meant and that thought still made his head ache.

Harry blood Potter, the boy that he had tried to hate his whole time at Hogwarts was not only his gods lost son but his fucking soul mate! He didn't even know that he liked men, as he had only ever slept with Fionna his whole existence.

Harry shivered violently feeling those shocks racing through his body. Looking up he spied a couple of the guards that were following them to share knowing looks with each other.

Seeing this a frown crossed his face, exactly what the hell was going on? He had never noticed it before when Severus had grabbed him, but he had always grabbed his arm or somewhere clothed. Now though whenever he touched bare skin that shock of pleasure would race through his body and he just wanted to melt into the floor.

Okay it was time to force the reason for this from one of his siblings, and he knew exactly which sibling to go after. Pulling away he smiled and turned to face Draco and Severus. "Hey I'm gonna head to my room, I'll see you tomorrow alright Draco."

Draco nodded trying to hide a yawn behind his hand, even though he had been able to rest on the flight back he was still power drained from the damn island and everything that had happened in the past few days.

"Have a good night Harry; I'll see you at training tomorrow." Severus said steering the young blond towards where his parents were housed.

Groaning Harry nodded; he should have known that he would be pulled down to the training field tomorrow. His father didn't care if you were on death's door, unless you were S grade you never missed a day of training.

Turning Harry headed off towards where he was 100% certain one of his brothers was still awake.

Bypassing all the rooms in the children's wing, Harry made his way up a few more flights to the privet training rooms of the royal family. Sure enough like clockwork he could hear the tail tell sounds of someone training.

Valtae was very predictable; the young heir was so dedicated to filling his father's shoes to the best of his ability he would sneak off to the training rooms well after his siblings had fallen asleep. That was also probably why his brother was a master while the last three of the quads were only A grade.

Moving into the door Harry stopped dead in his tracks his eyes going wide as it wasn't Valtae he saw in the middle of the room. Gasping he dropped back behind the wall his heart racing a million miles an hour. How the hell had a monster gotten into the castle?

Closing his eyes he pulled his dagger from its holster at his side trying to bring his breathing under control. Swallowing hard he slowly turned and looked back into the room his dagger held ready to attack the monster he was sure would kick his ass in three seconds flat.

Floating in the center of the room was a humanoid shaped figure, their body encased in a molted green and golden armor, four massive metal like tentacles were moving along the monsters back. Brilliant red eyes were glowing from behind a metal mask and were leveled on Harry.

'_oh fuck…_' there were no guards around and if the monster decided to attack he would be dead before he could scream for the guards that were walking the halls only two floors below.

His heart still racing he stood up holding his dagger out in front of him ready to at least die fighting. The monster floating in the room simply tilted its head to the side its black lips smirking slightly. The monster flashed and a second later it was gone revealing Valtae and his Shade, the black summon floating silently by its master side, black tentacles sweeping back behind it.

Pushing sweat drenched crimson hair from his face Valtae smiled gently seeing his baby brother was back. "Welcome home Harry. You gave us all one hell of a fright when you vanished from school."

Walking into the room Harry looked around for the monster that had just been here. "Where did it go?" he looked to his older brother seeing the smug smile crossing his elegant features. Chuckling darkly Valtae flashed him a brilliant smile so much like their fathers it was scary. "You liked that huh.. I finally perfected it."

Reaching up Valtae grasped his summon and in a flash the floating monster was back. gasping Harry threw himself back, his violet eyes going wide as he looked at the creature. Standing up he slowly stood up and moved towards it watching as the red eyes watched him, that same smug look in them that Valtae had been wearing.

"Valtae? Did you merge with your summon?" Those eyes seemed to flash with increased smugness before he flashed once more and returned to his normal body. Panting hard he pushed himself up straight and waved his hand, instantly his Shade vanished having been un-summoned.

"Think dad will be proud?" he asked, walking over to a table he pulled a towel off and started to wipe the sweat from his face and neck.

"Valtae, are you still trying to increase your skills to impress dad?" Harry frowned slightly moving up to his brother; Valtae was at times to damn dedicated to being the heir. Running the towel over his hair Valtae looked down at him those violet eyes glowing with an unknown emotion. "I have to, if I am ever going to take over fathers' throne I need to push myself." He frowned slightly laying the towel on the table, he knew the maids would clean up in the morning before the family awoke and came up to train.

"Valtae…" Harry couldn't help the sorrow in his voice as he watched his beloved older brother, he was honestly only a few years older than him and it hurt to see his brother going through something similar to himself.

Turning Valtae smiled softly to his baby brother, he could honestly see so much of their mother in him. "Don't worry Harry, this is the road I might have been born into, but I choose to follow it. Father didn't force me to take on being the heir.. he's not like most." Picking up his sword he moved over to his brother and gently laid a hand on his head looking down slightly into those violet eyes that they all bore thanks to their fathers strong genes. "Dad might be a tyrant and a control freak when it comes to certain things, but he will never force you into something you don't want to do."

Running his fingers through his brothers' hair he pulled him in close herding them both out of the training room. "So did you just come up to say hi, or was there something you wanted to ask?"

Shaking his head Harry looked up at Valtae seeing that knowing smirk on his face, he swore to Eni that this boy was too damn perceptive of the world around him.

"It's kind of personal.. will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course, I'm not like Kyree who loves to gossip.. what you tell me stays with me." Nodding slightly Harry stopped so he could look at his brother. "I'm starting to feel things towards Severus." He looked up at his brother nervously expecting to see some sort of reaction on his face. Instead all he got was a single questioning eye brow raise, god damn this boy was too much like their dad.

That eye brow raise was a silent 'and?'

Shifting slightly Harry sighed rubbing his arm. "Whenever he touches bare skin I feel this strange shock run up from where ever he touches to my chest. I thought he was just shocking me but it's every touch…what?" he watched as both eye brows seemed to vanish into his brother hair line.

Shaking his head slightly, Valtae chuckled but it was a 'oh we're so dead' chuckle. Running his fingers through his hair Valtae sighed softly and looked to his brother. "Have you told anyone else this?" aka did you tell dad?

Harry shook his head, "No I don't even know what the hell is going on." There was a slight pleading tone to his voice; he HATED to be kept in the dark like this.

Sighing softly Valtae hung his head that 'I'm so dead' chuckle back. Lifting his head back up the young heir looked around the hallway quickly, the one thing about this castle.. the walls had ears.

"Those sparks you feel Harry are what happens when two soul mates touch each other."

Harry blinked dumbly a few times before realization dawned on him. Slowly those glowing violet eyes started to grow to the size of dinner plates. "Soul.. SOUL MATE!" oh this could so not be happening.. Yeah Severus was handsome as hell in his true form, but soul mate?

"Harry, whatever you do.. do _not_ tell dad.. and don't act weird around Severus if your around the family. Trust me dad will pick up on it _really _fast, and it will turn ugly just as fast if not faster."

Shaking his head wildly Harry looked to his brother. "Why would dad have a problem with it?"

A dark look passed over Valtae's face, his eyes taking on a slightly haunted look. Shaking his head slightly he looked down at his brother. "Our family has this curse on them that we tend to find our soul mates very early in life.. Because of that mom and dad have begun to resent soul mates. They view it as they lose their children before they really had a chance with them.. it wasn't bad until us." His eyes darkened slightly but this time in sorrow. "Mom because of us has difficulty bearing children.. we tore her up pretty bad. Caelael is called a Christmas miracle because she almost didn't survive.. after her mom and dad never expected to have anymore why she is so sheltered, well other than her poor health." Sighing Valtae ran his fingers through his hair. "You.. well you were a complete surprise, specially once you reached 3 weeks and started growing at an exceptional rate. We were afraid you would not survive as well but like Caelael you surprised us.. but.." he looked at his brother sadly.

"but then I was taken…" Harry looked away, he knew it had been hard on his parents but hearing he was a child that they didn't expect to survive. "When you were taken it devastated them.. mom stopped eating for weeks, dad locked himself up in his study when he wasn't out searching for you. So.. at least for now until you got a while with them don't mention a soul mate.." reaching out the ruffled Harry's hair and headed off down the hall. "You should get some sleep Harry, Apache wakes up at the crack of dawn.."

Watching his brother Harry sighed and leaned up against the wall slowly sinking to the ground, his thoughts a million miles away and running at a million miles an hour.

This was turning into a hell of a week…..

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Nice pad Claddmtor, though I see you will never leave Gryffindor behind."

Groaning Harry slowly opened his eyes, though quickly narrowed them into a glare as he spied the blond currently walking around his room like he owned the place.

"Malfoy.. What the hell are you doing in my room? And what the hell are you wearing? You look like the color blue threw up on you."

Moving over from his investigation of the sparse book case against the far wall, a smug arrogant smirk on his face as he did. "Jealous Claddmtor that I'm in clan oath?"

Instantly Harry's eyes shot open and he sat up in bed, his eyes taking in the human mystics clan oath armor.

"How the fucking hell are you in D GRADE? Not only D grade but clan oath!"

Oh Harry was seeing green right now as he looked over the smug Slytherin. Clan oath was a D grade armor only given to those that had been enrolled in the clans Academy system. The royal family didn't apply since they were naturally part of the clan.. but fuck Draco just found out he could use fire based attacks days ago, how the hell was he already D grade!

Reaching out he grabbed hold of the blond and started shaking him playfully. "You lucky ass son of a bitch!"

Laughing loudly Draco pried the fingers from the clan oath robes. "Your dad was right.. you would go nuts!"

Hearing this Harry blinked, "Dad put you up to this?"

Laughing the blond nodded, "He tried waking you up and you wouldn't so he sent me up here to get you up." Growling Harry launched himself at the blond, squeaking Draco launched off the bed and raced out of the room. it was really hard to run in an armor that was above his grade, even though it was D grade it was heavy and slowed him down.

Leaping out of bed not caring that he was in just his boxers Harry raced after him, he easily over took Draco thanks to the armor slowing the normally speedy blond down. Launching forward he managed to grab the blond around the waist sending them both sprawling onto the flag stone floor.

Groaning as his shoulder slammed into the floor Draco twisted groaning loudly as he flumped onto his back.

"God Harry… That fucking hurt!"

There was a snort from above them. Instantly every alarm bell sounded off in both Harry and Draco's head. That snort had not been one given off by one of the brothers; this snort had been almost dangerous sounding.

Sitting up slowly the two boys were met with cold crimson eyes. A young boy leaned up against the wall; black hair lay loose around his shoulders which were currently covered in a different version of Draconics armor, three ripped and tattered black dragon type wings were resting against his back.

"And you are the one that is supposed to be my equal?" the boys voice was a biting sarcasm. Harry swallowed nervously, he had only ever spoken to his cousin on rare occasion during his time here but every time he had wanted to do nothing more than kick his ass.

"Genesis." A hand reached out and smacked the back of the boys head sending it forward. Blood glared down at his only son and moved past. "What have I told you." Genesis lowered his eyes gritting his teeth, "Sorry dad."

Blood shot a glare at his son but continued on down the hall. "You're all late for your training, Genesis come."

Shooting a glare at Harry and Draco, Genesis followed after his father.

"What the hell is up with him?" Draco asked pushing himself up. Harry followed suit brushing himself off. "Genesis, he's bloods only son.. his youngest child. He's a child prodigy, he's our age.. I guess according to dad he was born only seconds after me. I honestly don't know what the hell his problem is though.."

"You're his opposite." Startling both boys looked up seeing Uriel walking towards them, her body encased in the brilliant glowing green brand new twilight armor. the armor was R grade only and was currently under development and she and a few other masters were the genie pigs.

"We knew from the minute you were both born that you two would be at ends with each other, you are polar opposites, born within seconds of each other though you were conceived nearly a month before he was, you showed great ice powers while still in the womb and Genesis is a arch mage.. fire and ice.. a 3 winged god and a 3 winged demon."

Her single wing seemed to flutter in excitement, "I'm sure it would have been easier had that old fool not taken you. Just give him time he will warm up to you." Reaching out she ruffled his hair and headed off towards the training grounds.

Draco tilted his head to the side watching Uriel walk off, "Claddmtor.. you got a fucking weird family." Sighing Harry resisted the urge to bash his head into the wall. "You have no idea…"

Huffing Draco headed back towards Harry's room. "come on, this armor is heavy and it's hard to move in it."

"well who is the moron that let my father talk him into wearing it."

Draco waved him off as he entered the room. "Seeing your reaction was well worth it!"

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Walking down onto the massive trainings ground, Draco honestly felt like a tiny little ant as he looked at all the high levels that were standing around. All walks of life stood around the training grounds, many stood in distinctive groups. Tanks, archers, mages, healers, it was easy to tell who was who just from the groups they were standing in.

"Harry!" a young boy waved from one of the groups. Looking over Draco couldn't help but blink seeing a much younger Severus standing among the tanks.

"Hey Kelrith!" Harry called back waiving, he couldn't help but chuckle as he saw Kelrith glare back as his long white hair caught on the massive wings on the back of his doom heavy armor.

"Is that Severus' son?" Draco asked as they moved among the groups, "Hmm?" Harry looked back and nodded. "Yeah, that's his son.. he's training to be a tank just like his mother. She's there standing next to him."

Harry pointed to what Draco had first thought was a male tank, stopping dead in his tracks Draco looked over the 'man' harder. The person standing next to Kelrith was tall, and wearing the male dark Elvin nightmare heavy armor. Their blond hair was cut short in an almost boy type cut, but that face was definitely female.

"Fionna is a real tom boy; she dead set refuses to wear the female armors." Harry whispered heading over to where Apache stood with the other daggers, his daughter Lilian was leaning up against him.

Lilian was a rare beauty; she was the perfect mixture of Seri and patch, she held the innocence that Seri always carried with him and had inherited his snow white hair and dual colored eyes though hers were more amber like her fathers. But she was just as deadly as her father and as twisted as Duzial.

Looking over Harry nudged Draco. "Don't even think about it.. That's Lilian, Seri and patches only blood child. Besides she is being courted by a young human healer."

Stopping dead in his tracks Draco looked absolutely confused. "wait Seri.. as is in Seraphen, the dark mystic that was with us in the elvin village? and your mentor Apache… last time I checked weren't they both male. How in the hell did they have a blood child."

"Kain.. that's all you need to know." Aunare moved past them his duals strapped to his hips.

"o….k…." turning Draco sent him a strange look causing Harry to shrug. "As I said.. you don't know the half of how weird this family is."

A loud ear splitting whistle ranked through the air causing all the elves to flinch violently and grip their ears. The young human standing at front of the group grinned sheepishly. "sorry…" he quickly ran off feeling the piercing glare from the leader of the Elites.

Rubbing his poor abused ears Ranzus moved to stand in front of the massive group on the training ground, he was wearing the brilliant white Majestic heavy as it seemed was favored by most BladeDancers that were either A grade or like his father that preferred the armor over the newer armors.

"Before we begin the morning training, your lord wishes to address his men." Ranzus spoke out, though he was speaking normally his voice carried clearly across the massive field that was housing hundreds of warriors.

"All bow before your lord!" one of the guards called out, instantly every figure on the field dropped to one knee, their right hand crossing their chest to rest up on their left shoulder in the Rune salute. Seeing everyone else doing this Harry and Draco both quickly dropped to the ground mimicking the others warriors.

"My warriors, you honor me.. rise." As one the massive army stood, standing as well Harry and Draco moved around a few people so they could see to the front.

Stopping next to a group of lower level healers they were able to see Zerachiel. Draco let out a low whistle, "God damn.." he whispered.

Through the entire time that Draco had known Zerachiel he had never seen him like this. The man had always been half way playfully and smiling if not a little on the spacey side at times. What stood in front of them was a completely different man, he had no problem seeing exactly why Zerachiel was such a powerful lord.

Standing at the front of the group Zerachiel looked every bit the powerful lord he was. He stood tall his shoulders squared back head held high and face a perfectly emotionless mask. He wore his Majestic heavy which had been polished till it was shining though you could see huge battle scars across it. His long crimson hair had been pulled up into a high pony tail, his infinity crown floated in front of his forehead seeming to be suspended there by magic. While his appearance made him look like a lord it was his aura that sunk it in.

The aura the man was exuding was that of power of authority. It was the 'you will obey every word I say' type of aura.

Resisting the urge to shift nervously with all those eyes on him Zera made sure his mask was firmly in place as he looked over all those under his protection.

"Elites and Warriors of Rune, I wish I were addressing wish happier news." Instantly the younger warriors started to shift, this never booked well. Harry noticed the older more seasoned warriors seemed to stand up a little straighter, their eyes taking on a slightly haunted look.

"Our way of life has once more been threatened by those that reside in the outside world." Instantly people started to shout. Frowning darkly, Zera raised his chin a little. "SILENCE!" his voice rang out loud and clear even over the hundreds of other voices clamoring over each other to be heard.

Instantly every voice fell silent, all eyes swiveling around to once more regard their lord.

"I understand you are all afraid after the last attack by the outside world. We are not dealing with the military forces and their advanced weapons. We are dealing with a hidden world much like our own, a world of human's that have managed to maintain their magic from this world."

He regarded those in front of him, his eyes sweeping to land on his youngest..the very child he was going to protect from having to shed his first blood. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath before addressing his men once more.

"This war was declared on us many years ago when a human managed to find his way to our world and took your Prince as a tool to end their war. A psychopathic human that calls himself Lord Voldemort has made the first strike by trying to kill your Prince, and has stepped the threat up farther by pulling five S and R grade Kamael's from their island prison."

People around them started to shift nervously, many sending nervous glances towards the single Kamael that had been allowed to leave the Island. It was well known that the fallen arch angel's all harbored the same hatred and blood lust that Uriel did.

"This enemy is unknown and the battlefield even more so, we will be going into foreign land and fighting on their home turf. Their numbers are unknown but we do know one thing.. their magic has little to no affect on elves, that is where we will find our ace in the hole." Zera absently ran a hand down the hilt of one of his blades, it was an unconscious motion. Feeling the hard metal under his fingers was a reassurance to him.

"I will not be asking all of you to go, this is a war that we should not be fighting but our hand has been forced. But those that are willing to fight to protect your home against a psychopath hell bent on putting us all under his rule step forward."

Moving from the group Den in demi form moved up to stand in front of his lord. "My lord, if I may speak for your army." Zera nodded slightly his eyes regarding his most trusted general and second in command. "We all will stand by your side in this war. Give us our orders.. and we will follow."

Closing his eyes a very small smile made its way across Zera's lips. "Or course Den, I will leave the training to you and Ranzus."

Den saluted before moving back to address the men. "Hero's and gods warrior report to Ranzus for your training and briefing. The rest until a later time return to your normal training."

Saluting the groups started to split and head off to separate sections of the training grounds. Harry watched his father move over towards the group that was obviously all BladeDancers by their heavy armors and dual blades. Aunare and Rizae were both over there talking to each other quietly, just like their father Aunare was wearing the white majestic armor but Rizae was wearing the dark green of Dark Crystal.

"Hey are you Draco?" turning Harry saw a beautiful young human standing in front of them; she was smiling brightly with short cropped auburn hair and beautiful brown eyes. She was currently wearing Arcana robes showing she was a master.

Flushing slightly Draco nodded, smiling brightly the woman held out her hand for the young boy in front of her.

"My name is Juliana, but everyone just calls me Mfire." Returning the bright smile Draco took her hand making sure not to hurt her. "Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Zerachiel called me last night said he had a new possible sorcerer that needed to be tested." Bright smile still in place she turned to regard Harry, "and you must be Harry," reaching forward she pulled him into a tight hug.

Flushing slightly Harry awkwardly patted her back, pulling back Mfire beamed up at him. " I was with your parents the night they were told you had been found. I never felt like crying so much when we heard that wonderful news.. I'm glad that you were returned to them safe and sound."

Harry cocked his head confused, "You know dad personally?" he knew while his dad did get to know his men he really didn't have that large of a social circle.

Mfire rolled her eyes before bonking Harry on the forehead. "Of course! He's only been my big brother since I was little and daddy first brought me to Rune during a lord meeting." She giggled and tilted her head to the side, "You don't recognize my name do you."

Harry shook his head, Mfire was ringing a slight bell but he couldn't really put where he had heard it before. Giggling Mfire put a hand on her hip resisting the urge to roll her eyes again.

"My full title is Lady Juliana, Queen of Shugurtt and Queen of Goddard." Harry blink as realization hit. "Crap.. I'm sorry.. I didn't realize you were KrowV's wife and the lady of white Goddard."

Mfire smiled playfully and gently smacked his behind. "Mm.. I should punish you, but I think Zera would spank me if I did." She winked at Draco before taking his hand. "Come on dragon, we got a lot of work to do and not enough time." Without waiting for a response she dragged him off to where the other arch mages were currently practicing their craft.

"SHIT MOVE ITS DUZIAL!"

As if a light had been switched on in an abandoned house everyone started to scatter across the field all rushing back away from the single figure that stood in front of a bunch of practice dummies. Grunting as he was knocked to the side Harry blinked wondering why the hell everyone was running, yeah he knew Duzial was said to be powerful but..

Looking up at the wall across from them he saw every guard running for their life away from their current station. Swallowing nervously Harry turned his eyes back to where Seri / Duzial was standing, he wore the brand new Eternal robes, their dark red and black colors glinting in the high sun. His SOM was raised high its black flames rolling across the blade giving him an almost sinister look.

A howling wind started to build around his midsection, Hurricane was what the attack was called and was the most common attack of a spellhowler or stormscreamer. Pulling his arm that was clutching the SOM back he threw his arm forward the wind whipping away from him. Reaching the dummies the massive black and blue vortex split into hundreds of smaller ones each one striking the dummies instantly incinerating them as if they had never been. Ripping through them they started to gather once more into one before slamming into the very outer wall of the castle.

A massive section of the outer castle wall exploded raining chunks of rocks down on them. Those with shields quickly threw them up and over those that didn't trying to protect them against the massive debris.

Squeaking Harry threw his arms over his head seeing a particularly large chunk heading right for him. Hearing a loud thunk of rock against metal he looked up and smiled seeing the circular shield that was currently held up above his head.

"Thanks Kelrith.." turning slightly he smiled up at his cousin seeing those beautiful sapphire eyes that reminded him so much of Severus. "No problem, I'm just glad I got over here in time." Kelrith's voice was a very soft tenor and he always spoke with these ease about him. The boy was a charmer, as any half angel child would be.

Pulling his shield down Kelrith wrapped an arm around his younger uncle just in case Duzial decided to show off again by blasting out another section of the castle wall.

Sighing in irritation Zera moved over to a section of undamaged wall. Laying his hand against the wall he pushed his magic into the stone, a familiar runic flaring to life under his hand and the wall started to rebuild its self.

"I swear.. I spend more time repairing that damn wall because of you then I do actual training." Duzial simply grinned impishly at his father and went back to his healers once more allowing Seri control of his body.

"Harry.." looking up he smiled seeing Apache moving towards him. "hey patch, what are.." he stopped as patch wrapped his arms around him hugging him tightly. "Don't you ever pull a bull shit stunt like that again.. I about had a heart attack when I came out of Severus bathroom and you were gone."

"Severus bathroom.. Apache were you in the room the hole time?" pulling back Apache nodded slightly his amber eyes sliding over to their father. "Orders.."

Groaning Harry put his head in his hands, he should have know.. if his dad wasn't there himself one of his brothers would be and who better to send then the ghost himself.

"Come, we've missed much of your training." Grabbing Harry's hand patch started to pull him over to where the other daggers were already running through their drills.

This was going to be a very, very long day for him.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x

AN: woot a chapter done! You better all be happy this Is about 5K more words then I ever wrote for this story in a chapter.. you can all thank my love of my fiction snow day for writing long chapters.

Remember REVIEW it keeps me going.. and don't forget to check out my live journal for images and links.


	41. Hogwarts Bound

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Hogwarts bound

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Gasping Harry sat up clutching his ribcage, his whole chest felt like was on fire and it hurt to breath. Seeing glimmering metal streaking for his face he leapt back barely avoiding the dagger as it passed within inches of his face.

Clutching his bleeding chest Harry stumbled backwards landing on his back. Closing his eyes he willed the pain to go away, he could feel his lung filling with blood, it was choking him. He could feel the hot liquid being forced up his throat and taste the copper on this tongue as it trailed down his chin from the corner of his mouth.

"Enough, you did well." Hearing Apache's voice above him Harry opened bleary violet eyes seeing the little female dagger he had been fighting beaming up at Apache before running off back to the group of non grade daggers.

Apache knelt down next to his brother his face a perfect emotionless mask, reaching down he gently pulled Harry's slashed armor to the side accessing the deep puncture wound in his chest. "hmm.." laying the torn leather armor back over the wound Apache stood back up. "Eltar, your powers are needed."

Apache than moved off back to his charges some of which were still battling it out. Groaning in pain Harry felt his vision swimming in front of him, so his brother was just going to leave him here to bleed out?

He needed to get to his mother, she would heal him. Pushing himself up Harry had just gotten himself onto his elbows when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder pushing him back down. "And where do you think you are going?" the voice was as gentle as the hand on his shoulder, blinking Harry looked up seeing his brother in law kneeling next to him.

Eltar smiled down at him, his cinnamon brown eyes gentle in a reassuring way. "Lay down Harry, we'll get you patched up in no time." Following what the young man said Harry laid down watching as Eltar's hands started to glow over the massive puncture wound in his chest.

Eltar was his sister Lenalesca's husband, he was one of the last humans to have been granted an elfs life span by his father before he had been forced to give back the spell book. He was a very quiet man that didn't draw a lot of attention to himself, which was good in a house that tended to be very protective of their sisters. He was a Cardinal meaning he was S grade healer; he had some of the best bedside manners Harry had ever seen.

Feeling the blood leaving his lungs he sighed in relief, his breathing coming easier and no longer felt like he was on deaths door.

"There you go, all done." Sitting up Harry looked to Eltar; he noticed absently that his brilliant white majestic robes were covered in blood. "Thank you Eltar… healing a lot today?" smiling Eltar nodded softly. "Yes, it always gets bad when war is announced. The men start training harder which means more work for me."

"Eltar! We got a dead one here.." sighing Eltar stood up grasping his staff. "Also means more death to…" he took off to go rez the poor sucker before he was lost to them forever.

Healers had a 5 minute window to bring a person back to life before their soul was taken beyond the final gate of Shilen's domain and they were lost to them forever. When training got to this level there were always several cardinals nearby ready to rez any fallen, and where there was a cardinal there was a Shilen elder right behind to recharge their magic. A power drained healer did little to no good to anyone, and with the amount of people getting hurt today he was running out a lot. Thankfully he had Seri trailing around behind him on his Shilen Saint sub.

Pushing himself onto his feet Harry looked over to where the BladeDancers were just in time to see his father running a young dancer through with his blades. Ripping his blades from the dancers' chest Zera wiped the blood from his face. Flinching Harry quickly turned away to avoid seeing the young girl dropping to the ground, he knew a healer would be there in a second to keep her from passing to Shilen's domain but it was still a frightening sight to see.

He had learned very quickly that the rare few times his father saw fit to help with the training of his fellow BladeDancers he was a real tyrant that had no problem running you through if you fucked up to bad, when he trained you it was a battle for your very life.

Even though people knew this they were vying for the chance to become his apprentice. Zera was extremely picky about whom he trained personally, but every one of those that had ever been trained under him had come to earn the title SpectralDancers and were considered some of the most powerful of the class.

Harry only knew of two people who had ever been his father apprentice, both stood on the outskirts of the group of BladeDancers. His brother Rizae and a young dark elf by the name of Nero, the story was he and a group of his friends had wandered on the privet beach by the castle and after chasing off his drunk friends his father had challenged him. Nero had surprisingly managed to not only get Zera down but put a blade to his throat.

Well it's pretty obvious that his father had instantly taken him on as his first apprentice in hundreds of years. To be able to put a blade to his throat you instantly gained his attention and respect.

"Harry, if you are not dead get back to training!" jumping Harry quickly raced back to his group.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Severus stood leaning over the top of the training grounds railing his sapphire eyes watching the young boy who lived positively getting his ass handed to him. Looking over to the beginning human mages he flinched seeing Draco hit the ground unconscious, looks like he wasn't doing much better.

This was common through for new warriors and mystics, you got your ass handed to you a lot when you were just starting out but you got better through experience. Do you think Seri, Apache and Zera were masters when they were starting out? They got their ass handed to them just as often as these younglings did.

Reaching up he trailed his fingers along the silk like white hair attached to the head that was currently leaning on his shoulder. He heard a very soft purr sound and couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips, "You have been around your grandfather too much." Looking down he was met with sapphire eyes identical to his own staring back at him.

"He has tainted me I know." Kelrith said softly smiling up at his beloved father, he had only seen his dad on rare occasions over the past few years and he missed him greatly. Leaning more into his father he looked over to where his mother was training, a frown pulled at his lips as he growled darkly.

She was currently training with an A grade Dark Avenger. Dark Avengers were the human tanks, though this boy was only half human he was very strong at his class.

Nicholas, the middle child of Lord KrowV and Lady Mfire and heir of Goddard.. and also his mothers husband. Growling darkly Kelrith turned back into his father's chest, his gloved fingers clutching Severus shirt. He hated Nicholas with a burning passion, the boy was only a six years his senior but he had pulled his mother away from him and he hated that.

Yeah Kelrith was a momma's boy, he honestly didn't care. His biological father had been dead his entire life and while Severus had changed him into his son on accident trying to save him in the womb even he wasn't around a lot as being the head angel of the army of Darkness he was sent out a lot for Kain. His mother had been the only parent he had almost his whole life and so had attached to her.

Feeling the hand in his shirt Severus looked down at the young boy his magic had altered the DNA so extensively that he became his child. "You still hate him don't you." It wasn't a question.

Looking up Kelrith nodded his head those sapphire eyes nearly black as the regarded his mother and husband. "I will hate him till the day he enters grandmother's domain." Sighing softly Severus laid his head against his child's pulling the boy in closer. "You know that hurts your mother greatly, she doesn't want to have to choose between you two."

Kelrith pulled away so he could look up at his father. "She shouldn't have to choose! I'm her son, I should come first before some stupid Halfling!" reaching out Severus pulled his son to him holding him tightly.

"You do come first to her Kel, she had proven that on more than one occasion." He felt armored arms wrap around him holding him tightly. Kelrith was a very sweet boy but he was highly jealous of his step father, and he made it very well known since he was old enough to understand what hate was.

"Kelrith, break time is over!" one of his fellow ShilenKnights called out waiving him over. "Go on kid, I'll be here when you're done." Nodding Kelrith turned his back to his dad. "Can you take the wings off?"

Moving more behind his son Severus was careful with the razor sharp metal wings jutting from the back of the armor. They were a secondary weapon as you could slash at opponents that tried to attack you from the back or impale them.

While most the time they were not removable, Kelrith's were for one single reason. Finished with the removal he smiled brightly watching as brilliant white angel wings took their place. Kelrith because of how he obtained his powers was only a two winged angel with almost no magical power but he had taken on Severus natural ability for hand to hand combat.

Smiling softly Kelrith launched up into the air those large wings carrying him up higher and higher. Smiling Severus looked back down seeing both Draco and Harry were sitting on the far side of the field with the other non grades that were taking a much needed break from training.

Draco had received new armor and a weapon, he now sat in the green toned Devotion robes, they were top non grade and had belonged to Eltar prior. He had been given a sword that was designed as a mystic weapon, they had tried to give him a staff but the boy was already trained in how to wield a blade thanks to Lucius.

Speak of the devil, feeling someone move up next to him he looked over seeing his only friend from the outside world.

It had only been a few days for Lucius since he had left his home, but already he was looking much better. He no longer had the massive bags under his eyes and color was returning to his skin.

The two said nothing simply watching the battles going on around them, for Severus this was normal as he had lived down at Rune for many years before being sent to the outside world. For Lucius though, this was completely new.

This was actually his first time out of the castle since they arrived. Last night had been a shock to him and his wife; they had both been relieved to hear that Draco was alright and to hold their baby in their arms once more. The Dragon wings had been the biggest shock, they always knew Draco was special because of his ability to sense power and auras but they hadn't believed that it was due to a magical creature deep in their family.

Looking over he smiled softly seeing Draco fall over backwards onto a redheaded boy who was lying on the ground.

"Is that a Claddmtor Draco is lying on top of?" he asked finally, he didn't know Harry had lost his disguise though he did know he was here.

"That's Harry," Severus said still holding onto his son's armor wings. "I told you they just needed to find common ground." He said smirking slightly and looked to his friend. Lucius looked at him from the corner of his eyes but nodded slowly. "You are right my dear friend. Who would have thought this would be their common ground."

"Who ever thought the boy who lived was the son of a god and high priestess, and Draco had dragon blood in him."

Chuckling softly Lucius nodded, "That was a shock, I will say that." Looking around the training ground he was still shocked to see creatures that even to them were considered myth now.

"Do you believe they will defeat our lord?" Severus glanced to his friend and nodded, "The wizards themselves are no threat to anyone above D grade, even Voldemort" He ignored the shudder from his friend. "would not be powerful enough to take out a C grade, let alone the S and R grades. The challenge is going to be from the five Kamael's that escaped the island, though I am sure they will be taken care of by the gods. The high Goddess has no love loss for her fallen angels."

Lucius nodded regarding the different armored groups, trying to pick up on the different grades. He had heard a little bit from Severus when they first arrived.

"You cannot base them on armor by itself." Severus said easily able to read his friends mind, he turned to regard the groups again. "Up until A grade you can, but after that if you misjudge it could be the end of you. A lot of S and R grade prefer to remain in A grade armors, like Lord Zerachiel he's R grade a master of the master but he prefers Majestic heavy which is an A grade armor."

Lucius nodded filing that away from later, he knew from watching these men that he wouldn't be able to last even against the children in D grade; even with his extensive training with a sword.

Groaning Draco pulled himself off Harry's stomach; it was amazing how close the two boys had grown in the few short days they had been shoved together.

"Is training always this bad?" he asked rubbing his poor aching muscles. Harry groaned refusing to get up. "Yes…"

Moaning Draco hung his head dejectedly. "Can I quit?"

Hearing giggling above them Draco looked up and instantly felt his face flush brilliant red as he was looking at three very beautiful, very well endowed red head's all in revealing armor.

Looking up Harry smiled seeing three of his sisters; Nevaeha, Kyree and Tyrinna were all standing above them.

Nevahea was father's oldest daughter; she was only a half sister since she was the only child from their father's first wife. She was very much the female version of their father, temper and the whole nine yards. She was the hero spellhowler since Seri was a gods warrior, while nowhere near as powerful as Seri she was a force all on her own. She was currently in her S grade Arcana Robes showing she was on her nuker main class for training.

Kyree and Tyrinna were the female twins of the quads, they were identical twins. The only way to tell the two apart was while both had one blue one violet eye the blue eye was on opposites eyes of the other. That and you could tell them apart if they were wearing their armor, Tyrinna had followed in their mothers footsteps and was an ElvenElder working towards her masters. She was in the very revealing dark elf version of majestic robes, even though her powers were light elf her body was very dark elf. Kyree was a phantom ranger working on her own masters; she was standing in the extremely revealing majestic light armor. Both his twin sister were considered extremely beautiful and had guys lusting after them all the time. Kyree knew this and god did she play it up to no end.

Though he heard that at least Tyrinna was already spoken for, she had caught the eye of the head guard of one of the outlying kingdoms. Their father wasn't worried about it since he and the lord were best friends and he knew the guard personally.

Kyree was something else all together; she had a very unhealthy obsession with their father's head angel. Kefka didn't give her the time of day but she was dead set on having the black angel for her own.

"Ah, are you boys tired?" Kyree purred bending down so that her large partially revealed chest was level with Draco's eyes.

Instantly those silver eyes widened and a dumbfounded look crossed Draco's face. He shook his head almost dumbly his eyes never once leaving the sight in front of him. "No.. far from tired!" instantly he jumped up and raced back over to training.

Sighing Harry looked up at his sister seeing those smug smirks and hearing the giggling. "That was cold don't you think sister." Kyree giggled and waived him off and curled up next to him pressing up against him. "Oh don't be that way little brother.. it got him back to training now didn't it." Tyrinna moved to sit next to him nuzzling into his other side; she laid her branch of the mother tree across their laps.

"So, is it true?" looking up Harry was shocked to see both Rizae and Valtae now standing in front of him. Rizae was covered in blood, most of it probably his own since he was training with their father. As if to confirm that he sunk to the ground slowly and groaned. "God dad is a basatard when he trains you."

"You're the one who decided to follow in his footsteps and go BladeDancer." Valtae said sitting himself down next to his brother.

"Is what true?" Harry asked confused on what the hell his siblings were talking about. He looked up to his older sister seeing her husband moved over and wrap his arms around her. Ansatsu was a young light elf Silver Ranger; though he was pure blooded light elf he had black hair. It had been changed for reasons he was unsure of but it had originally just been a temporary color change but he had looked so good in it they left it. He had one sea green eye and one jeweled sapphire eye. Harry did know the story behind that and shuttered every time he heard it. His one eye had been removed as a trophy by a dark elf that had beaten him within a inch of his life during the great war. Ans had then taken the eye of a dead Drow and somehow the eye graphed to him and he had two functioning eyes.

"Did you seriously try and take on a fully transformed grandpa?" Rizae asked lying back on his elbows; he looked so much like their father it was scary at times.

"I didn't exactly take him on, more like I looked up and he was standing right in front of me with this massive hammer."

He watched the color drain from all his siblings faces including Ans. "You just stood there.. When the high god of destruction was fully transformed with his all powerful hammer? Are you stupid?" Ans said his dual eyes wide as he looked down at the young prince.

"I have been asking that question since I first met the boy." Severus had moved over to the group hearing them asking about the run in with Kain from yesterday.

"Harry, not even dad takes on grandpa like that.. he turns tail and runs for his life."

Harry flushed hearing his father would even turn tail and run in that situation. "Your brother has a severe hero complex. He has made that very clear so far every year he has been at Hogwarts."

"Oh? Do tell Sev." Maiae moved over his current corpse staggering along behind him.

"Maiae, do you seriously have to bring that foul thing with you?" Rizae grabbed his nose waiving his other hand in front of him. Maiae raised an elegant crimson brow and sat down intentionally as close to Rizae as he could so that his summon followed.

"Oh you bastard." Rizae hissed his voice nasally because of his pinched nose.

"Ohhh pow-wow!" Seri leapt over Valtae and slid in next to Kyree and wrapped his arms around her. "I love these, what are we talking about?" Kyree giggled and leaned over kissing his cheek, "Severus was just about to regale us with tales of our dear baby brother and his hero complex."

"You do realize if dad catches us all sitting here bull shitting he's going to tan our hides." Fionna moved over her sword held loosely in her hand while her shield was hooked to her back.

Seri waved her off leaning more into his sister. "Oh just chill Fionna, pull Nicholas dick from your ass and sit." Growling Fionna raised her hand causing lightning to arch across and strike Seri. Laughing loudly Seri wiggled his fingers watching the lightening arch off them.

"Should know by now Fionna my magic resistance is too high for your paralysis skill to work." He stuck his tongue out at her and went back to nuzzling into Kyree.

Growling in irritation Fionna moved over to her brother and sat down next to him laying her sword down on the ground in front of her. "Maiae, will you get rid of that damn thing it's stinking the arena up!" she glared at her baby brother.

Raising his eyes from the book he had pulled out Maiae merely flipped her off and went back to his studying.

"Ass hole…"

"Love you to."

Shaking his head Severus looked over to where the lord was currently occupied with his twin and Genesis. Turning back he sat down among the group, he would have loved to take a seat next to Harry just so he could feel that pleasant shock but it would look bad if he told either Kyree or Tyrinna to move.

"So Severus, what makes you say Harry has a hero complex.. other then he's a natural born Claddmtor." Maiae asked looking up from his book once more.

Sighing Severus resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Which time do you want? I got about a billion of them from the minute he entered the school 5 years ago till now."

The group of Claddmtor siblings all snickered hearing this and looked to their baby brother. Harry was glaring slightly at Severus, this was all made worse knowing that this man was his soul mate and he damn well knew the man knew as well. If Valtae knew there was no way that Severus wouldn't being a fucking arch angel.

"Lets see, just his first year at Hogwarts he took on a cave troll all on his own instead of getting a professor, he flew when he was instructed not to and nearly broke his neck, snuck into the forbidden section of the library to find a book, and to top it all off snuck down into a sealed off chamber with his two friends to stop professor from stealing a very special stone.. and little did we know that professor had melted with Voldemort's spirit."

The siblings were all now staring at Harry, each one with a different expression on their face. "His second year he and Ron managed to steal Ron's father's flying car and not only fly it to school in plain sight of muggles but managed to crash it into the whomping willow. Launched a make shift rocket into Draco's potion as a distraction so Hermione could steal supplies from my store, discovered during a dual class that he can talk to snakes."

Tyrinna squealed next to him and looked up to her big brother. "You can talk to snakes?" Harry nodded slightly looking at those bright excited eyes staring back at him.

"It's called parseltongue among wizards; it considered a dark skill and is very rare." Severus said already knowing where this was going.

Rizae made a noise at the back of his throat sitting up fully finally. "our very name has dark in it, dad is the god of darkness.. hmm I wonder why he got a 'dark' skill." Valtae elbowed his twin and sent him a warning look which Rizae promptly ignored.

"Here, talk to him!" Tyrinna reached into the bag she was carrying and produced a decent sized white viper.

Harry reeled back slightly seeing his sister was carting around a poisonous snake in her bag. "Tyrinna, why are you carrying him around in your bag?" Nevaeha asked, her voice holding a giggling tone to it.

"He was tired so I put him in there so he wouldn't get hurt by all you warriors." As if sensing it was being talked about the white viper raised its head piercing sapphire blue eyes leveled with Harry and the snake almost seemed to tilt its head in curiosity.

_**/hello/**_ Harry said, falling into parseltongue instantly. He watched the snake jerk slightly, it turned to fully look at him, obviously Harry had the snake's full attention.

The white viper slipped from Tyrinna's grip and came to sit directly in front of him. None of his siblings were freaking out so it would seem this snake was not a danger to them.

With a soft pop the snake was gone and in his place was now a man in loose fitting black shirt and leather pants. Looking up Harry swallowed trying to keep the flush from his face, what was it with this world and beautiful men. The man kneeling in front of him was a walking wet dream, beautiful in an elegant way with shoulder length cream white hair and Sapphire eyes that nearly put Severus to shame.

"You speak our language, how did you come to learn of it darkling?" the man's voice was light but it held a dangerous under tone to it.

"It was a transferred gift Ailbhe." Severus moved over to the young man, it was common knowledge that Serpents didn't take kindly to people outside their world knowing their language.

Turning back to look at Severus Ailbhe nodded and stood moving back over to sit next to Tyrinna and pulled her to him.

"Wait, that's your boyfriend?" Harry asked.

He heard laughter around him and looked to see his siblings all laughing at him. "Ailbhe is the second in command to Zane. They are serpent shape shifters, daddy created them when he came into his power." Kyree said looking almost jealous as she looked to her sister.

"So that means if Ailbhe is here so is Zane." Valtae looked around looking for the obvious black hair and garnet eyes of the Diente of the serpents.

"Diente Zane was last seen in the castle with the lady, Zerachiel Jr. wished to come home for a bit.. it is a good thing we did."

Rizae chuckled and started to look around, "So if Z is here that means Adian is here as well, oh poor Tyvin… OW!" jerking forward Rizae rounded glaring at Ans who was frowning down at him.

"The fuck Ans? We all know your damn kid has the hots for the wood elf."

"Rizae.. for once in your life shut the hell up." Valtae sighed and glared at his twin. Rizae turned returning the glare, "You can't order me around, you might be heir but I'm going to be a lord as well."

"Just because your fucking Queen Ladrinne's daughter doesn't mean you're going to be lord."

"Hey at least I'm not fucking dad's first wife."

Valtae launched himself to Rizae with enough force to send them both somersaulting backwards several feet.

Harry sighed just like the rest of his siblings, this was such a common thing that even he was used to it by now.

"who's turn is it this time to break up dumb and dumber?" Maiae asked picking himself up and moved over to the rotting corpse that was his summon.

"Don't know.. don't care." Seri picked himself up and headed back to where Eltar was going back to following him around like a shadow.

Growling slightly Fionna stood up and moved over to the two boys easily hoisting both up by the back of their armor and physically throwing them away from each other. There was a reason Fionna was a ShilenTemplar, she was fucking strong. She was one of the few children that could go toe to toe with their father and come out alive.

Pushing himself up Harry looked once more at the white viper shape shifter that was currently nuzzling into his sister before moving off to find his father.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

You know for being the lord of the castle no one knew where the fuck the man was!

Huffing Harry was walking down towards his father study on the opposite side of the castle. He had been looking for his dad for a better part of two hours now since training was over for the day and no one knew where the hell the lord was!

Everyone kept telling him to check his study as if he wasn't in the room with their mother he was there.

Turning a corner Harry felt his eyes widen before he threw himself back around the corner. Oh he did not just see what he thought he did.

He found his father.. currently lip locked with a light elf that was definitely not his mother. Not unless his mother had grown by several inches, dyed her hair black and changed genders. Swallowing Harry turned to look back around the corner; he had to make certain it actually was his father. So many of his siblings had taken on their fathers strong genes it was hard to tell at times.

Yep that was his father currently pinned against the wall making out with his brother in law.

Feeling bile rising up Harry quickly high tailed it away from where his father and Ans were. How? How could his father cheat on his mother? He knew they had a fight last night but had it really been so bad that his dad was willing to do this?

He had to ask one of his siblings, they would know what do to. He didn't want to go to his mother about this, it would break her heart.

Turning round a corner he nearly plowed into the woman he didn't want to see right now.

Reaching out Adiana gently steadied her baby and smiled up at him gently, seeing he was upset she frowned her fingers tightening on his arms. "Harry? What's wrong baby?"

Shaking his head slightly Harry looked to his beautiful mother. "Mom… I.."

"Hey, what's going on?" Harry froze hearing his father's voice and aura.

"I don't know, I was just going to ask when you came up." Leaning up Adiana gently kissed Zera, Harry shuddered hard seeing this. how could his father kiss her when he had just been kissing someone other than her.

"You were with Ans weren't you."

Startled Harry looked up seeing Adiana smiling up at Zerachiel with a knowing smile. Zera shrugged running a hand through his hair, "He pounced me outside my office, didn't get very far since a guard told me our son was looking for me."

Adiana giggled and reached down patting his father's crotch. "Turned on still I see." Zera rolled his eyes and leaned up against the wall. "Well no shit.."

"I'll come take care of you in a minute, or would you prefer Ans?" there was a teasing lilt to her voice. Zera smirked darkly and closed his eyes crossing his arms over his chest. "Turn into your male form and you will suffice."

Giggling even more Adiana turned back and couldn't help but giggle more at the shocked look on their son's face.

"You caught them didn't you."

Blinking Harry looked down to his mother and then to his father. "You knew?"

"Of course, your father doesn't hide lovers from me." Zera opened his eyes and tilted his head to the side. "Did you think I was cheating on your mother?" Zera asked pushing himself off the wall and came to stand behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "Your mother has known about Ans since day one, she also knows the reasoning behind it." Adiana nodded nuzzling into her husband, she was so short compared to him she only came up to his chest.

"I know he's your fathers' natural soul mate."

Harry blinked at this trying to take all the information in. he didn't know Ansatsu was his father's soul mate, he always figured his mother was. "I thought you were dad's soul mate." Harry said now confused as hell. He could get the whole lover thing, he knew couples that had open relationships and were quite happy.

"Your mother was created for me." Zera wrapped his arms tighter around his wife, "When mom gave me up she wanted me to be happy so Eva created Adiana for me, bound her to me as a soul mate. But because I was already four years old my natural soul mate had already been selected even though he would be born for another 800 years. Your mother became a created soul mate, so while she is my soul mate.. Ansatsu is my natural soul mate and we're just drawn together."

Harry resisted the urge to rub his temples, this was so confusing..

"I know it's a lot to take in, but you'll get into the hang of it soon." Reaching out he pulled Harry to them, instantly he we enveloped in the warm embrace of both his parents.

"As much as I hate to say this, Harry.. you need to go get back into your Hogwarts robes. Your Grandfather says it's time for you and Draco and head back."

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Landing up in an abandoned corridor Harry sighed heavily his once more emerald eyes adjusting instantly to the gloom of the dark hallway, looking down at his watch he sighed seeing it was just about dinner time. Everyone would be down in the great hall.

Because so much time had passed between the outside world and the inner world the two had been sent back in time to the day after their disappearance, no one other then Pa'agrio and Severus would know what had really happened to the two. Kain had made sure that both of them would hold both sets of memories so they would know what happened even though they hadn't gone back in time as well.

Harry shuddered slightly remembering seeing his grandfather for the first time after the incident. The god didn't remember any of it, his memory of nearly killing his grandchild having been stripped by the high one so it was kind of disconcerting knowing he didn't remember that.

"Do I really have to go back to the Slytherin dorms?"

Looking over Harry saw Draco staring off towards an empty painting lining the dingy hall. It was amazing how much the boy had changed in the few days they had been in the inner world.

"Think I can come hang in your dorm?" Harry stood there shocked, his eyes taking in the serious look of Draco's pale face. Before leaving Den had taught Draco how to hide his wings so they now just appeared as tattoos on his back.

"You're serious aren't you?"

Draco nodded moving to stand in front of Harry, his new sword strapped to his hip. Just like Harry he would continue his training during his time here at Hogwarts; one of his father's arch mages would travel with Patch and train them.

"I never liked Slytherin dorms, and with everything that has happened I would rather be around someone I can trust. Even if that means sucking it up and living around a bunch of fluff head Gryffindors."

Harry tilted his head to the side looking at the boy. It would seem Draco had matured a lot over the past week. "We could always for tonight go back down to Severus room or Pa'agrio's. and then figure out what do once we have dealt with Dumbledore and the ministry."

"mm works for me, though was kind of hoping not to trek all the way down to the dungeons."

"Lazy mystic…" Harry moved past him a smirk playing on his lips.

"Fucking fighter.."

They had both already fallen into the stereotypical fighter nuker banter that had been slung across the training ground today, well.. Several weeks from now.. ah fuck who knows..

"Come on, I don't want to give that manipulative old bastard anymore reason to try and catch us alone."

"Do you really think he would try and wipe your memory?" Draco fell into step beside him, his fingers absently playing with the none grade jewelry he wore. Harry knew around his neck would be the summoning charm for his armor which would only afford more magic resistance for the nuker in training.

"He stole me from my carrier right behind my mother back, disguised me as James and Lily's child, altered all the people close to them memories. You tell me."

Draco frowned at this his silver eyes narrowing slightly, nothing had been done to him since he refused to allow his dragon blood to be hidden away. He _wanted_ people to fear him now, he wasn't going to hide who he was.

Harry he could understand though, his parents were worried about him. He could only image would the ministry would do if they found out that there was a real live elf attending Hogwarts. Harry would probably killed by the Department of magical creatures.. just like any wild magical creature that was out of their control.

He didn't want to think about what would become of the world if anyone from the ministry touched Harry. The Gods Warriors and Hero's were enough to take on all of Voldemort's army and they only numbered 40 men. Granted those forty men and women were the strongest of their class but still.

Walking down the main stair case both boys felt apprehension as they drew closer to the large double doors that led into the great hall. Even from here they could hear the loud voices thanks to their heightened hearing. Once he got his wings Draco noticed that all his senses were heightened but he was losing his sense of touch. Den told him that was common and most dragons didn't have a very good sense of touch, it was compensation for all the other heightened senses.

"So what is the story again?"

"We had a fight, a rouge blast knocked us unconscious and we just woke up."

Draco snorted, yeah like Dumbledore would believe that. Harry thought the same way but there was no way they were telling Dumbledore that they had really been in the inner world learning to fight and declaring war on Voldemort in the process.

Though that was going to be fun when Rune showed up for the final battle that was going to come this year, Kain was making sure of that.

"Well _Potter_, whenever you are ready." Smirking slightly at the name Harry moved towards the door. The one thing they weren't going to hide was their new friendship.

As cold as it sounded Draco had become more reliable the Ron ever had, the silver had stood by his side when they were lost and continued to stay there even on that cursed land known as hell bound. If Ron and Hermione could not accept this and Ron did his normal 'fuck you I'm so jealous' BS well Ron could go to Shilen for all he cared. He wasn't going to put up with it for the 5th year in a row.

Pushing the door open he heard all the voices instantly stop and all eyes turned on them.

Eni he hated this, he was never one that liked a lot of attention on himself and this wasn't good attention as it was students, professors and ministry officials that had their eyes on them.

At the head table Dumbledore was rising his twinkling blue eyes sweeping over them. Harry noticed with grim satisfaction as those twinkling blue eyes landed on the dagger still strapped to his hip and the sword strapped to Draco's. You could tell the gears were starting to work in that fucked up brain of his.

Not giving anyone the time of day Harry swept into the room his long strides carrying him towards his normal seat at the Gryffindor table. He could feel Draco was only steps behind him.

Harry had heard his siblings joking at lunch out on the field that Draco was going to end up Harry's body guard. He had brushed it off then as his siblings being well.. his siblings. But now he had to wonder if that was the roll Draco would take up. His positioning reminded him a lot of Evil and Bubba when they were with his father. Harry had to wonder if this was a conscious move, or if his dragon blood was making him do this because of who Harry's sire was.

He knew it sounded conceded even in his own head, but that was just the way things were. People naturally seemed to be drawn to those with angelic or god blood, one reason so many had been drawn to Zerachiel before he made a name for himself.

Moving to his normal seat next to Dean he shot them all a smile.

"Harry where the bloody hell have you .. what in Merlin's name are you doing Malfoy." Draco had sat down right next to Harry and had taken a biscuit from the basket.

"What does it look like I'm doing Weasley, I'm eating." Harry shot Draco a look and elbowed him in the ribs gently.

"What is it with your fighters and hitting people."

"Shut up Hatchling."

Harry grinned seeing Draco shoot him a nasty glare. "Youngling." He shot back before going back to his foot. Chuckling Harry shook his head grabbing an apple from the table and bit into it.

Ron and Hermione along with half the table were staring at the two oddly. "Harry what…" he stopped as a ministry official moved up to both Harry and Draco. Looking up both boys shared a look and then looked up at the unknown ministry officials.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, may we speak to you in privet." It wasn't a request, sighing Harry shook his head and turned back to the table. He was not going anywhere privet with anyone except Pa'agrio and Severus. And speaking of drop dead sexy arch angels.. he and Harry were going to have a very… very long talk.

"If you want to talk to me about why we have been gone so long, it's an accident.. me and Draco knocked ourselves out settling our differences and didn't realize we were still asleep in an old class room till about 40 minutes ago when we went back and got cleaned up."

Harry fired that off without looking up once from his apple. Draco looked up and shrugged, "We finally got tired of being at each other's throats so we took care of it like men and came to an agreement."

He shot a smirk at Harry who returned it and went back to their food both ignoring the ministry official.

"You boys do realize that weapons are not allowed on school grounds." The ministry official tried again.

"What weapons?" Draco asked, when they sat down both Harry and Draco and resummoned their weapons back into their summoning bracelets.

"That sword on your…" the ministry official stopped seeing the holster at Harry's side was only holding a wand now and the sword was missing from Draco's.

"Think you need to get your eyes checked sir." Harry snickered quietly and looked at the smug Draco from the corner of his eyes.

Seeing he wasn't getting anywhere, the ministry official turned and stalked back to report in to Dumbledore who was watching the boys carefully. Thankfully when the blades were resummoned back into their bracelets they simply vanished from sight, you would never know they were being housed in bracelets, well more like arm bands around their biceps.

Seeing the ministry officials were gone for the moment Harry shot both Ron and Hermione a 'I'll tell you later' look and closed his eyes concentrating on one specific person.

'_Severus?'_

He didn't need everyone to hear this so was concentrating on making sure only Severus heard him.

'_Putting on quite a show aren't you Harry.'_

Smirking Harry opened his eyes seeing he just had Severus and pulled out another apple.

'_of course, I am a Claddmtor.. go big or go home is our motto isn't it.'_

'_It would seem that way with your father.'_

'_so…my soul mate.. we are going to have a nice long talk tonight.'_

Harry didn't even bat an eye as he heard glass shattering somewhere up at the front of the room, or glance over as Draco burst out laughing in his head or Pa'agrio who was also laughing like hell. Seems he hadn't closed it off as well as he thought.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

AN: yay return to Hogwarts! I know this is all what you have been waiting for. Keep in mind that there will be trips back to Rune and the world of Aden and Elmore. I'm trying to make this a long story but there will be time jumps during dead periods.

So please review! You know how much I love them! And any of my fans that are FFVII buffs I got two FFVII stories up you all might like.


	42. The talk

The Talk

* * *

Harry angrily paced the inside of Dumbledore's office; he should have fucking seen this coming! God he was so damn stupid!

Dumbledore had caught him as he and Draco were leaving the great hall, he had been flanked by two ministry officials and McGonagall. They hadn't given him the opportunity to escape and had all but drug him up to Dumbledore's office.. alone.

Dumbledore was down bellow by his desk speaking quietly with the ministry officials; Umbridge was with them and just the sound of both their voices was enough to grate on his nerves. He was up here because it was the only safe spot in the office; Harry had taken refuge up here when Dumbledore told him to take a seat away from the desk so they could talk prior.

He had tried contacting his uncle and Severus but both were being questioned by ministry officials and unable to get away. Pa'agrio had told him that someone would be up there with him shortly and to keep back among the shadows where his natural powers would help to keep him safe.

For the eighteenth time since he got there five minutes ago, Harry rechecked that he had his summoning charm and all his magic resistance jewelry.

"Mr. Potter can you come down here please." Flinching at the sickly sweet voice of the fat toad, Harry moved up to the landing and looked down. "What do you want?" with no one here yet he was not taking a chance of getting within arm reach of Dumbledore.

"Harry, please come down." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling like mad, but the small frown lines around his eyes spoke volumes to the young demi god. A frown pulled at Harry's lips drawing his brows down. "Whatever you have to say to me can be said like this."

The twinkle faded slightly from Dumbledore's eyes; the boy was purposely staying as far away from him as he could.

"My boy please, it is impolite to shout up to one another."

"It's also impolite to steal a baby from its basket when its mothers back is turned."

Dumbledore felt his blood freeze in his veins as he looked up into the dark glaring eyes above him. He quickly looked at the ministry officials and forced a bright smile on his face. "Will you excuse us for a moment." The ministry officials shared a look but turned and left the room, even Umbridge managed to leave the room though it very much looked like she wanted to stay.

Once the room was empty except the two of them Dumbledore turned blazing blue eyes back up at Harry.

"Yes Dumbledore.. I know who I really am. I know what you did.." Harry kept his eyes locked on Dumbledore's not allowing the man out of his sight. Dumbledore frowned even more his eyes narrowing as his mind played over the past few days that Harry had been here. The flight where he head leapt from one of the highest floors down almost to the lowest with almost no sign of injury.

"Harry, let me explain.."

"No!" the venom and fire in Harry's eyes almost made Dumbledore flinch back. "You stole me from my mother when I was six days old.. My mother who believe she could _**NEVER**_ have a child again. Your fucking selfishness is not facing Voldemort on your own damn near destroyed my parents!" Harry was gripping the banister hard enough the wood was cracking under the pressure.

"You do not understand, the prophecy.."

"Shut the fuck up!" Dumbledore clamped his mouth shut as the shadows around the room seemed to grow. Looking up he saw those emerald eyes slowly turning black..

"Fool of a human, only the gods can read the true paths of the future. All you have done is played into some psychopaths dream and you are destroying lives because of it! Only the high one can see the future for what it truly is."

Seeing Harry knew far too much Dumbledore reached into his sleeve withdrawing his wand. "I'm sorry my boy, but I cannot allow you retain this information…I hope one day you can forgive me." He raised his wand the incantation to wipe the boys memory on his lips when he felt the cold bite of steel against his neck and the stench of death hung strong in the air.

"Drop the wand..of you die where you stand." The voice was to his right, it was deep and heavily accented. He could hear the sound of something harsh breathing behind him and the sounds of chains rattling. Slowly he loosened his hold on his wand; he was not worried, unlike most he could perform flawless wandless magic.

"Brother you got him?" keeping his head perfectly still he raised his eyes as far as he could. Up next to Harry who was looking shocked was a dark elf with crimson hair and violet eyes; those were the same colorings that Harry had been born with. Dumbledore cursed silently as he recognized not only the armor as high grade but the glowing Hero weapon. This was bad, the boy above him was a hero.. S grade from the inner world, his magic would be absolutely worthless against him.

"Maiae!" Harry instantly latched onto his older brother not caring that his dead summon was stinking up the area. Maiae smiled gently smoothing his black hair back away from his face, "We got word you were in trouble again.." just like the figure that had the blade to his throat Dumbledore noted he had the same thick accent.

"Come on, let's get you the hell out of here..Valtae.."

"Of course brother.." grabbing hold of Harry's hand Maiae vaulted over the railing, Harry only seconds behind him. both landed softly on the ground; the minute Maiae touched down his zombie summon shuffled out with unearthly speed. Harry greatly resisted the urge to cover his nose as the over powering stench of rot and decay crept into his over sensitive nose.

"Maiae, why did you have to be a necromancer?" chuckling Maiae stood back up looking to his summon then back to his brother. "So I can torment our brothers.. come on.." Turning he grabbed Harry's hand once more and both ran to the door. Hitting it Maiae cursed feeling it was locked and turned back seeing Dumbledore was standing there as cool as a cucumber with twinkling blue eyes.

"Valtae."

"On it.."

Feeling the blade shift Dumbledore found himself staring into burning cold violet eyes with the same crimson hair though cut shorter than his brother. This was a very strong family gene as so far all three that claimed to be brothers had the same striking colors.

Dumbledore remained cool on the outside but on the inside he was raging, the boy in front of him was in what could only be S grade robes with a very highly enchanted blade. Turning from looking at Dumbledore he made a motion with his hand; instantly the breathing from behind him moved and he caught the sight of a black mass moving towards the door. Valtae nodded his summon nodding in return and started to gather power around him.

Grabbing Harry Maiae pulled them both out of the line of fire; there was a reason that this summon was the final one. With a soul shattering scream the summon let loose its power instantly shattering the door into millions of tiny splinters.

"Come on!" pulling the sword away from Dumbledore's throat Valtae glared at him with pure hatred. "Leave my family alone.. you have done enough damage to it." Knowing the old fool was no threat to him he turned and ran out the door blasting past the ministry officials that were waiting terrified outside and down the revolving stair case easily catching up with Maiae and Harry.

Rubbing his neck Dumbledore allowed the pure furry to show on his face. Damn it! This was not part of the plan; Harry wasn't supposed to have siblings, powerful siblings none the less. He was never have supposed to have found his inner world family; he was supposed to fight Voldemort for them and if he died there was another elf in Gryffindor..

If it got bad enough he would kill Harry himself and start training the other boy up in his stead.

"Human's.. you lot really are clueless aren't you."

Whirling around at the sound of the child like voice, Dumbledore found himself staring down at a small child with pale white hair and eyes of the most extraordinary color. The little boy cocked his head to the side and smiled, "the failed creations of the high god..You will never cease to amaze me in your drive to harm others to save face."

"Who are you?" Dumbledore looked down at the child; he could feel the hair on the back of his neck start to rise as the power in the room did.

"Oh it won't matter.. You won't remember anyway and I hate to give my name out to those that won't remember it." The child's eyes flared; giggling the child stepped over the now unconscious form of Albus Dumbledore and headed off into the castle wiping memories as he went.

* * *

To say that Severus and Pa'agrio weren't happy with him at the moment would have been an understatement.

Sitting in Severus personal quarters Harry glared angrily at the wall; they were angry at him for not calling them right away and risked his exposure to Dumbledore by mouthing off to him. Sounds like from what Pa'agrio said someone had already gone through and wiped the memories of all those that saw Harry and his brothers flight through the halls.

Both men had returned to Rune and Severus had chewed into Harry royally for being so careless. What he would not give to chew into Snape..Wait.. Harry's eyes narrowed into a darker glare as his eyes switched over to where said Angel was currently sitting in a chair reading a potions book. It had been a few hours and Harry had dead set refused to talk to either man and had simply sat glaring at the wall pouting. Oh no now he had something to vent his anger out on.

Pushing himself up off the couch; Harry moved over to stand in front of Severus arms folded over his chest.

Feeling the angry aura moved over to him Severus let out a heavy sigh mentally and closed his book and looked up at the young prince. "What is it Harry." The glare he was being given only got darker; he looked a little too much like his father at the moment.

"How long.."

Severus blinked, his mind quickly trying to think of what the hell Harry. '_oh fuck…'_ unconsciously the angel shrunk down farther into the couch.

Seeing this but not getting a response Harry uncross his arms and leaned in over Severus, his hands coming to rest on either side of his head trapping the man there. "_."_ he growled, picking up a tone of voice he had heard Blood use on a guard.

It seemed to have the desired effect as Severus shrunk ever farther into the couch. Oh yeah he was becoming a true Claddmtor.

Taking a deep breath Severus looked up into those dark eyes. "Since I brought you to Rune." Harry's eyes flashed and narrowed even more the violet starting to break through the emerald. "You have known that long, and you didn't bother to tell me.."

His own eyes narrowing into a dark glare Severus sat up a little more meeting Harry's eyes. "I didn't tell you because it's a policy among your family not to! You shouldn't have to feel obligated to love someone because they are your soul mate."

Harry glared darkly leaning in closer getting right into Severus personal bubble. "I don't give a flying fuck what my family does; I have asked you time and time again why the hell you keep shocking me, and I know damn well you're doing it on purpose now. Yet you never fucking answered me, just grinned and pretended you didn't hear me."

Harry watched as those black eyes changed to brilliant sapphire and soon enough he was staring once more at the beautiful angel he was starting to fall head over heels for. Those beautiful sapphire eyes were still narrowed into a dark glare as they once more met his.

"Last time I checked Mr. Claddmtor, I will still you professor.. you will not address me in such a way."

A very feral growl left Harry's throat; his fingers moved so that he was gripping the hair at the back of Severus head tightly forcing him to tilt his head backwards.

A breathy gasped escaped Severus lips; sapphire eyes quickly darkening to nearly black as lust began to fill them, his hair being pulled was one of his largest turn ons. Seeing this, a dark wicked smirk crossed Harry's pale lips. Keeping his hands threaded deep in the long white hair of his soul mate he moved so he was now straddling his hips; his knee's supporting all his weight on the leather couch. He made sure to keep up just enough so that he wasn't touching the angel's lower half but pressed his chest up against Severus'.

Pulling on the hair hard he smiled darker loving the sound of the moan that spilled from the man's lips. Leaning his head down he stopped just before their lips touched; the fingers in his hair keeping Severus from closing the distance.

"Is there something you want Severus?" he purred softly, oh it was so hard not to just kiss this man into oblivion. The minute he had touched Severus hair the shocks had started to run all through his body all seeming to congregate in his lower half..Along with half his blood supply.

Moaning deeply Severus hands came to rest on those slender hips. Those damn electric shocks were racing through his body making him painful hard and making his self control slip horribly. Right now all he wanted to do was capture those lips hovering teasingly close to his own and fuck the demi god into the couch.

Swallowing hard he looked up into those now brightly glowing violet eyes. "You.. I want you.."

A violent shiver raced down Harry's spine; oh he wanted nothing more than the just give in. he wouldn't though.. no not this time. Smirking darkly inside Harry leaned down trailing his tongue along those soft lips. '_oh god…'_ he had to keep from moaning out right at the taste of the man and the sparks became one hundred times stronger. "You want me huh…well…" pulling his hands from Severus hair he leapt back pulling himself from the man's grip and raced over to his temporary room.

"You gotta work your ass off after lying to me." Not looking back he shut the door and quickly cast the strongest locking spell he knew on it.

Snickering softly he sauntered over to the bed; oh his father would be proud of him..

The Claddmtor's were known for their ability to mind fuck people, his father being the king..

He truly was his fathers son…

* * *

AN: short chapter I know I'm sorry but this one I felt was perfect right here.. sorry for the long delay, but there will be a little bit longer delay since I am in the process of moving.

So please review, things are going to get interesting and Harry is becoming a true Claddmtor. oh and yes the High one was being naughty


	43. Halloween

AN: sorry for such a short chapter last time.. I don't know why but it was giving me so many problems.. Probably because Final Fantasy 7 has been encompassing my entire mind for months now and Snow day is the only one I really want to work on.

There is going to be a slight time jump, why because there really isn't all that much that is going on at the moment.. so please bear with me. Also there is a Tumblr account for dark prince! There you will find artwork.. updates.. sneak peaks.. and you can ask questions (since FF likes to stop working and change settings on me) check my profile page for the link.

**Warnings: lemon! *edit* lemon removed due to being pissy about lemon.. dark prince will be uploaded to **

Halloween

"So… is Severus talking.._HOLY SHIT_… to you again?" Draco barely managed to dodge to the side before a monster nearly cleaved his head off. Panting hard Harry ducked to the side driving his dagger into the belly of one of the monsters; twisting his body he ripped the dagger from the corpse and plunged it into the neck of a monster that tried attacking him from behind.

"Course not, bastard holds grudges worse than my father." Leaping up into the air he barely avoided one of Draco's fireballs as it went streaking for a monster some distance away. Landing on the ground in a roll he stood up seeing a human snatching up the adena that dropped from the monster. Growing low in his throat Harry ran after the stupid human that KS'd their drop.

"What the fuck are you doing? Go kill your own damn mob you stupid son of a bitch!" the human fighter turned and glared at them stuffing the gold into his armor pocket. He was none grade just like they were but was holding a shield and sword and heavy armor.

"You damn noobs should have been faster." A human mystic moved up to stand behind him; this was a middle aged man in Blue wolf robes with a sword of Valhalla, B grade. It was obvious this was the boys healer.

It was late October Halloween to be exact and Harry and Draco were back in the inner world, currently among the ruins of the giants that had been discovered on Talking Island. The kingdoms to help the young warrior reach a point they could defend themselves against PKers who loved to take out budding new warrior cause they were easy kills, had turned the ruins into the main leveling zone for those working towards their D grade. Masters were also here to administer the tests to pass from none grade to D grade and that was currently what they were working on.

To keep fights to a minimum the group of none grade students were only allowed one higher grade healer; the healer in turn was simply there to keep them from dying if the monsters became too much, they were not to interfere in anyway except to heal.

"Bishop back away, you know the rules." The two human's looked up to the two's healer, the B grade bishop unconsciously stepping back as they saw exactly who was playing healer. Seri stood behind them dressed in the dark elvin version of blue wolf robes, his SOM glowing pitch black as he bounced it against his shoulder. When he was on his Shilen saint sub he always wore blue wolf robes saying that even though they were B grade they had better stats and he liked showing off his rock hard abs.

Adiana had originally wanted to be the one to accompany the two boys into the trail but Zera had put his foot down on her going in there alone. He didn't trust TI and the people around there, a lot still harbored great hatred for the Kingdoms that now controlled Aden and would have no problem going after Adiana as she betrayed them by marrying Zerachiel.

Seri, well who in their right mind would go after the Aden massacre? He was infamous for his slaughter of the kingdom of Aden with a single hurricane attack. Duzial had also claimed both Draco and Harry as family and if anyone dared to attack them he would come out and slaughter them all.

The bishop swallowed and stepped back. the boy fighter scoffed at this and turned back to the dagger and nuker in front of him, healers seriously had no balls to them.

"Give us back out gold you arrogant son of a bitch." Harry snarled the legendary Claddmtor temper coming into play. The human fighter scoffed once more looking over the two; a mage and a dagger would be easy to take out. "Or what?"

"We'll kick your lily white ass! That's what we're gonna do." Draco snarled; what he would not give to summon his wings. Amen had told him not to cause if someone attacked them while in there they would go for the wings first as they were highly brittle and they hurt like hell when broken.

"I would like to see you two noobs try." The fighter raised his shield and sword, a taunting smirk pulling his lips into a arrogant sneer. Smirking darkly Draco nudged Harry, "He's human.." catching onto what Draco was hinting at a dark smile spread across Harry's face. Switching his dagger over to his left hand he pulled his wand from its holster at his side; Draco pulled his own wand from inside his robe sleeves. Both boy leveled them at the young human in front of them. One thing they learned is that the human's here were almost no different than the human's of their world, their magic resistance was completely depended on the jewelry they wore. They weren't like the other races that had natural magic resistance that only grew as they did..

The fighter laughed his dull brown eyes looking at the sticks in the boys hands. "Seriously? Sticks?" a single black brow rose before emerald violet eyes slid to the side. Snickering slightly Draco nodded and as one the boys shouted "Expelliarmus!" two jets of red light shot from the wands striking the boy sending him flying backwards his sword and shield flying up into the air.

Putting his dagger into its holster Harry reached out catching the sword easily as Draco caught the shield. Smirking the two boys watched as the other boy pulled himself up and staggered back over to them pure rage burning his eyes. His bishop was just staring at them with huge eyes, he had only ever seen something like that during this last Hero tournament when the god of darkness had been messing around with his father and the two were blasting each other across the stadium during a break.

"Give me back my sword!" Smirking Harry twirled the blade with expert ease though it was slightly heavy. "What sword? All I see is my sword."

"Too slow noob." Draco mimicked, laughing the two boys walked off Harry handing the sword to his big brother. Laughing hard Seri took the sword and latched it to an invisible harness on his back. Draco slipped the shield on and smirked more firing off another fireball at a monster on the other side of the ruins.

Seri kept an eye on the bishop and fighter making sure they were leaving the area and not trying to come back after the boys. Harry had a mean streak in him; their father would die hearing this.

"So.. before we got KS'd. I don't think Severus is going to be as forgiving since we're pretending to be lovers." Harry snorted picking up the gold and required items from the monster.

After the little episode after their return from Rune the first time Harry and Draco had decided to have a little fun with everyone. No one could believe that they had become friends over night, so they played it out that they were secretly lovers and had been for over a year now.

The sad thing behind that.. people believed them.

What was even sadder, Severus and Ron both believed that. Oh Harry had never seen Severus' eyes so green in his life and it was such a huge turn on! Ron.. well Ron could just go suck a cock for all Harry cared; he was honestly getting so sick of that boy turning his back on him when he did something he didn't like. They had tried to explain that it was just a game they were playing to make Severus jealous and fuck with him since he liked to Harry; nope boy refused to believe it.

It has actually gotten bad enough that both Harry and Draco had moved out of their respected common rooms and took permanent refuge in Pa'agrio's personal quarters. Dumbledore had too much access to Severus' personal quarters; Pa'agrio's room was completely safe as there was no mortal alive that could break through a god's barrier.

"HA GOT IT!" whirling around Harry smiled brightly seeing him holding up the final bloody heart they needed. Giving off a small war cry Harry raced over and wrapped his arms around Draco both boys jumping happily. They did it! Once they turned his in they were D grade! No longer were they simply human mystic and dark fighter; Draco would become a Wizard (Harry had laughed long and hard at that one) and Harry would become an Assassin. "Let's go!" smiling like idiots the two boys raced across the ruins avoiding other nukers and fighters as they struggled to kill their own monsters.

Racing to the back of the ruins the two stopped in the large line up of people that had also finished their quest and were trying to speak to the master that would allow them to advance to D grade and wear the heavier armor without problem.

"So what did you dad want to talk to you about?" before heading off into here Zerachiel had pulled Harry off to the side and Draco had watched Harry turn as red as his hair.

Flushing bright red Harry shook his head covering his face from his hands. "oh it was horrible..dad asked if during Halloween if I had any strong desire to fuck anything within 3 feet of me." Snorting Draco looked to his friend seeing how embarrassed he was. "Well?" lowering his hands Harry glared at him hard. "I told him no, which I don't."

"Did he at least explain why he asked you?" Draco adjusted the bag full of bloody hearts as they moved closer to the man; he watched curiously as a light would shine over warrior and then vanish. Sighing Harry shook his head; his fingers reaching up to absently pull his pony tail tighter again his head. they had kept his hair black so that he wouldn't draw to much attention to himself; nothing screamed Claddmtor like the red hair. "No, when I told him no he simply nodded and told me not to worry about it then." Now he was curious on what the hell brought that on.

"I'm sure it was nothing then, you know how your dad likes to mind fuck people." Oh lord did he know.. nothing like walking down the castle hallway right before your about to leave to come here and you think your sister walks by and it's your father playing with his transforming powers again..

Draco learned the hard way not all is as it seems in the Claddmtor household; not with a god that loves to change into a woman to mind fuck with unsuspecting males. Zerachiel had a very warped sense of humor..

"Welcome back boys, did you find all of the items that I have asked for?" realizing they were now standing in front of the master the two boys grinned hugely up at the light elf. "of course!" Draco held up the couple bags that held the different items. Smiling the light elf took the items and handed them to a sorter who made quick work of counting all the items. The sorter nodded and wandered off to stash the items; turning back to the boys the light elf nodded his head to them opening his hands wide in front of him. "You have passed your final test, tell me what are your chosen classes?"

"Human Wizard.." Draco shot a nasty glare at Harry who has started snickering again. Nodding his head once more the light elf started to chant. Feeling warmth spreading through him Draco looked up seeing the golden light flowing around him.

Just as fast as the feeling appeared it disappeared leaving him feeling lighter; the armor on his body no longer felt nearly as heavy. "Congratulations, you will need to speak with the human master in the academy to get the list of your next skill set and the required book." He turned sea green eyes onto Harry and smiled instantly recognizing the brilliant Claddmtor violet. "You Claddmtor, what is your chosen path." Harry flushed slightly; it was taking getting used to being recognized because of his family not because of what he did. "Dark elvin Assassin."

The same warmth feeling that had washed over Draco washed over Harry; he could really get used to his. "Welcome to the world of the warriors, like your friend here you will need to find the master Assassin at the academy to gain your list of skills. Good luck and may the goddess bless you." The two boys bowed to the master before turning and running over to where Seri was waiting for them. Not able to help the jitters of making D both Harry and Draco launched into Seri's arms holding the hyper active dark elf tightly.

Laughing loudly Seri hugged both of them tightly intentionally squeezing them hard. "Congratz you two, come on your parents are waiting for you down in the village. keeping a hold on both of them a bright blue light enveloped them and they were gone.

Hearing very familiar groaning Zerachiel tilted his head back from where it was resting in Adiana's lap. Their small group of four; Lucius, Narcissa, Adi and he were sitting around the large fountain in the center of the newly rebuilt Talking island town. An earthquake shortly after their bout on Hellbound had destroyed the village and unearthed the ruins of the giants. Where before TI had been nothing but a small village for the human's it was now a town to rival that of Aden in splendor.

Seeing the blond collapsing next to his parents he couldn't help but smile; Draco always seemed to hate traveling via return or scroll of escape.

Seeing her baby Narcissa held out her arms; even though he looked ill he looked happy. Groaning Draco dropped to his knee's wrapping his arms around his mother. "we did it.." he moaned feeling his stomach somewhere up in his throat. "That's wonderful dragon." She smiled up at Lucius rubbing her baby boys hair gently to sooth him. here they were not forced to act as people expected them to, they were free to be who they really were and that included showing open affection to their only child. Reaching out Lucius ran a hand over his son's hair laughing softly as he made a groaning noise his stomach refusing to settle down.

"MOMMY!" looking over Zera quickly pulled himself off his wife's lap seconds before Harry tackled her sending them both into the fountain. Giggling like hell Adiana pushed herself up the best she could with her 6'0" son clinging to her chest. "we did it we're D grade!" squealing loudly Adiana wrapped her arms around her son hugging him tightly to her. "Oh my baby boy, you are growing up so fast! Soon enough you're going to be S grade just like your father." She started to kiss him all over his face not caring that her Noble Vesper armor was soaked all the way through.

Standing up Zera walked out into the fountain and plucked his son up into his arms as if he were still a very young child. Smiling he hugged his youngest tightly kissing his cheek lovingly, "see told you it wouldn't be that hard.. did you get any good drops while you were out there?"

Draco held up his arm showing off the top none grade shield he had stolen from the human fighter. Putting Harry back on his feet and pulling his wife up into his arms, Zera looked over seeing the pilfered shield; a single blood red brow rose as he looked over to Seri who had a top none grade sword attached to his back. "Two full drops?" that was unheard of even in the normal hunting zones unless you were right along the starting villages.

Seri giggled shaking his head and pulled the sword off his back. "nope, these were pilfered weapons from a little noob KSer that was running through picking up Harry and Draco's money. He was a human so they used their magic on him.. blasted him clear across the ruins and disarmed him at the same time."

Zerachiel laughed loudly at that and smiled to his son as he placed a hand over Adiana's mouth knowing she didn't approve of taking gear. "that's my boys! I hope that taught the damn KSer a lesson."

"ugh.. don't count on it.." Draco pointed to where he in fact saw the little human fighter with his bishop were standing not far off talking to a big burly human man. The boy was pointing in their direction his other hand flailing around showing he was in a rage.

Sighing Zera released his wife gently smacking her ass though she was wearing robes. "Dry off love, don't need you catching a cold." Huffing Adiana resisted the urge to stick he tongue out at her husband; he was one to talk, before he became a god that man was sick all the time. Moving over to her son she wrapped her arms around him one more the magic around her spiking; the water soaking him and her was whisked away and back into the fountain as if it was never there in the first place.

His mother having a Mystic Muse subclass gave her the power to control water; also being the only creation of the goddess Eva didn't hinder that power any either. She must have been on her Muse subclass, would explain why she was in the S grade Nobel Vesper armor and not her normal Majestic robe. Zerachiel was in his normal Majestic heavy with his crown wrapping around his head. While he hadn't wanted Adiana going into the ruins by herself no one was stupid enough to attack the Lord and his family in town.. no one except the pissed off father making their way towards them.

Grumbling under his breath Zera moved to intercept already knowing this was not going to keep his good mood. Stopping in front of the man Zera found himself looking down; only drawback to being tall even for his own race, he was always looking down at people (gave him a royal crick in the neck)

"Is that yer boy?" the human pointed a fat finger at Harry; well I was obvious by the mans size he wasn't a fighter or a mystic, no doubt he was just a simple villager. Resisting the urge to bat the man's hand down and away he pulled on his lord air; his violet eyes glaring down at the man.

"Do you always exhibit this much disrespect when addressing one of your gods?" the man blinked piggy eyes as he finally took in exactly who he was addressing. Eyes widening to the size of dinner plates the man fell to one knee bowing low.

"Dad's going for a 'I don't want your bull shit don't even try' if he's laying out the god right away." Seri whispered taking a seat next to Lucius relaxing back against the lip of the fountain.

"If you are inquiring after the sword, I expect what your son took from mine to be returned." The man stood back up and looked between his son and the god of darkness. "I do not understand my god; my sons states that he was robbed." A single brow rose as Zera looked back at his son before turning back to the man. "Both of my son's and their friend state that he was Kill Stealing. He took adena and items from a monster that my son's friend had just killed and refused to give the items back."

The man faltered and looked back at his son seeing the tell tale signs that the boy was lying once more to him. Frowning he looked back to the god and bowed low once more. "My lord, keep the sword.. that will be his punishment for kill stealing and lying. Forgive my rudeness.."

"WHAT! Dad how can you!" the little noob fighter looked like he was hopping mad. The father whirled around grabbed his son by the back of his armor and drug him off.

"Well.. that went smooth.." Zera smirked and moved back over to the group. "it only went well cause you threw out the god right from the get go." Seri said dryly his sapphire / gold eyes rolling skyward. Chuckling Zera moved over to his wife and pulled her into his arms. "worked didn't it?" leaning down he nuzzled into her neck purring lovingly. Adiana giggled as she reached up and scratched his head. "my big bad fearsome kitten." Zera's purring sound only increased at this.

Draco rolled his eyes; kissing his mother and giving his father a hug he stood up stretching. Thankfully his stomach no longer felt like it was clawing its way out of his throat; he would never get used to that mode of travel. "come on Harry, let's go get our new skills!"

"Oh boys, before you do that.. I have something for you." Both boys instantly perked up at this and raced over to stand in front of Zerachiel. /_like two eager puppies that were shown a treat/_ he shot over to his wife hearing her giggling behind him. reaching into his armor pocket he pulled out four charms slipping three over his wrist he reached out and pulled the summoning charm from around Draco's neck. This caused his none grade armor to instantly vanish from his body leaving him in just his white T-shirt and black short he wore under his Hogwarts uniform. Tossing the charm to Lucius Zerachiel hooked the new one around his neck pushing enough magic into the charm to force it to activate. The multiple blue robe of the human clan oath armor covered his body. Blinking rapidly Draco twisted around trying to see every part of him. just last month this armor had been almost impossible to move in when Zerachiel had put him in it to tease Harry, how it was as if he was wearing his none grade armor.

"You're father has agreed to join the clan, since you are not old enough to pledge your own life to the kingdom yet you are allowed to wear that armor through your father." Draco could only gape at Zerachiel, this was.. he smiled brightly and ran over and tackled his parents hugging them both tightly.

Chuckling soft Zera held up the second charm, "Draco…" he wiggled the charm; instantly the boy was back and he could almost swear he saw a tail going a million miles an hour behind the boy. "You can't very well fight as D grade with a none grade weapon." Draco shook his head accepting the new weapons charm. Summoning the new blade he blinked brining the weapon up to look at it; the blade was similar to the design of Seri's SOM just with a broader blade and was silver without the gothic details.

"It's called a Sword of magic Fog, it's a new design that Red came up with.. you are the first to have one."

Blinking in awe Draco turned and bowed low to the god, "Thank you my lord, this is a great honor." Zera waived it off, with those he was close to he didn't like formalities like being called lord.

"Draco, let your father have a look." Narcissa called out, though she wasn't really showing it she was really proud of her son. Smiling Draco moved back over and sat down in front of his parents allowing them to look over the weapon.

Starting to feel jittery Harry looked up at his father, his violet eyes bouncing between the summons around his wrist and his father's eyes.

Chuckling softly Zera pulled the two charms off from around his wrist and held them up. "What do you think these are for you?" "Oh come on dad.." Harry whined, he always turned into a young child when he was around his parents; Kain suggested it was because he never had the chance so his mind was doing it unconsciously.

Smiling Zera held out the two charms. "congratz son, your mother and I are proud of you." Smiling brightly at the praise Harry quickly stripped himself of his old charms and threw on the new ones. He summoned them both at once and quickly looked down at himself.

He now wore the light elf version of Manticore light, with a very long and deadly looking gothic dark crimson and silver dagger.

"I figured you did not want to be wearing a skirt." Zera jerked his head over to where Seri was lounging snoring away against the fountain; his blue wolf robes had a knee length skirt on them. "So I had Red create a light elf set for you, these aren't interchangeable like your none grade armor was; no matter who wears them they will be light elf male armor." Harry nodded twisting his hips watching the mini skirt (it was actually the long part of his shirt hanging out from under the belt) swish around his hips.

"The dagger is a present from your grandmother." Stopping his swishing of his shirt Harry glanced down at the gothic dagger. He should have known, this was right up Shilen's alley in design. Even though it was more gothic then he liked he smiled brightly; simply the fact it was from his grandmother was enough for him.

"I'll have to thank her properly tonight at her birthday party." Halloween was the day of shilen's birth and a huge party was thrown in Rune every year for her.

"Harry, you'll be returning to Hogwarts once you have gotten your newest skills." Harry's and Draco's smiles slowly vanished from their faces. "What why?"

"Because.. Halloween is actually really dangerous if you are not familiar with it, it is just for this year since your mother and I are extremely busy. Even the Malfoy's will be returning to their manor for the night for their own safety."

What the hell happened on Halloween that was so dangerous?

Harry was starting to see what his father meant. He and Draco had been returned to Hogwarts shortly after they had gotten their new skills (my lord did they have a lot of books to read)they had both forgone the feast instead sitting in Severus living room pouring over their new spell books and working on those they could that wouldn't risk damaging furniture.

Draco had retired some hours ago saying he was exhausted and crashed in the room the two shared. Harry had stayed up feeling to restless to; though now he didn't know what the hell was happening to him. Leaning back into the couch he covered his face with his hands his breath coming in sharp pants; his blood felt like it was on fire and he had a hard on from hell. No matter what he did he could not get it to go away.. cold showers, thinking of Umbridge naked.. nothing! Glancing at his watch he noted it was eleven thirty at night, Severus should be back soon. Just the thought of the sexy angel set his blood to boiling a moan spilling from his lips.

Hearing the door open Harry twisted in the couch, dark lust filled predatory eyes peeked out from behind the couch hungrily watching as Severus moved slowly into the room; his disguise falling away revealing his true self.

"Did I ever mention i…." Severus stopped mid sentence the hairs on the back of his neck rising; every instinct in his screaming that he was being watched by a predator. Slowly Severus lifted his head; sapphire eyes scanning the room slowly. When they fell on dark violet almost black lust filled eyes from the couch he felt a shudder run down his spine.

/_Zerachiel said he never experienced the pull before../_ but seeing those eyes and the hungry light in them there was no denying what he was seeing. Harry was suffering from the dark elvin pull; the one night a year where dark elves experienced the largest power spike in their life. The increase in her followers power was enough to feed Shilen's own power and help restore it while her power mate was out of reach.

The power built up in their body to the point of pain if it was not released, and there was only two ways to release it; Fighting it off which was the slowest way… or sexual release. No one understood the sexual release part of it, but if left to fester the closer to midnight it became the more powerful the dark elf the stronger the pull would become and the more they would become a mindless animal driven only by instinct.

Zerachiel had sent Harry back to Hogwarts as no one here would feel the pull where up in Rune the pull would be the strongest because of Shilen's presence and the dark elves tended to congregate. A boy as inexperienced as Harry could be taken advantage of up there as no one would care that he was a Claddmtor or a young boy..simply that he had a hole that could be fucked.

Turning to look to see where Draco was proved to be a fatal mistake. Two hands roughly grabbed Severus by the front of his robe and slammed his hard up against the nearest wall, a hot needy body pressed in tight against his own. Lips of fire descended up on his neck, a tongue of silk slowly licking and suckling on the tender flesh there. A deep moan escaped his lips before he realized what was happening, his body already responding to the electricity racing up his body from the multiple contact points with his soul mate.

"Harry.. stop.." Zerachiel would kill him if he took advantage of his son during this time of weakness.

A low feral growl emitted from Harry's throat his fingers threading up into Severus hair and pulled down on it hard forcing the angel's head back at a painful angle. Seeing that pale expanse of ivory skin opened up to him he smirked darkly his tongue darting out to taste that wonderful flesh.

"Shut the fuck up and be a good little bitch and bend over so I can fuck that tight little fuck hole of yours."

Severus felt like his knees were about to give way, those words.. that silk tongue moving across his weak spot and the hard hot length grinding against his own was putting him on sensory overload.

Completely blinded by his powers Harry found his hands traveling from Severus hair to the front of the robes. Gripping the fabric tightly he ripped it to the side listening with satisfaction as the vest and shirt ripped completely open revealing a hard chiseled chest and core.

Moaning deeply Harry trailed his hands along the rock hard abs and up across rock hard pecks. Every where his fingers traveled sparks shot up through his body and right into his already rock hard cock. Fingers traveling back up to Severus neck the gripped the flesh hard forcing the man's head down; leaning up Harry crushed his lips to Severus his tongue forcing itself through his lips to plunder the warm wet mouth.

Severus felt himself melting instantly his brain shutting down in lu of the pleasure the little Claddmtor was giving him instead. Something deep in his mind was telling him to stop this before it went too far; but his body and the rest of his mind was telling that little nagging voice to shut the fuck up. He had been going through far too long of a dry spell and sex on the night of Halloween with a dark elf was some of the best damn sex on the planet.

Sapphire eyes flew open a deep moan being ripped from his throat as hot fingers wrapped around his covered member. "mm.. impressive soul mate..you won't be a disappointment after all.." with his fingers still wrapped around Severus manhood Harry pulled him to the bedroom. He honestly had no idea what the hell he was doing, all he knew was he needed to fuck something and Severus was here.

Reaching Severus bedroom the young Claddmtor with strength he should not have threw the angel to the bed, his lithe fingers ripping the robes from his body as he fell to the bed leaving the angel in nothing more than his pants.

Because of the power surge Harry had already stripped down to his boxers being far too hot to remain in his school uniform. Smirking darkly Harry slowly moved towards the bed; his dark crimson hair falling over his eyes in a way that made him truly look like a predator.

Pushing himself up onto his elbows Severus watched the tiger stalking him across the room his own blood was boiling at this point. He barely had time to sit up a little more before Harry pounced him throwing him to the mattress with the strength of an S grade and pinned him down.

Panting hard Severus waited for the white to leave his vision, his muscles twitching as the after affects of the best orgasm ever continues to course through his body.

After several minutes he managed to once more bring his breathing under control, taking a chance he looked over to his soul mate and felt his blood run cold as he stared up into horrified violet eyes.

AN: HAHA well looks like their relationship just went to the next level.. or did it.. mm Curse of the dark elf.. everything will be explained in more detail next chapter and Harry's reaction to what he just did! (and let's just hope daddy doesn't get wind otherwise I foresee a dead angel in our future.)

Sorry if this was a big jump but the story is starting to drag so I'm speeding it up through the parts where really there isn't anything to do.

So review! You know how much I LOVE them.. they keep me motivated! live journal will be updated tomorrow after i wake up (it's 6 am.. i'm going to bed!)


End file.
